IFE Dissidia
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: En un lugar de Midgar, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, se alzaba un Instituto no muy normalito, ciertamente, de Fuerzas Especiales, que creía contener a los mejores luchadores del mundo...Lástima que estuvieran todos como regaderas. FINAL ARRIBA!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: En un lugar de Midgar, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, se alzaba un institu...*Inner: ¡Ya-taaaaaa! /patada voladora/ ¡Bienvenidos al Instituto de Fuerzas Especiales Dissidia, donde el elenco de pjs del DFF tendrá que convivir día tras día en un edificio de mala muerte, en esa etapa de la vida que transcurre de los 17 a los 20 años en la que el cerebro humano está siendo controlado, mayoritariamente, por nuestras buenas amigas las hormonas!* Sí, prácticamente, eso es...

Disclaimer: Hm...Veamos...Yitán, Cloud, Squall, Luneth, Tidus, WoL y Sephiroth son míos...El resto os los podéis quedar ^^ *Inner: Ò-Ó ¡Hazlo como es debido! /capón/ * Vale, vale...Ejem...Los pjs no me pertenecen a mí (uy, iba a estar aquí escribiendo sino...), sino a Square-Enix y eso...¿Contenta? *Inner: ^^ ¡Por supuesto!* ¬¬'' Tsk...Estúpida Inner con mentalidad propia...*Inner: Paradójico...* Y que lo digas ú.ù...

¡AVISO! A pesar de las alusiones que puedan hacerse, este fic no contendrá yaoi, en principio. Puede que en algún momento me entre la venada yaoiera, no estoy muy segura...

Ah, por cierto, el mundo en el que se encuentran está formado por ciudades con el nombre de algunos lugares del FF, pero no tienen por qué ser necesariamente iguales a las de los juegos...lo digo para no crear confusión xDDDD (*Inner: Sí, lo que hace es coger los nombres e inventarse el diseño…* Que te calles, leñe)

P.D: Puede que la personalidad de los personajes no corresponda del todo a la del juego (a ver qué gracia iba a tener sino el fic si no se ridiculiza a los personajes aunque solo sea un poco...)

Cap I Presentaciones

Terra bajó el papel para observar el edificio que se levantaba ante ella. Suspiró, sin abrir apenas los labios, mirando con pena aquella mole. Destartalada, sucia, grafiteada, con plantas mustias y secas alrededor...Volvió a mirar la hoja, sin creerse lo que veía. A lo lejos vio a un chico pelirrojo persiguiendo a una joven rubia y a un hombre moreno, amenazándoles con un...¿cubo de arena? Parpadeó, sin creérselo muy bien. No, no podía ser.

A su lado se instaló una chica, unos escasos centímetros más bajita que ella, de pelo oscuro y largo, con apariencia tímida. Terra no saltó de milagro. No la había visto llegar.

-Perdona...-preguntó a la recién aparecida-¿Este edificio es...?

-Ca-ca-campus K-Kono-Konoha...-tartamudeó la joven, jugueteando con sus dedos.

La maga arqueó una ceja, mirando el papel para cerciorarse.

-No, tengo que ir al Dissidia...

-¿Di-Di-Dissidia? No me...suena...que esté cerca de...por...a-aquí.

-''¿No puede decir una frase sin tartamudear?''-pensó Terra, volviendo a suspirar- Me parece que se me ha pasado la parada...En fin...-se rascó el mentón, cogió su maleta y se dirigió a la parada del autobús-Un placer-se despidió de la tímida mujer.

No recibió una contestación o, al menos, no una coherente. Pesarosa, mirando hacia los lados con la esperanza de encontrar por los alrededores el instituto al que tenía que ir sin resultados positivos, anduvo hacia la estación. Se sentó, dejó su maleta con moguris dibujados al lado y balanceó las piernas, mirándose las botas rojas como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo. Sacó otra vez el papel y miró el cartel que había plantado en la estación: ''Estación de Luca''. ¿Luca? ¡Pero si tenía que ir a Midgar! ¿Cómo se le había pasado la parada de esa forma? Suspiró, diciéndose que no le quedaba más remedio que esperar al siguiente autobús que se dirigiese a la ciudad donde estaba el Dissidia. Volvió a mirarse las botas con aire lúgubre.

-¡Hola!-dijo una voz alegre y despreocupada-¿Qué hace una señorita como tú aquí, tan aburrida?

Terra alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un adolescente bajito, rubio y con una cola pomposa que se movía hacia los lados. A la maga se le iluminaron los ojos y acercó una mano a la peluda colita. Luego, se sonrojó y retiró la mano.

-Lo siento-dijo, con timidez-. Perdón, ¿qué decías?

El rubio se sentó de un salto en el banco, dejando su maleta entre las piernas y moviendo todavía la cola.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Al Dissidia.

El muchacho abrió mucho los ojos, que se habían vuelto brillantes.

-¡Yo también! Es mi 3º año, empiezo este año 4ºC. Me llamo Yitán, ¿y tú?

-Terra.

-Terra-dijo el joven, sonriente-. Es guay.

Terra estiró las comisuras de sus labios, complacida. No era vanidosa, pero un halago de vez en cuando no mataba; además, acababa de descubrir que gracias a Shiva no se había equivocado de estación, pues si allí había un chico del Dissidia, era porque estaba en el lugar correcto. Yitán, de repente, activado como por un resorte, alzó un brazo, agitándole como si le fuese la vida en ello.

-¡Baaaaaaaartz!-gritó, eufórico.

-¡Yitaaaaaaaaaán!-respondió un chico a lo lejos.

-¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaartz!

-¡Yitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaán!

La mujer miró a un punto lejano, en el cual se veía una nube espesa y algo pequeño, acercándose y haciéndose cada vez más y más grande. Distinguió entonces a un chico, que corría como alma que lleva el diablo. El tal Bartz llegó a la estación, jadeando, cargando con un petate. Abrió los brazos.

-¡A mis brazos, Yitán, amigo mío!

El chico-mono y Bartz se abrazaron como si no se hubiesen visto en años, aunque en realidad sólo llevaban sin verse un par de días.

-Hola-saludó el recién incorporado a Terra.

La chica alzó una mano y correspondió al saludo.

-¡Viene con nosotros!-exclamó Yitán, saltando.

-¡Bien! ¡A mis brazos, amiga mía!

Y, sin más ni más, Bartz abrazó a Terra, que no atinó a hacer otra cosa sino darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, procurando mostrarse amistosa. Bartz dejó libre a la maga y puso los brazos en jarras.

-¿Dónde está nuestro Squally?-se giró a un lado y otro, poniéndose la mano a modo de visera.

-¡Aun no ha venido!-bufó Yitán, cruzándose de brazos y moviendo disgustado la cola- Pero mira, ahí viene nuestro querido WoL-empezó a dar saltitos otra vez, llamando al siempre tan alegre y divertido WoL...

Al cabo de unos minutos, teníamos al elenco de personajes en la estación de autobuses. Yitán se encargó de presentar a Terra a los otros siete personajillos, marcando muy mucho que era la única chica en la clase de Artes de la Luz de todo 4º, ya que Artemisa y Nube de Oscuridad iban a Clase para las Artes de la Oscuridad...conocida también como...diversificación xD (*Inner: pobrecillos, no te cebes con ellos...* T: ¿Tú, aquí? ¡Vete ahora mismo a mi otro fanfic! *Inner: Que te lo has creído...* T: ¡Socorro!).

-Este año te toca a ti ser el encargado de algunos de los internos, ¿verdad?-preguntó Tidus a WoL-. Te ascendían a ''cuidador'' o algo así este año...

-A mí y a Cecil en la rama de Cosmos, a Sephiroth y a Kuja en la de Caos-contestó, mirando al frente, como un soldado.

-Eso os pasa por llevar más años y ser más mayores-comentó Yitán, dando golpecitos en la cabeza de Luneth-. ¿A que sí, chiquitín?

Luneth refunfuñó y se quitó de encima la cola del chico, tentado de darle un señor mordisco.

-¿Por qué no vas a molestar a Squall?-le picó.

Los ojos de Yitán saltaron y se fue, junto con Bartz, a ''jugar'' con su querido amigo Squally, que, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño aun más fruncido si cabe, lanzó un sonoro suspiro, casi ronco, aguantando las ganas de estrangular a aquel par de bultos que se enganchaban a sus piernas como lapas.

Media hora después el autobús del Dissidia hizo su aparición. Los chicos se subieron como si estuviesen en procesión.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?-gritó Tidus señalando al conductor.

-Ey, pequeño llorica-saludó Jecht-. Me toca hacer de chófer hoy. Venga, niño llorón, sube y deja pasar a los demás, que estás haciendo atasco.

-¡Profesor y, ahora, chófer! ¡No bastante con aguantarte en las clases, ahora cada vez que salgamos de excursión...!

Jecht le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro, tirándole casi al suelo.

-¿No te había dicho que entraras y te sentases?

Tidus entró dando pisotones y se sentó cerca del fondo, donde estaban los de las Artes Oscuras...Ejem...En fin...

-...

Al deportista se le puso el pelo de punta en cuanto oyó la risa aguda del maniaco de Kefka, así que se cambió de sitio.

-Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión...

Bueno...el hermano hermafrodita de Yitán se podía aguantar...

-Oh, sí, si es que me comía a besos de lo bueno que soy...Seré el próximo pelo pantene 2011...¡Te robaré el puesto, Sephiroth! ¡La única estrella de este mundo soy yo!

O no...

No quería probar con Artemisa ni con Nube de Oscuridad, que se sentaban juntitas como dos buenas amigas, ambas tan parecidas con su pelo canoso y sus ojos de colores tan...bueno...peculiares (rojo y naranja/amarillo/o lo que sea ese estúpido color de ojos de Artemisa -.-...muy comunes, desde luego)...lo que me hace preguntarme si no serán una especie de drows sin pigmentación en la piel...o una especie de eslabón perdido de los albinos.

Tidus se sentó cerca de Sephi, el sex-symbol del Dissidia, que tenía la misma cantidad de atractivo e irresistible como de egocéntrico. Se lo tenía tan creído que consideraba al resto meras lunas orbitando a su alrededor.

-¡Ey, rosita salvaje, siéntate aquí conmigo!-gritó a Firion.

Firion se acercó a Tidus y se sentó en el asiento de tal forma que dio a entender que la gravedad había aumentado de manera alarmante.

-Chss, tengo la forma de hacer que Sephiroth pierda la cabeza-murmuró el deportista-. Observa, rosita. Ey, Sephi-saludó, alzando una mano.

Sephiroth le miró como si fuese un piojo y siguió a lo suyo.

-¿Sabes? He estado husmeando y he encontrado cierta información que quizá te interese...sobre ti, claro.

Esta vez el peliplateado mostró cierto interés, aunque éste fuese totalmente amenazante. Tidus torció la cabeza y sonrió.

-Aunque, si quieres que te lo diga, claro, tendrás que darme algo a cambio...Todos tenemos un precio.

-No me interesa (Cloud: ¡Hey, no me robes la frase! Ò.Ó / Squall: Esa también la uso yo...).

-¿Seguro? No sé, no sé, es bastante inquietante...Y si los otros se enterasen...

Los ojos de Sephiroth emitieron un brillo amenazante.

-Desenfunda.

Tidus fingió atragantarse e hizo un grandísimo esfuerzo por sonrojarse. Parpadeó, llevándose una mano al pelo y adquiriendo una actitud levemente coqueta, haciendo que a Firion se le escapase una risa ahogada.

-¿Aquí, delante de todos? No sé, Sephi...

Sephiroth entendió entonces a lo que el deportista se refería. Frunció el ceño y se levantó, señalando a Tidus con el dedo.

-¡No soy gay!

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?

-Sí, tú ríete de mí, que este curso te haré la vida imposible.

-Hm...Si vas a acosarme, te recomiendo entonces que esquives a Yuna...Últimamente se pasea mucho a mi alrededor y seguro que hará alguna que otra visita al Dissidia a pesar de estar ella en el Spira...

-¡QUE NO SOY GAY! Ò-Ó

-Eso ya se verá...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!

Tidus se miró el reloj de la muñeca y, después, observó a Firion.

-Menos de un minuto.

Efectivamente, Sephiroth parecía una especie de Gollum eufórico al que le han quitado su tesssssooooro. Nubecita se acercó a su camarada y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Sephiroth, tranquilízate, que todos sabemos que no eres gay...

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? ¡Arrodíllate ante tu dios, fuerza blasfema!

-¡Artemisa, consuélale tú!

-Hmpf...Ese balón de blitzbol tiene razón, Nubecita-Artemisa miró fijamente un reloj de bolsillo que tenía colgado de la mano-. El tiempo ha dicho que es cierto...

-Jijijijijijiji tienes los ojos dilatados-se fijó Kefka, girando la cabeza 180º (¿¡WTF!)-. Jijijijijiji...

Artemisa cerró de un golpe seco el reloj y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta roja de cuero.

-Cállate, payaso.

-Jijijijijijiji...¿sabías que el LSD es malo? Jijijijijijijiji...Provoca intentos de suicidio...

La bruja bufó y le dio un capón. Kefka se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Jijijijijijijiji...Tú no eres de combate corporal, Artemi...

-Kefka, deja de reírte-pidió (exigió, más bien) Kuja-. Tu risa me perfora el tímpano como un taladro...

-Como quieras, querida...Jijiji...

Kuja tembló de pies a cabeza, se quitó la pluma que adornaba su cabeza y, atrapando al payaso con sus piernas, le metió la punta de la pluma en el ojo.

-¡Sufre, bufón del tres al cuarto! ¡Y soy un chico, un bello espécimen masculino del que tienes vil envidia, canalla!

Kefka, a pesar de la tortura, se seguía riendo como un bobalicón. Consiguió escabullirse de la pluma y las piernas de Kuja y se posicionó al lado del Emperador, que contaba cada dos por tres los billetes y las monedas de su cartera, mirando a ambos lados con desconfianza.

-¡Fuera de aquí, payaso!-le gritó, dándole patadas-Este es el sitio de honor para mi pelo.

Dicho esto, cogió su largo, largo, laaaargo cabello y lo puso encima del asiento. Kefka se puso entonces al lado de Sephiroth, que seguía medio ido con la idea de que sus enemigos pensaran que él, ÉL, el todopoderoso y sumamente sexy Sephiroth, era...gay.

Terra lo observaba todo desde la entrada del autobús, sin estar muy convencida de que aquellos personajes fuesen al Instituto de Fuerzas Especiales Dissidia...

-Tranquila, Terra-dijo Luneth, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentase a su lado.

La chica se acercó y se sentó en el asiento indicado. Luneth se llevó un dedo al pecho, sonriente.

-Yo te protegeré, te lo prometo.

-¿Proteger?-preguntó, alarmada.

-Cuando pasen un par de semanas, lo comprenderás mejor. Por cierto, ¿a qué clase vas?

-Mmmm...-Terra sacó el papel de entre los pañuelos ceñidos a su cintura-Veamos...Me han asignado en el aula 4ºB...

-Ah, bien, entonces vienes con nosotros, excepto con Cecil, Yitán, Cloud, WoL y Bartz. Cloud, Yitán y Bartz van a 4ºC y WoL y Cecil, que son dos años mayores ya, van a empezar el primer curso de F.E.

-¿F.E?

-Formaciones Especiales. A nosotros nos quedan dos años para entrar. Es muy parecido a 4º, solo que tienen más horas de entrenamiento y menos de teoría...aunque éstas son muchísimo más pesadas, claro. Y no te quiero contar nada del entrenamiento que hacen...Por eso, al empezar ya 1º, se encargan de los nuevos internos. La presión que sufren es tremenda...También van Sephiroth y Kuja. Luego están Kefka, Mateus o el Emperador, como le gusta que le llamen al muy egocéntrico, Golbez y Exdeath que van al último curso. Los demás van a 4ºC, a la rama de Artes de la Oscuridad...un burdo eufemismo, por supuesto. Los de Artes de la Oscuridad son los ''chicos malos'', por así decirlo, los problemáticos...No sé, todos los que cogen esa rama son unos buenos piezas, la verdad...No te aconsejo que te juntes con ellos; además, dudo que ellos se te acerquen. Nos tienen manía.

-¿Y eso?

-No os tenemos manía-corrigió Kuja-. Sólo os miramos por encima del hombro porque somos superiores y los superiores no se juntan con la escoria...

Terra frunció el ceño pero se abstuvo de decir algún comentario hiriente para el pisaverde de Kuja. Luneth resopló.

-¿Superiores? ¡Lo único que tienes tú de superior a mí es tu estupidez!

Nube de Oscuridad entró en cesa, sofrenando al hermano mayor de Yitán.

-Déjales, cielo-le dijo de forma...mmm...maternal (tratándose de Nubecita...igual de maternal que un rinoceronte)-. No quieren ver lo muy superiores que somos. Una prueba palpable de ello es ese comentario de la cebolla con patas...

Luneth se puso rojo de rabia.

-¡Amargada! ¡Métete en tus asuntos!-gritó, agitando los brazos como un niño pequeño-¡Esto es entre ese mono desteñido y yo!

-¿Amargada?

-¿Mono desteñido?

Luneth adquirió una actitud desdeñosa y se cruzó de brazos.

-Hmpf, puedo enfrentarme a vosotros dos a la vez y con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Veamos si eso es cierto!-exclamó Kuja.

-¡Claro que lo es! Nunca lucho contra quien no puedo vencer, y vosotros no entráis en ese grupo...

-¡Bueno, basta de tonterías!-bramó Jecht-Me está entrando dolor de cabeza con tanto grito y tanta memez.

Ante aquel grito, todos se pusieron firmes, quedaron como buenos amigos, se callaron y se sentaron en sus sitios. Era mejor no enfadar al temible, temible padre de Tidus.

¡Ey! Bueno…Ehm, no sé cómo me habrá quedado, la verdad…Espero haber empezado con buen pie ú.ù…¡Ah! Y recuerdo que esto es un poco parodia, así que no esperéis una imitación firme del carácter de los pjs…Mira que lo intento, pero es que no me sale muy bien…Lo sientooooooooo TT-TT


	2. Chapter 2

Tasha: ¡Hola hola! Bien, pues leyendo los reviews me he dado cuenta de que, en efecto, he cometido un pequeño desliz…Uno de esos lapsus que le entran a la gente…Y, para solucionarlo, pues tendré que decir que Yitán es…es…superdotado (no se me ocurre otra cosa…xDDDD)

Yitán *con ojos brillantes y moviendo la cola, contento*: ¡¿De verdad?

Tasha *mira hacia otro lado*: Eh…Ahmmmmm…Sí…

Squall, apareciendo de por ahí: Tasha, eso es algo que no puedes creértelo ni tú.

Tasha se gira hacia Squall.

Tasha: Es mi obligación, Squall…

Squall: Tengo una idea mejor… ¿Qué te parece si, en lugar de por la edad, clasificas a la gente en los cursos por su pericia en el combate? Al fin y al cabo, el Dissidia no es un colegio que puedas encontrarte todos los días por ahí, con lo que no tiene por qué seguir las leyes de los otros…

Tasha: ¡Squall, eres un genio! ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

Squall: ¬¬…

Yitán: ¿Eso significa que ya no soy superdotado? *ojos tristes* P-pero…Pero yo pensé que…

Tasha *al borde de las lágrimas al ver a Yitán así*: ¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo dejaremos como está! Diremos que a ti te han subido un curso porque tenías conocimientos superiores a los de tu edad…

Yitán vuelve a revivir.

Yitán: ¡Wihiiiiiiii! ¡Chínchate, Squally, que soy más inteligente que tú!

Squall: ¬¬…

Tasha: Y ahora, sin más dilación, os dejo con el segundo cap del I.F.E Dissidia ^^ ¡Que lo disfrutéis! …¡No, esperad! Dejo un dibu de Cosmos y Caos, ya que he tenido que modificar un pelín…(a Caos, prácticamente)….Sorryyy TT-TT

h t t p : / / i m g 8 3 9 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i / c o s m o s c a o s . j p g / (sin espacios, por supuesto xDDDD)

Cap II Bolígrafos…esos inanimados necesarios

El autobús les dejó en la puerta del Dissidia, un gigantesco edificio blanco que a Terra le pareció más una prisión que un colegio. La joven cogió su maleta y se situó al lado de su protector, Luneth.

-Venga, bajaos de una vez-dijo Jecht.

Sí, Jecht había aguantado las ganas de estrellar el autobús y saltar él en el último momento…Pero, a pesar de estar ya frente al Dissidia, nuestros amigos no estaban a salvo, porque a Jecht le podría entrar la vena apocalíptica, sacar una metralleta de la guantera (¿?) y cargárselos a todos, así que se bajaron casi corriendo, por si acaso.

-Sígueme-le dijo Luneth a Terra, procurando no dar del todo la espalda al loco del padre de Tidus hasta que se fuese-. Tenemos que ir a recepción y, después, al salón de estudios, como todos los años-le explicó-. Allí estarán los demás alumnos, desde 1ºA hasta 2º F.E. Cosmos y Caos darán una charla aburridísima y acabarán tirándose los trastos a la cabeza.

-¿Cosmos? ¿Caos?

-Sí, cada uno es el, bueno, ''director'' de cada rama. Cosmos es la de la nuestra y Caos es el de esos bobos de ahí atrás. Luego está Gabranth, que él sí que es el director, el superior de Cosmos y Caos. Digamos que éstos son como los tutores, por así llamarlo. Después, tenemos a Jecht como entrenador y profesor de biología...

-¿Biología?

-¡Oh, sí! Damos clases de ese tipo, para calmar un poco el ambiente...Son conocimientos básicos, desde luego, no es complicado.

-Para ti nada es complicado, Luneth-dijo Cecil, acercándose al más chico.

-Bueno...Pero no es difícil...Quiero decir, para los demás, claro...Garland-prosiguió explicando el joven-se encarga de la rama de ciencias excepto biología y, de vez en cuando, supervisa los combates. Shantotto, junto con Jecht, es entrenadora también y hace de profesora de letras, plástica y música. ¡Es durísima!

-¿Para qué queremos dos entrenadores?-preguntó Terra.

-Shantotto se encarga en gran parte del entrenamiento mágico-explicó Cecil-. Jecht es dado al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no podría calificar un combate arcaico.

-¿Todos tenéis magia?

Cecil negó con la cabeza.

-Es optativo a partir de 4ºA, el mismo curso incluido, claro. Los que quieran profundizar en magia, seguirán con ese entrenamiento.

-¿Y el otro? ¿También es optativo?

Cecil volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Ese no.

-Pero...Yo no sé...Quiero decir, no soy dada a luchar con armas de ningún tipo...Sí, claro, puedo usar una espada, pero en momentos muy puntuales...

-Hm, entonces irás a las clases de Shantotto.

Luneth sonrió.

-Yo también voy a esas clases.

-¿Tú?-preguntó Cecil.

Luneth, muy disimuladamente, le dio una patada en la espinilla.

-¡Ah, sí, es verdad!

Terra miró la escena, confusa.

-No tiene muy buena memoria-le confesó el chico a la maga-, no quiere admitirlo, pero es verdad.

Cecil ocultó a la perfección la sonrisa que afloró a sus labios ante aquel comentario.

-Pero, una pregunta, ¿por qué son obligatorias esas clases con Jecht?-insistió Terra.

-Es muy fácil: no todos poseen magia, pero todos pueden manejar armas-dijo el chico, colocándose bien la gorra roja, echándose la visera hacia atrás-. Hasta el más torpe. Y como a partir de 4º se comienza con las prácticas de magia, pues es optativo.

Yitán se acercó a los tres, corriendo.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Qué mentiras te han estado contando, Terra?

Terra emitió una risita.

-Hemos estado hablando sobre las clases, Yitán-dijo Luneth-. Le he explicado que las clases de magia no son obligatorias porque...

-Sí, sí, lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas. ¿Vas a ir a las clases de Shantotto?-la maga asintió-A lo mejor me apunto este año yo también, no estoy muy seguro.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú en magia?-preguntó Luneth, conteniendo la risa-Por favor...

-Te sorprenderías, amiguito, de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-No te veo utilizando magia...

Yitán abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Dónde has estado tú todo este tiempo? Ah, es verdad, que tú vas un curso menos que yo-dijo, con porte orgulloso-...Ejem...Bueno, es igual. Y, además, en el caso improbable de que se me diese mal la magia, puedo usar otros trucos que no impliquen el manejo de mis queridas dagas.

-¿Cómo...?-el chico no acabó la frase-¡Eh, devuélveme ahora mismo mis m&m's!

Yitán se llevó un m&m verde a la boca y agitó la cola, divertido.

-¿Has visto? No todo es cuestión de magia o espadas.

Luneth resopló.

Entraron en el salón de estudios, no muy abarrotado ya que el Dissidia era un Instituto extremadamente selecto y sólo iba allí la elite...o eso decían, claro. Luneth guió a Terra por entre el amasijo de sillas y estudiantes, llevándola hasta los asientos del extremo oeste de la sala. Los demás les siguieron.

-Mira, Terra, esa mujer de ahí es Cosmos-el chico señaló a una hermosa mujer rubia que se encontraba en el escenario-. El de al lado es Caos y el que está a su lado es Garland. La pequeña de ahí es Shantotto.

-¿Esa es la que es durísima?

-¡Que no te engañe su apariencia! Podría dejarte K.O en menos de cinco segundos si quisiera. Jecht...anda, no está aquí-se quedó pensativo-. Bueno, da lo mismo porque ya sabes quién es. Bien, pues esos serán nuestros profesores.

-¿Cinco? Bueno, cuatro en realidad, porque me dijiste que Caos no...

-Cuatro, ni uno más, ni uno menos.

-¿Y el director?

-No suele presentarse ante nadie. Apenas se le ve el pelo una vez al año...

Terra emitió una exclamación de asombro. ¿Cinco profesores en total? ¿Un director al que no se le veía? ¿Cerca de cincuenta alumnos, y si llegaba a ese número? Bueno, cada colegio tendría sus costumbres, pero...

-Bienvenidos, alumnos y alumnas del Instituto de Fuerzas Especiales Dissidia-comenzó Cosmos-. Este año hemos tenido una nueva incorporación a la rama de Artes de la Luz-Caos bufó ante este comentario-. Terra Branford, por favor, sube y saluda a todos-dijo de repente la tutora, sonriente.

-¿Es esto acaso un espectáculo?-dijo Caos, cruzándose de brazos-Cosmos, por favor, mantén la poca dignidad que le queda a este lugar.

-Sí, gran parte de ella se perdió cuando te contrataron-contestó, desdeñosa, mirándose las uñas.

Un largo ''uuuuuuuuuuuh'' recorrió la sala por completo.

-Te lo dije-murmuró Luneth a Terra.

La joven siguió el cariñoso intercambio de insultos entre ambos tutores, casi divertida.

-Parecen un matrimonio-comentó.

Luneth, alarmado, tapó la boca de Terra para que ésta no soltase más imprudencias.

-¡Calla! Como te oiga Cosmos, Caos o WoL, date por muerta.

-¿WoL?

-Sí, idolatra a Cosmos. Que nunca, y escúchame bien, NUNCA se te ocurra decir nada malo de ella, por lo menos cuando WoL esté presente. Y cuando no lo esté, también, por si acaso. Es más, no tengas una opinión sobre ella. No hables de ella.

-De acuerdo-Terra iba apuntando todo en una libreta-. Oye, al final, ¿subo al escenario o no?

Luneth le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Déjalo, Terra. El primer día siempre es un auténtico torbellino-le quitó el cuadernillo de las manos-. Déjalo pasar.

La maga lanzó un profundo suspiro de pesar y balanceó las piernas, una delante, una detrás y, de esta guisa, se entretuvo las dos horas que duró la presentación o, más bien, el intercambio verbal entre Cosmos y Caos.

-Bueno-dijo Shantotto, subiéndose a una silla-, dispersaos. La presentación de este año ha acabado-se agachó para esquivar una pata de una mesa que alguien había lanzado a cierta persona-. Nos veremos en las clases. ¡Venga, fuera!

Luneth cogió a Terra de la mano y, corriendo, salió de allí. Llevó a la joven por los pasillos hasta que se deshicieron de la cantidad de adolescentes que corrían de un lado a otro.

-Bueno, aquí estarás más tranquila. A ver, te explicaré todo lo que necesites saber. Veamos...-se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativo-Tendremos clases de biología, matemáticas, lengua y literatura, creo que física y química también, no estoy muy seguro...

-¿Física y química? Pero esa asignatura no es precisamente para calmar el ambiente...es sumamente estresante...

-Conocimientos básicos, recuerda. Historia-prosiguió-, tecnología y...nada más, creo.

-Prácticamente, es igual que un colegio normal solo que con...gente...especial y con dos clases especiales, nada más.

-No debemos pregonar a los cuatro vientos nuestras capacidades, Terra. Tenemos que tener los mismos conocimientos que una persona corriente, no tenemos que centrarnos en nuestras capacidades especiales.

De pronto, apareció en la esquina un moguri. Los ojos de Terra emitieron un brillo deslumbrante. La joven se dirigió hacia el moguri, se agachó y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, jugueteando con el pompón rojo que tenía la criaturita sobre su cabeza.

-¿Tenéis moguris?-preguntó, encantada.

-No-dijo Luneth, extrañado-. No sé...No tenemos moguris, desde luego, pero...eso lo es, evidentemente...

-Es un moguri teledirigido con una cámara como pompón-explicó Squall, apareciendo prácticamente de la nada.

-¡...!-Terra se atragantó al verle y exclamó algo extraño, medio ahogada.

Luneth, alarmado, le dio golpes en la espalda, haciendo que la joven tosiera como una loca. Squall observó todo con su entrecejo perfectamente fruncido y cruzado de brazos.

-¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Por dónde has venido?-preguntó el chico, extrañado al ver al moreno allí.

-Como os iba diciendo, es un robot. Pertenece a alguno de los de la otra rama, si no estoy confundido...Hm, que lo dudo mucho porque yo le...

-¿Y qué hacen ellos con un moguri-robot?-atajó Luneth, al que no le interesaba la vida de Squall (en el buen sentido, caray, que Luneth no es puñetero ni mal tipo...).

Squall miró al pequeño como si estuviese verdaderamente falto de luces.

-Ah, claro. Nada mejor para espiar que un moguri-señaló a Terra, que seguía apachurrando al robot-. Y, por supuesto, nada más divertido para seguramente Kefka y Kuja que espiar a los otros y conocer sus secretos para chantajearles después...

De mientras, en otro lugar no muy lejos de allí...

-¿Estás viendo eso?-preguntó Kuja, torciendo la cabeza ante la peculiar visión que les ofrecía la pantalla de ordenador.

-Sí, son pechos si no estoy mal informado, ¡pechos femeninos, jijijijijijijijijiji! ¡Y por la voz diría que es la nueva, esa tal...Tera!

-Terra, bobo-le corrigió el peliplateado sumamente narcisista-. ¿Este era tu brillante plan, estar viendo eso todo el día?

Kefka se encogió y se rio.

-No es un mal plan...Jijijijijijijiji...

Kuja hizo rodar sus ojos y apagó la pantalla, que fue encendida por el payaso segundos después.

-¡Vete a retocarte ese maquillaje tan cutre!-le imprecó Kuja-¡No me marees con esto!

-Pues no lo veas si no quieres, querida...

-Estaba convencido de que eras gay...-susurró mortíferamente el pisaverde.

Kefka le lanzó una mirada de depredador hambriento.

-No descartes la idea...

A Kuja le tembló hasta la pluma...del pelo, claro. Kefka estalló en carcajadas, riéndose de la cara de panoli que se le había quedado a su amigo ante aquel comentario. ¿Kefka, gay? ¡Por favor! (*Inner: Pero si lo estás diciendo todo el día ¬¬* T: Eh...Sí, bueno, pero no le voy a hacer gay en el fanfic...Aunque lo sea, que lo es...)

-Mira, hay movimiento-le informó Kefka al otro, todavía riéndose.

Kuja apartó la vista de la cara del payaso con un bufido y se centró en la imagen que transmitía la pantalla.

-Ya te dije que el moguri era una buena idea. ¿Quién puede resistirse a la poderosa monosidad de un moguri?

-Has tenido suerte porque ahora hay una chica amante de esas criaturas, nada más. Llevas con este plan un año...

-Pero ha dado sus frutos. Y, además, el único que sabe lo que es en realidad es Squall y como suele estar marginado o intercambiando silencio con Cloud...Jijijijijijiji...

-¿Por qué lo sabe Squall?

Kefka miró hacia otro lado y, de pronto, empezó a sacar pañuelos de colores por su manga.

-¡Hop!

-¡NO ME TRATES COMO SI FUERA IMBÉCIL!-gritó Kuja, dándole un capón.

-Jijijijijijijiji...El caso es que me pilló...

-Hmpf, por qué será que no me sorprende...-comentó, con desdén.

-Anda, mira, tienes el primer plano de Terra...

-¿Un...un robot?

Squall asintió. Terra alargó los brazos y observó al moguri, torciéndole hacia los lados.

-El caso es que es tan mono...

-Terra, deshazte de él-le aconsejó Luneth-. A no ser que quieras que Kefka y Kuja se enteren de tus cosas.

-¿Y qué cosas? No tengo nada que ocultar.

Luneth le quitó el moguri y lo tiró de una patada a la otra punta del pasillo.

-¡Hala, espiad ahora!-les dijo, riéndose.

Terra observó al moguri con aflicción.

-Han corrompido a esas pobres criaturitas...-murmuró.

-Bueno, no será para tanto... ¡Ah, ahora que me acuerdo!-exclamó Luneth de pronto, mirando a Squall-¡Tenemos que recoger las maletas e ir a por el pase de dormitorio! ¡Ven conmigo, Terra!

El chico tomó de nuevo la mano de la joven y, otra vez, recorrió con ella los corredores del Dissidia, dejando a Squall atrás (ACLARACIÓN: Squally no les había seguido) hasta llegar a un aula en el que ponía ''RECEPCIÓN''.

-¡Hola!-saludó al recepcionista-Verás, querríamos recoger nuestras maletas y obtener el pase de dormitorio, si es usted tan amable de entregarnos ambas cosas.

-Un minuto...

Luneth sonrió a Terra.

-A lo mejor te ha tocado una habitación cercana a la mía.

-Hm...-el recepcionista sacó una lista de un cajón y destapó el bolígrafo-Nombres y curso.

-Luneth, 4ºB.

-Terra Branford, 4ºB.

-Muy bien...Un minuto.

Terra se balanceó, nuevamente, mientras esperaba a que el hombre saliera con sus cosas. Al cabo de un minuto escrupulosamente exacto, el recepcionista salió de una habitación situada a sus espaldas.

-Vuestros pases-les ofreció un papel azul oscuro-. No los perdáis, tardan un par de días en volver a hacerse. En cuanto a las maletas, los libros y el uniforme, se encargan los veteranos de ello, así que preguntad a alguno.

-¿Desde cuándo?-preguntó Luneth.

-Desde que a Gabranth se le ocurrió la idea para hacer las cosas más rápido. Los recepcionistas nos encargamos ahora única y exclusivamente de los pases: pases de dormitorio, pases de aseo, pases de comedor...

-Qué aburrido, ¿no?

-¡No! Es muy lioso el tema de los pases, no quiero volver a oír hablar de maletas en mi vida.

Luneth se rio y se despidió del recepcionista, seguido de Terra.

-¡A buscar a WoL o Cecil!-agitó su pase de dormitorio-Los otros pases se darán en las clases, que empezarán mañana. Hoy toca organizarlo todo.

-¿Alguna idea de dónde podemos encontrar a WoL o Cecil?

-Ehm...-el chico se quedó pensativo unos segundos y, luego, chasqueó los dedos-¡Claro! Estarán en la otra sala de recepción. Sígueme.

Terra se preguntó si hacía falta que el joven dijese eso de ''sígueme''. Era lo único que había hecho desde que había entrado por la puerta del autobús del Instituto en Luca hacía ya tres horas y media.

-¡WoL, WoL!-llamó Luneth cuando entró en la sala-¡Eeeeeooooo, WoL! ¡Somos nosotros, Luneth y Terra! ¿Cecil, estás por aquí?

WoL salió de una habitación similar a la de la otra recepción con una caja repleta de trastos entre los brazos, cuyos músculos se veían claramente marcados debido a que se había remangado las mangas de su camisa az...

*desmayo*

*Inner: Fallos técnicos, disculpen las molestias u.u*

*T: Bueno, ya está /se coloca bien los trozos de papel ensangrentados de la nariz/ Continuemos...*

-¡Ey, WoL!-saludó Luneth, alzando una mano (un típico saludo ya...)-Venimos a por las maletas, el uniforme y los libros.

-Ah, sí, claro...-el joven miró a la maga, intentando acordarse de su nombre-¿Terra Branford, verdad?-la susodicha asintió-De acuerdo...

WoL dejó la caja encima de una mesa y volvió a desaparecer, rascándose la cabeza y murmurando frases incoherentes.

-¿Podéis entrar?

Luneth y Terra entraron en aquel inmenso caos lleno de cajas, hojas sueltas, libros, maletas, tickets, uniformes enfundados en bolsas de plástico, etc. Allí vieron a WoL, Cecil y Sephiroth, aparentemente estresados.

-Mira cómo fingen-le dijo Luneth a Terra-. Fingen estar estresados cuando en realidad están peor...Pero, un momento... ¿Por qué sólo sois tres? ¿Y los otros? Golbez, Exdeath, Kuja, Kefka...

-Se han escaqueado-dijo Cecil-. No les hemos visto por ningún sitio-puso los brazos en jarras y bufó, apartándose así un mechón que se le había instalado frente a los ojos-. ¿Podéis ayudarnos?

-Sí, descuida. ¿Qué hay que hacer?-preguntó la joven, sonriente.

Luneth, ante la perspectiva de una más que posible tarea, se guardó el pase en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó bien puesta encima de una mesa. Terra se sujetó bien fuerte la coleta y se colocó los mechones sueltos detrás de las orejas, mirando expectante a los tres adolescentes que tenía en frente, esperando una respuesta.

-Empezad por organizar las cajas de ahí-les indicó Sephiroth con un movimiento de su plateada cabeza-. Los libros van en esas estanterías, clasificados por cursos y por asignaturas.

-Te noto un tanto molesto, Sephiroth-comentó Luneth, tan observador él-. El comentario de Tidus te ha cabreado demasiado, ¿no?

-¿Acaso tengo que darte alguna explicación, cebollino? (lechuguino, zanahorio...)

-Trato de ser medianamente amable. ¿No conoces, acaso, las leyes de la buena educación?

-Sí, y las utilizo muy a menudo, pero con seres que se lo merecen, no con insectos.

-Oooookey...Déjalo, ¿sí? Eres imposible.

Sephiroth frunció el ceño, hizo aparecer su katana y amenazó con ella a Luneth.

-¿Alguna doble intención en ese comentario, niño?-frunció los labios para no escupirle en un ojo-''Contente, Sephiroth…-se decía-Ya llegará tu momento… ¡Mwajajajajajajajaja!''

-Por favor, Sephiroth. Yo soy más ingenioso que eso...

El peliplateado esbozó una leve sonrisa desdeñosa, hizo desaparecer su amada Masamune y les volvió a hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

-Venga, a trabajar.

Luneth cogió una caja y la llevó rápidamente hacia la parte de las estanterías. Terra, por su parte, hacía todo lo posible por sostener una caja particularmente pesada.

-''Muy lista, Terra-se dijo-. De las diez cajas que tienes alrededor, vas y coges la que más pesa de todas. ¡Muy lista, desde luego!''

La maga se tropezó con un bolígrafo que estaba tirado de cualquier manera en el suelo y estuvo a puntito de dejar caer su preciada mercancía. Por suerte, su amigo Luneth, que ya había dejado su caja en la estantería, estuvo rápido de reflejos y agarró la caja de Terra por debajo con fuerza, concediéndole a la chica unos instantes para que recuperase el equilibrio. La joven maga meneó la cabeza, cogió bien fuerte su mercancía y bajó la vista hacia Luneth, que la miraba, atento. Terra se quedó momentáneamente quieta, admirando las grandes esmeraldas que su amigo tenía por ojos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el rubio, preocupado.

-Eh... ¡Ah, sí, sí, estoy bien!-exclamó, apurada-Gracias...P-puedes soltar ya la caja...

-¿Prefieres que la lleve yo?

Terra negó con la cabeza.

-Puedo yo sola, gracias.

-De acuerdo.

El espadachín/mago soltó suavemente la caja, sin apartar de los ojos claros y azules su brillante mirada. Tras comprobar que su amiga estaba bien, se fue a seguir con el trabajo.

Terra se dio la vuelta, anduvo un par de pasos y dejó la caja en la estantería, empezando después a sacar las cosas de su interior y a clasificarlas. Su cara mostraba un tenue sonrojo y una sonrisita.

Estaba totalmente en deuda con la persona que había creado los bolis Bic.

¡Yep! Bueno, quería agradecer a esa persona que creó los bolis Bic pues eso, el que los haya creado… ¿Que por qué? A ver, cuando queréis apuntar algo a todo correr, ¿quién está ahí, incondicionalmente? ¡Sí, el boli Bic! ¿Con qué apuntáis los tropecientos mil millones de ejercicios de matemáticas y los comentarios de texto sobre el romanticismo que no has hecho en casa porque (excusa barata) no te daba la cabeza y te los tiene que dictar el/la profe de lengua y literatura? (sí, los profes saben que es MENTIRA eso de que eres demasiado/a tonto/a como para no hacerlos…) ¡Correcto, el boli Bic! Cuando haces tu habitación y ves desde la puerta que queda totalmente reluciente y sin NADA en el suelo, vas tú tan contento/a hacia el escritorio y… ¡bam, tropiezo! ¿Con qué crees que te has tropezado, eh? ¿Con un pilot? ¡No, con un Bic! Pues eso…

Por cierto, también quería dar las gracias por los reviews ^^ ¡En serio, me habéis animado un montón! No sabía cómo iba a quedar y tenía auténtico pánico a que se me echase la gente al cuello xDDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

T: ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo cap. De I.F.E Dissidia! Veréis, he tenido que hacer un par de modificaciones a cierto personajillo, así que pido disculpas de antemano… ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!

Cap III De delantales y humillaciones varias

El despertador con forma de moguri que adornaba la mesilla de Terra sonó con una suave melodía. La joven sacó una mano de la cama, tanteó la mesita hasta toparse con el reloj y presionó el pompón rojo, cesando así la música que, más que despertar, te invitaba de nuevo al sueño.

No compartía habitación con nadie, en principio. Decidió aprovechar esa ventaja para dejar su ropa encima de las dos camas libres que tenía para poder organizarla detenidamente antes de guardarla en el espacioso armario. Un vestido rojo, uno blanco, una chaquetita azul, vaqueros claros...Vestidos con vestidos, vaqueros con vaqueros. Terra adoraba esa perfección, que era la única que conseguiría tener en ese edificio, cosa que sabía demasiado bien. Por eso trataba de tener su espacio lo más ordenado y armonioso posible, sino, acabaría completamente loca.

Observó su uniforme negro a dos piezas, un chalequito con botones dorados y una falda sin cuadros (¡sin cuadros! ¡Una falda de uniforme sin cuadros! ¿Es que existen en realidad en un sitio que NO sea Japón? ¡Porque, si es así, yo EXIJO que en mi colegio pongan una!). Cogió la camisa blanca abotonada en las muñecas al estilo neoclásico y buscó las medias y los zapatos.

-Hm...Luneth me dijo que hoy podía entrar al aseo sin necesidad de pase por ser el primer día...-pensó en voz alta.

Cogió sus cosas de baño y se dirigió a estos, que no estaban muy lejos de su habitación. Después de salir de la ducha, buscó la puertecita que Luneth le dijo que había en los baños para meter la ropa sucia, una especie de conducto que iba a parar a la lavandería de inmediato. Recogió su neceser y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación, sin cruzarse con nadie en su camino. Al parecer, era la única que estaba despierta o era la única que transitaba los pasillos a aquella hora, cosa un tanto extraña porque las clases empezaban a las nueve menos cuarto...

La maga entró en su habitación, miró el moguri-reloj y suspiró.

-Aun me quedan veinte minutos hasta que venga Luneth...-murmuró, poniéndose algo roja de repente.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando quitarse de la cabeza ciertos ojitos verdes que la perseguían desde el día anterior. Decidió empezar a meter la ropa ordenada en el armario y a ordenar la que estaba todavía desordenada, cuando fue interrumpida por un ruido.

-¿Terra?-llamó alguien desde detrás de la puerta-¿Estás despierta?

La rubia abrió, miró a su amigo Luneth y, después, fijó la vista en su despertador.

-Son las ocho menos veinte todavía. ¿No habíamos quedado a las ocho?

-Oh, lo siento. Si estás ocupada puedo...

-No, no es eso, te estaba preguntando-dijo, sonriendo.

-Sí, es cierto que habíamos quedado a las ocho, pero pensé que ya estarías. Es mejor ir pronto al comedor, sino se llena y, bueno, aunque no son muchos, agobian bastante.

Terra asintió, se guardó el pase de dormitorio en el bolsillo del chaleco y cerró su habitación con llave. Luneth y ella avanzaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a otra habitación.

-He quedado también con Tidus.

El chico golpeó la hoja con los nudillos y llamó al deportista una y otra vez, obteniendo como respuesta en una de estas un sonoro ronquido.

-Pero por el amor de...¡Tidus!-vociferó.

-¡No se encuentra en estos momentos!-le contestó una voz somnolienta y amortiguada por la almohada.

Luneth probó a abrir la puerta con la buena suerte de que la llave no estaba echada. De las tres camas que había en la habitación, sólo una estaba ocupada ya que Cloud y Squall, que dormían con Tidus, se habían levantado ya. Luneth encontró al deportista boca abajo en la cama, roncando como un cerdo y con las sábanas echas un ovillo en una esquina olvidada de dicha cama. El pantalón de pijama -roto en la pierna izquierda a la altura del muslo- estaba totalmente retorcido alrededor de su cintura y solo Kami-sama sabe dónde narices estaba la camiseta que completaba el conjunto.

El chico se acercó al rubio, le cogió por una pierna y le tiró de la cama, sin obtener ningún resultado, tan solo un nuevo ronquido.

-Me parece que Jecht dijo algo de un partido de blitzbol...

Los ojos de Tidus se abrieron de par en par y se levantó de un salto.

-¿Partido de blitzbol? ¡Me apunto!

-Hm, deportistas...Dúchate y vístete rápido, Tidus. No querrás hacer esperar a Terra, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí, utilízala de esa forma tan rastrera...-se dio golpes en el hombro y giró el brazo hacia atrás un par de veces-Hala, espera fuera, que voy a cambiarme.

Tidus cogió a Luneth por los hombros, le dio la vuelta y le sacó de la habitación.

-Enseguida salgo, Terra-dijo, sonriente.

La maga sonrió a su vez alzando los hombros, moviendo graciosamente su coleta al hacer el gesto. Tidus cerró la puerta, la abrió en tres segundos cargando con su uniforme, la toalla y demás y se dirigió al baño de los chicos. Salió al cabo de unos diez minutos con el pelo brillante y chorreando.

-¿Y ese partido de blitzbol?-preguntó alegremente, colocando las manos tras su cabeza, entrelazando los dedos.

-No va a haber partido de blitzbol, Tidus-le desencantó Luneth-. Sólo lo dije para despertarte.

-¿¡Qué! ¡No puedes engañarme de esa forma!

-Era la única forma de despertarte. Eso o decirte que Yuna está aquí.

-¿Está aquí?

Luneth se le quedó mirando, suspiró y desvió la cabeza. Terra, mientras tanto, iba anotando cosas sobre Luneth y Tidus en su inseparable libreta, junto con otras muchas cosas que escribió el día anterior (de Luneth ninguna mala, evidentemente evidente la evidencia…). Yendo hacia el comedor, oyeron unas voces a sus espaldas. De pronto, doblando una esquina, apareció Yitán, corriendo.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Milésimas después hizo su aparición Bartz.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!-le imitó.

-¿Se supone que ese soy yo?-preguntó Yitán, dando un salto para darse la vuelta y corriendo de espaldas-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Eres muy lento para ser yo, Yitán-Bartz!

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Prepárate!

Bartz aceleró y adelantó al chico-mono, que se picó y corrió más de lo que hubiera sido posible en cualquier ser vivo. ¡Quién pudiera tener esa energía a esas horas de la mañana...!

Los tres llegaron al comedor, donde, en su puerta, se habían quedado anclados Bartz y Yitán. Luneth, curioso, miró hacia aquella cosa que había paralizado a los otros dos. Y, bueno, desde luego que no era para quedarse paralizado...

Era para quedarse totalmente trastocado de por vida.

-¿W-W-W-WoL?

Efectivamente, nuestro buen amigo WoL se encontraba en el comedor, junto al carrito de las jarras de leche, azúcar y demás, con un...un... ¿Cómo decirlo...?

Un delantal...

Era la imagen más humillante que podría dar el tan noble y exigente WoL...

Pero, ¡alto! Él no era el único. A su lado, Cecil se veía igual que él y, más allá, escondido entre las mesas, estaba Kuja. Yitán salió de su estado de shock y se quedó mirando a su hermano mayor sin poder contener la risa (tampoco es que hiciera un gran esfuerzo para ello, la verdad...)

-¡Por Lamú, estás más ridículo que Kefka!-de pronto, vio aparecer al mencionado payaso-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Yitán se cayó de espaldas al suelo y se llevó las manos a la tripa, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por respirar entre carcajada y carcajada. Bartz, a su lado, no se encontraba en mejor estado, al igual que Tidus. Los únicos que mantenían la compostura eran Terra y Luneth, y tan sólo porque seguían shockeados. La imagen de WoL que Luneth se había formado en su cabecita se rompió en mil pedazos, y cada uno de esos pedazos se volvió a romper, y así sucesivamente hasta adquirir esos pedazos el tamaño de las partículas subatómicas. Por su parte, Terra, tras recobrarse de aquella visión, hizo todo lo posible por no reírse para no mermar aún más la poca dignidad que los adolescentes intentaban mantener con muchísimo esfuerzo; quiero decir, ¿quién podría sostener su dignidad en alto, vestido con un delantal de florecitas, mientras está siendo observado por su enemigo, amigo o cualquier otra cosa que, además, se está riendo de él? Ni siquiera el grandísimo Raistlin Majere podría hacerlo (*R: Perd...* T: Arranca para Krynn, este no es tu mundo ¬¬ *R: ...¬¬...* T: ¬¬... *R: ¬¬...*)

Cecil se espantó cuando vio a Terra sacar su libreta y apuntar una serie de cosas mientras le temblaban los hombros en su esfuerzo por contener la risa. Eso le marcaría de por vida, ya no le considerarían aquel paladín valiente y honrado que sería capaz de enfrentarse a una manada de chocobos (¿?) con tal de defender a sus amigos...Su reputación de Caballero de Solamnia (esto de escribir un fanfic de FF y leer DL a la vez no es sano, dioses...) caería en picado y se estrellaría contra el suelo sin posibilidad de repararse nuevamente...ni siquiera con súper-glú…o como narices se escriba -.-…

-Ehm... ¿Café, leche sola...?-empezó a preguntar, alzando cada una de las jarras-Cola-cao, descafeinado, cappuccino...Espera, eso no...

-¿WoL?-siguió diciendo Luneth-Ese...Ese no es WoL...-se frotó los ojos-¿Cecil, tú también? ¿Dónde...dónde están los encargados del comedor?

-_Voilà!-_exclamó Kefka, abriendo sus brazos de par en par-En frente de tus narices, enano.

-Ah, recorte de presupuesto al parecer, ¿eh? Recepcionistas, encargados de comedor, ¿qué será lo próximo? ¿Entrenadores, también? Al fin y al cabo, Jecht está este año muchísimo más ocupado que el anterior y apenas tendrá tiempo de pasarse por aquí estos meses-un silencio incómodo se instaló en la sala-Oh, dioses, no...

-Sí, enano-dijo Kefka-Jijijijiji...

-Tranquilo, Luneth-dijo Cecil-. Nosotros os daremos clase las horas que os toque entrenamiento por la mañana, de las otras se encarga Jecht. Por la mañana no está disponible porque, como bien has dicho, está muy ocupado. Pero esto de encargados es solo provisional, hasta que vengan los monitores de verdad.

-¿Y lo de entrenadores no?

-De momento...-Cecil dejó la frase en el aire.

-Pero...pero...También está Garland...

-Sí, pero el primer mes ya sabes que Garland está muy ocupado y no suele dar clases...

-¿Tendré de profesor a ESO?-gritó entonces Luneth, señalando a Kefka.

-No, tranquilo. WoL y yo nos encargaremos de vuestro entrenamiento, por supuesto...-dijo de carrerilla-. Ay, madre...-la cara de Cecil había cambiado por completo a la par que levantaba un tembloroso dedo y señalaba a algo situado tras Luneth-Gol...Golbez...

Efectivamente, el hermano de Cecil también apareció en escena, metido igualmente en un perturbador delantal...Cómo es que lograron convencer de tal forma a Golbez para ponerse semejante cosa es un misterio que ni Iker Jiménez sería capaz de resolver... ¡mwajajajajajajajajaja!

Era curioso que se pudiera reconocer a Golbez por ir totalmente tapado sin enseñar ni siquiera un mechón de pelo...Con lo destapado que es siempre...¬¬...

Bueno, el caso es que, encima de aquella ehmmm...especie de gabardina con el cuello alto, un gorro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su ojo bueno (le he puesto un ojo malo tapado con un parche negro para darle un aspecto más…cómo decirlo…intrigante, puesto que no lleva armadura) que dejaba salir dos pelos contados de color blanco y un polo estilo Sasuke que le tapaba la mitad de la cara (vamos, que de ella sólo se veía parte del tabique nasal y un ojillo brillante, nada más...) llevaba el alegre delantal floreado. En definitiva, lo único que Golbez llevaba de uniforme era el pantalón...Y, como iba al último curso, pues le permitían llevar esas pintas.

Ver a su hermano mayor de esta guisa tuvo un gran impacto sobre Cecil. ¿Qué referencia tendría ahora? ¿Cómo podría llegar ser un hombre, hombre, si su hermano mayor estaba vestido con un delantal de Agatha Ruiz de la Prada?

-Todos hemos de pasar por esto...-murmuró Golbez.

Sí, sí, todos menos Sephiroth y Exdeath, que se escaquearon de la tarea. O eso pensaban los demás...

-Mataré a Gabranth y a Garland con mis propias manos...-susurró mortíferamente el peliplateado.

-Los mandaré al Vacío...

-Venga, empezad-dijo Garland con su voz tan...ehm...''dulce y amable'', tan alejada de las ironías y del tono sarcástico...

Sephiroth y Exdeath, el cual vestía prácticamente igual que Golbez pero con mezclas de azul oscuro y claro, se miraron frunciendo el ceño y con un aura psicópata.

Tener que encargarse de limpiar la granja de chocobos propiedad del Dissidia no era tarea agradable, desde luego...

-¿Por qué chocobos?-murmuró Sephiroth-Es absurdo...No son más que unas aves galliformes estúpidas que no sirven para nada...

-Las mandaré al Vacío...-volvió a decir Exdeath.

Sí, Exdeath es bastante...locuaz cuando quiere...

Sephiroth se apartó de un manotazo un cabello plateado que se le había instalado frente a sus ojos. Garland sonrió con sorna.

-Ey, pelo Pantene, tanto champú y tanto acondicionador perfumados para que al final te acabe oliendo a amor de chocobo, ¿eh?

Al peliplateado le entró un tick nervioso en el ojo, el cual parecía que estaba a puntito de reventarle en la cuenca.

-Recordad que tenéis que preparar también el comedor, así que no os entretengáis mucho-dijo el profesor.

-¿Y cuándo vamos a empezar las clases?-preguntó Sephiroth.

-Mañana, o puede que pasado-contestó Garland, poco convencido-. Cuando venga el personal.

El espadachín bufó algo mientras se internaba junto con Exdeath en la granja de chocobos. Miró a los inocentes animalitos con ganas de matarlos a todos.

-Wark!

Sephiroth se giró y vio a una de aquellas criaturas, que le parecía curiosamente familiar. Frunció el ceño.

-Hm, Boko, sin duda...Ese Bartz y sus ideas gilipoestúpidas, la próxima vez que vuelva a abrir la boca para soltar una de sus brillantes ideas sacaré a mi Masamune y le abriré en dos...Pero primero me cargaré a su chocobo para hacerle sufrir...

-La próxima vez, me tiraré yo mismo al Vacío...

A Bartz le entró un escalofrío involuntario que le atravesó la columna vertebral. Yitán le miró, alzando una ceja.

-Ey, ¿estás bien, Bartz?

-¡Sí, por supuesto! Sólo que...Nada, es igual.

El chico-mono encogió un hombro y siguió desayunando.

-¡Ey, Kuja!-le llamó, chasqueando los dedos-¡Más cereales!

-Las grandes estrellas siempre empiezan por lo bajo...Las grandes estrellas siempre empiezan por lo bajo...-se decía el petimetre cada dos por tres, estrujando una pelotita anti estrés.

Kefka, sin embargo, se lo tomaba a risa (cómo no viniendo de un personaje como él...). Golbez, Cecil y WoL estaban bastante avergonzados, a decir verdad. Los críos de 1º les miraban incrédulos, los de 2º divertidos, los de 3º les tomaban el pelo y los de 4º se compadecían de ellos. El resto de los de F.E estaban en la granja de chocobos, excepto Mateus, que había desaparecido misteriosamente...

-¿Por qué...? Yo, el mayor y más poderoso hombre del mundo...

El Emperador agarró firmemente el palo de la fregona y cogió el cubo. En el hombro tenía colgado un pañuelo y en un delantal polvoriento guardaba cepillos, limpia-cristales y demás.

-Caos me las pagará...lo juro por los guiles que tengo en mi cartera...

-¡Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, terminé!-dijo Yitán, retirando la silla-Será mejor que vaya a buscar los libros...No sé dónde los metí anoche...Si me disculpáis...

El chico-mono se fue, no sin antes decirle a Kuja:

-¡Eh, Kuja, limpia la mesa!

Bartz, juiciosamente, decidió irse del comedor y huir del pisaverde, que tenía un enfado que aumentaba por momentos. Squall y Cloud también se fueron, seguidos de Firion.

-¡Venga, chicos!-exclamó Tidus-¡Son las nueve menos veinte ya!

-¿Desde cuándo te importa llegar tarde a clase?-le interrogó Luneth, levantándose de la silla al igual que Terra.

-Eh...-se rascó la cabeza-Es que no quiero empezar el curso con mal pie, eso es todo.

Decidió no hablar de la clara amenaza que Jecht le había lanzado si se le ocurría llegar tarde un solo día de clase en aquel curso.

-Eso, y que Jecht te ha avisado, ¿verdad?-preguntó astutamente el chico.

-¡Ouch, Luneth! ¡Siempre aciertas! Tienes que decirme el truco.

Luneth se dio golpecitos en la cabeza con el dedo índice.

-No puedo decírtelo, Tidus. Esta aquí dentro, y es exclusivo.

-Egoísta... ¡Ey-dijo, chocando sus manos-, venga, en serio! No quiero llegar tarde.

Tidus, Terra y Luneth se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones. Luneth y Tidus acompañaron a la rubia hasta su habitación y, cuando hubieron cogido cada chico sus cosas, volvieron a la alcoba de la joven para enseñarle el camino hacia la clase.

-Verás, Terra-comenzó Luneth-, los de 1º van todos juntos a una misma clase, al igual que los de 2º y 3º. Los únicos que se sacan años son los cursos de 4º y los de F.E, así que gracias a los dioses no tenemos que compartir clases con 4ºA ni 4ºC.

-Eso quiere decir que la instrucción en el Dissidia comienza a los 13 años...

-Exacto.

-Pero, en un colegio normal, estaría en 2º de Bachiller y allí las clases de ciencias no son obligatorias...Ya sabes, hay diferentes ramas...

-Sí, pero aquí nos instruyen en todo, menos en plástica, música, etc. Las clases de arte son extraescolares. Más bien, el Dissidia en ese aspecto es como un instituto, se enseñan ciencias y letras obligatoriamente.

Terra dejó caer los hombros, apesadumbrada. No podía continuar su vida normal en un instituto normal, no...En cuanto sus poderes despertaron abiertamente, la matricularon en aquella cárcel, de buena fe... ¡Ya, claro! Nadie que supiera de la magnitud de su poder la metería en un lugar donde tendría que usarlos para aprobar...

-Tranquila, es muy fácil. Enseguida te acostumbrarás.

-Oye, ¿por qué hay divisiones en los tres primeros cursos?-indagó Terra.

-Hm...-Luneth se quedó pensativo-Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo. Algunas clases las tienen diferentes. Los tres primeros cursos están divididos en dos grupos: luz y oscuridad. La elección definitiva se produce en 4ºA, claro, así que durante los tres primeros años, los chavales pueden ir cambiando de una rama a otra para probar.

Terra asintió con la cabeza.

Tidus, Luneth y Terra fueron los últimos en entrar a clase, pero por suerte lo hicieron escasos segundos antes de que sonase la sirena. Cosmos entró entonces, posando una carpeta encima de la mesa del profesor.

-¡Hola, chicos! Siento mucho el espectáculo que monté ayer con Caos. A ver, empezaré por pasar lista...Branford, Terra...Ajá...Rosege (exacto, me he inventado el apellido de Rosita), Firioniel...Ajá...Knight, Luneth...Bien...Leonhart, Squall...Sí...Abes, Tidus...Perfecto.

-¿Cinco?-susurró la rubia.

-Sí, ya has visto que somos muy pocos en el Dissidia-contestó Luneth igual de bajo-. A 4ºC sólo van Cloud, Bartz, Yitán, Artemisa y Nube de Oscuridad.

-No hay nadie de 4ºB que vaya a Artes de la Oscuridad, entonces...

-Ni uno sólo. Mejor para nosotros.

-Bien, continuaré repartiendo los pases. No los perdáis.

Cosmos siguió hablando y repartiendo pases.

En otro lugar, un par de personajes se quejaban de los chocobos y de la maldita granja, que se había instalado como entretenimiento gracias a las genialidades de Bartz.

Por su parte, Kuja, Kefka, WoL, Cecil y Golbez estaban lavando los platos, todavía con el delantal de florecitas.

Y el Emperador...Sólo procuraba no mirarse en los espejos para no ponerse a llorar ante su ridícula imagen.

T: ¡Bien, fin del III cap del fanfic! Gracias por los reviews ^^ *llora de emoción* A-a la gente…le gusta mi fa-fanfic…*más lágrimas* Wihiiiii!

Ahora explicaré una cosilla…No he querido meter a otros pjs del 012 porque es que ya había pensado meter a Yuna y Tifa en otros institutos, pero salir, van a salir, eso de fijo. Este…Si queréis, puedo hacer una pequeña modificación y meterlas en el I.F.E…Ya me diréis ^^


	4. Chapter 4

T: Hoy es un día épico…

Squall *apareciendo de por ahí…porque SÍ, este niño siempre aparece de por ahí*: ¿Por qué?

T: ¿Squally? ¿Desde cuándo te interesa…algo de lo que yo haga/diga o deje de hacer/decir?

S: Desde que estoy en un fanfic absurdo y sin sentido… *mirada ausente* He de…regresar…Alguien me está esperando…

T: Se le terminó de ir la pinza…Ah, hola, Cloud. ¿Qué haces aquí?

C: He aparecido aquí de pronto…*mirada asesina*

T *mira hacia otro lado*: Uhmmm… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas que te he llamado yo a sabiendas de que estabas ocupado haciendo cosas mucho más interesantes con…*mirada maliciosa* cierto peliplata que yo me sé…?

C: Eh…Ah…*se pone a sudar* Ejem…*recobra la compostura* Cierto, estaba partiéndole la cabeza en dos, pero tú me has interrumpido ¬¬

T: Mira, niño, no me contestes así… ¿Tú sabes de dónde soy yo?

C: …Sorpréndeme.

T: Me crié en las calles de Kendermore, y a una kender con personalidad múltiple no le toca las narices un niñato pomposo como tú, así que vete preparándote…Antes de que empiece a torturar al chocobo este, os dejaré con el cap IV del fanfic para que no os aburráis ^^ ¡Y tú, ven aquí…!

P.D: ¡Por fin voy a empezar a leerme el fanfic! ya tengo tiempo para leer fanfics ajenos…. ¡Wiiiii!

Cap IV Somos los chocobos, y estamos requeté bien, cubiertos de chocolate…

La semana se había pasado realmente rápido para Terra. Habían empezado las clases el martes, el entrenamiento el miércoles y la verdadera diversión el jueves. Cuando se cogía algo de confianza, el Dissidia resultaba divertido en verdad y, lo mejor de todo, era que a Terra le estaba empezando a gustar aquel edificio. Sus compañeros de clase no eran hostiles con ella ni desconfiados, todo lo contrario. A pesar de llevar sólo cinco días allí, la trataban con total naturalidad, igual que a los demás. Además, había cruzado alguna que otra mirada, totalmente accidental (sí, esas son las mejores xD), con Luneth, cosa que le producía una extraña sensación que no sabía descifrarla muy bien pero que no le resultaba desagradable.

Estaba la joven pensando en eso mientras cenaba en el comedor junto a los demás cuando algo la sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Ey, Terra-llamó Tidus a la rubia, zarandeándola por el brazo-¿Hay alguien ahí?

La maga se giró hacia el deportista, dejando la cuchara encima del platito donde descansaba su taza de descafeinado.

-Perdona...Dime.

-Mañana vamos a jugar un partido de blitzbol, aprovechando que es finde y demás... ¿Te apuntas?

-¿Blitzbol?-preguntó la joven.

-¡No me digas que no sabes qué es!

-No, no, he oído hablar mucho de ese deporte. Es sólo que nunca he jugado ni me he entrenado para ello...No puedo aguantar la respiración bajo el agua más de un minuto-confesó, sonriendo con timidez.

El rubio rio con ganas ante aquel comentario.

-¡Terra, no es una competición! Es para divertirnos, nada más. Firion va a jugar también, ¿piensas que él aguanta la respiración cinco minutos? ¡Claro que no! El agua de la esfera está encantada-guiñó un ojo-. Sólo para este tipo de entretenimiento, claro. En las temporadas de blitzbol, nada de encantamientos, por supuesto.

-¿Encantada? No es muy honrado...

Tidus se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo somos un grupo de amigos que ha pedido el campo de blitzbol para el sábado de diez a once de la noche.

-¿Una hora?

-¡Claro! Existe algo llamado revancha, preciosa-se sumó Yitán a la conversación.

-Sí, y vosotros-señaló a Cloud, Squall, Firion y Cecil y, después, se dio golpes en el pecho con el pulgar-, seréis quienes la pidan a gritos. Por cierto, ¿a quién vais a elegir como sexto integrante del grupo? Doy por sentado que el quinto es WoL, por supuesto...-Firion asintió ante aquello-Nosotros ya hemos hecho un equipo: Bartz, Luneth, Yuna, Yitán, Terra-rodeó a la chica y al chico-mono con los brazos- y la estrella principal: ¡yo!

-¿Yuna?-preguntó Firion-¿Cuándo has hablado con ella?

-Hace un par de horitas, más o menos. Está encantada de jugar un partido de blitzbol. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿A quién vais a coger?

-Hm...Kuja es bastante competitivo...-pensó en voz alta Cloud, mirando al techo.

-¡Habla!-se le escapó a Terra sin querer.

Ante ese comentario, todos estallaron en carcajadas. La maga se sonrojó notablemente y miró al rubio con pena.

-Lo...Lo siento, Cloud...Yo no...

Cloud le restó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano.

-¿Has propuesto a mi hermano, Cloud, o son imaginaciones mías?-se escandalizó Yitán-¡Parece mentira que no sepas que no va a...!

-Hm, ¿blitzbol, decís? ¿Y por qué no iba a aceptar, hermanito?-preguntó el omnipresente Kuja, que ''casualmente'' pasaba por allí en esos momentos con su bandeja en la mano.

-Eh...Es un deporte, Kuja...Requiere esfuerzo físico, fuerza...

-Mi luz brilla en el teatro, ¿por qué no en el deporte? Un artista es un artista en todos los ámbitos, sino, no es más que un mero aficionado.

Kuja anduvo un par de pasos y giró levemente la cabeza hacia Tidus.

-¿Estrella, dijiste?-sonrió, despreciativo-La única estrella soy yo.

-Yitán, cada vez me cae mejor tu hermano...-comentó el rubio con sorna.

El chico-mono lanzó una alegre risotada y palmeó la espalda del deportista.

-¡Sí, a mí también!

-¡Ah, Terra!-volvió a llamarla Tidus-Dentro de una hora, más o menos, vamos ir a dar una vuelta por Midgar, seguramente que se una también Yuna... ¿Quieres venir?

La rubia asintió, sonriente. Terminó su descafeinado y se levantó.

-Si dentro de una hora nos vamos, será mejor que me vaya preparando...

-Pasaré a buscarte a las diez y media, ¿vale?-le dijo Luneth.

¡Pum! Sonrojo.

-Claro, estaré lista-dijo, intentando sonar tranquila y natural.

Terra se despidió tratando de tapar su cara roja con su ondulado flequillo, cogió su bandeja y fue a dejarla en el carrito que más cerca tenía. Salió del comedor con la cabeza más allá de las nubes, con la vista clavada en el suelo, con lo que no vio venir el golpe que estaba a puntito de darse y que la hizo trastabillar.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó, alzando la cabeza-Ah...S-Sephiroth...-murmuró-Perdón, no te había visto, lo siento, de verdad...''Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir…-pensó-¡Bwaaaaaah! ¡Necesito una seta del Mario! TT-TT''

El espadachín estiró las comisuras de sus labios en aquella característica sonrisa suya y ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que su melena plateada se moviera ligeramente. Le cedió el paso a la joven, haciéndose a un lado.

-No te preocupes-dijo quedamente.

Terra dio un par de pasitos cortos y torpes, intentando por todos los medios ignorar el hecho de que los ojos del joven estaban taladrando su espalda o, al menos, esa incómoda sensación era la que la corroía en aquel instante. No pudo evitar echar una última miradita por encima de su hombro para observar al peliplata antes de doblar la esquina, pero ya no había nadie allí. Terra lanzó un suspiro de alivio al saberse a salvo…por el momento, claro. Mientras andaba hacia su habitación, se preguntó a sí misma que por qué había mirado hacia atrás… ¿Acaso eso retrasaría su muerte? ¿Qué pasa, que con lanzarle una mirada de pena que decía ''por fi, no me mates, anda'', iba a coger Sephiroth y no la iba a matar? ¿En qué mundo vivís, eh? Por favor…

La joven se observó en el espejo, no muy convencida. Se veía extraña con el vestido blanco, hacía tiempo que no se lo ponía. Decidió dejarlo estar y se puso las botas de un azul blanquecino y la chaqueta corta de color azul, terminando así de vestirse. Se atusó el pelo, colocándose bien el coletero que iba a conjunto con la chaqueta (sí, me habéis pillado...es el conjunto del Dissidia 012). Salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación a esperar a Luneth, el cual apareció poco después con Tidus, Yitán y Bartz.

-Permíteme que te diga, Terra, que estás resplandeciente-dijo Yitán-. Seguro que estos tres me secundan, ¿verdad?

Bartz y Tidus dieron alegremente su opinión y Luneth decidió dejarse para sí lo que pensaba al respecto. No quería que empezaran a atosigarle con tonterías del estilo ''¡Te gusta Terra, te gusta Terra!''. Sí, sí, por muchos 16, 17 o 18 años que tuviesen, seguían siendo unos criajos en ese aspecto...

-¡Pero nadie supera a mi Yuna!-exclamó Tidus-Estas a esto-aproximó sus dedos y guiñó un ojo para ver mejor el pequeñísimo espacio que quedaba entre ellos-. Pero a esto.

-Me siento halagada-dijo Terra, riéndose levemente.

El rubio sonrió abiertamente y colocó sus manos tras la nuca.

Yitán acercó su cola hacia el hombro de Luneth, la enroscó en su brazo y le acercó a él dando un tirón a su apéndice.

-No te he oído decir nada sobre Terra, amigo.

-Sí, bueno...Te queda bien, Terra...

El chico-mono soltó al rubio y fue corriendo hacia Bartz.

-¿Lo has oído? ¡¿Lo has oído?

-¡Sí, sí!-contestó Bartz, igual de eufórico que Yitán.

-¡Eso significa que...!

Luneth resopló y miró a la maga, alzando los hombros.

-Tranquilo, Luneth, no te sientas incómodo-le calmó ésta, intentando hacer que la sangre no se agolpase en sus mejillas-. Sé que están bromeando...

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Terra por tranquilizar a su amigo (y a ella misma, todo hay que decirlo), a éste no se le quitaba el rubor de sus mejillas. Yitán y Bartz seguían a lo suyo, chinchando a Luneth, hasta que llegaron a donde estaba Squall. A partir de ahí, se dedicaron a saltar y corretear alrededor del ojiazul, que no hacía más que resoplar y pegar algún que otro grito a sus dos buenos compañeros.

Cuando estuvieron todos juntos, menos WoL y Cecil que tenían que encargarse de sus cosas de supervisores, salieron del recinto del Dissidia, internándose en la ciudad. Tidus les instaba a todos a ir más rápido, ya que había quedado con Yuna a las once y eran menos cinco pasadas (¡estos niños siempre van con la hora pegada a los talones!). Atravesaron unas cuantas calles y llegaron a las afueras de Midgar, al sur. Allí se alzaba un edificio semejante al Dissidia, excepto por una salvedad: en un cartel ponía ''Bach. Spira''.

A la entrada del Spira se encontraba una joven más baja que alta, de media melena, morena, con apariencia amable pero decidida, de rasgos redondeados, delicados y ojos bicolores. Saludó al grupo con una mano mientras se acercaba a ellos. Tidus corrió hacia ella, le dio un beso y la arrastró corriendo nuevamente hacia los demás.

-Yuna, esta es Terra. Terra, Yuna.

-¡Hola!-saludó la morena.

Terra respondió al saludo de Yuna, la cual se acercó a ella y la abrazó como si la conociera de toda la vida...Sí, algo de Bartz se le había pegado a nuestra invocadora…

-Yuna, Terra jugará con nosotros en el partido de mañana.

Los ojos de la invocadora brillaron y empezó a dar palmaditas, contenta.

-¡Una chica en el grupo! ¿Contra quién jugamos?

-WoL, Cecil, Firion, Cloud, Squall y Kuja.

-¿Kuja?-preguntó Yuna, sorprendida y algo divertida-Yitán, no te ofendas, pero tu hermano no me cuadra mucho en un deporte.

-¿Ofenderme? ¡Por favor, querida!

Yuna alzó una ceja y colocó las manos en las caderas.

-Era por no ser mala, Yitán.

-Tú no serías mala ni aunque te lo propusieras.

-¡Ey, eso se lo tendría que decir yo y, más aun, con ese tonito!-exclamó Tidus, abrazándola posesivamente-¡Es mi novia!

-Si lo tengo presente, tiida.

-¡Que no me llames tiida!

Yuna se rio y le dio un golpecito al deportista en la nariz.

-Tiida-le dijo.

-Si me lo llamas tú, no me importa.

Yitán bufó y agitó la cola y se acercó a Squall.

-Ey, Squally, ¿y si me entretienes un ratito?

Squall le miró de reojo y siguió a lo suyo, es decir, a hacer de bulto con patas básicamente, porque muy participativo no es que fuera precisamente, al igual que Cloud y Firion.

-¡Eh, ¿qué tal una carrera de chocobos?-exclamó Bartz.

Cloud levantó la cabeza, atento. La idea de montar en chocobo le gustaba, entre otras aficiones que ahora mismo no podía llevar a cabo -Fenrir estaba confiscada por Cosmos y difícilmente se podía hacer snowboard por allí-.

-¡Vaaaaaaaaaaamos a la granja de chocobos!

Todos siguieron a Bartz, que andaba a zancadas con un brazo en alto y diciendo algo así como ''¡Uno, hai-yai-yá! ¡Dos, hay-yai-yá!'' y tonterías del estilo. Los demás, como idiotas, le siguieron el rollo. Se veía entonces a la mayoría de guerreros de Cosmos (excepto los ya mencionados anteriormente) y a Yuna yendo por la ciudad a ese ritmo, para cambiar después al mambo de chocobo. En serio, la cena no les tuvo que sentar bien a ninguno...y muchísimo menos a Cloud y Squall, que no habían podido resistirse al ritmo tonto pero divertido de Bartz (¡waaaaaaa, y yo sin una cámara TT-TT!).

Bueno, pues al cabo de veinte minutos de mambo de chocobo, llegaron a la granja del Dissidia, situada tras el edificio. Bartz corrió de un lado a otro, buscando a un ser muy especial...

-¡Bokoooooo! ¡Boko, amigo, soy Baaartz!

-Wark!

Apareció por ahí un chocobo amarillo. Bartz se acercó a él y le palmeó la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿carrera, entonces?

Cloud eligió un chocobo azul cielo.

-¿Quién más se apunta?

-¡Yo, por supuesto!-exclamó Yitán, acercándose a otro chocobo semejante al del rubio pelo-de-cemento made in Shin-Ra's hair gel (ideal para dar cabezazos).

Tidus también se sumó a la competición, eligiendo un chocobo rojo. Squall, Firion y Luneth decidieron quedarse al margen, al igual que Terra. Yuna, por su parte, tomó de las riendas a un chocobo amarillo y se unió al grupo de competidores. Salieron de la granja y fueron a la parte de atrás de ésta, en la que había una gran explanada, utilizada para exámenes de acceso a otros grados, para entrenar cualquier tipo de deporte que se pudiera en ese campo y, también, para este tipo de cosas. Tidus, Yitán, Bartz, Cloud y Yuna se situaron tras una línea en el extremo de la explanada mientras los demás se instalaban a varios metros de ellos, en otra línea. Firion se quedó con los que iban a participar en la carrera.

-¡Tenéis que rodear el campo seis veces, acabando aquí!-dijo Firion-¿Os parece bien?

-¡Estupendo, rosita salvaje!-contestó Tidus, agitando un brazo-¡No lloréis cuando perdáis!

-¡Procura no llorar tú, tiida!-le dijo Yitán, sonriendo y soltando una sonora risotada.

Firion estiró la mano e hizo aparecer una de sus armas entre un haz de luz. La alzó y la movió hacia los lados, echando la cuenta atrás. En cuanto dijo ''¡YA!'', bajó de un golpe seco la hoja, dando lugar al comienzo de la competición. Todos salieron disparados, Bartz en cabeza, seguido de Yuna, que fue adelantada por Yitán, que fue a su vez adelantado por Cloud. Tidus decidió dejar a estos que se picasen unos a otros.

-¿Qué pasa, tiida?-vociferó el chico-mono-¡Eres más lento de lo que creía!

''¡Ya, se acabó!'' pensó el deportista.

Dejó de lado su táctica y se lanzó a la carrera, adelantando a Yitán en pocos segundos. Concluida la primera vuelta con Yuna en primera posición, Cloud se dijo que a él no le ganaba una invocadora y menos aun un chico-chocobo, así que se deshizo de su capa de ''soy un soso y aburrido rubio oxigenado claramente homosexual (C: ¬¬…payasa / T: ¡Hey, sin faltar! Ò.Ó)'' y pasó a ser algo así como ''¡soy la reencarnación de Zack Fair!'' (T: ¡Blasfemia! ¡A la hoguera con él! Ò.Ó *Inner: ¿Reencarnación? Zack estaba vivo cuando nació Cloud, así que de reencarnación me da a mí que poco...* T: Ya salió la ***** esta de los *****...).

Terra observaba divertida la carrera sentada en el campo de hierba junto a Luneth y Squall. Firion seguía anclado en la meta, sacudiendo la espada cuando completaban una vuelta como si aquello fuese F1; ¿banderines? ¡No, por favor! En el Dissidia se utilizan espadas y ese tipo de cosas como banderas, hombre, que se tiene un nivel...

La maga aplaudía a su nueva amiga, Yuna. Squall pasaba tres kilos y medio de la carrera, ya que estaba pensando en...cosas, cosas de Squall, esas cosas inquietantes que sólo están en la cabeza de Simba y que a todos nos tienen intrigados... Luneth, al igual que Terra, animaba a Yuna, por caballerosidad más que otra cosa.

-¡Última vuelta!-proclamó Firion.

Dos rayos amarillos iban en primer lugar, seguidos por una mezcla de azul y rojo.

Finalmente, en la recta final, el chocobo de Cloud hizo un sprint, adelantando a los demás y ganando la carrera. Bartz quedó en segundo lugar (igual de frustrado que si un profesor te dice que has sacado un PUÑETERO 4'94 grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr), seguido de Yuna. Tidus y Yitán pasaron la línea de meta a la misma altura, por mucho que se empeñasen ellos en decir que no.

-¡He ganado yo!-decía Yitán.

-¡Más quisieras, chico-mono!-contestaba Tidus.

-¡Venga, venga!-intervenía Bartz-¡Todos sabemos que he ganado yo!

Tidus y Yitán le perforaron con la mirada.

-¡Ha ganado Cloud!

-Ah, cierto... ¡Cachis! ¿Quién quiere hacer otra?

-¡Yo!-gritaron los dos rubios a la vez-¡Y esta vez te ganaré! ¡No me copies! ¡No me copies! ¡Aaaaaaaaagh!

Cloud les miró con una gota en la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro.

-Me retiro-dijo-. Tal vez otro día...

Bartz asintió y miró a Yuna.

-No hace falta que me lo preguntes, Bartz; participo encantada. Pero... ¡Terra!-la llamó-¡Terra, ven, por favor!

La maga se acercó corriendo al grupo. Yuna cogió el chocobo de Cloud y se lo ofreció.

-Correré de nuevo si Terra entra en la competición.

-¡Yuna!-exclamó la joven-No he montado nunca en chocobo.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez. Además, no te saldrá tan mal como piensas, seguro.

Terra sonrió levemente con algo de pena y montó en el ave. La morena dio un salto, contenta, y se subió en su chocobo, al igual que los tres chicos. Firion volvió a situarse en su sitio con la espada.

-¡Ey, esperad, que vienen por allí WoL y Cecil!-gritó Luneth-Voy a avisarles para que vengan, ¿vale? A lo mejor quieren competir también.

-¿WoL y Cecil?-preguntó Yitán.

-No creo que quieran meterse en carreras-comentó Tidus, golpeándose el mentón.

-Sí, opino igual-contestó Bartz.

-Entonces, empezamos ya-añadió Yuna.

-Bueno...A ver qué tal...-susurró Terra.

-Bien...En sus puestos; tres, dos, uno...-agitó la espada-¡YA!

Y, otra vez, todos salieron disparados.

Luneth, tras gritar a Terra que iba a ganar la carrera, se había ido corriendo hacia los dos veteranos, que observaban la carrera desde la valla que separaba la granja de la explanada. Cecil removió el pelo en punta del chico a modo de saludo en cuanto este llegó a donde estaba él. WoL hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, o eso le pareció a Luneth.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Cecil, en serio, pensé que...

-¡Luneth, sé que es una carrera!-exclamó el paladín, riéndose-Quiero decir, ¿chocobos, un viernes a la noche?

-Mejor que ir a emborracharse por ahí...Como esos dos...

A lo lejos se veía a Kefka y Kuja dando tumbos, uno con los brazos sobre los hombros del otro y viceversa, cantando una canción de borracho.

-¡Los borrachos en el cementeeeeeeeeerio juegaaaaaaaan al mussss! ¡Hip!

-¿Qué hacen en el Dissidia?

-¡Eeeeeeeeeey, Luneeeeeth!-le llamó el payaso-¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, Luneeeeeeeeeeeeth!

El chico le miró con una ceja arqueada y cruzado de brazos.

-¿A que no tienes ovarios a enfrentarte a Kujaaaaaa?

-¿Ovarios? ¡Soy un chico, payaso estúpido!

Kuja se rio ante aquel comentario, doblándose hacia atrás.

-¡Niñita fea!-le dijo con algo de dificultad-Hm, no estás a mi...a mi...

-¿Altura?-le ayudó Kefka.

Los dos se miraron y volvieron a reírse como unos posesos. Kefka se acercó a trompicones a WoL y se apoyó en su hombro, echando su aliento impregnado de vodka negro y... ¿lima? o algo de eso, en su cara arrugada por el asco. El cano se deshizo del payaso e hizo aparecer su espada, amenazando a Kefka con ella. El rubio alzó las manos y se rio.

-Vengo en son…soooooon…son son son son son son son son son son son son soooon…Mr. Sandmaaaan…Ejem…que vengo en son de paz, WoL...-sacó un sobrecito del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo dio-Esto es de Cosmos, me lo dio hace un rato pero se me olvido dártelo...

-¿Cosmos? ¿Te lo ha dado Cosmos a ti en lugar de dármelo a mí en persona?

Kefka se encogió de hombros.

-No te ha...este...

-Encontaaaarado-le dijo Kuja echándose a los hombros de Kefka-. No te ha encontaaaaarado.

WoL frunció el ceño, hizo desaparecer su arma, se fue a un rincón apartado y comenzó a leer la carta que Cosmos le había escrito (no, no es de amor, no penséis mal ¬¬).

-Eh, Kuja... ¿No es tu hermano el que está corriendo...?-se puso la mano a modo de visera-Sí, sí que es...

-Un mono montando en chocobo...

Este comentario hizo que los dos estallasen de nuevo en carcajadas. Dioses, tenían una buena curda encima...La resaca estaba asegurada 100%.

-¡Ey, Yitán!-le llamó el peliplateado acercándose al campo-¡Mono inútil!

Yitán hizo caso omiso a su hermano; lo que le entraba por un oído le salía por el otro. Su único pensamiento era adelantar a Tidus...Kuja, al ver que Yitán le ignoraba, decidió dejarlo pasar y se fue con Kefka a seguir con su borrachera.

Cecil se acercó a WoL, que miraba la misiva con el ceño más fruncido que Squall cabreado (cabreado, contento...siempre está igual -.-). El espadachín la guardó antes de que Cecil pudiera siquiera leer la primera palabra.

-Confidencial, Cecil. Lo siento.

-Tranquilo, WoL; tus motivos tendrás.

-¡Y el ganador es...Bartz!-informó Firion-Por cierto, felicidades, Terra, que has quedado segunda. No está nada mal para ser una principiante.

Luneth se giró, sorprendido (vamos, que eso de que iba a ganar la carrera tan sólo era por animar, no porque lo creyese realmente...Chss, este Luneth…). Terra, que era la primera vez que montaba en chocobo, había quedado segunda. El chico se acercó corriendo a su amiga y la felicitó por su segundo puesto. Yitán y Tidus habían quedado de nuevo en empate detrás de Yuna, que había vuelto a quedar 3º. Sin embargo, le restaron importancia ya que era increíble que la maga hubiera podido manejar al chocobo a la primera sin haberse roto una pierna (*Inner: ¡hala, pedazo de burra!* T: Hablo aquí la finolis de las narices ¬¬) en el intento; vamos, que los chocobos estos estarán sobrealimentados o algo, porque de lo contrario no les veo yo tirando a la gente y tal…que son chocobos, hombre…

Yuna, contenta, daba saltitos junto a Terra, agarrándola por las manos.

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que no te saldría tan mal!

La rubia estiró levemente los labios en una pequeña sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros y rascándose la mejilla, algo avergonzada por el entusiasmo que mostraban todos (vamos, como si en lugar de ganar una carrerilla de nada hubiese aprobado un examen de inglés chungo de narices en lugar de haber sacado un 4'94.../frustración/ Grrrrr…).

WoL observó a la joven con el ceño fruncido, jugueteando con el papel. Los ojos de Terra se desviaron momentáneamente hacia los suyos, dándose cuenta entonces de la mirada severa que el espadachín la lanzaba.

La súbita alegría que había adquirido por la victoria se desvaneció de sus delgados rasgos, dejando paso a una perfecta impasibilidad, salvo por una emoción instalada en sus azulados ojos que no pasó inadvertida al perspicaz WoL y que le desconcertó en cierta manera...

Una mezcla de cierta tristeza y algo de temor.

T: ¡Toma drama! ¡Oh, yeah! Soy capaz de mezclar intriga (más o menos) con humor…*se pone a bailar* Soy un hacha…

Bartz: ¡Ey, Tasha, yo también quiero bailar!

T: ¡Pues baila, amigo chocobo, baila! ¡Hoy es un día especial!

*Tasha y Bartz se ponen a bailar*

T: ¡Gracias por los revieeeeeeeeeews!

B: ¡Eso, eso! ¡Graaaaaacias! ¡Vosotros hacéis que siga vivo!

T: ¡Eso, eso! ¡Si queréis que Bartz siga viviendo, no dejéis de enviar reviews! La vida de Bartz está en vuestras manos…*música de tensión*


	5. Chapter 5

T: ¡Hola, gente! Bien, presento aquí el V cap de esta parodia absurda y sin sentido… ¡Viva yoooooooo!

Bartz (sí, es como mi sombra, me acompaña a todas partes): ¡Viva Tasha!

TyB: ¡Vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

T: Ejem, ejem, bueno…A ver, quería decir una cosilla… ¡Quiero leer un fanfic tuyo, Sorita-Lyn! Si no te importa, claro…Venga, anímate a subirle, anda, que si ha gustado este…ehm…bueno, este fanfic, puede gustar el tuyo ^^ Si para ti es malo tu fanfic, piensa…Hay fanfics peores…Y, ¿qué narices? ¡Anímate!

Todos los pjs del DFF (¡incluidos SQUALL Y CLOUD!): ¡Eso, anímate!

*Todos se ponen a bailar*

Cap V La vida te da agujetas, agujetas te da la vida (8)

Terra se dejó caer en la cama con un resoplido. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido por las carreras de chocobo en las que había participado. Yuna, que se quedaba aquella noche a dormir en las dependencias del Dissidia -Cosmos había hecho la vista gorda por aquella vez y había convencido a Gabranth de que la dejase-, también se tiró encima de una de las camas.

-Te han gustado las carreras, ¿eh?

La maga dejó escapar una risita en la que se oyó un tono algo triste. La invocadora se incorporó y miró a Terra.

-¿Qué te pasa?

La rubia decidió no comentar nada de nada del tema de WoL, ya que a lo mejor habían sido imaginaciones suyas y nada más. Bostezó y se acurrucó como una niña pequeña.

-Buff...Estoy molida...

Yuna se rio abiertamente y se tumbó, apoyando la cabeza delicadamente sobre la almohada.

-Te comprendo...Esto de estar haciendo carreras hasta las dos de la mañana no es muy saludable, a decir verdad...Por suerte, no tenemos que madrugar...

-Sí...No sería capaz de levantarme antes de las diez de la mañana...

-¡Ni yo! Y, siéndote sincera, los chicos tampoco lo harán y menos aun Tidus...Con lo dormilón que es...

Terra sonrió, adormilada.

-Siento decirte que no aguanto más, Yuna...

-Tranquilaaaaaaaaaaaah-bostezó la morena-...Hmmmmm...Hasta mañana, Terra...

-Hasta mañana...

Terra cerró los ojos y se durmió, internándose en un sueño intranquilo en la que unos ojos violáceos y azulados la perseguían desde las sombras con un brillo desconfiado y amenazador.

-Teeeeerra...Teeeeeeerra...

La maga apretó fuertemente los ojos, restregó la cara contra la almohada y se tapó la cabeza con la sábana. Yuna lanzó una risotada y destapó a Terra.

-¡Arriba, dormilona! ¡Son las once y media de la mañana!-Yuna zarandeó el cuerpecillo de la joven-¡Venga, a desayunar! Ayer me comentaste que te gustaba el cappuccino, ¿verdad?

Terra abrió de golpe los ojos.

-¿Cappuccino?

La invocadora asintió, sonriente. La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa, se desperezó y se levantó. Yuna le tiró el neceser, una toalla, unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca y la empujó hacia la puerta, acercándole el pase.

-¡Hala, a la ducha! Yo acabo de salir. ¡Te espero en el comedor!

La maga se duchó y terminó de despertarse. Se calzó con unas converse azules y se dirigió al comedor, donde la esperaba la morena a la entrada. Yuna la cogió por la muñeca y la llevó hacia la mesa en la que estaba el desayuno. Los fines de semana no se servía el desayuno en carrito, sino que cada uno se preparaba lo suyo, con lo que aquello era un auténtico caos de magdalenas voladoras, leche que se caía encima de las cabezas por culpa de la gravedad y algún que otro cuchillo asesino.

Los ojos de Terra se iluminaron y fue directamente a por el cappuccino, esquivando como podía los objetos y la comida que, cuando no había monitores vigilando, adquirían ''vida propia'' misteriosamente.

-Te lo he preparado yo misma mientras te duchabas-le informó Yuna-. Soy experta en cappuccino, así que no te quejarás.

La joven pegó un sorbo.

-Sí, tienes mi visto bueno, Yuna. ¡Está delicio...! ...so...

Yuna fijó la vista en la entrada para ver qué era aquello que había desconcertado a su amiga. Frunció el ceño. Allí sólo estaba WoL...WoL... ¡WoL! ¡Pues claro! ¡Sólo podía ser...!

La invocadora bajó un poco la cabeza para ponerla a la altura de la oreja de Terra y susurró unas palabras que asustaron a la joven maga...porque Yuna no era Yuna sin sus ideas de bombero como, por ejemplo, ponerse delante de Bahamut en el FFX-2 y decirle ''¡detente!'' o alguna chorrada de esas. ¡Pero, Yuna, por favor, como que te va a hacer caso…!

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamó, sonrojada.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Claro, Yuna!

-Entonces...

Terra negó con la cabeza fuertemente.

-Nada, nada, me dio la impresión de que...Bueno, nada, es igual...Pero te aseguro que lo que me has dicho está muy lejos de la realidad, de verdad...

¡Y tan lejos! No era WoL el chico que rondaba por la mente de Terra precisamente...

-Bueno, bueno, te creo, Terra. Venga, termina de desayunar. ¿Quieres una magdalena o algo?

La maga negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo mucho apetito esta mañana...Además, tampoco suelo desayunar mucho. Me levanto con el estómago cerrado-comentó, sonriendo con un deje triste-''Y tampoco es que me apetezca mucho desayunar una magdalena que podría tener una bomba dentro…''

-Hm...Tienes un humor lúgubre hoy...O eso me parece. A lo mejor es que ayer estabas muy efusiva y eres así normalmente...

-He tenido un mal sueño, nada más, Yuna.

La invocadora suspiró.

-Entiendo esa sensación...Pero no nos fallarás en el partido de blitzbol, ¿verdad? Por cierto, desayuna rápido, que te voy a llevar a la piscina a practicar un ratín. Sé que una sola clase de entrenamiento no hará que puedas aguantar la respiración cinco minutos, siquiera dos, desde luego, pero así pasamos la mañana-dijo, guiñando un ojo-. Tenemos que pasar primero por el Spira para que pueda recoger mis cosas de natación, pero no tardaremos nada de nada.

Terra asintió y se terminó de tomar el cappuccino. Dejó la taza encima de una pila de vasos sucios de los cuales tendrían que encargarse o bien los veteranos o bien los pobrecillos de 1º. En cualquier caso, no era problema de ella, aunque le daban pena los críos...

Yuna, al ver su indecisión, decidió jalarla por el brazo y llevársela de allí, haciendo que chocase sin querer con WoL.

-¡Perdón...!-le dijo, sin poder detenerse para disculparse como era debido ya que la invocadora seguía tirándola del brazo.

La maga no pudo ver si WoL asentía, negaba o se quedaba impasible.

-¡Al agua!-gritó Yuna, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

Terra tenía sus reservas al respecto.

1º- El agua estaba fría.

2º- El agua estaba helada.

3º- El agua estaba congelada.

Y no estaba muy por la labor de morir como un cubito de hielo sin ni siquiera haber conocido el amor verdadero... ¡Bwaaaaaah! Sniff... (Terra: ¬¬...anda que... / T: Todos vosotros me miráis siempre así… ¿Tengo que pensar en un complot contra mi persona o algo? / Terra: …Awh…No, no, tranquila…)

-¡Venga, Terra!-Yuna se situó a sus espaldas y la cogió por los hombros-Te prometo que no voy a tirarte al agua...

-Prefiero meterme despacito...

-Sí, claro, cómo no. Tómate tu tiempo...

Terra estiró una pierna y metió un pie dentro del agua, sacándolo de inmediato.

-Está muy fría...

-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor para afrontarlo?-Terra, inocentemente, negó con la cabeza-¡Ale-hop!

Yuna la pegó un empujón, riéndose. La maga lanzó una exclamación mientras braceaba en el aire antes de caer al gélido líquido. Menos mal que no había nadie en la piscina, de lo contrario las hubiesen echado a las dos a patadas de allí, sobre todo por el siguiente acto de la morena...Y es que lanzarse en bomba a la piscina de un polideportivo no era muy normal...prácticamente, porque las normas lo prohibían.

La invocadora obligó a Terra a hacer veinte millones de cosas, la cronometró y estuvieron incluso practicando un simulacro de blitzbol sin balón (¿¡WTF!)...cosa un tanto pobre, sin duda. El resultado fue que la rubia había conseguido...tener un gigantesco dolor de cabeza, nada más.

-Yuna, no puedo más. A este paso, no podré jugar el partido de blitzbol...Acabaré muerta antes de la hora de comer como sigamos así...

-Bueno, luego te tomas algo. Además, sólo son las doce y media... ¡Venga, otra vez a bucear! Te quiero ver haciendo diez largos bajo el agua sin salir a respirar.

-¡Yuna, no puedo!-se quejó Terra.

-¿Cómo que no? Ten confianza en ti misma... ¡y a bucear!

La maga lanzó un suspiro y se zambulló en el agua. Yuna también se puso a bucear, pero para ella era más bien como un juego, mientras que para Terra era una lucha por la supervivencia, aunque le daba un tanto igual...Si salía del agua, Yuna la mataba. Si no salía de agua, moría ahogada. Vaya panorama que tenía la pobre...

Sólo pudo hacer un par de largos bajo el agua. En cuanto las puntas de sus dedos rozaron la pared, emergió del agua, respirando profundamente y tosiendo a la vez (¿que cómo?, no lo sé). La invocadora también sacó la cabeza.

-Tidus me dijo que el agua de la esfera estaba encantada, Yuna.

La morena ladeó la cabeza a un lado y otro.

-Ya lo sé. Para este tipo de cosas, es mejor que esté encantada. En los dos grupos siempre hay una o dos personas que no aguantan la respiración bajo el agua mucho tiempo, así que por seguridad...

-¿Entonces?

-Ya te dije, pasar la mañana.

A Terra se le desencajó la boca. Yuna se rio ante la cara que se le había quedado a la rubia.

-¡He estado a punto de morir!

-No exageres, mujer...No te habría dejado morir, tranquila. Además, Luneth me arrancaría la cabeza si no cuidase de ti-añadió, sonriente.

Terra entrecerró los ojos y Yuna sonrió, inocente.

-Es cierto.

-Bueno... ¿Salimos de aquí? Me da la impresión de que tengo los labios hasta amoratados...

-Sí, muy cierto. Vamos a jugar un ratito a fútbol al campo del Dissidia. ¿Llamamos a Tidus, Yitán, Bartz y Luneth?

-Como quieras.

La maga y la invocadora salieron de un salto de la piscina, se ducharon y salieron del polideportivo.

-¿Sabes? El pelo suelto te queda bien... ¿Por qué te haces coleta?

-¿Hm? Es la pregunta más rara que me han hecho en mi vida...Pues no sé, la vedad. Siempre me hago coleta. Me resulta más cómodo. Además, ahora mismo tengo el pelo chorreando y llevarlo por la espalda no creo que me hiciese ningún bien.

-¡Cierto, Terra!

Llegaron al Dissidia y dejaron las mochilas en la habitación de la rubia. Luego, se pusieron a buscar a los chicos por el edificio.

-¿Y si han salido a dar una vuelta? ¡Anda, ahí está Firion!-exclamó Yuna, acercándose a él- Firion, ¿has visto a Tidus?

-Está con Luneth, Yitán y Bartz en el sector 8, dando una vuelta-informó.

-Oh...Sí, me lo imaginaba...Bueno, pues nada... ¡Espera! ¿Quieres jugar al fútbol con Terra y conmigo? ¡Llamamos también a Cecil, WoL, Cloud y Squall!

-Siento desilusionarte, Yuna, pero han salido también. De hecho, habíamos quedado para pasar la mañana en el centro.

-Pues vaya...Qué se le va a hacer. Gracias de todas formas-sonrió-. Hasta luego, Firion. ¡Terra, tú y yo solitas!-exclamó, girándose y yendo hacia la maga.

Yuna buscó un balón y, cuando lo encontró, salieron las dos a la explanada tras la granja de chocobos. Ciertamente, no se podía considerar un partido de fútbol porque sólo había dos personas jugando, pero menos era nada...

Después de un buen rato jugando a pasarse el balón, y correteando por el campo huyendo una de la otra, acabaron las dos tiradas en medio de la hierba, resoplando y con las caras brillantes por las gotitas de sudor.

-Y luego, blitzbol-dijo Yuna.

-Buff...No sé yo, Yuna...

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Vas a jugar al blitzbol! ¡No puedes dejarnos tirados!

-Vale, vale...-se estiró-¡Ay! Me duelen los hombros...Creo que no voy a poder levantarme de aquí.

-Tranquila...-Yuna sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su short vaquero y tecleó algo-¿Luneth? Hola, cielo-dijo, de modo maternal (pobrecillo, le tratan como a un niño pequeño...)-. Verás, necesito tu ayuda. Terra y yo hemos estado nadando y ahora acabamos de terminar un partido de fútbol (¡ja, más quisiera ella que eso fuese fútbol!) y, como imaginarás, la pobre está que ni se tiene en pie... ¿Estás cerquita del Dissidia? Me da que ni ella ni yo podemos movernos del sitio y necesitamos ayuda...

-¡Yuna, que no es para tanto!-exclamó Terra, sonrojada.

La invocadora hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callase.

-Ah, gracias, cielo. Te esperamos aquí, en la explanada. ¡Hasta ahora!

-Pero sí que puedo levantarme...Ahora mismo no porque estoy cansada, pero en un par de minutos...

-Bueno, bueno, así mejor. No estás tan cansada para la noche.

Terra hizo amago de reírse, pero no pudo soltar ni una carcajada porque temía que, al hacerlo, sus huesos hiciesen ''crack''. Así, las dos esperaron a que llegase Luneth con Tidus. Al cabo de unos tres minutos, los dos chicos llegaron a donde estaban tiradas Yuna y Terra.

-¡Vas a agotar a la pobre Terra!-exclamó Tidus cogiendo a la morena por los hombros y alzándola como si fuese de trapo-Hm...¿Seguro que no puedes andar? A mí me parece que aun tienes bastante vitalidad...

-Sí, pero ya que me has cogido...

Tidus negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y se acercó con Yuna agarrada por la cintura a la pobre Terra, apoyada en Luneth o, en otras palabras, en las mismas nubes.

-Ey, Terra-la llamó, divertido-, será mejor que te acostumbres a esto...

-Sí, poco a poco...Pero tanto de golpe en un sólo día es demasiado para mí...

-A ver, apóyate bien-le aconsejó Luneth sujetando a la chica-. ¿Puedes andar bien?

-No siento casi las piernas...

Yuna procuró no reírse demasiado durante la travesía hasta la habitación de su amiga, ya que el panorama que ofrecía era bastante gracioso. El chico ayudó a Terra a sentarse en la cama y le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en la pierna.

-Voy a por agua con azúcar para que se te pasen mejor las agujetas...

-Gracias.

-Oye, Terra, perdona...De verdad que no quería que estuvieras tan...así-se disculpó Yuna, sentándose a su lado.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Me lo he pasado bien.

Yuna parecía en verdad preocupada. Tidus se cruzó de brazos, suspirando fuertemente.

-Espero que estés bien para el partido de esta noche-comentó sin perder la sonrisa.

Terra asintió, sonriendo levemente. Al poco llegó Luneth con un vaso de agua y azúcar y se lo ofreció a la chica.

-Será mejor que esta noche no juegues-le recomendó.

-¡Claro que jugará!-exclamó el deportista-¡Terra es muy fuerte! ¿Verdad?

La rubia volvió a asentir, esta vez con una sonrisa mayor.

-¡Hemos ganado, hemos ganado!-gritaban Bartz, Yitán y Tidus a coro, saltando y con los brazos entrecruzados-¡Oeeeeeeeee oe oe oeeeeeee! ¡Oeeeeeeee, oeeeeee!

Kuja le tiró algo a Yitán a la cabeza, enfadado, antes de irse con su grupo, que había ido a ver el partido. Nube de Oscuridad y Artemisa le consolaron como lo hiciera una madre, aunque Nubecita era más bien ruda en ese aspecto...No era muy femenina que digamos...

-Venga, cielo-decía Artemisa-. Tú eres superior a ellos, no te desanimes...

-¡Tú no te acerques a mí, bicha, que me caes peor que un enjambre de abejas!

Artemisa se abstuvo de tirarle por un barranco, lanzó un reniego y se cruzó de brazos, bufando.

-No son más que unas cucarachas indignas de ser pisadas por mi suela-susurró después el peliplateado-. Hm, les he dejado ganar porque me han dado pena...

-Cada uno se consuela como quiere-comentaba Nubecita con su vozarrón de marimacho, cruzada de brazos (Inner: joe, cómo te pasas con ella...).

Yitán se reía de su hermano y de sus intentos por subirse a sí mismo la moral incluso después de que él se esfumase de allí con el resto de sus camaradas.

-Bueno, Terra, ¿qué te ha parecido?-preguntó Yuna-La verdad es que no has jugado del todo mal, sinceramente...

-Es divertido, sí.

-Bien, entonces te entrenaré duramente para apuntarte en el equipo de blitzbol en el que estoy yo.

Terra se asustó ante aquella idea.

-¡Yo no quería decir eso!-exclamó, negando con la cabeza y con las manos.

-Hm, qué sí, mujer. ¡Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso, que ahora hay que celebrar que hemos ganado!

Yuna arrastró a Terra hasta donde estaban los tres chicos bailando y gritando y se sumó a ellos. La maga se quedó a su lado pero sin hacer nada de nada. Tras ellos iban los que habían perdido, con el ánimo algo decaído y el orgullo más que por el suelo, por el círculo de Traición del Infierno de Dante Alighieri.

-Venga, animaos, que ha sido sólo un juego-dijo Bartz-. Además, de los cuatro partidos que hemos jugado, habéis ganado uno. Menos es nada.

Firion estiró los brazos y salió del círculo de depresión en el que estaban Cecil, Squall, Cloud y WoL. Bueno, este último estaba estoico más bien, o eso parecía...Con este tipo nunca se sabe. El caso es que Firion también se sumó a la celebración. Cloud, taciturno, murmuró algo sobre lo que hubiera hecho Zack o algo así. Squall...bueno, Squall es Squall. Era como WoL, no se sabía si estaba triste, contento o enfadado porque siempre tenía la misma cara póker, daba igual la situación.

Estuvieron dando vueltas por la ciudad hasta que decidieron entrar a tomar algo en un bar, con tan mala suerte que allí estaban sus buenos amigos de diversi...Artes de la Oscuridad ¬¬.

-Oye, ¿y si damos media vuelta?-preguntó Luneth-No me apetece aguantar a esa vieja de ahí...

-¿Qué dices, niño cebolla?

-¡Vieja loca!

-¿Vieja loca?

Nubecita abrió sus brazos y de su espalda salieron dos tentáculos que se dirigieron a Luneth. Éste sacó su espada y se preparó para el combate, cuando...

-¡Basta!-exclamó Terra, situándose entre los dos y creando un escudo protector que hizo que las extremidades bífidas de la chica retrocedieran, para asombro de Nube de Oscuridad y el chico-¿Es que estáis locos? ¡Podéis dañar a alguien!

Luneth ladeó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido e hizo desaparecer su arma con un brusco gesto de la mano. Nubecita lanzó un reniego y se giró con los brazos cruzados, ondeando levemente su cabello grisáceo totalmente anti gravitatorio.

Decidieron salir de aquel bar para no caldear más el ambiente y estuvieron otra vez dando vueltas por la ciudad en un tenso silencio. Terra, algo molesta por aquella situación tan incómoda, miró a sus amigos, que la miraban con admiración.

-¿Has...bloqueado un ataque de Nube de Oscuridad a la primera?-preguntó Cecil.

-Ya sabíais que era una maga-dijo la rubia, un poco a la defensiva.

-Sí, pero no sabíamos que podrías bloquear un ataque que no te han hecho nunca sin fallar.

-Bueno...la verdad es que desde que era una niña uso mi magia, así que no era difícil bloquear algo así.

-Ah, eso lo explica todo-asintió Bartz-. Si desde pequeñita aprendiste a manejar tu don, pues es normal que un ataque así de ñoño como el de Nube de Oscuridad-carcajada por parte de Luneth-te resulte fácil de evitar.

-Sí, Nube de Oscuridad es muy ñoña-dijo Luneth, todavía riéndose-. Pero a veces resulta entretenida, sobre todo cuando la llamas vieja loca o algo de eso...Siempre y cuando no esté con un par de copitas de más, como estaba ahí dentro. Si está algo borracha, suele ser repetitiva...

Bartz y Luneth estallaron en carcajadas mientras los demás les miraban como si estuviesen locos. El chico rubio no era muy dado a ataques espontáneos de risa floja. Más bien, no era dado a ataques de risa. Yitán se sumó a ellos a pesar de no estar muy al corriente de la razón de que se riesen, ya que se había retrasado por estar flirteando con una chica que había visto y acababa de llegar adonde estaban ellos.

-¡Bueno-exclamó Tidus, chocando sus manos-, vamos a tomar algo para celebrarlo! Invitáis vosotros, por supuesto, que para algo hemos ganado.

-Pobrecillos-dijo Yuna-, encima de que pierden, ¿nos tienen que invitar? ¿No te dan pena?

Tidus se rascó la cabeza.

-Vale, vale...Les invitaremos...

-Les invitarás-esclareció la invocadora, tocándole la punta de la nariz con un dedo-, tiida.

-Esto ya lo he vivido yo antes...Un momento, ¿yo? ¿Invitarles, yo? ¡No tengo tanto dinero!

Yuna alzó una ceja, cruzada de brazos.

-No me hagas mirar en tu cartera, anda...

-Mira si quieres, no miento.

La invocadora zambulló su mano en los bolsillos del pantalón de Tidus (tranquilos, están lejos de zonas...peligrosas) y sacó una cartera negra. La inspeccionó por todos lados y se la ofreció con cara de pena.

-Pobre Tidus, que está peladito...

-¿Cómo?-sacó su cartera-¡Juraría que algo sí que...!-alzó la cabeza y miró a Yitán-¡Tú!

-Dime.

-¡Mis guiles!

-¡¿Cómo? ¡Me estás acusando de ladrón!

Tidus arqueó una ceja y puso cara de ''dime algo que no sepa''. Yitán carraspeó y sacó su cartera, abriéndola y sacando un par de billetes.

-Lo siento, es el instinto...

-Instinto, instinto...-Tidus arrancó el dinero de las manos del chico-mono.

-Bueno, con eso puedes invitarnos a todos a una ronda, ¿no?-preguntó Yuna adquiriendo una apariencia dulce y amable.

El deportista dejó caer la cabeza como si le hubiesen dado con un mazo. Adiós a sus guiles, a su intento por ahorrar para comprarse la play 3 y unos cuantos juegos. Aunque, pensándolo bien...el chico este tenía un gran optimismo si pensaba en comprarse la play 3 con lo poco que su querido papá le daba de paga...y si se acordaba de dársela, claro...Un momento...

¿Cuándo Jecht le ha dado la paga a Tidus?

Bueno, eso es algo que ya se sabrá en algún momento, ahora mismo vayamos a la historia principal...

Entraron todos en El Séptimo Cielo, donde Tifa estaba trabajando los viernes y sábados. La chica saludó a sus amigos, Bartz le presentó a Terra y, después, pidieron algo de beber, haciendo que Tidus les mirase con cara de odio porque, claro, como pagaba él pues no pedían cosas precisamente baratas, no...Los únicos que no habían pedido alcohol habían sido WoL, Cecil y Luneth, pues preferían tomar uhmm...nestea o lo que rayos fuese esa cosa de color nestea pero que no olía a nestea...

¿Jack Daniels?

¡Entonces sí que habían pedido alcohol! ¡Y encima Jack Daniels! ¿Qué diablos...? ¡Malditos borrachos! Pues mira, si acaban todos vomitando y poniéndose perdidos, que no me echen a mí la culpa, no te digo... ¡A ver si ahora la escritora va a tener la culpa de que...! Dioses, por favor...Tch...(Luneth: yo he pedido nestea / T: Ya lo sé, cielín ^^ / Luneth *escalofrío*: …no sé si sentirme halagado o temeroso…)

El caso es que el pobre Tidus tuvo que acarrear con la cuenta, dando pena hasta a Tifa que estuvo a punto de no coger el dinero pero claro, apareció Barret y le dio un golpe a la morena con esa cosa metálica (¿brazo-metralleta? -.-'') que tiene por mano partiéndole la crisma en dos y acabando con su vida...ouch, ya me entró la vena apocalíptica -.-''...Qué no, que Tifa no ha muerto, no soy tan ruin como para acabar con su vida, la tipa esta me cae bien...

Bueno, pues a Tifa le dio pena Tidus, pero como no iba a dejar que se marchasen sin pagar, pues le tuvo que coger el dinero.

La fiesta siguió en otros puntos de la ciudad, topándose de vez en cuando con Sephiroth y los otros, y acabaron de nuevo en el bar donde trabajaba Tifa con una señora castaña de esas que hacen historia. Bueno, en realidad sólo estaban borrachillos Tidus, Yitán, Cecil (¿WTF? ¡Eso ha sido culpa de Golbez y su delantal con florecitas!) y Squall. El resto tenían su puntillo pero aun daban el pego de estar sobrios. De pronto, Yitán se cayó de un taburete mientras exclamaba algo en el idioma del beodo.

-¿Qué has dicho, Yitán?-le preguntó Luneth, ayudando a su amigo a levantarse.

-Ese Gaylind...

-¿Gaylind?

-¡Gaylin...da! Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja...Ejem...Ese Gay-linda (Garland...aunque por su significado podría parecer Kuja...*Kuja: ¡Que me dejes en paz!* ¡Encima de que digo gay-LINDA! ¡Te he llamado guapa! *Kuja: Bueno, bue… ¡Pero que soy un chico!* …Awh…sí, lo que tú digas…)...me las pagará todas juntas...-pegó un gran trago a su bebida-Recordadme que, si le veo... ¡hip! le dé estos ''caramelitos''...

-¿Caramelitos? Yitán, ¿de qué demonios hablas?

-Mis dagas...-se puso a llorar a moco tendido-Él me las quitó...Mis queridas dagas... ¡Bwaaaaaaaaaah!

-Dioses, entramos en la fase de la llorera...

Luneth se pasó las horas siguientes consolando al chico-mono, que no paraba de llorar por la pérdida de sus amadas daguitas.

A eso de las cinco de la mañana, cuando decidieron que ya habían celebrado...bueno, habían olvidado el motivo de la celebración. El caso es que para las cinco o por ahí, optaron por volver al Dissidia (sí, Yuna incluida), cantando algo así como: ''¡Oh mami, oh papi, soy un tío chachi!'' (por Shiva, Friends no me sienta nada bien...). No preguntéis cómo narices consiguieron llegar al instituto, porque ni ellos mismos lo supieron. Pero lo más milagroso del asunto fue que Tidus, Squall y Cloud habían conseguido acertar con la llave y meterla en la cerradura de su habitación a la primera...Los demás no tuvieron tanta suerte y algunos, incluso, se durmieron en los sofás desperdigados por los pasillos ya que se habían cabreado con la llave y la puerta.

T: Bueno, bueno, aquí termina este cap…Gracias por los reviews ^^ Por cierto, en cuanto a la carta de WoL… ¡Tendréis que esperar! ¡Mwajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Soy mala!

Sephiroth: No, yo soy malo.

T: Tú eres gay ¬¬

S: …Y tú eres un cadáver en tres, dos, uno...

T: ¡AYUDAAAAAA!


	6. Chapter 6

T *jadeando*: ¡Yep! Bueno, como me dijiste, Lord of Fantasy, eso de un cap en plan terror y tal estaría MUY bien, pero no sé cuándo será porque tengo que pensarlo y demás…A ver si me entra pronto la vena inspirativa para hacer un cap de estos. Por cierto… ¡He escapado de Sephiroth! ¡Mwajajaja…ja…¿ja? ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? Oh, dioses…

Tasha se gira varias veces al notar un aura siniestra y con claros síntomas de superioridad (sí, hasta el aura de Sephiroth tiene síntoma de superioridad, por eso es inconfundible)

S: ¿Acaso pensabas que podías huir de mí, aborto de champiñón?

T: ¡¿Cómo que aborto de champiñón? *Tasha echa espuma por la boca* ¡Tú sí que eres un aborto de champiñón, estúpido mono troglodita!

Sephiroth saca su Masamune y Tasha saca su jupak. Se iba a iniciar una contienda épica de dimensiones descomunales…

T: Bueno, antes de machacar a Sephiroth, será mejor que os deje entretenimiento…Por el momento, os dejo con el cap VI ^^ ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

WoL aparece de la nada.

W: ¿Y la carta?

T: …Ya he dicho ''que lo disfrutéis'', ¿no? Pues hala…*se gira hacia Sephiroth* ¡En guardia!

A WoL le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

Cap VI V de... ¡Vendetta!

-Kuuuujaaa...-susurraba una voz al oído del peliplata.

Kuja se retorció en la cama, reacio a levantarse.

-Jijijijiji...Kuuuujaaa...

-No quiero...-murmuró.

-Son las ocho y cuarto de la mañana y es luuuneees...Jijijijiji...

-¿Lunes...? Mmm...No quiero.

A Kefka le brotó una vena en la sien y tiró a Kuja de la cama. Ya se había hartado de tratarle con miramientos.

-Despiértate o haré un portalápices con tu cráneo de Neanderthal...

-Que me dejes tranquilo...Una estrella debe dormir ocho horas para rendir bien...

-Kuja, llevas durmiendo nueve horas. Anoche te metiste en la cama a las once.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kefka? Pero... ¡¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación?-se escandalizó, cogiendo la sábana de encima de la cama y tapándose con ella de una forma tremendamente cándida y...homosexual.

Kefka le miró como si fuera imbécil (de hecho, lo era...hmpf...*Kuja en modo EX: ¿qué has dicho, pulga insignificante?* ¿Yo? Ehm, uhm, eh…Nada, nada...Estaba hablando de...uhm... ¡Mira, un folleto para un concurso de belleza con una foto de Sephiroth sin camiseta! *Kuja: ¿dónde? *¬* * /huida de la escritora y posterior tropiezo por las babas incesantes de Kuja/).

-Te toca encargarte del entrenamiento de esos niños de 4ºB...

-¿4ºB? Pero esos no son de mi rama-dijo, con desdén-. Tendrían que encargarse WoL o Cecil, ¿no?

Kefka giró la cabeza y se metió un dedo en la oreja.

-Están ocupados haciendo otras cosas...Gabranth le ha dicho a Caos que te dijera que te tienes que encargar hoy de los de 4ºB, pero como Caos me ha encontrado antes a mí, pues me ha dicho que te lo dijera...

Kuja se estiró de un modo que pretendía ser cool (este tío tiene un chute en la cabeza pero muy grave) y se levantó. Echó a Kefka del cuarto y se vistió. Como no podía ducharse hasta el día siguiente porque el domingo había perdido el pase de aseo en algún lugar del Dissidia, se echó veinte millones de litros de colonia, dejando tras de sí un rastro inconfundible ya que era el único de todo el Instituto (y de todo el mundo en general) que decía ser heterosexual y se echaba tantísima colonia.

El peliplateado salió de la habitación y fue junto a Kefka al comedor. Allí, Yitán le interceptó y se acercó corriendo a él, seguido de Bartz.

-Ey, Kuja, ¿tienes que dar tú la clase de entrenamiento de hoy a los de 4ºB?-preguntó el moreno, adelantándose a su amigo.

-Así es-esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿Y eso? Tú no tendrías que darles clase, eres de otra rama.

-Es verdad-lo apoyó Yitán-. Tú deberías de dar clase a los bobos de tus amigos. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué WoL y Cecil no nos dan clase hoy ni a los de 4ºB ni a nosotros? Tenéis que saberlo.

Kefka lanzó su risita aguda.

-Tu querido WoL está tratando unos temas con Cosmos y Cecil tiene que dar clase a los de 4ºA...Kuja es el único que queda libre estas dos horas.

-¿Cuándo pensáis empezar las clases?

-Jijijijijijiji...Por mí no hay prisa-se rascó la cabeza-, pero creo que la semana que viene ya se nos acaba el chollo...

Yitán y Bartz asintieron.

-¡Pero!-exclamó el payaso-Algunas veces tendremos que seguir dándoos clase de entrenamiento. Este curso está siendo algo raro...Jijijijijijiji...Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja...

Yitán y Bartz se apartaron del lunático de Kefka, temerosos, y se fueron a su mesa.

-Sí, era verdad eso de que os dará la clase Kuja-les informó Bartz-. WoL está haciendo algo con Cosmos (que NO, que NO ES ESO, malditos pervertidos) y Cecil no puede daros clase porque les toca con los de A.

-¡Pues vaya plan!-se quejó Luneth.

Yitán le dio unos golpecitos al chico con su cola.

-Si sobrevivís, tenéis que contárnoslo.

-Descuida...

Luneth se terminó su vaso de leche y se retiró, seguido de Terra. La chica estaba algo nerviosa por el cambio en cuanto a las clases de entrenamiento, ya que la semana anterior su profesor había sido WoL, no uno de otra rama.

Terra y Luneth anduvieron hasta una sala en la que ponía ''sala de entrenamiento'', donde tenían lugar las clases única y exclusivamente de entrenamiento físico. Allí estaban ya Squall y Firion, esperando a que llegase el profesor correspondiente. El chico les dijo quién sería su instructor aquellas dos horas, produciendo una serie de reniegos por parte de los otros dos y de Tidus, que acababa de llegar.

-¿Cómo que nos va a dar clase ese travestido?-explotó el deportista, dando patadas al aire-¡Yo no quiero que ese tipejo me enseñe a manejar mi espada! ¡Pero si él ni siquiera tiene una! ¡No sabe nada acerca de armas, utiliza magia!

-Cambio de planes-dijo una voz queda detrás de Tidus-. Kuja no está capacitado para ser profesor de esgrima.

-¡WoL!-exclamó el rubio, contento-¡Te quiero, tío!

WoL estiró las comisuras de sus labios, aunque no llegó a esbozar una sonrisa propiamente dicha. Cerró la puerta de la sala y mandó a los presentes sentarse. Hizo aparecer su espada y se quedó en mitad del salón, pensativo.

-Doy por sentado que recordáis algo sobre las clases que dimos la semana pasada...A ver, Terra-la llamó-, ven aquí.

La maga se acercó al espadachín, abrió su mano y, entre un haz de luz, apareció su espada. WoL adelantó su arma en un saludo al igual que la joven, aunque ésta lo hizo con menos seguridad.

-Primero: ten confianza en ti mismo-dijo, alzando la voz y mirando a todos.

WoL dio un par de estocadas que fueron torpemente esquivadas. El cano frunció el ceño y volvió al ataque, aprovechando la brecha que se había abierto tras la finta de la rubia, golpeándola con la parte roma de su espada y haciendo que trastabillase.

-Bloquea, no te bases sólo en las fintas-le aconsejó el joven, atacando de nuevo.

Terra aceptó su consejo e intentó bloquear las estocadas, sin éxito. Enseguida se desanimó y bajó su espada, apartándose un par de pasos.

-Lo siento, WoL...Elige a otra persona, yo no sirvo para dar ejemplo...

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia los asientos, pero fue interrumpida por un golpe de WoL dado por la espalda.

-Segundo: jamás bajes tu arma en combate. Tercero: nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo. ¿Y dices que no sirves de ejemplo? ¡En guardia!

La maga volvió a alzar su espada con un suspiro.

-A partir de ahora atacaré de verdad, Terra, así que no te lo tomes a broma.

La joven miró a WoL, adquiriendo una apariencia impasible con la que camuflaba su temor. Si él la atacaba en serio, ella no tendría más remedio que atacar con lo que manejaba bien, pues si tenía que depender de su espada, acabaría muerta en menos de medio minuto. En cuanto comenzó el combate, empezó a esquivar y a dar saltos, pues no quería emplear su magia.

-¡Ataca!-le apremió el cano.

-¡No quiero!-le contestó la joven, haciendo desaparecer su espada-¡Si mi vida tiene que de depender de mi pericia con la espada, acabaría sin cabeza en tres segundos! ¡Y no quiero usar mis poderes!

-Esto es clase de entrenamiento físico, así que coge tu arma y ataca sin tu magia. Debes aprender a usar el acero, Terra. No podrás depender siempre de tus poderes.

-Ya lo sé-dijo, torciendo el gesto.

-Además, no podrías usarlos. En esta sala no se puede usar magia, hay un sistema que anula los hechizos. Esto es entrenamiento físico-volvió a repetir.

Terra, con un reniego, blandió su espada y se lanzó contra WoL, tentada de cortarle la lengua para que dejase de decir eso de ''entrenamiento físico''. WoL enseguida dio un golpe al arma de la joven haciendo que ésta saliera disparada fuera de la mano de su dueña. El espadachín colocó su espada en la garganta de la rubia, que tragó saliva, nerviosa.

-Cuarto: no dejes que tus pasiones te dominen en combate. Quinto: no vaciles cuando vayas a matar a alguien-bajó su amenazante arma-, siempre y cuando tu víctima se lo merezca, por supuesto. Recoge tu arma.

-Perdona, WoL-le llamó Tidus-, me parece que a Terra no le apetece mucho luchar... ¡Pero a mí sí!-se levantó de un salto y alzó la mano, donde hizo su aparición su espada de agua-¡Vamos!

El deportista atacó a WoL, que suspiró cansinamente y accedió a luchar contra su amigo. Terra fue a por su espada y se sentó junto a Luneth.

-No te desanimes, Terra-le animó el rubio-. Ya verás como al final se te acaba dando bien esto.

-No, Luneth...Las armas no son mi punto fuerte. La magia sí, pero...Es igual...

-Esta tarde empezamos con las prácticas de magia, ahí podrás desarrollar todo tu potencial mágico. Aquí, estamos con armas. A mí tampoco se me dan bien las espadas, te lo aseguro, pero me esfuerzo. Sé que tengo que tener nociones de ambas cosas.

-A ti te gusta luchar, Luneth.

El chico se atraganto.

-¡No me gusta luchar!-exclamó, poco convencido de ello.

Terra le miró, estirando levemente sus labios en una sonrisita despreocupada, y observó el enfrentamiento entre WoL y Tidus. Aunque sus ojos parecían estar fijos en la lucha, su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, pensando en la clase que tendría a la tarde y en la que debería usar sus poderes. Ante aquella idea, un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo.

-Ey, Terra, ¿estás bien? ¿Tienes frío?-le preguntó Luneth, poniendo la mano en la espalda de su amiga, preocupado.

-Tranquilo, Luneth, es sólo que...

-Sí, el ataque de Tidus hace que a uno se le pongan los pelos como escarpias-la ayudó Firion.

-¡Ah, era eso!-exclamó Luneth, inocentemente-Sí, bueno, ha sido bastante espectacular, ciertamente.

Terra miró agradecida a Firion que, a pesar de no saber la razón de que a la joven se le hubiese puesto el vello de punta, sabía de sobra que no era por el ataque del deportista por lo que a la joven le había entrado aquel escalofrío.

-Bien, Tidus, es suficiente-dijo WoL-. Pareces bastante cansado, será mejor que descanses.

-¡Ni hablar, aun puedo darte una buena paliza! ¡Venga, WoL!

-Tidus, siéntate-le obligó-. Acabarás desmayándote por el cansancio y no quiero tener que llevarte a rastras hasta la enfermería.

-¡Oh, venga ya!

WoL miró a Squall y le señaló con la espada.

-Squall, tu turno. Enséñame tu verdadera fuerza.

Tidus se retiró a regañadientes, dejando paso al moreno, que se situó frente a WoL y sacó su sable-pistola, provocando una exclamación de asombro por parte de Terra, que era la primera vez que veía a alguien blandir esa arma.

-Cabezonería-le dijo Luneth-. La eligió por cabezonería.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo Squall, mirando de reojo al chico-. Me gusta este tipo de arma.

-Ya... ¿A quién pretendes engañar?

-¡Squall, que te han pillado!-dijo Tidus, reclinándose en su asiento, despatarrado.

El ojiazul hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, procurando no perder a su contrincante de vista. Los dos espadachines empezaron a dar vueltas sin dejar de mirarse y sin decidirse a atacar, hasta que Squall decidió ''romper el hielo'' en cuanto vislumbró la posibilidad de introducir su arma en el estómago de WoL. Pero, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores guerreros del Dissidia, el cano le dejó noqueado en poco tiempo, cosa que le extrañó.

-¿Qué te pasa, Squall? Tus pensamientos no están en el combate, te noto distante.

El moreno alzó su sable-pistola.

-Ha sido un desfallecimiento momentáneo, no volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero-fue la tajante contestación.

Los treinta minutos de entrenamiento pasaron algo lentos para todos, excepto para WoL y Squall, que seguían luchando. Se oyó la sirena en todos los rincones del Instituto, lo que indicaba un cambio de clase. WoL bajó su arma y le hizo un gesto a Squall para que se sentara.

-Os dejo cinco minutos de descanso. Terra, ven un momento conmigo.

La joven le miró, confusa. Se levantó y siguió al espadachín fuera de la sala. WoL se cruzó de brazos y la observó con el ceño fruncido. La maga seguía mirándole sin saber muy bien qué era lo que quería el chico, aunque se temía lo peor.

-No demuestras mucha pericia y tampoco es que tengas muchas ganas de aprender, Terra.

-Ya te dije que no se me da bien.

-Sí, es evidente, pero esta clase la tienes que aprobar obligatoriamente para pasar de curso, y si sigues por este camino, no pasarás nunca.

Terra bajó la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga si no soy capaz de luchar empleando la fuerza?

-Para eso quería hablar contigo. Verás, podría darte clases tras terminar las obligatorias, de siete a ocho, ¿qué te parece?

La joven abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida ante aquella proposición y extrañada de que no mencionase nada acerca de…bueno, acerca de algún tema sobre ella que habría estado tratando con Cosmos, como sospechaba la maga.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te importaría?

WoL se encogió de hombros.

-Si te lo he dicho es por algo.

-Gracias, de verdad-esbozó una ligera sonrisa-. En serio, WoL...No sé cómo podré agradecértelo.

-Tranquila. Por cierto, me gustaría hablar contigo luego, si no es molestia, claro.

-''Ah, ya decía yo que aquí había gato encerrado…'' Por supuesto, WoL… ¿Puedo saber de qué?

-Lo siento, el tiempo de descanso ha concluido (¡puñetero WoL!).

Dicho esto, le abrió la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento, entrando él tras ella. Terra fue al lado de Tidus y Luneth, que la miraban con la duda pintada en sus ojos, y les dijo que a partir de ese día tendría entrenamiento extra.

-¡Yo también quiero!-exclamó el deportista-¡Eh, WoL, dame a mí también clases particulares! ¡Por las tardes me aburro!

-Tú no las necesitas, Tidus.

El rubio hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, enfadado.

-Bueno, pues jugaré al fútbol-se dijo a sí mismo, recuperando su sonrisa-. Ey, rosita, tú juegas, ¿verdad?

-Claro, Tidus.

-Sí, eso esperaba. Squall, cuento contigo.

-...

-WoL-dijo Tidus sin dejar hablar al moreno-, tú...Ah, no, calla, que tú no estás disponible. Luego se lo diré a los demás...

-¡Eh! ¿Y yo, qué?-exclamó Luneth.

-Ya contaba contigo, Luneth.

-Ah, claro...

Tidus le revolvió el pelo puntiagudo como si fuese un niño pequeño, molestando así al chico, que odiaba que le tratasen así. Bueno, no era culpa suya el ser algo corto de estatura, desde luego... ¡Odiaba la puñetera genética! (cómo te entiendo, Luneth, de veras que sí...)

La hora siguiente se basó prácticamente en los combates de Firion y Luneth contra WoL y de los intentos de Tidus por luchar de nuevo.

-Bueeeeeeno...Ahora toca... ¿Qué toca?-preguntó el deportista mientras iban los cinco por el pasillo, sin prisas ya que les tocaba quince minutos de recreo.

-Matemáticas, me parece-contestó Squall.

-Qué participativo estás hoy, ¿no, Squally?

El moreno perforó la cabeza de Tidus con su mirada. Ya era bastante con Yitán y Bartz, como para que se uniera Tidus al club de fans de Squally, cuyo objetivo principal era...molestar al pobrecito Squall. De pronto, algo hizo que el susodicho témpano de hielo se cayese de morros contra el suelo.

-¿Pero qué...? ¡Yitán, maldito mono!

-¡Hola, Squally!-le saludó el rubio, enganchado a su pierna, con un toque burlonamente infantil-¿Qué tal las dos horas de entrenamiento con mi hermano?

-Al final ha venido WoL-le dijo Luneth.

-Ahw...Eso explicaría el buen humor de mi querido Squall-trepó por su espalda y le cogió de los cachetes-¿Verdaaaaad?

-Defme, Bftán.

-¿Perdón? No te entiendo... ¡Ey, Bartz, ven! ¿Tú le entiendes?-le preguntó una vez llegó corriendo el amante de los chocobos-Venga, dilo.

Sólo se oyó una especie de gruñido prolongado.

-Ehm...No estoy muy seguro, pero juraría que quiere agua...No sé, el idioma de los leones no se me da bien, sólo entiendo el chocobo.

El gruñido de Squall sonó aun más amenazante.

-Hmmm...¿O querrá carne?

Tidus lanzó una carcajada y miró a los tres chicos, uno encima del que gruñía y el otro pensando en qué narices querría conseguir Squall con aquel gruñido.

-Sí, creo que eso es lo que quiere-dijo el jugador de blitzbol, desternillándose de risa.

-Oh, oh...Bartz, creo que sé qué tipo de carne quiere Squally...

-¡No será carne de chocobo!-se escandalizó Bartz.

-No, peor... ¡Huye!-gritó, saltando sobre él y tirando de su brazo con la cola-¡Quiere nuestra carne!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH, CANIBALISMO! ¡COSMOS, AYUDAAAAA!

Tidus se tiró al suelo, pataleando. Por su parte, Squall se levantó con cara de pocos amigos...ah, no, que esa la tiene siempre ¬¬...

El moreno se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones y siguió andando hacia...algún lugar, porque como persiguiera a los otros dos pronto el Dissidia saldría en la portada de los periódicos con el titular: ''caníbal se come a un chico-mono y a su amigo semichocobo'', cosa que el ojiazul no querría por nada en el mundo... ¿o sí? Squall hizo amago de negar con la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de esa idea tan sumamente tentadora...Dio un respingo al notar un golpe en el hombro. Tidus se había levantado y había apoyado su mano sobre el hombro, dándole una fuerte palmada.

-Squall el caníbal, ¿eh?-se secó las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas-Ay, por Bahamut...

-Déjame tranquilo-fue la escueta contestación del moreno, que se intentaba deshacer de la mano que estrujaba su hombro.

Tidus le palmeó un par de veces antes de soltarle.

-Tidus, siento desilusionarte-empezó a decir Firion-, pero será mejor que termines pronto con tu ataque de risa porque en diez minutos toca con Garland...

El deportista se quedó de piedra. Había olvidado por completo que ahora le tocaba matemáticas con el gruñón de Garland, que no hacía más que hablar de algo de un ciclo a la vez que les castigaba por cualquier nimiedad. ¡Por Ifrit, si casi no podías ni respirar sin que te echase la bronca!

-Pero...Cecil me dijo que Garland estaba muy ocupado este mes y que casi no podría presentare a las clases-dijo Luneth, pensativo-. Si no se presenta, lo tendremos algo difícil porque todos los días tenemos, como mínimo, una hora con él.

-¡Anda, pues es verdad! Bueno, son ya las once menos diez y hasta las once no tenemos que empezar de nuevo las clases por el descanso y demás... ¿a esa hora estará?

Luneth se encogió de hombros tras estirarse con un gesto de dolor.

-Hoy WoL se ha empleado a fondo-comentó el chico, mirando a los demás-¿O me lo ha parecido a mí?

Tidus puso cara no saber de qué hablaba.

-No sé, a mí me ha parecido un entrenamiento normal...Aunque sí que es verdad que la semana pasada estaba algo menos activo.

-A lo mejor es que le has hecho enfadar, Terra.

La rubia parpadeó y alzó una ceja.

-¿Yo? Pero...si yo no...

-A WoL no le gusta nada que la gente no se esfuerce, ya sabes, es un tipo exigente...

-No parecía enfadado.

-WoL es como éste-dijo Tidus, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Squall-, nunca sabes cuándo está triste, enfadado o contento porque siempre tienen la misma cara.

Squall hizo rodar sus ojos y torció la boca. El deportista le revolvió el pelo como haría con Luneth y luego le dio una colleja...amistosa (*Inner: no hay categoría, una colleja ''amistosa'' sigue siendo una colleja ¬¬...* T: ...vete por ahí...)

-¡Alegra esa cara, hombre!

-Grrr...

-Perdón, perdón.

El tiempo de recreo acabó y nuestros cinco amigos fueron a lo que se convertiría en su tumba...es decir, la clase de Garland. Firion rezaba a su rosita, pidiéndole que no estuviese el amargado de Garland por allí para poder librarse de la clase de matemáticas.

-¡Sí, rosita, lo has vuelto a conseguir!-exclamó cuando entraron en su aula y vieron que estaba vacía.

-¿El qué, Firioniel?

Rosit...Quiero decir, Firion, tragó saliva nerviosamente. Garland se rio, salió de su escondite y cerró la puerta con llave y candado.

-Ni se os ocurra escapar, gusanos inmundos. Abrid el libro de matemáticas por la página dieciséis.

-¿Dieciséis?-preguntó Tidus-Pero si en esta página sólo hay problemas...

Garland volvió a reírse con aire macabro y siniestro.

-Venga, empezad. Yo me sentaré aquí y os agobiaré tirándoos trozos de papel y hundiendo vuestra poca autoestima...

-Me gustaría ver algo así, Garland-le desafió Squall, altanero.

Garland alzó el labio superior en una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-Squall, a partir de esta semana y durante el resto del mes te dedicarás a salir a la pizarra a solucionar todos los problemas...

-Hmpf...-hizo amago de reírse ante aquel absurdo castigo-Como si eso fuera...

-Ah, pero ahí no acaba la cosa...Tengo noción sobre la buena amistad que mantienes con Artemisa.

Al moreno le entró un escalofrío involuntario y miró al profesor con el ceñ...este...con su mirada made-in-Squall v.5; es decir, la mirada de Squall pero…evolucionada... ¡Todos moriréis ante su mirada! ¡Mwaaaaaaajajajajajajajajaja!

-¿A qué viene eso, Garland?

-He pensado que, como prueba de tu afecto, podrías hacerle la cama todos los días, servirle el desayuno, la comida, la cena...Ese tipo de cosas, ¿te parece? Sería muy loable por tu parte, Squall.

-¿Cómo? No lo haré, no puedes obligarme a ello.

-¿Osas desafiar la autoridad de un profesor?

-¡Estás completamente loco!

Garland sacó una pistola de agua del cajón de la mesa del profesor y le mojó.

-¡Ja, y tú estás mojado, pero yo dentro de cinco minutos seguiré estando loco!

-Psss...Creo que nos han cambiado de Garland-susurró Tidus a Rosita (Firion: ¬¬...)

-Sí...-le contestó-No le recuerdo así de graciosillo e ido...Primero, sale de detrás de la puerta y nos encierra, segundo, pretendía tirarnos bolitas de papel, tercero, le dice esas cosas a Squall...-se rascó la punta de la nariz-Aquí hay gato encerrado...Gato...Gato... ¡Mono!-exclamó-¡Yitán!

Tidus le miró con cara rara.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Yitán en todo esto?

-¿No te acuerdas? ¡El sábado dijo que Garland se las pagaría por haberle confiscado sus dagas el viernes!

-Firion, en serio... ¿pretendes que me acuerde de algo del sábado?

-...Sí, bueno...Pero Yitán dijo que le daría un caramelito a Garland...

-Un momento...si ha llegado para darnos clase, entonces Garland habrá llegado sobre las diez y media para preparar la clase en su despacho...Y, si ha estado en su despacho, dudo muchísimo que Yitán haya entrado y, si lo hubiese hecho, que este tío haya aceptado algo de Yitán.

-Puede que no se lo diese Yitán en persona... ¡Claro, el café! ¡Garland siempre se toma su café antes de dar la clase como si fuese un ritual, no es un secreto para nadie! Yitán habrá troceado ese ''caramelo'' y lo habrá echado en su café...

-Sí, al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de un ladrón, eso no puede ser muy difícil para él...Pero tenían clase, ¿no? Garland no se toma el café en el recreo, si no sobre las once menos veinticinco o menos veinte, es como un puñetero reloj para eso... (sí, los profesores tienen costumbres…raras, en el mejor de los casos)

-Le tocaba a Kefka como sustituto, si no me equivoco...

-Ah, bueno, con eso encajan todas las piezas...

De pronto, Garland se puso a gritar como un auténtico demente, se descamisó, se subió a la mesa y empezó a cantar algo de ''hay un dragón en la mazmorra, una dama en mi jergón...'' (¡viva Otto! -el de los Simpsons- xD).

-¡Solo de laúd!-exclamó después, haciendo como que tocaba un laúd.

-Sí, Yitán se toma muy en serio sus venganzas...

Terra miraba perpleja al profesor. Apuntar aquello en su querida libreta no era prudente...Imagínate, alguien la coge dentro de un tiempo y lee: ''mi profesor de matemáticas estaba ehmmm...posiblemente ¿drogado? Sí, seguro que sí...Y gracias a un alumno vengativo...''. ¿Qué imagen estaría dando del Dissidia, según muchos el mejor colegio del mundo mundial? ¡Ja, todo apariencia, amigos míos!

Luneth jaló a la maga y la hizo inclinarse hacia él.

-Tranquila, Terra, que nunca es así...Bueno, ¿qué sacas en claro de todo esto?-le preguntó, curioso.

-Uhmmmm... ¿Que no hay que molestar a Yitán...?

Luneth se quedó brevemente estático y luego torció la cabeza.

-Sí, bueno, ¿por qué no?

Terra sonrió levemente. De pronto, una sombra en la ventanita de la puerta del aula captó su atención y, cuando supo de qué se trataba, lanzó una exclamación. La puerta se abrió de par en par, haciendo volar el candado (de los chinos ¬¬ o de los gnomos...) dejando ver al chico-mono, que había escapado milagrosamente de su clase con Jecht. Señaló a Garland, riéndose de las acciones estúpidas de él.

-Sí...Eso te pasa por atreverte a robar mis preciosas dagas...-extendió los brazos y lanzó un grito de victoria-¡V de Vendetta!

-¡Yitán!-tronó una voz por el pasillo.

-Bueno, me voy a mi clase...No quiero enfadar a Jecht, que a la tarde os toca a vosotros con él...Ah, bueno, no, a Luneth y Terra no porque tienen con Shantotto...

-¡Bueno, pero no por eso tienes que tocarle más las narices a mi padre! ¡Por Ifrit, si está cabreado con nosotros te juro que te hago tragar tus dagas!

-¡Señor, sí, señor!-exclamó el chico-mono intentando no reírse y llevándose la mano a la frente como un soldado.

Dicho esto, Yitán salió corriendo de la clase, huyendo del filo de Jecht, de la mano de Jecht y de su inseparable balón de blitzbol (¡eso, ataca con un balón, plagiador –sí, este palabro existe y suena mal- de Wakka!) mientras gritaba algo de vendetta...

T: ¡Ríndete, Sephiroth!

S: Que te lo has creído, pulga insignificante…

T: ¡No me ganarás al Soul Calibur!

S: Ya, ya…Tú espera y verás…

T: Dioses, la tarde que me espera… ¡Yep, gracias por los reviews! ^^ ¡Hasta el próximo cap! Y tú prepárate, Sephiroth…

WoL aparece de vete tú a saber dónde.

WoL: Eh, Tasha… ¿Y lo de la carta?

T: ¡Que te esperes, deja ya de dar la lata, pesao de las narices! *patada giratoria a lo Chuck Norris*

WoL sale volandoooo por el aireeee…Por Takhisis, estoy muy mal TT-TT


	7. Chapter 7

T: ¡Aloha! (¿se escribirá así?) Bueno, pues aquí os dejo un nuevo cap de I.F.E Dissidia…Por cierto, me gustaría que le echaseis un vistacillo a mi fanfic del KH BbS, se llama ''Sueños'' ^^ ¡Ah! Y no huyáis horrorizados al verle, porque, ciertamente, NO es del estilo de este fic…Es un one-shot Terra&Aqua :)

Cloud: No has terminado este y ya estás haciendo otros…Vas a acabar loca.

T: Bah, qué va…Por cierto, ¿qué hace David el Gnomo ahí?

C: ¿Q-quién?

T: David el Gnomo.

C: Eh, Tasha…Allí no hay nadie…

T: … ¡No estoy loca! ¡Ahí está David el Gnomo! ¡ESTÁ AHÍ!

Cloud se va, temblando.

Cap VII Y en enero...

Terra tragó saliva de una forma un tanto ruidosa mientras leía el temido cartel de ''aula para pruebas mágicas''. Luneth le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

-Terra, ey, Terra-la llamó, sin obtener respuesta.

La maga releyó nuevamente el cartel, temblando de pies a cabeza. Notó entonces los tirones que el chico le daba y bajó la vista.

-Tranquilízate, Terra, que Shantotto no es tan terrible...A pesar de lo que te dije, es bastante amable cuando quiere...

La rubia no le desmintió, sino que asintió levemente. ¿Qué iba a decirle, que no era a Shantotto a la que temía? ¿Que lo que en realidad le daba miedo era usar sus poderes porque podría perder el control y dañarles a todos? Pero, si las clases de magia eran optativas, ¿por qué narices la había escogido? ¡Podría haberse negado! Suspiró, mirando con pena la puerta. Ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. ¡Malditos Locke y Celes, tenían que mandarla a ese lugar!

-Hola, perdedores-les saludó una vocecilla cuando entraron en clase.

Luneth hizo rodar sus ojos. Shantotto se situó frente a Terra y la examinó detenidamente, frunciendo el ceño. Entonces, le dio un par de golpecitos en la pierna.

-Escapa mientras puedas-le dijo.

-¿C...Cómo?

-Querida, sabes que hoy se empiezan las prácticas-alzó los brazos con exasperación y negó con la cabeza-. Sé que no quieres usar tus poderes, así que huye. Elige la clase de Jecht.

-¿Que huya? No, no voy a huir. ¡Y claro que emplearé mis poderes!-exclamó, convencida.

Shantotto lanzó su peculiar risa y se dio la vuelta, caminando a pasos cortos hasta el centro de la sala con su tan divertida forma de andar. Sacó su bastón y señaló a Terra con él.

-¡Bien, perdedooooora, a ver de qué estás hecha! Tú, presumido, siéntate-le ordenó a Luneth-¡Ah, vaya curso! Sois sólo dos, ¿no? ¡Hm, mejor!

Luneth observó a Terra con una mirada tranquilizadora, le dio un apretón en la mano y se apoyó en una mesa con los brazos cruzados. Shantotto le miró, suspiró sonoramente de forma algo divertida y volvió a dirigirse a la joven.

-¡Vamos, perdedora! Empieza a atacar, a este paso moriré antes de que muevas un músculo.

Terra cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, no tan convencida como lo estaba hacía un instante. La hembra tarutaru empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. Se encogió de hombros, extendió una mano y exclamó:

-¡Piro!

La rubia dio un salto hacia la derecha, esquivando por los pelos la esfera en llamas que Shantotto había lanzado en su dirección. Se preparó para realizar su hechizo de agua, provocando, al hacerlo, una risotada por parte de la diminuta mujer, que lo había esquivado con la facilidad y la gracia de un gato de Cheshire (qué monos son esos gatos de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas).

-¡Aqua!

Terra no fue tan rápida esa vez y fue absorbida por el encantamiento. Cuando se recuperó, se encontró con la cara de Shantotto a escasas pulgadas de la suya. La mujer realizó su ataque doble, lanzando a la joven por los aires. Estaba claro que Terra no era gran rival para alguien como Shantotto, pero aquello ya era excesivo... ¡La pobre maga no daba una! Había empleado todas sus técnicas: agua, tornado, fuego, hielo...Nada golpeaba a la hembra tarutaru, hasta que, por fin, la pilló desprevenida y la atrapó en su tornado, para disgusto de Shantotto.

-¡Vaya con la perdedora! Bueno, bueno, estás chorreando, Territa. Será mejor que le cedas el turno a tu amigo el presumido.

La joven no replicó, ya que era verdad que estaba algo cansada. Había realizado tropecientos hechizos en alrededor de media hora y no podría hacer nada más si seguía a ese ritmo durante el resto de la clase. Así pues, se retiró, se sentó en una silla y pellizcó en un cachete al chico.

-Te toca, Luneth.

El rubio sonrió de forma confiada y se preparó para el combate. Era realmente bueno en cuanto a la dominación de los poderes mágicos, eso no podía dudarlo nadie. Solo había un pequeñísimo problema...

-¡Ese aburrido de Jecht!-exclamó Shantotto-¡Luneth, espera!

La diminuta mujer salió de la clase y se dirigió al aula contigua, a la de entrenamiento físico. Llamó a la puerta fuertemente y Jecht la abrió enseguida, sabiendo de antemano la razón de que estuviese la profesora de magia en frente de su clase.

-Qué niña más mona-fue el desenfadado saludo del rey del blitzbol.

-¡Tú, aburrido perdedor, no metas tanto ruido! ¡Estás desconcentrando a mis alumnos!

-¡Ey, Shantotto!-saludó Tidus desde detrás de la espalda de su padre-¿Qué tal van Terra y Luneth?

Shantotto le miró con cara de pocos amigos. El deportista bajó la mano que había alzado para saludarla y se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. Después, mostró su alegre y despreocupada sonrisa.

-Ah, todavía estás resentida por aquello...

-Me llevaste como un balón de blitzbol por todo el colegio, Tidus-le recordó la maga.

-¡Pero si fue el año pasado! No seas resentida, mujer.

-¡Trataste a una profesora como un objeto inanimado! ¡Es una falta gravísima!

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Pero no me pasó nada.

Shantotto frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto despectivo con su vara.

-Jecht, puedes descuartizar a tu hijo si quieres, pero no hagas tanto ruido.

-Como quieras.

-¡Ey! ¿Cómo que descuartizar? ¡Ese viejo de ahí no podría ni cortarme un mechón de pelo!

Jecht se despidió de la hembra tarutaru con un movimiento de cabeza, se giró y le pegó un grito a su hijo a la par que cerraba la puerta. El ruido dentro del aula, lejos de disminuir, creció de forma alarmante. Era un milagro que la gente del Dissidia no estuviese sorda.

Shantotto exclamó algo y se fue a seguir con su clase, algo enfadada.

-¡Luneth, entrenamiento especial! ¡Ahora sí que atacaré en serio!

-Shiva, ¿por qué? ¡Maldito Jecht!

Terra observó algo divertida el enfrentamiento entre su amigo y la enfadada tarutaru, que no hacía más que molestar a Luneth y no dejarle realizar sus hechizos ya que le lanzaba cada dos por tres su bastón.

-¡Insuficiente!-exclamó la mujer cuando sonó la sirena-Mañana seguimos.

Dicho esto, salió de la clase, seguida de los otros dos.

-Hmmm...¿Biología?-preguntó Terra.

-Así es. ¡Caray, qué rápido se me está pasando el día! Solo nos faltan dos horas, la de biología y la de lengua.

-Y, después, mi entrenamiento con WoL...De seis y media a siete me dedicaré a dormir en mi camita para poder rendir bien, o por lo menos regular...

Luneth sonrió y fue a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por Tidus, que se había echado sobre los hombros de los dos.

-¡Mis amigos los magos, cómo os he echado de menos en la clase con el pesado de mi padre!-exclamó, llorando de alegría-¡De verdad! ¿A que sí, rosita?

-No ha estado hablando de otra cosa durante toda la hora-corroboró Firion.

-Ahora, con vosotros, la hora de biología con Jecht no será tan pesada. Un momento, ¿y Squall?

-...

-¡Ah, estás aquí! No te había visto.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos y le observó fijamente. ¡Nunca le dejaba hablar! ¡Parecía que tenía una cosa activada en su cabeza que, cada vez que abría la boca, le decía: ''peligro, peligro, Squall va a hablar''! Tidus se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras se reía.

-Si es que no te haces notar, tío.

-...

-¿Ves? Hasta Cloud es más participativo.

Squall decidió dejarlo pasar, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando hacia su clase, con el pelotón detrás, bromeando sobre su persona. Intentó por todos los medios no estrangularlos, así que, para tranquilizarse, decidió pensar en el karma, el cosmos y todas las cosas del estilo, diciéndose que a Earl le iba bastante bien...Aunque claro, eso era una serie...

-¡Agh, ¿pero qué...?-exclamó cuando algo se enganchó a sus piernas como una lapa-¡Yitán, Bartz, que me dejéis en paz!

-¡Es que te veíamos tan solo...!-le dijo Bartz-Me diste penita...

Al ojiazul se le vino el mundo encima. ¡Ya está, ya había dado pena! ¡Era lo peor que le podía pasar!

-¿Por qué te han dejado solito, Squally?-le preguntó el chico-mono, trepando y colocándose en su abdomen.

-Yitán, bájate.

-Nopi...Quiero que me contestes.

Squall cogió al rubio, ignorando por completo al chico chocobo, y le zarandeó con fuerza.

-¡Les he dejado yo porque son unos pesados, igual que tú!

-Sé que no lo dices en serio-contestó el otro, sonriendo-. Sólo quieres mantener tu apariencia de ''todo me resbala''.

-...Tsk...

El moreno dejó caer a Yitán, se deshizo de Bartz y siguió andando, peeeeero fue placajeado (¿?) por sus inseparables amigos, otra vez.

-¿En qué idioma tengo que deciros que me dejéis tranquilo?

-Uhmmmm... ¿Klingon?-preguntó el chico-mono a Bartz.

-¡Chocobo! ¿Sabes hablar el idioma chocobo, Squall?

No hubo respuesta o, por lo menos, no una entendible. Sólo se oía una especie de gruñido, como el de la mañana.

-Ah, nos lo está diciendo en león-Bartz colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno, rodeó su pescuezo con los brazos y pegó la oreja a la boca del otro-. A ver...Grrrr...grrr grr...grrrrrrrrr...-parpadeó, confuso-No tengo ni idea... ¿Yitán?

El chico-mono trepó al lado del chico-chocobo y le imitó, plantando su oreja al otro lado.

-Nos tienes que enseñar a hablar este idioma, Squally.

El susodicho les cogió a los dos por el cuello, los sostuvo en el aire y les miró, amenazante. Yitán y Bartz se miraron de reojo.

-Una forma un tanto rara de aprender, pero bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bue-e-no-no-no...

Squall había comenzado a zarandearlos, haciendo que los dientes de ambos castañeasen. Al pobre Yitán estaban a puntito de salírsele los ojos de las órbitas, y su amigo no corría mejor suerte.

-¡Squall!-le reprendió Terra.

El ojiazul la miró de reojo y soltó a sus víctimas, dejándoles caer al suelo. Terra se acuclilló al lado de Yitán y Bartz y clavó sus ojos en ellos, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Estáis bien?

-Que una dama tenga que salvarme a mí en lugar de yo a ella...-murmuró el rubio-Vaya, vaya...Sí, estamos bien, aunque...-miró a su amigo-Rectifico, yo estoy bien. Bartz parece un tanto mareado. ¡Ey, Bartz!

-Wark wark waaaaark wark wark...

-¡Por Shiva, se ha vuelto loco!-exclamó Firion, situándose a su lado.

Bartz alzó un dedo y señaló a algo situado a espaldas de Firion y Terra.

-Wark waaaaaaark wark wark...

Yitán giró su cabeza en dirección a lo que señalaba el dedo de su amigo y vio una cosa amarilla y puntiaguda.

-¡Ah, Cloud!

-Wark? Warkwark wark...

-Ehm...Cloud...-Yitán intentaba no reírse-Creo que...Bartz te confunde con un chocobo...

El rubio miró al moreno con su cara mezcla de WoL y Squall de siempre. Cogió a Bartz y Yitán y se los llevó a rastras.

-Garland está desquiciado y me ha mandado buscaros-fue la explicación.

-¿Desquiciado?-preguntó Yitán-¿Más de lo normal? ''¡Eso significa que aun se le ha pasado el efecto de mis caramelos!''-pensó.

Cloud se encogió de hombros y se los llevó de allí, librando así a Squall del ataque imparable de los otros dos, que para él eran peor que un híbrido de Bahamut e Ifrit.

.0

Terra bostezó y se incorporó, cansada. En esa preciada media hora no había podido dormir, apenas podría decirse que hubiese descansado. Se desperezó y se colocó bien el uniforme, algo amodorrada. Cogió su pase y se fue al cuarto de baño para meter la cabeza bajo el grifo, a ver si así se despertaba por lo menos un poco y podía atender en la clase de WoL. Por seguridad, dejó el pase de aseo en su habitación, dentro de una carpeta, y cerró la puerta con llave.

Con pasos lentos, arrastrando casi los pies, se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento, cruzándose con Kefka y Kuja en su camino, que estaban más...raros de lo normal, o eso le pareció a la maga. Ni siquiera la habían mirado por encima del hombro, como solían hacer, sobre todo el peliplata; la mirada que la habían lanzado era una mezcla de desdén, curiosidad e incredibilidad. Terra decidió no meterse donde no la llamaban, hizo como que los ignoraba y continuó andando. Respiró hondo, agarró bien fuerte el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, entrando en la sala de forma decidida. WoL ya la estaba esperando, apoyado en una pared de brazos cruzados con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, aparentemente pensativo. La maga entró en la sala casi de puntillas y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido para no molestarle. Se quedó parada, con las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda y posando la mirada en todas las esquinas de la habitación.

-Puntual, como me imaginaba-dijo de pronto el espadachín, sobresaltando a la rubia.

WoL dejó caer sus brazos a ambos costados, dio un par de pasos y los cruzó otra vez sobre el pecho, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza a un lado y otro, como si estuviese algo indeciso. Terra cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra y balanceó los brazos, a la espera.

-He solicitado a Cosmos la anulación del sistema anti magia durante estos entrenamientos.

-Pero...no necesito la magia, ¿no? ¿No vamos a entrenar con armas?

-Sí, pero alguna vez tendrás que conseguir atacarme o, por lo menos, hacerme un rasguño. Si no logras dañarme como mínimo una vez, perderás esa poca autoestima que logras atesorar con gran esfuerzo, Terra. ¿Me equivoco?

La joven extendió una mano y blandió su espada, frunciendo el ceño.

-Puedo atacarte sin necesidad de magia. Al fin y al cabo, esto es entrenamiento físico, ¿no?-le preguntó, reprochándole con su inseparable coletilla.

WoL giró la cabeza, estirando el cuello.

-Sí. Bueno, hay algo que debería de haberte dicho antes...Con armas no lograrás vencerme nunca. Si empleas ambas cosas, puede que logres hacerme un corte o algo del estilo. Bien, basta de cháchara...

-¿No lograré vencerte nunca? ¿Cómo...cómo puedes tener tanta confianza en ti mismo?

El cano la miró con una mirada indescifrable e hizo aparecer su arma.

-Ataca.

Terra volvió a fruncir el ceño, algo enfadada.

''No hay quien le entienda-pensó-; antes parecía ido, después egocéntrico y luego se hace el misterioso...''

Agitó la cabeza, decidida a cortarle un brazo si era necesario para demostrarle que no era una especie de dios invencible y todopoderoso (ese es Sephiroth…o eso cree él). Sin embargo, sus ataques tan sólo le hicieron bostezar, y si llegaron a eso, claro...

Pasado un buen rato, WoL decidió terminar con el entrenamiento. Hizo desaparecer su arma y le dijo a Terra que parase.

-Bien, quería comentarte una cosa, como ya te dije antes-rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un papel, que se lo ofreció a la maga-. Esto es de Cosmos y trata sobre ti. Léelo y dime si es cierto lo que pone, por favor.

La maga cogió casi temblorosa el papel que el cano le ofrecía y lo leyó unas cuantas veces, apoyándose en la pared. Claro, era evidente que el director y los subdirectores debían de saberlo, pero… ¿por qué se lo habría dicho Cosmos a un alumno? ¿Por qué a WoL y no a otro? Suspiró, dobló la hoja y se la entregó al espadachín.

-Así es. Lo que pone ahí es cierto-bajó la vista, sin posarla en ningún sitio en concreto-. Y… ¿Y qué vais a hacer?

-Nada.

-¿Nada?-casi gritó la rubia, alzando la cabeza-¿Cómo que nada? ¡WoL, tú sabes lo que puede llegar a pasar! ¡Soy…soy un peligro público! ¡Locke y Celes se lo dijeron a Gabranth y los demás cuando me ingresaron en este colegio!-su voz empezó a temblar-Exijo que pongáis medidas, no quiero hacer daño a nadie.

WoL estiró levemente el labio y apretó el brazo de Terra, en uno de sus esfuerzos por parecer un ser humano con sentimientos que podía llegar a comprender a la gente…pero, WoL, no te sobreexplotes, ¿vale?

-Por eso quería esta hora de entrenamiento. Cosmos me pidió que te ayudase a controlar tus poderes y, a decir verdad, no me vendría del todo mal una hora diaria extra. Tranquila, Terra, que vas a aprender a hacerlo. Además, no se lo vamos a decir a nadie, como bien comprenderás. No tienes nada que temer. Confía en mí.

La maga le miró con un deje triste y suspiró.

-Siento que te hayan metido en esto. Pensé que los profesores no se lo iban a decir a nadie.

-Ya te he dicho que estés tranquila, no pasa nada. Bueno, ¿seguimos con el entrenamiento?

Terra se frotó los ojos con una mano y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro.

Las semanas se fueron pasando, algunas lentas, algunas rápidas, pero todas igual de agotadoras para la pobre Terra. A las clases de WoL se les había sumado las de Yuna, que había insistido en instruir a su amiga en el maravilloso arte del blitzbol, fuera aparte de los estudios, claro está, que gracias a Shiva no eran muchos a principio de trimestre.

Y aquí teníamos a Terra, tumbada en la cama a pesar de ser las cinco y media de la tarde, con ojeras, el pelo totalmente revuelto, la cara chupada y con un color no muy bueno ciertamente, sin comer, sin salir de la habitación desde las cuatro de la mañana que había llegado. El mes anterior, en diciembre, había empezado un duro entrenamiento para prepararse para la temporada de blitzbol (que a saber cuándo iba a ser) y el domingo era el único día libre que tenía a la semana, con lo que la maga aprovechaba para quedarse en su habitación compadeciéndose de su persona, siempre y cuando no tuviese deberes, por supuesto. Por suerte, el segundo trimestre lo habían comenzado calmadito y sin prisas, pero...emocionalmente estaba alterada, sin saber, cómo no, la razón. Adolescencia puñetera, siempre amargando a la gente -.-''...

-¿Terra?-llamó Luneth.

-Pasa, está abierto-fue la queda respuesta.

El chico entró en la habitación e intentó no reírse del estado de su amiga aunque, a pesar del intento, ésta había captado al vuelo que se moría de la risa.

-Adelante, ríete, Luneth, que es sano...-le apremió, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por incorporarse y no parecer muy patética.

Luneth se sentó al lado de Terra y sonrió con algo de picardía.

-Bueno, verás, Cloud ha propuesto ir a hacer snowboard, ya que hasta el jueves no tenemos clase, porque es puente y eso... ¿Qué dices?

-S...S...Snowboard...

-Sí, me imaginaba que dirías algo así. Vamos a ir todos, Yuna también. Podrías ir y no hacer snowboard.

-¿Todos? ¿Vais a ir todos?

El rubio asintió y procedió a enumerarlos.

-Yitán, Bartz, WoL, Cecil, Squall, Tidus, Yuna, Firion, Cloud y yo. Tú también vienes, ¿no? Todos contamos contigo, sobre todo Yuna.

-Dime que Yuna no est...

-¡Terra, mi buena y fiel amiga!-exclamó Yuna, apareciendo por la puerta (*Inner: no, si quieres por la ventana ¬¬* T: Chs, tú calla ¬¬)-Ay, madre, qué mal te veo...Bueno, no pasa nada, una aspirina y listo. ¡Esta tarde nos vamos a Balamb, a pasar el puente en su famoso Jardín de Balamb!

-¿Jardín de Balamb?

-¿Cómo? ¿No has oído hablar de las famosísimas pistas de esquí artificiales y las aguas termales de la zona de Balamb? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡En enero no se habla de otra cosa! Todos los estudiantes vamos, por lo menos, cinco veces al Jardín de Balamb durante el curso. Venga, levanta, que te ayudo a hacer la maleta. Luneth, cielo, dile a los demás que Terra estará lista para las siete.

-¡Bien! Entonces, a las siete en la entrada, ¿no?

Yuna asintió, sonriente.

-Hala, Terra, a la ducha, que tienes que alegrar esa cara. Voy sacando la ropa, ¿vale? ¿Dónde tienes la maleta?

La rubia se levantó, cogió las cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ah, la maleta...Ahí, bajo la cama.

-¡Vale, manos a la obra!

Terra fue taciturna hasta el baño, se duchó medio dormida y se vistió, sin molestarse siquiera en secarse el pelo. Se miró al espejo y suspiró al ver que se había puesto el jersey al revés.

-¡Agh, maldita sea!-exclamó al borde del llanto por la desesperación y el estrés.

Después de ponerse bien la ropa y de comprobar por enésima vez que, en efecto, todo estaba en su lugar, caminó de nuevo hacia su habitación. Guardó el pase de aseo con los otros en la mesilla y miró la ropa que había seleccionado Yuna con una ceja en alto (aviso: ahora mismo, Yuna se presenta como la adolescente con un chute de hormonas del X-2…Nos cambiaron a Yunita TT-TT).

-Me parece que el vestido sobra, dudo mucho que me lo ponga...

-¡Oh, pero si es precioso! Además, es de manga larga, y no es muy fino, y si te pones unas medias y unas botas, pues, ¡mira tú que bien, ya no pasas frío! A la maleta.

Terra hizo rodar sus ojos.

-Por lo demás...No tengo ningún inconveniente.

-Peeeeeerfecto. A ver, ¿dónde tienes los zapatos? ¡Oh, ahí, claro! Veamos...Estas botas, claro, para el vestido porque, al parecer, son las únicas mosqueteras que tienes, querida...Botines rojos, botines azules, botines blancos, botines negros, converse verdes, converse rojas... ¡Madre mía, Terra, sólo tienes botines y converse! A ver, pues nos llevamos todos.

-¡Pero si vamos a estar hasta el miércoles!

-Sí, pero no pretenderás ponerte la misma ropa por el día que por la noche.

-Ah...Claro, ya decía yo que habías sacado mucha ropa...-miró a Yuna con el ceño fruncido.

-Por supuesto, el martes te pondrás el vestido, porque nos iremos de fiesta, fiesta.

A Terra se le escaparon los típicos lagrimones y empezó a guardar las cosas en la maleta: pijama por un lado, ropa por otro, neceser...En otra maletita guardó los zapatos bajo la atenta mirada de la morena, que se encargaba de comprobar que la maga metía todo y absolutamente todo lo que había sacado. Yuna cogió un mechón mojado del pelo de su amiga y la miró frunciendo el ceño aunque con gesto divertido.

-Será mejor que me encargue yo de arreglarte el pelo... ¿Dónde tienes el secador?

-En el cajón que hay debajo del armario.

Yuna sentó a Terra en la cama y se dedicó a secarle el pelo.

-Me encanta tu pelo. Es gracioso.

-¿Gracioso?

-Sí; cuando se termina de secar, el rizo hace un movimiento gracioso.

-Ajá...

-Bueno, ya estás-le dijo cuando hubo terminado-. Bolitas de colores y lazo, como de costumbre. ¡Pero olvídate de esto el martes! Mira, son las siete menos diez, nos sobra tiempo.

-Oye, ¿y tu maleta?

-Ya está hecha, la está cuidando Tidus. Me llamaron al móvil a las seis menos algo, cuando estaban hablando sobre eso. Hala, vamos a la entrada, que seguramente ya estén todos allí. Son chicos, Terra-le dijo cuando notó la mirada extraña que ésta había adquirido.

-Ah, claro...

Yuna agarró la maleta de los zapatos y complementos (había amenazado a Terra, así que tuvo que llevárselos) mientras que Terra cargaba con la de la ropa. Efectivamente, los demás estaban esperándolas a la entrada.

-¡Bien, habéis llegado antes!-exclamó Tidus, chocando sus manos-Y ahora... ¡Al Jardín de Balamb! Bueno, primero a la estación de tren, claro...Excepto Cloud, que se va con su Fenrir y nos hace a nosotros cargar con su maleta...

-¿Desde cuándo tiene Cloud a Fenrir?-le preguntó Yuna.

-Cosmos ha dejado que se la quede siempre y cuando la use sólo los fines de semana y los puentes, no entre semana como hacía antes. Ahora mismo está ahí, limpiándola porque dice que tiene polvo...No sé dónde lo verá, porque está reluciente, como siempre, pero bueno...Es Cloud, y Cloud trata a Fenrir como si fuese su hija.

-Bueno, bueno, vámonos, que vamos a perder el tren-apremió Firion.

-Eso, que no me quiero pasar el puente aquí dentro-dijo Bartz.

-¡Al Jardín de Balamb!-gritaron Yitán y Tidus a coro.

0.0.0

T: ¡Yeeeeep! Bien, quería dejar una cosilla clara, por si acaso: he decidido hacer de Balamb una ciudad dentro de la que se halle el recinto llamado el Jardín de Balamb, algo así como un retiro vacacional...como Costa del Sol en el FF VII, por ejemplo, solo que en invierno; una zona de entretenimiento con hotel incluido, recreativos, aguas termales, pistas de esquí artificiales y demás...Trasladándonos a este planeta en concreto (planeta Tierra, no Krynn, ni Idhún, ni Gaya ni nada de eso...) sería como la zona de Futuroscope (Francia), más o menos, solo que...pues eso, cambiando el parque de Futuroscope por...pistas de esquí y eso...(me da que me repito demasiado...)

Yuna: Oye, Tasha, ¿cómo que adolescente con un chute de hormonas?

T: Admítelo. En el X-2 **NO** eres la Yuna que conocíamos antes.

Y: …

T: …Es verdad.

Y: … ¡Ellos me obligaron! ¡Los de Square-Enix! ¡Yo no quería! ¡Bwaaaaah!

Tasha la da golpecitos en la espalda para consolar a la pobre invocadora.

*ESPECIAL*

He aquí la razón de que Kuja y Kefka lanzasen aquella mirada a Terra...

-Oye, ¿seguro que es ella?-le preguntó Kuja al payaso.

-¡Por supuesto! Oí a Caos y a Cosmos y estoy convencido de que hablaban de Terra.

-Pero, ¿qué oíste exactamente?

-Palabras sueltas...Algo así como: nueva, gran poder, secreto y ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Y estás seguro de que hablaban de Terra?

-Jijijijiji, Kujita...Nueva: Terra. Una nueva de gran poder, pero es un secreto... ¿Qué te dice eso? ¡Claro que hablaban de Terra! Además, tú también habrás notado que tiene una cierta sensibilidad para la magia...

Kuja miró al techo, pensativo.

-Puede que tengas razón...

0.0.0

En el despacho de Caos...

-Ah, Caos, con que esta era tu súper espada nueva de gran poder...-dijo Cosmos, casi riéndose, soltando el mando de la play-Sigues siendo un paquete en este tipo de juegos, querido.

-¡Algún día, Cosmos, algún día!-bramó Caos, enfurecido.

Cosmos lanzó un suspiro cansino y salió del despacho, no sin antes decir:

-Me debes una comida.

-Grrr...

0.0.0

Y esta es la razón de que la mirasen así... ¿Moraleja? Que no apostéis NUNCA en los juegos de lucha, ¡NUNCAAAAAAA! *Inner: ¿y eso de que escuchen bien y de no sacar conclusiones precipitadas...?* Ah...Sí, bueno, eso también...Ejem...Pero eso es algo más opcional...Por cierto, gracias por los reviews ^^


	8. Chapter 8

T *en tensión* : Squall…tengo una noticia.

S: ¿Mala o buena?

T: Eh…Depende…Verás, el caso es que…

De pronto, se pone a sonar la música de Star Wars, la de Darth Vader, claro. Tasha gira la muñeca para que no se le vea el móvil y pueda seguir manteniendo aquel aire de misterio.

¿? : Squall…

Cap VIII El Jardín de Balamb pt.I

El viaje en tren había durado alrededor de dos horas y media, más o menos (hay que tener en cuenta que van en una especie de AVE Final Fantasyaco), y ya eran las diez y algo cuando llegaron a la estación de Balamb, donde les esperaba Cloud que, al parecer, había dejado a Fenrir en el aparcamiento del Jardín, porque no estaba con ella. La estación de tren estaba a unos treinta minutos de la zona del Jardín de Balamb, así que tampoco les venía tan mal, porque tenían intención de ir el martes de fiesta a Zanarkand, la ciudad natal de Tidus (sí, no está en ruinas) y, evidentemente, tenían que cogerle porque si iban a pata tardarían alrededor de veinte años y medio con la modorra que tenían éstos en el cuerpo.

Fueron andando a paso normal, enseñando a Terra la zona. Como se habían entretenido bastante, llegaron al hotel del recinto del Jardín de Balamb a las once y media. Entraron en el edificio, que estaba abarrotado de gente, y Cecil se acercó a la recepcionista, dándole los datos de la reserva que habían hecho; no sabían cómo era posible que hubiesen cogido habitaciones llamando con tan solo unas horas de antelación en esa época del año, siendo puente y demás, pero bueno...La chica les dio las llaves y cada uno se fue a la habitación que le tocaba, repartidos de tres en tres y dos en dos.

-Dejamos las maletas, nos cambiamos y nos vamos a dar una vueltecilla por Balamb, ¿no?-dijo Tidus antes de desaparecer en su habitación.

A Terra se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿De fiesta? ¡Estaba agotada, no había parado en toda la semana! Suspiró cansinamente mientras era arrastrada por Yuna, que se paró en seco dando un pequeño gritito de sorpresa.

-¡Anda, Sephiroth, si estás aquí! Vaya, casi te como, no te había visto-comentó, sonriente-¿Habéis venido todos?

-Así es.

-Claro, cómo no. Sería raro que os quedaseis en el instituto...Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, que si no, no acabamos ni para mañana.

-Yuna, son las doce menos diez...-susurró Terra.

-...Ya me has entendido. Bueno, Sephi (uy, qué confianzas se traen estos...miedo me da), ya nos veremos por aquí. _Ciao!_

Sephiroth se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió andando. Luneth, que iba con ellas porque su habitación estaba casi al lado de la de las chicas, miró al peliplata con el ceño fruncido.

-Este tipo tiene mucha conversación, ¿eh?

Al doblar un recodo, Luneth se paró en seco y miró el número de la plaquita dorada de una puerta.

-Esta es la mía. Bueno, chicas, nos vemos luego-se despidió.

Terra y Luneth cruzaron una pequeña mirada accidental antes de que el chico se metiese en la habitación, provocando que la maga se sonrojase un poco y empezase a juguetear con un mechón de su pelo mientras seguía andando. Yuna había estado observando todo divertida y con una ceja en alto. Cuando encontró la oportunidad adecuada, arrinconó a su despistada amiga contra la pared y la inspeccionó con ojo crítico.

-Vaya, vaya...Esto hay que hablarlo...

-¿Q-qué? ¡Yuna, no es lo que piensas!

-Ya me lo dirás, ya...Terra, soy mujer, y soy amiga tuya, y te conozco lo suficiente como para afirmar que...

-¡Chsssss!

-Cierto, no es seguro hablar de ello por aquí...Las puertas tienen ojos y las paredes oídos, o algo así es lo que se dice, ¿verdad?-se quedó un segundo pensativa-Hm, esa frase ha sido muy Bartz, me parece a mí...Bueno, es igual; vamos a cambiarnos que no llegamos al final...

La invocadora arrastró a la maga hacia su habitación, abrió las maletas y sacó un montón de ropa. Se quedó pensativa, algo indecisa sobre qué ponerse.

-Hm...¿Qué te parece este jersey con estos vaqueros, Terra?

-Bien...-murmuró, mirando una camiseta de un suave tono rosa pastel.

-Ah, no. No pensarás ponerte eso, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es una camiseta normal.

-¡Exacto!-Yuna se la arrebató y la tiró al montón de ropa-Lo normal es para el día; para la noche, es lo deslumbrante. Te pondrás...esto, y esos pantalones blancos de ahí, y los botines negros (¡matadme, por Shiva, matadme! ¡Yuna ha caído de forma irreversible! ¡Necesita asistencia moguritaria sin falta!). Y, por encima, esta chamarra de color…de color… ¿gris…? por supuesto-se quedó pensativa, observando a su amiga-. Si el color de los pantalones fuera negro, parecerías una especie de...muñeca de porcelana semi-heavy, entre ese conjunto y ese cuerpecillo de muñequita que tienes (*muerte* con lo guapa que estaría con una camiseta de Slipknot y unos pantalones negros con unas botas de punta de acero…TT-TT…pobre Terra…).

-No me parecería a una muñeca de porcelana semi-heavy-dijo Terra, riéndose-. Esa combinación no existe. Vale, me pondré esto, pero por el día me dejarás elegir a mí la ropa.

-Descuida. Bueno, ahora contéstame, ¿qué te parece la ropa que he elegido yo? El jersey es perfecto, ¿verdad que sí?

-Sí, te sienta muy bien.

-¡Pero si no me lo has visto puesto todavía!

-No es difícil imaginarlo-se encogió de hombros-. ¿El baño?

-Es esa puerta de ahí, la de la izquierda; los baños de este hotel están todos a la izquierda...Qué manías más raras...-luego se fijó en otra puerta-La de la derecha no sé cuál ser...

-¡Anda, pero si las habitaciones están conectadas!-exclamó Yitán, abriendo la puerta e interrumpiendo a la invocadora-¡Hola, Yuna! ¡Ey, Terra!

-¡Yitán, llama antes de entrar!

-¡No sabía qué había tras la puerta! Ahora que lo sé, procuraré llamar.

Yuna le lanzó un cojín, el chico-mono se rió y, esquivando una bota, cerró la puerta. La morena se abalanzó sobre ella y le echó el cerrojo, aunque era una acción estúpida la mirases por donde la mirases ya que en la habitación de Yitán y Bartz también habría un cerrojo... ¿Por qué narices había un cerrojo en las dos partes de la puerta? ¿En qué estaba pensando la persona que diseñó esa gilipollez? (Inner: Tasha, TÚ estás escribiendo el fanfic…así que tú lo has diseñado… / *Tasha mira hacia otro lado* T: Jejejejeje…Es verdad…)

-¡No entres, Yitán! ¿Me has oído?

-Tranquila, tranquila-se oyó desde la otra habitación-. Oye, esta habitación es más pequeña que la vuestra...El baño se come bastante espacio, la verdad...Oye, Yuna-dijo, abriendo otra vez la puerta-, te recomiendo que te pongas esa camiseta negra sin mangas y con el cuello alto debajo del jersey blanco. Te quedaría genial, ya que el jersey tiene el cuello barco, así que... ¡Eh, no me tires la almohada! ¡Encima de que te ayudo...! Vale, vale, ya cierro, ya...

-¡Hombres! Bueno, vístete ya, que sino...

-Entonces, esto, esto y esto... ¿Tú te cambias aquí?

Yuna asintió mientras atrancaba la puerta que conectaba las habitaciones con una silla. Entrechocó las manos y asintió fuertemente, con gesto de victoria. ¡Había encontrado una buena solución al problema! Terra la miró conteniendo la risa y se dirigió al baño para arreglarse. Salió al cabo de unos diez minutos, haciéndose de nuevo la coleta. La morena, que ya estaba vestida, la detuvo, agarrándola por las muñecas.

-Alto ahí, señorita. Nada de coleta.

-¿Cómo? Yuna, por favor, no me quites la coleta, anda...

-Bueeeno, está bien...Anda, tira para el baño, que voy a darle alegría a esa cara tan mustia que tienes...

-¿Gracias...?

Yuna agarró el neceser donde guardaba el maquillaje y empujó a Terra al baño otra vez. La joven no tenía escapatoria, debía someterse al poder del rímel de su amiga (ahora Yuna tiene complejo de trabajadora de Rimmel London). Le suplicó de mil maneras distintas que no la maquillase, pero Yuna era imparable. La ató a la taza del váter con unas cuerdas que había sacado de vete tú a saber dónde (que surrealista se está volviendo esto, por Mishakal...) y empezó a sacar de todo.

-Tranquila, Terra, que no se nota. No me gusta que el maquillaje se note, deberías de saberlo. ¿Cuándo he dado yo el cante cuando salimos por ahí los fines de semana, en Midgar? Sólo me hecho un pelín de rímel, brillo de labios y sombra de ojos cuando me da, nada más-mientras lo decía, iba sacando las cosas-. Oye, a ti te viene bien el negro, para que destaquen tus ojos. ¿Lo habías pensado alguna vez? Bueno, pero eso mejor el martes. Hoy sólo tonos suaves...Mira, esta sombra de ojos de color gris azulado... ¿Te gusta? Claro, es evidente que sí. A ver, a ver...

Terra aguantó la charla de Yuna de forma estoica, sin mover ni un sólo músculo, mientras era sometida al maquillaje. ¡Los dioses eran tan crueles...! O no...Cuando Yuna terminó, se miró en el espejo y se dijo que, ciertamente, no dejaba de sentarle bien a pesar de no estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

-Un excelente trabajo. Ahora me toca a mí.

La invocadora se maquilló en poco tiempo, resaltando sus peculiares ojos bicolores aunque sin llegar a resultar excesivo, y se arregló el pelo. Yuna guardó las cosas, cogió el bolso y se puso una chaqueta vaquera corta. Miró con disgusto la coleta de su amiga, algo sosa en comparación con el resto de su conjunto. Se las arregló para quitarle el lazo, con lo que la melena rizada de la rubia cayó en cascada sobre su espalda. La morena observó, sorprendida, el peinado improvisado de su amiga.

-¡Fuera lazo, decidido! Y ahora, de fiesta a Balamb. ¡Venga, venga, fuera!

Terra salió a trompicones de la habitación seguida de Yuna. Fueron corriendo todo lo que los tacones les permitía por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor. Llegaron a la entrada del hotel, donde las esperaban WoL, Luneth, Cecil, Firion, Yitán y Bartz. Al chico-mono se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas y se acercó a todo correr hacia las chicas.

-¡Por Shiva, estáis preciosas! ¡Son en estos momentos en los que envidio a Tidus!-se enganchó del brazo de Terra-Tú de novios decías que nada de nada... ¿verdad?

Yuna cogió a Yitán por la cola y lo separó de su amiga.

-Lo siento, Yitán, pero Terra no está en el mercado.

-¡¿CÓMO? ¡No, Terra! ¡No puedes tener novio!-empezó a patalear y a dar brazadas-¡Noooooooo! ¿Quién es ese maldito degenerado que ha corrompido a mi Terra?

-Pues...sólo te recomiendo que no te metas con él...

Terra miró de forma fulminante a Yuna, que esbozó una sonrisita inocente.

-Oye, falta gente, ¿no?-preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Squall, Cloud y Tidus vienen por ahí-informó Luneth, con un tono algo…seco-. Ya estamos todos.

Tras una sesión interminable de piropos por parte del deportista a su novia, salieron del recinto del Jardín y se internaron en la ciudad.

-Oye, antes me he cruzado con Kuja, mientras os esperábamos-dijo Cecil-. No les había oído decir que fuesen a venir.

-Bueno, tampoco era de extrañar que vinieran. ¿Quién aguanta un puente en el Dissidia? ¡Por no estar, no están ni los profesores! Sólo se queda Gabranth, y si se queda, porque no se sabe...-contestó Yitán-Ni siquiera yo he podido averiguar si sale o no de su despacho alguna vez, y eso que a mí esas cosas se me dan bastante bien.

-¿Las de espiar?-preguntó Cloud, participativo de repente.

-Eh...Sí, bueno, ejem...No tendrás ningún inconveniente en tener un amigo del servicio secreto, ¿verdad?

-¿Yo? Qué inconveniente iba a tener...Al fin y al cabo, somos amigos y demás...-miró fijamente al cielo, con aire épico-Eso es lo que importa, ¿verdad?

-Eso me ha llegado, Cloud...Eso me ha llegado.

Yitán dio un salto y se abrazó al rubio oxigenado, provocando que Squall se pusiera a bailar (todo esto interiorizado, claro) al pensar en que el chico-mono iba a dejarle tranquilo. Yitán se le quedó mirando un rato, todavía enganchado a Cloud.

-¡Ja, estás contento por algo! ¡Tus cejas se han alzado tres milímetros!-saltó de los brazos de Cloud como si fuese un gato y se agarró a la chamarra negra del moreno-¿Pensabas que te habías librado de mí? Squally, me decepcionas...

Squall bufó e intentó quitarse de encima al chico-mono, pero lo tuvo bastante difícil al sumársele Bartz. ¡Por Bahamut, no sabía qué podría haberle hecho al mundo para recibir ese castigo! ¿Tan mal se había comportado en su otra vida?

Tidus, de pronto, empezó a gritar como un loco y a correr a toda velocidad.

-¡Un bar con paint-ball, un bar con paint-ball!

Al oírlo, Firion, Yitán y Bartz fueron corriendo también hacia aquel bar. Los demás les siguieron a paso normal porque, al fin y al cabo, al susodicho bar no le iban a salir patas y se iba a ir tan tranquilo por ahí, así que... ¿para qué correr? ¿Gastar energía a lo tonto? Pffff...Aunque…era un bar que estaba en un mundo de Final Fantasy, con lo que todo podía ser…

El caso es que, cuando llegaron al bar, vieron a Tidus y Yitán con un AK-47 y un KRIEG550 entre las manos respectivamente, apuntando a todo lo que se movía.

-¡Pirado asqueroso, la zona de paint-ball está ahí detrás!-gritó uno al deportista.

-Es curioso que no haya más cola para el paint-ball...-dijo pensativo el chico-mono, rascándose el mentón con la punta de su rifle.

-Pero qué demonios... ¿De dónde habéis sacado eso? ¡No habéis pedido la vez para que os den el equipo!-exclamó WoL-¿Os habéis colado?

Tidus y Yitán miraron a los lados, sin decidirse a contestar. WoL, el tan noble y heroico WoL, les arrebató las armas y se las dio al encargado del sitio, pidiendo disculpas por el mal comportamiento de sus amigos. Con eso solo consiguió una serie de patadas por parte de los dos rubios que fueron esquivadas con agilidad, peeeeeero en una de estas, el cano se chocó con una camarera que en ese momento llevaba una bandeja con bebidas y esas bebidas cayeron encima de la mujer, de WoL y de los que tenían alrededor.

¿Que qué consiguieron? Bueeeeeeno, nada importante, sólo una reprimenda y una expulsión permanente del bar...cough...

Damos un salto temporal y nos instalamos unos cinco minutos después del incidente...

Bartz tocó el pelo de un tono rosado que ahora tenía WoL, curioso.

-¿Qué tipo de bebida era esa...?

-Uhmmmmmm... ¿Batido de fresa...?-dijo no muy convencido Luneth, mirando a WoL y procurando no reírse.

-Lo dudo mucho, Luneth-contestó Cecil, cruzándose de brazos-. Oye, WoL, yo que tú me lavaría ese pelo.

El espadachín se había quedado algo traumado al parecer, porque tenía los ojos distorsionados, no hacía caso a nadie y, lo más raro de todo, se había quedado parado en medio de un paso de peatones... ¡con el semáforo en rojo! (recordad que hablamos de WoL) Cloud y Squall se encargaron de alzarle en volandas y llevarle hasta un banco. Terra le abanicó con las manos, luego le cogió la cabeza y la metió en una columna de agua que había hecho aparecer, mirando antes de hacer el hechizo que no hubiese nadie por la calle, claro. Por fin hubo un movimiento en el cuerpo del cano, que empezó a mover los brazos hacia el agua, como si quisiera deshacerse de ella.

-¡Perdón, perdón!-exclamó Terra, haciendo que la columna se esfumase.

WoL tosió, se restregó la mano por la cara y se sacudió el agua del pelo, que ya no tenía ese color rosa. Terra le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para ver si así se le pasaba la cosa. El chico se levantó del banco y estornudó.

-Oh oh...WoL, no fastidies, tío, que estamos en Balamb-le dijo Tidus-. No puedes ponerte malo.

-Tranquilo, Tidus. No he podido ponerme malo tan solo por haber metido la cabeza medio minuto en agua congelada.

Estornudo.

El deportista alzó una ceja y suspiró.

-Vaya plan...

-No era mi intención, en serio-dijo Terra-. Yo solo pretendía...

-No pasa nada, Terra-la tranquilizó WoL-. No es culpa tuya, tú sólo pretendías ayudarme. Si estos dos no se hubiesen colado, no habría pasado nada.

-¡Hala, haznos sentir culpables!-exclamó Yitán.

El cano le miró con cara de circunstancias. Cecil lanzó un suspiro.

-Será mejor que regresemos al hotel...Tienes que secarte el pelo si no quieres pescar un resfriado.

-Dioses, Cecil, a veces me da la impresión de que tienes complejo de madre, de verdad-dijo Cloud-. Déjale, si no quiere secarse el pelo, allá él...

-Tú lo que quieres es irte de fiesta, Cloud-le contestó Cecil.

-...Bah...

-Oye, pues mira, Cecil-empezó Yuna-, como me da la sensación de que tienes ganas de irte al hotel, pues vete con WoL. Nosotros damos una vueltecita y enseguida nos plantamos en el Jardín, ¿sí? Si no os importa, claro.

-No es mala idea...

-Sí, a mí tampoco me parece mal-dijo WoL.

Terra también intentó escabullirse con sus dos amigos, pero fue interceptada por Yuna, que la agarró del pescuezo y la arrastró hasta el grupo que quería continuar con la ¡fiessstaaaaaa!

Algo pomposo y peludo recorría la cara de Kuja, que hacía gestos con la nariz y apartaba la cabeza cada dos por tres. Esa cosa volvió a atacar su pobre cara, haciendo que el peliplata frunciese el ceño y arrugase la nariz.

-Ñah...Ñah...-murmuraba, intentando deshacerse de aquella molestia.

Una risa terminó de despertarle. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de un ser bastante conocido para él.

-¿¡Y-Yitán!

-¡Kuja, hermanito, por fin despiertas! Mira que te ha costado, eh...

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, en mi habitación?

-Eso quería preguntarte. Dioses, Kuja, apestas a mojito.

-Hm, mira quién habla, el que tiene aliento de cubata-le replicó.

-Anda, eso explicaría muchas cosas...Por cierto, ¿sabías que...?

-¡No lo digas!

-¿...El mojito es...?

-¡Cállate!

-¿...Una bebida de gays?

-¡Cierra la boca!

-Oye, Kuja, ¿sabes? Nunca te he visto desnudo y tengo mis dudas con respecto a tu sexo...

Kuja le lanzó la almohada e intentó echarle a patadas del cuarto. En cuanto se levantó de la cama, tapado con la sábana porque tenía un frío tremendo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, sino en una completamente distinta (dudaba de encontrarse siquiera en el hotel del Jardín) y que su ropa estaba tirada por ahí de cualquier manera, lo que quería significar que estaba des...des...

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaa, estoy desnudo!-gritó.

Yitán abrió mucho los ojos y se observó a sí mismo, comprobando, aliviado, que él estaba en bóxers (sí, se da cuenta ahora -.-''). Un momento, si Kuja estaba desnudo y él en ropa interior y, encima, no estaba cada uno en su habitación y apestaban los dos a alcohol, entonces, ¿qué narices...?

El chico-mono inspeccionó el dormitorio y encontró a una chica (por la silueta, lo era) durmiendo la mona en la cama, tapada con una manta hasta la cabeza y seguramente con la misma cantidad de ropa que su hermano.

-A ver, Yitán, respira, respira...Por Ifrit, no puede ser...Esto quiere decir que...que...

Kuja y él se miraron fijamente y sus caras adquirieron una tonalidad verde. Los dos se fueron a una esquina a expulsar lo poco que tendrían en el estómago.

-¡No, por Bahamut, con mi hermano, no!-exclamó el rubio, dándose cabezazos contra la pared.

Kuja estaba dibujando circulitos en el suelo con un aura morada instalada encima de su cabeza.

Y la chica esa a la que no se le veía la cara...seguía durmiendo, tan tranquila ella.

-¡Esto es ingesto o algo de eso!

-¡Incesto, mono estúpido! Pero los dos somos chicos, así que no podemos tener hijos uno del otro...

-Perdona, Kuja, pero solo yo soy un...Bah, no estoy de humor ni para tomarte el pelo...

A Yitán le entró una serie de arcadas, secundadas por las de su hermano. Entonces, entró un chico bastante conocido para los dos pobres monos, que se reía de ellos con una inconfundible risa aguda.

-¿Kefka? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Kuja, sofocando las arcadas.

-Jijijijijiji...Me parece que vuestra tortura ha durado bastante...Por ahora.

-¿Tor-tortura?-susurró el chico-mono rubio.

-Sí, Yitán... ¡! Todo fue idea mía...

-¡¿Pero por qué, Kefka, por qué?-exclamó Kuja, más teatrero que de costumbre.

El payaso volvió a reírse, pasándose la mano por la cara y doblándose hacia atrás de tal forma que acabó pegándose un golpe contra el suelo, aunque ese hecho no le impidió seguir riéndose. Cuando recobró la compostura, se irguió, y su cara mostró el enfado que sentía.

-Anoche me robasteis mi pajita del mojito...

-¿Nos has hecho creer que habíamos hecho un t...t...un...por una pajita...? ¡Estás chiflado, Kefka!-gritó Yitán-¡Y esa pobre chica, qué!

Kefka se encogió de hombros.

-¿Chica…? ¡Oh, cierto, ESA chica…! Ah, por cierto, no pretendía haceros CREER QUE, sino que HICIERAIS ESO.

-Eso significa que...

Yitán y Kuja volvieron a mirarse y, esta vez, se desmayaron por la impresión. Kefka se rió nuevamente, cerrando la puerta de la habitación. En el pasillo del hotel se cruzó con Artemisa, que al parecer estaba buscando al peliplateado-que-sí-que-se-le-nota-la-pluma (a partir de ahora, si digo peliplateado con pluma, me refiero a Kuja y no a Sephi).

-Eh, tú, ¿has visto a Kuja?

-Jijijijijijijiji...Sí, sí que le he visto...Pero no te...Bueno, sí...Está en esa habitación de allí, la 213.

Artemisa frunció el ceño por el extraño comportamiento del payaso, aunque luego se encogió de hombros, diciéndose que Kefka era, efectivamente, algo...rarito. El payaso volvió a reírse tras oír el grito de la chica al abrir la puerta de la 213.

-¡Kefka, maldito lunático, has corrompido a mi pobre Kuja! (sí, esta también tiene complejo de madre a pesar de saber que a Kuja le cae como una patada en los nakasone...la pobre mujer está muy necesitada)

El rubio se puso a dar saltos y desapareció por una esquina. Al doblarla, se cruzó con el otro peliplateado del grupo, aunque el pelo de éste era mucho más cool que el de Kuja, por supuesto, dónde vamos a ir a parar...

Sephiroth le miró como quien mira a una mosca puñetera y siguió andando, pero fue parado por Kefka, que le había cogido de la gabardina.

-Hehehehe...No te recomiendo ir por ese camino...-le señaló el susodicho camino con los ojos-Artemisa está rondando por ahí y la he dejado algo agresiva...

-Esa bruja no me asusta-se paró en seco-. Kefka, ¿qué has hecho?

-Hmmmmmm...-giró la cabeza-Digamos que...Kuja y Yitán han limado asperezas y están en el apogeo de su relación...Jijijijiji...

Sephiroth, conociendo al payaso como le conocía, ya se imaginó por dónde iban los tiros, así que optó por no ir por aquel pasillo.

-Solo por curiosidad, esa habitación, ¿de quién es?

Kefka se llevó una mano al mentón y se encogió de hombros.

-Y yo qué sé...

-¡Kefka!-rugió una voz por el pasillo.

El payaso se giró y miró a Mateus, que se acercaba a grandes zancadas y le señalaba con el dedo.

-¡Me robaste tú las llaves de mi habitación! ¡He tenido que dormir con Golbez y Exdeath!

-Ah, ahí tienes tu respuesta, Sephiroth.

-¿Respuesta?

-Mateus, no te recomiendo que vayas a tu cuarto en estos momentos-dijo quedamente el peliplateado.

-No soy Mateus, soy el Emp...-se paró en seco-¿Y por qué no iba a poder ir a mi habitación?

-Es un consejo, tú haz lo que te venga en gana.

-¡Nadie le da órdenes al Emperador!

-Kefka, ¿tú has oído la palabra ''orden'' en mi frase?

-¿Yo? Si lo has dicho, me he quedado momentáneamente sordo...Jijijijiji...

-Hmpf, gusanos inmundos...Apartaos de mi camino, sucia escoria.

-¿Sucia escoria? Ey, Sephi, ¿no te resulta familiar esa coletilla? A ver si va a resultar que nuestro Mateus se dedica a plagiar a los que no puede superar...

Sephiroth esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Kefka, como cabía esperar, emitió su risilla aguda que, cada vez que la sacaba a la luz, moría un no-muerto, así que Kefka, por caridad, no produzcas un descenso en esa raza tan...tan...ehmmmm...fundamental para el WoW...ejem...Sigamos.

Mateus les miró con aires de grandeza y se dirigió a su habitación, ignorando por completo el consejo del peliplateado. A los pocos segundos, el Emperador volvió a pasar por delante de ellos manteniendo la compostura, pero perdiéndola poco a poco en favor de la más completa locura que ni Kefka tras abusar del magiteck.

-¡Yaoi, noooooooo!-gritó, corriendo por todo el hotel, huyendo de la imagen implantada en su retina.

Claro, al desmayarse, Yitán y Kuja habían quedado muy juntitos el uno del otro, y estando los dos con esa graaaaaan cantidad de ropa...pues...bueno...no dejaba mucho a la imaginación...Para colmo de males, Artemisa había colocado un parterre de flores sacadas del carrito de Aerith (es decir, de vete tú a saber) en la habitación.

-Hiciste cuanto estaba en tu mano, tratándose de alguien como tú...Jijijijiji...Oye, voy a desayunar, que tengo hambre...

Kefka se estiró y se fue a desayunar. Por su parte, Sephiroth tuvo que dar un rodeo para llegar hasta su habitación, ya que no quería que su ya desequilibrada mente (S: ¬¬...) se traumatizase con una imagen de Yitán y Kuja. En el camino se tropezó con Golbez y Exdeath, que mantenían una interesante conversación sobre el Vacío, aunque Golbez parecía algo incómodo. Al pensar el panorama que ofrecían sus compañeros, se preguntó que cómo era posible que inspirasen tanto respeto entre los novatos del Dissidia.

''Ah, claro...Porque estoy yo'' se dijo, adquiriendo un porte orgulloso y de superioridad...más que de costumbre, quiero decir. (Pfff…este se piensa que es Chuck Norris y que es imprescindible para la vida…)

Yitán abrió un ojo, luego el otro, parpadeó y se incorporó. Miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de que aquella imagen de su hermano fuese producto de su imaginación de adolescente sobre-hormonado típico de los pjs del FF X-2 (¿se nota mi presencia crítica?), pero no, no lo era. Allí estaba Kuja, desmayado todavía, con el pálido cuerpo tapado únicamente con una sábana.

-Hm...Al final resulta que es un chico...O eso, o es una chica más plana que la boba de Sakura Haruno...

Se pegó un par de tortazos a sí mismo por preocuparse de esa estupidez y se acercó a la chica, destapándole la cabeza para ver quién podría ser.

Error.

-N...Nub...Nub...

Yitán volvió a desmayarse.

La chica no era ni más ni menos que...Nube de Oscuridad.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando se despertó Kuja y la vio.

T: Verás….Él…

Squall mira al recién llegado con aparente pasividad, aunque en realidad está incómodo, ya que la música no ha desaparecido y le saca de quicio.

¿? : Squall…Yo soy tu padre (¿y qué pinta Lagu aquí?)

S: ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Laguna se empieza a reír y le palmea la espalda a Squall.

L: No te traumatices, Squally, que te estoy tomando el pelo.

T: En realidad, no le estás tomando el pelo, Laguna…

L: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

T: …Madre mía…A saber por qué habrá venido ahora este tipejo aquí…Es igual…Bueno, gracias por los reviews :) Por cierto, Lyn-chan, no sé cómo meter a Vaan…la idea me ha gustado, incluso ya tengo ''algo'' pensado (una nebulosa que anda por ahí en mi cerebro), pero es que estaba siguiendo un esquema que ya había hecho y no sé dónde poner el tema del triángulo amoroso TT-TT De todas formas, intentaré meterlo, pero no lo garantizo porque, eso, bueno, no sé cómo hacerlo...Sorry TT-TT

De mientras, Squall y Laguna empiezan a darse cabezazos contra la pared.

T *girándose hacia esos dos*: ¬¬"…Tal para cual…


	9. Chapter 9

T: He sobrevivido…*aire grandioso*

B: ¿A qué has sobrevivido?

T: ¡He visto la serie de los Power Rangers Mistic Force de principio a fin y he sobrevivido! (qué queréis, es lo que dan en neox a las siete y media de la mañana, no hay otra cosa mejor para ver…)

Bartz mira a Tasha con admiración.

B: ¡Has sobrevivido a eso! ¡Yupiiiii!

T: Y pensar que cuando era pequeña eran mis ídolos…Madre mía…Bueno, esos no, los verdaderos Power Rangers ¬¬

B: ¿Y quién es tu ídolo ahora?

T *ojos brillantes*: ¡Zack Fair!

Y, de pronto, aparece dicho Zack. Tasha le mira, mira a Bartz, mira otra vez a Zack…y se desmaya.

T: ¡Iiiiiiiiij!

Z: ¡Ay, madre, que se ha muerto! ¡Hay que llevarla a un hospital!

B: Si se ha muerto, ¿para qué la vamos a llevar a un hospital?

Cloud aparece también de por ahí y mira la escena, confuso.

C: ¿Qué…? *ignora a Tasha y mira a Zack* ¿Zack? Zack, ¿eres tú?

Zack se gira hacia Cloud y sonríe, mostrando los dientes. Todos ignoran a la pobre Tasha, que yace moribunda en el suelo con un chorro de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

P.D: Siento el retraso, he estado ocupada con trabajos y exámenes y demás TT-TT

Cap IX El Jardín de Balamb

Bartz se acercó a su amigo Yitán, preocupado por el poco entusiasmo que tenía el chico-mono en el cuerpo.

-Oye, Yitán, ¿no lo has oído? ¡Vamos a esquiar! ¿Por qué estás tan depre?

-Kuja...Nube de Oscuridad...-miró a Bartz con ojos de demente-Mátame, Bartz...Si de verdad eres mi amigo, mátame.

-¿Hm? Ey, ¿vosotros sabéis qué le pasa a este? ¡Nunca le había visto tan alicaído! ¡Venga, anímate!

Firion se acercó a los dos y miró fijamente a Yitán.

-Me parece que está traumatizado por algo...Tidus, ¿a ti que te parece?

El deportista fue hacia sus amigos y se agachó a la altura del chico-mono, inspeccionándole con ojo crítico. Llamó a Yuna y pidió su opinión.

-Traumatizado, sin duda. Y, si no me equivoco, creo que es por un tema sexual, ¿no?

-¿Sexual? Sexual, sí...-murmuró Yitán.

-A ver, sexual...Y no deja de decir Kuja y Nube de Oscuridad. ¡Claro! Anoche desapareciste con ellos y con Kefka...Oh, dioses...Por Shiva, me da la impresión de que...Yitán, Nube de Oscuridad, Kuja y Kefka...

-No, Kefka no...

La invocadora le dio un abrazo, compadeciéndose de él.

-Tengo una idea...Cloud, dale un mamporro con tu espada. Así, a lo mejor se le olvidan las últimas horas.

El rubio se quedó pensativo y accedió a ayudar a su amigo utilizando no su espada (era algo demasiado nimio como para sacarla) sino con una silla del corredor. Si la rompía, ¡bueno!, nadie iba a saber que había sido él, tan solo sus amigos, y dudaba mucho que le fuesen a traicionar...aunque fuese por instinto de supervivencia, vamos.

Yitán se dejó hacer. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, estaba algo ido y no sabía muy bien qué era lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Oye, si vais a hacer que olvide lo que ha pasado y veis que funciona, podríais utilizarlo con Kuja-dijo Artemisa, apareciendo prácticamente de la nada.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le preguntó Squall, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hmpf, tú calla, bicho. Veréis, mi pobre Kuja está bastante afectado por el hecho de que él y su hermano se han...ya sabéis (le daba grima decirlo), así que no estaría de más que le ayudaseis.

-Ayúdale tú, bruja.

-Que te calles, pesao, que no estoy hablando contigo.

-Oye, pero si a Kuja le caes fatal, ¿por qué quieres ayudarle?-preguntó Bartz.

La time-traveller se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

-En el fondo le caigo bien...-dijo, obstinada-¿Y bien?

-Bueno...Podríamos ayudarle-dijo Terra, mirando a los demás-¿No?

-¡Y luego decís que sois superiores!-exclamó Tidus-¡A ver qué haríais sin nosotros!

Artemisa jugueteó con una de sus agujas moradas esas tan puñeteras que le da por lanzar a veces y que siempre acierta en el blanco pero que, ¡ay!, cuando la cojo yo y hago el ataque no da ni una -.-''

-Os recuerdo que no estamos en el Dissidia y que aquí podemos utilizar los poderes sin restricciones...

Un frío acero se instaló en su garganta. La time-traveller observó a WoL con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sí, tanto tú como nosotros podemos hacerlo, así que no te lo recomiendo, Artemisa.

-¿Te recuerdo que estás amenazando a alguien que controla el tiempo y el espacio? El prensado temporal seguido de una colisión astral es una técnica bastante buena, ciertamente, WoL...No me obligues a usarla (di que no, que es mentira...esa técnica es una mierda -.-).

El cano retiró su espada y se apartó un par de pasos.

-Así me gusta. Bien, ¿entonces?

Cloud le dio un mamporrazo a Yitán con la silla y este se desmayó, cayendo encima de Yuna. El rubio oxigenado se quedó con media pata de la silla en la mano y miró a Artemisa.

-Cuando despierte, te lo diremos-fue su queda respuesta-. Por ahora, vete.

-No me hables como si fueras superior, Cloud. Espero veros más tarde, porque de lo contrario, no tendré piedad.

-Qué si, bruja chiflada-dijo Squall-. Lárgate de una vez.

Artemisa le dio un golpe de kárate antes de irse, totalmente cabreada.

-¡Estúpido Simba!-exclamó, perdiéndose por los recovecos del recinto del hotel del Jardín-¡Sólo abre la boca para…!-su voz se diluyó poco a poco, sin que los otros pudiesen terminar de oír la frase.

-Ahora tendremos que posponer el tema del esquí-pensó en voz alta Bartz.

Cecil apareció con el móvil en la mano.

-Tenemos reservada una pista para nosotros solitos para dentro de una hora, a las doce. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Yitán?

-Traumas sexuales-contestó Firion, acariciando a su rosita-. Eso a mí no me pasará... ¿verdad, rosita?

Los demás le miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

Esperaron sentados a que el chico-mono se despertase, cosa que sucedió poco después porque como estamos en un mundo del Final Fantasy, los desmayos duran sólo cinco minutos. El rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza con expresión de dolor.

-¡Au! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

-Yitán, ¿recuerdas algo de anoche?-le preguntó Luneth.

-¿Anoche...? Nos fuimos de fiesta, ¿no?

-Ajá... ¿Algo más?

-No recuerdo nada más después de irme con Kefka y Kuja... ¿Por qué me iría con ellos?-se rascó la cabeza, pensativo-¿Vosotros sabéis algo? ¿Por qué estáis tan misteriosos?

-Eh...

-¡Es que no sabíamos por qué te habías ido!-dijo Firion-Y, como no lo sabíamos, pues te lo queríamos preguntar.

-Ah...Iré a preguntárselo a Kuja...

-¡NO!-exclamaron todos, agarrándole de la cola.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Ehm...Este...Kuja está un tanto indispuesto esta mañana, Yitán.

-Kuja...Tengo un recuerdo borroso de él desnudo...-hizo amago de vomitar-Por Bahamut, decidme que no...

-¿Desnudo, Kuja? Pues yo no le he visto-dijo Bartz.

-¿Y tú por qué ibas a verle?

-Pues porque tú y yo dormimos en la misma habitación...-se tiró de la oreja.

Yitán alzó una ceja y movió la cola a los lados.

-No sé, este asunto me huele a chamusquina...

-Vamos, vamos, Yitán, que no pasa nada-dijo Yuna, alegre y dándole golpes en el hombro-. Son...secuelas de la borrachera.

-De acuerdo...Bien, bueno, ¿y el snow, para cuándo?

-¿A las doce dijiste, Cecil?

Cecil asintió. Cloud lanzó un suspiro, cogió otra silla y se fue. Yitán le miró con cara rara.

-¿Y a este que mosca le ha picado?

-Cosas de...Cloud-le dijo Tidus.

Se oyó un golpe seco en el piso de arriba y al poco apareció otra vez el rubio, esta vez sin silla.

-Listo.

-¿Listo, el qué? ¡Quiero que me contéis que está pasando!-exigió Yitán, cruzándose de brazos.

Cloud giró la cabeza, poniéndola de perfil, molesto. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y miró al techo.

-Artemisa me pidió un favor, nada importante.

-¿Artemisa, favor, a ti? ¿Qué me he perdido?

-Estabas dormido cuando...sucedió. No hagas más preguntas, Yitán.

El chico-mono se puso de morros y agitó nuevamente la cola. Bartz le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Créeme, amigo, es mejor así.

-Hmpf...Está bien...

Entonces Terra abrió mucho los ojos, agarró a Cloud y se lo llevó a una esquina.

-Oye-susurró-, ¿y Nube de Oscuridad? También...ya sabes.

-A mí Artemisa no me ha dicho nada de ella, solo de Kuja. Además, estamos hablando de Nube de Oscuridad...-esbozó una ligera sonrisa-Esa no se traumatiza por cosas como estas.

Terra emitió una risita.

Al cabo de un rato, fueron a las pistas de esquí, que estaban hasta los topes. Todos estaban entusiasmados con la idea, excepto Terra, ya que la pobre no sabía esquiar. La maga se sentó en un sillón de la cafetería de las pistas y decidió esperarles allí. Yuna se acercó a su amiga.

-Ey, Terra, ¿por qué no vienes?

-No quiero romperme una pierna, pero gracias de todas formas...

-¡Oh, vamos! Mira, siempre puedes decirle a Luneth que te enseñe a esquiar...

La cara de Terra se volvió roja como un tomate y miró a la morena con odio.

-Chssssss...

-¿Verdad que no te importaría, Luneth?

A Terra se le vino el mundo encima. ¿Que estaba Luneth allí, y ella con esa cara de vergüenza? ¡Si no se coscaba de nada es que era más tonto que...que... (bloqueo de escritor)!...cough...Ya me entendéis -.-''

Yuna se rio, cogió a la maga por las manos y la levantó del sillón.

-¡Tranquila, que no hay...! Vale, acaba de entrar. Tú haz como si nada.

La invocadora guió a Terra, que se dejaba llevar como si fuese un muñeco, por la cafetería. Se paró al lado del rubio y le saludó como si fuesen amigos de infancia que, en cierta medida, lo eran en verdad...

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, solo?

-Hoy no voy a hacer snow, tengo la pierna derecha dolorida porque…-desvió la mirada, algo avergonzado-el caso es que antes me caí y me he debido de clavar algo…Tengo un buen moratón y voy cojeando. Oye, ¿y vosotras, qué hacéis aquí?

-Intentar convencer a Territa, ya que no quiere venir a esquiar.

-¡Anda, ¿y eso?-preguntó Luneth, mirando a la maga con los ojos como platos.

-Ay, es que está pensando en un chi…

La rubia reaccionó ante ese comentario, se desprendió de Yuna y la cogió por la muñeca, arrastrándola.

-Ignórala, es boba-le dijo Terra a Luneth.

-Oye, Terra, si no quieres esquiar, puedes quedarte aquí, en la cafetería con Luneth, pensando en…tus cositas de Terra… ¿Verdad?

-¿Pero no querías enseñarme a esquiar, Yuna?-le preguntó amenazadoramente la maga, tirando de la manga de su cazadora de snow.

-Sí, bueno, pero no te veo muy por la labor...

-¡Sí, estoy deseosa de aprender! ¡Venga, Yuna, vá-mo-nos!-empezó a darle empujones por la espalda.

-¿Y qué prisa hay?

-¡Nos están esperando!

-¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!-las llamó Tidus desde lejos, con la tabla de snow entre las manos-¡Vámonos yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, chicaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssss!

-¿Has visto?

-Suerte que has tenido...-susurró la morena.

-Cállate...-fue la respuesta de Terra.

-Bueno, cielo, ya nos veremos después-le dijo a Luneth, que las miraba con expresión divertida y curiosa.

El chico esbozó una leve sonrisa y las despidió con una mano. Yuna tuvo que tirar de la maga para que esta despertase, ya que se había ido a otro mundo al ver la pequeña sonrisa de Luneth que, al igual que sus ojos, la había atenazado. Cuando estuvieron fuera, la invocadora miró con el ceño fruncido a la rubia y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué no te has quedado con él en la cafetería si no sabes esquiar?

-Porque...bueno...-jugueteó con el puño de la chamarra, nerviosa-Cambié de idea...

-Ya... ¿Hasta cuándo vas a negarlo? ¡Solo hay que mirarte para darse cuenta, Terra! Si me apuras, hasta él mismo lo sabrá.

-¿El qué?-preguntó, esquiva, aunque algo asustada.

Yuna alzó una ceja.

-A mí no me lo vas a negar...Me has dado suficientes datos como para saber que, en efecto, te guhmpgfg...

Terra aplastó la boca de Yuna con la mano.

-¡Que no!

La invocadora se deshizo de la mano de su amiga y estiró los labios en una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente.

-Vale, pero no me negarás que por ser, es guapo.

-Yuna, que tienes novio-la reprochó, con un tono algo... ¿celoso?

-Eso no es impedimento para que otros chicos me parezcan o no guapos. A mí, personalmente, no me gusta Luneth, pero no voy a decir que es feo porque estaría mintiendo como una bellaca.

Terra lanzó una alegre risotada que impresionó a la morena.

-¡Nunca te había oído reír de ese modo! En serio, si no te conociera, diría que tienes un ataque de histeria...

-¡Eooooo, Yuna, Terra! ¿Venís o qué?

-Venga, vamos, que Tidus se impacienta...

-Sí, sí, tú cambia de tema...

Terra ignoró a Yuna.

-Ey, Terra, tú no tienes esquís...Ni has traído, ni los has alquilado.

-Anda, pues es verdad...

-Eso significa que...Ca-fe-te-rí-a.

-Uhm...Puedo alquilar unos...-sacó la cartera y la agitó frente a la cara de su amiga.

-¿Ahora? ¡Pues entonces hasta las tres no nos ponemos a esquiar con la de gente que habrá para alquilarlos! Hala, hala, mañana esquías, hoy te vas con Lun...Digo, hoy te vas a la cafetería a esperarnos.

-O al hotel...

-Anda, anda, al hotel...La cafetería te pilla más cerca, mujer, que el hotel está a veinte minutos...

-¡Pero chicas, ¿queréis hacer el favor de venir de una vez?

-¡Que ya vamos, Tidus! Hala, me voy. ¡Luego nos vemos!

-No me dejes aquí...

Terra dejó caer la cabeza y anduvo con paso lúgubre hacia la cafetería, quedándose parada en la entrada sin saber muy bien si entrar o no. Respiró profundamente, agarró el pomo de la puerta y...

-Nonononononononononono...

-Oye, ¿vas a entrar o no?-le preguntó un chico, con mala leche.

-Perdón, ahora mismo entro...

La maga se aguantó las ganas de estrangular a aquel tipo y entró en la cafetería, procurando no ser vista. Se fijó en un grupo de sillones, de los cuales había uno que daba la espalda a la puerta.

''Seguro que está ahí sentado...'' pensó.

Como no quería cruzarse con su amigo tras aquella bochornosa conversación, decidió buscar otro asiento. A la derecha había otro grupo de sillones, con otro par que le daban la espalda a la entrada. Se quedó indecisa, sin saber muy bien dónde sentarse. Tenía el 50% de probabilidades de cruzarse con el ojiverde...

-¿Pocos asientos libres, Terra?-preguntó alguien a espaldas de la joven.

La cara de la maga era de chiste en ese momento. Claro, era ley de vida...Tenía que aparecer por narices. Se quedó estática, sin girarse. Luneth la zarandeó levemente por el hombro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eh...ah...uhm...Sí, sí, estoy bien...-giró lentamente la cabeza, oyéndose casi los músculos-¿Por...?

-Hm, estabas parada en mitad de la cafetería-alzó una ceja-. Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma. ¿No te habías ido con Yuna?

Terra se dio la vuelta por completo y se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, bueno, aaammmm...Resulta que, este...s-se me olvidó alquilar los esquís, así que...ya ves...-dijo, echa un manojo de nervios.

-Ajá...-murmuró el otro, procurando no reírse ante el nerviosismo de su amiga, que resultaba sumamente gracioso.

La maga frunció el ceño.

-Luneth, ¿qué es tan divertido?-preguntó, rascándose el mentón y mirando hacia los lados por si se había perdido algo.

El chico se la quedó mirando, esbozando una sonrisa no divertida, sino…Bueno, la típica sonrisa de bobo. Terra le resultaba tan inocentona y graciosa…

La maga dio un par de vueltas, tirando en la última, sin querer, el chocolate extremadamente caliente que su amigo tenía entre las manos, haciendo que éste se pusiera a gritar como un loco cuando parte del líquido fue a parar a sus mejillas.

-¡Perdón, perdón, Luneth!

-¡Aaaaaaah, quema, quema, quema!

La rubia se llevó las manos a la cabeza, casi al borde de las lágrimas por el susto, el estrés y por todo en general. No se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que tirarle a Luneth un chorro de agua en plena cara. El chico paró de mover los brazos y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Después de que Terra parase de lanzarle agua, el espadachín se pasó el brazo por la cara para secársela. Parte de su pelo dejaba caer regueritos por su frente y por su cuello, perdiéndose en el interior de su chamarra azul (*hemorragia nasal*). Miró a su amiga, que estaba temerosa, esperándose lo peor. Los hombros del chico empezaron a temblar y, poco después, estalló en carcajadas. Terra cerró los ojos, suspirando, y también se unió a las risas de su amigo.

-Bueno, Terra, me parece que me debes un chocolate.

-Sin problemas, Luneth.

La chica se acercó a la barra y pidió un par de tazas de chocolate pero, cuando fue a pagar, Luneth detuvo su mano.

-Algún día, pero no tiene por qué ser hoy-sonrió-. A este invito yo.

-Pero…

-Sin rechistar, Terra-giró la cabeza-. ¿Nos sentamos ahí?

Terra asintió, encogiendo los hombros y moviendo su coleta. ¡Cómo le gustaba a Luneth ese gesto! Pero, claro, era algo que no iba a admitir…

Los dos se sentaron en los sillones del fondo y, entre carcajadas, se les pasó el tiempo.

0.0.0.

Yuna tuvo un escalofrío. Frunció el entrecejo y colocó las manos en las caderas, pensativa. Algo había pasado, de eso estaba segura. Yitán la sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos dándole un toquecito con la cola en el hombro. La invocadora meneó la cabeza hacia los lados y le miró.

-¿Bajas?-le preguntó, sonriente.

-Ah, claro, vamos.

Yitán y Yuna bajaron por la pista, reuniéndose con los demás.

-Pobre Terra, lo que se está perdiendo-dijo Tidus-. Igual que Luneth…Pero eso es porque él es más torpe…

-Bueno, siempre tenemos el día de mañana (no sé por qué será, pero estoy segura de que si a mí me dicen algo así, no estaría tan feliz...).

-Cierto, cierto... ¿Qué dijiste que la pasó a Terra?

-Eh...Que le dolía la cabeza...

¡Exacto! La morena se había inventado eso de que tardarían bufff y más en darle los esquís a Terra y, además, ésta también se había hecho un poco la loca en ese aspecto porque, subconscientemente, sabía de sobra que no se tardaba tanto con ese tema.

-Pobrecilla...Bah, para esta tarde estará bien, ¿no? ¡No se puede perder la sesión de los baños termales!-exclamó Yitán.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, que para eso sí está...Pero, Yitán, te recuerdo que NO vamos a ir a los baños mixtos-dijo Yuna, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

-¿Cóm...? ¡Ah, ya lo sabía...! Si lo decía por ella, claro...Que si no, a ver para qué había venido aquí...

-Sí, sí, disimula-le picó Tidus, sonriendo.

-Pero... ¡Pero si Terra tiene novio!-exclamó de repente Yuna.

-¿Cómo? ¿Terra, novio? ¿Desde cuándo?-casi gritó Yitán-¡Pensé que te estabas tirando un farol!

-Bueno, novio, novio...-torció la cabeza-Lo que se dice novio...

-Vamos, que no-dijo el chico-mono.

-Está en ello...

-¿Y quién es?-indagó Bartz, curioso.

Yuna no contestó y se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente ofendida.

-¡Yo no voy desvelando los secretos de una amiga!

-¡Oh, pero qué te costará!

Yitán cogió a Bartz con la cola y le acercó a él.

-Tú y yo nos encargaremos de descubrirlo...

Yuna los separó de un tirón.

-Aquí nadie va a descubrir nada. Dejad a Terra tranquila, anda...

-Oye, ¿y si tenemos como topo a Kefka?-propuso el chico semi-chocobo-Así sabremos si se trata de nuestra rama o de la otra...

La invocadora le tiró de una oreja.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ayyyyyyyyy, Yunaaaa! ¡Vale, vale, no haremos nada!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-exclamó Yitán, al que Yuna había cogido también de la oreja-¡Que sí, que no vamos a hacer nada de nada!

-¿Seguro?

-¡Sí!-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-De acuerdo.

La morena les soltó, dejándoles caer sobre la nieve. Yitán y Bartz se rascaron cada uno su muy pero que muy roja oreja.

0.0.0.

-Qué relajante es esto...-dijo Yuna hundiéndose en el agua.

Terra la secundó mediante un suspiro de tranquilidad y estiró los brazos mientras bostezaba.

-Menos mal que estamos solas, de lo contrario no podría estirarme ni nada...

-Sí, hay confianza, así que no pasa nada.

Yuna también se estiró y miró la ''barrera'' que separaba el baño de las chicas del de los chicos.

-Sería perfecto de no ser por el ESCÁNDALO-alzó la voz-QUE ESTÁN ARMANDO ESOS BURROS DE AHÍ.

Terra emitió una risita y cerró los ojos, casi dormida. La invocadora se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno y se acercó a ella.

-Oye, tengo curiosidad... –bajó la voz-¿Qué tal con...ya sabes?

La rubia se sonrojó y jugueteó con los dedos.

-B…Bien…

-Uuuuuuuuuuh…Aquí pasa algo…

La maga miró para otro lado y se encogió de hombros.

-No pasa nada, Yuna…

-¿Y no será que…?-alzó las cejas, emitiendo una sonrisita-Ya me entiendes, eh…

Terra hizo un gesto de incomodidad y Yuna se rió. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y la apretó contra su hombro, todavía riéndose.

-¡Ey, yo también quiero reírme!-gritó Bartz-Chicas, ¿de qué habláis?

-Cosas de chicas, Bartz-contestó Yuna.

-Ooooh...Y no me puedo enterar, ¿verdad?

-Verdad.

-Bueno, pues contadme un chiste. ¡No, ya lo cuento yo! ¡Van dos chicas en una moto y se cae Justin Bieber!

-¡! ¡Ay, Bartz, muy bueno!-exclamó Yitán, que al parecer estaba chapoteando por el ruido que había tras la barrera.

-Yitán, para, me estás salpicando-dijo WoL.

-Aguafiestas... ¡ay, madre! ¡Aguafiestas! ¡Estamos en agua! ¿Lo pilláis? ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

-¡Yitán, no te tires al agua!-exclamó Cecil.

-¡Me has calado enterito! ¡Esto no es un baño relajante!-volvió a quejarse WoL.

-La próxima vez me vengo yo solo...-dijo Squall.

-¡Que no, Squally! ¡Nosotros nunca te abandonaremos!

-¡Dejadme tranquilo, leñe!

Yuna miró a Terra conteniendo la risa y se cruzó de brazos, escuchando la interesante discusión que mantenían sus amigos.

-¡Ay, me habéis salpicado!-se quejó, tocándose la cabeza-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

-¡Vamos a jugar un partido de blitzbol!-informó Tidus.

-¿En los baños termales? ¿Pero...os falta un tornillo?

-Uno no, dos-dijo WoL-. Yo me largo, no quiero meterme en líos.

-WoL, puedes venir con nosotras, que sabemos que eres decente.

A Terra se le cayó la boca al agua y miró a la invocadora con cara de espanto. ¿Había dicho lo que ella creía que había dicho? ¿Era esa Yuna o se la habían cambiado sin que se hubiese dado cuenta? ¿Podría ser, probablemente, Artemisa? Se alejó unos pasos de ella, temerosa, y la señaló con un dedo.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Yuna? ¡Devuélvemela ahora mismo!

Yuna parpadeó, confusa.

-Ah, Terra...-dijo Tidus casi riéndose-Es que antes Yuna se ha tomado algo que le ha sentado no muy bien y, bueno, hasta que se le pasen los efectos le darán ramalazos de estos impropios de ella...

-¿Estoy en peligro?

-Depende...

-Eh... ¡WoL, espérame a la salida, que me voy contigo!-gritó.

La rubia salió corriendo del agua y, en menos de cinco minutos, ya estaba vestida y en la puerta de los baños termales, al igual que el cano y que Cecil.

-Podemos esperarles en el bar de allí, parece tranquilo-propuso Cecil.

-Sí, no tiene mala pinta-le secundó la maga.

WoL asintió con la cabeza. Los tres entraron en el café-bar, donde estaban Artemisa, Nube de Oscuridad y Exdeath, hablando sobre, cómo no, el Vacío. Al poco entró Kefka con Kuja, ambos riéndose por cualquier payasada. El rubio estaba jugando a la PSP, seguramente que a algo relacionado con arrancar cabezas, estirar extremidades de forma inhumana o maquinar sádicas torturas de esas...En serio, ¿quién creéis que hace las pelis de SAW? Era evidente...

-Anda, pero si están aquí estos tres pigmeos-dijo el payaso con su voz de pito.

Kefka arrastró una silla y se acopló al grupo. Kuja le miró con mueca de asco.

-¿Por qué te juntas con estos?

-Porque son mis amigos ...Ey, Territa, he oído que tienes un gran potencial mágico... ¿Por qué no te cambias? Creo que puedes...En el bando de Cosmos no lograrás hacer nada de na...

Cecil cogió un servilletero y se lo estampó en la cara.

-Fuera de aquí, desequilibrado repelente. Terra no es de los vuestros.

-Jiijijijiji...-se levantó y se llevó una mano a la cara-Ya lo veremos...

Cecil frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que el payaso se riese aun más mientras le daba la espalda y se iba con su grupo. Terra contuvo un escalofrío.

-Ese tipo me da miedo...

-No da miedo, da asco-dijo WoL, indiferente, dando un sorbo a su café-. No sé cómo sigue en el Dissidia con lo trastornado que está.

-¡Te he oído, y duele!

El espadachín hizo girar sus ojos y siguió a lo suyo, sin hacer caso a Kefka. Terra sonrió levemente y jugueteó con la cucharita, dando vueltas a su descafeinado.

-¡Hoooooooooola, chicos!-saludó Tidus-Oye, Cecil, tu mensaje no podría ser más críptico, eh...Madre mía, me ha costado media vida enterarme de lo que me querías decir...Por cierto, Terra, a Yuna ya se le ha pasado.

La invocadora se acercó a la maga y a WoL con algo de vergüenza.

-Perdonadme por lo de antes...Esto me servirá de lección para saber que los mentos de coca-cola (existen, los he visto) no son nada sanos...Pero, por Bahamut, ¿a quién se le ocurre...? ¿Mentos de coca-cola? ¡Ha sido un milagro que sobreviviera! En fin, lo siento...

-Tranquila, Yuna-dijo Terra, sonriendo y haciendo hueco-. No habéis tardado mucho en salir.

-Es que han venido Golbez y Sephiroth y estos han querido irse...En parte porque Golbez les aterra y en parte porque el ver a Sephiroth sin ropa les deprime...las comparaciones no son nada buenas, la verdad... ¿Qué me miras así, Tidus?

El deportista frunció el ceño.

-¿Tengo que sentirme amenazado?

-¿Tú, por ese? Claro que no, tiida. Los únicos que no tienen que sentirse amenazados por Sephi sois tú, Yitán y Luneth (sospechosamente tiene los mismos gustos que yo...hm...)-comentó, divertida, haciendo que los mencionados se sonrojasen y que…-¡Terra!-exclamó.

La rubia se había desmayado al oír a Yuna, que miró preocupada a los lados.

-¡Ayudadme, caray!

Bartz se acercó corriendo a la barra y regresó con un vaso de agua, que tiró sobre la cabeza de su amiga. Terra lanzó un grito y alzó la cabeza de golpe, quedándose totalmente quieta y casi sin respirar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-le preguntó el mimo, preocupado.

-Tensión baja-dijo de golpe.

Sí, era lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-Ah... ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No, gracias, Bartz.

-Tengo chocolatinas, ¿quieres una?

-De verdad que no...

-Toma.

Terra tuvo que coger la chocolatina que su amigo semi-chocobo le había dado y, evidentemente, comérsela a pesar de que no tenía ni gotita de hambre.

-Gracias.

Bartz sonrió ampliamente y colocó los brazos en jarras.

-Para lo que quieras.

Menos mal que Bartz, nuestro querido Bartz, era un inocentón que no captaba que esa frase podría ir con segundas, terceras y hasta sextas si me apuras. Eso de las hormonas-controladoras-de-cerebro era algo que no iba con el chico chocobo en absoluto.

-Bah, no queremos a gente así de debilucha en nuestro grupo-dijo Kefka-. Menos mal que no has querido venir...

-¿Cómo?-exclamó Luneth-¡Terra no se iría con vosotros ni aunque la pagaseis!

-Mejor...-dijo Artemisa-Esa niña no haría ningún bien a la clase alta...-se cruzó de brazos-No es más que una maga aficionada.

-Hablo aquí la bruja del siglo-murmuró Squall.

-¡Ñññññññññññññ que manía te tengo!-hizo amago de estrangularle-¡Te juro que te que te que te, eh!

-Que te que te, que te que te-se burló Yitán-. Muy locuaz, Artemisa. Tienes el don de la palabra, como Rude.

Artemisa alzó el labio superior en un gesto de asco.

-Métete en tus asuntos, mono piojoso.

-Eh, tú no te metas con mi hermano, vieja bruja.

-¿Kuja? ¿Me estás defendiendo?

-Tú calla. Que sepas, Artemisa, que no tienes derecho a meterte con Yitán. No tienes una lengua lo suficientemente afilada como para molestar a mi hermano; él es mucho más inteligente que tú.

A Yitán le brillaron los ojos y abrazó a Kuja.

-¡Hermanito, me has defendido!

El peliplateado le tiró de la cola y le apartó de sí, desdeñoso.

-No me parece bien que esa vieja se meta contigo, Yitán. Tienes que mantener el prestigio familiar...

-Ah, mi hermanito seudohermafr...

Kuja le cogió del cuello y le zarandeó.

-Cállate, Yitán...

El chico-mono se llevó una mano a la frente como un soldado.

-¡Señor, sí, señor! ¡Lo que usted diga, señor!

-No me tomes el pelo, mono desaliñado.

Yitán se soltó y se fue a sentar con los demás. Por su parte, los otros salieron del bar y fueron a las aguas termales a pasar la tarde.

0.0.0.

Z: Hola, Cloud. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Zack le pone una mano en el hombro y vuelve a sonreír. Cloud se sonroja y mira a otro lado. Bartz, por su parte, no se está coscando de nada…y Tasha sigue desmayada. Sin embargo, resucita al poco al saber, vete tú a saber cómo, que Cloud está allí.

T: ¡No permitiré que te acerques a MI Zack! *coge a Zack posesivamente* ¡Es mío! ¡Lárgate, vete con Sephiroth!

Z *confuso*: ¿WTF? ¡¿Estás con Sephiroth? ¡Así que eres gay! Pero, Cloud, podrías buscarte a alguien mejor que Sephiroth, la verdad…Oye, Tasha, ¿puedes aflojar un poco los brazos? Me estás impidiendo respirar.

T: Oh, claro, claro…

Z: Pues eso, Cloud, que podrías buscarte a alguien mejor.

C: ¿Como a Génesis? [insertar aire malicioso]

Z: Eh… ¡Creo que me llama Aerith!

Zack desaparece.

T: ¡Noooooooo, mi Zack! ¡Tú *señala a Cloud con un Dedo Acusador* tienes la culpa, maldito chocobo asqueroso!

C: ¿Algún día te caeré bien?

Tasha mira a Cloud con cara rara.

T: Pero si me caes bien.

C: ...

T: En fin... ¡Bueno, gracias por los reviews! ¡Hasta el próximo cap, my friends!


	10. Chapter 10

T: Ehm...A pesar de lo que se diga aquí de Kadaj, os aseguro que el tipejo este me cae la mar de bien, ¡en serio!

K: Ya, seguro.

T: ¡Kadaaaaaj! *ojos brillantes*

K: No sé ni por qué aparezco por aquí…Me llevaré a Cloud y me volveré a mi casita.

T: ¡¿WTF? ¿Por qué tenéis todos ese interés por Cloud? ¡Pero si es un pelele!

C: …

T: Anda, que…estabas…ahí…Quiero decir, pues, ehm…A ver, que me caes bien, en serio, pero… ¡Dioses, es que mira que eres emo!

C: …

T: ¡Agh!

Tasha se larga.

C: Bueno…Pues aquí tenéis el cap X…

Tasha aparece otra vez.

T: ¡Ni te atrevas a presentar MI fanfic! Bien, aquí tenéis el cap X ^^ ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

Cap X El Jardín de Balamb pt. III

Cloud murmuró algo en sueños mientras se retorcía en la cama. Estaba completamente calado y parecía que era presa de una pesadilla.

-No...Déjale, pedófilo... ¡Denzel, huye de Kadaj!-gritó, despertándose.

Respiró fuertemente y se llevó una mano a su pelo anti gravitatorio, que estaba chorreando. Miró alrededor y se topó con dos cosas muy abiertas y de un color blanco con rayitas rojas.

-¡Ah, qué es eso!

-Son mis ojos-susurró Squall con voz pastosa-. No me estás dejando dormir. Cloud, si alguna vez has llegado a apreciarme como amigo, haz el favor de ponerte un puñetero calcetín en la boca. Son las cinco de la mañana y llevas desde las dos murmurando el nombre del hermano de Sephiroth en sueños. Me estás asustando. Estoy empezando a creer que te traes algo con él, sinceramente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Squall, no sé si con esto voy a desilusionarte, pero te aseguro que no soy gay.

-¿Insinúas algo? Estoy bastante cabreado, así que no quieras ser la gota que colme el vaso, Cloud.

Los dos se callaron cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. El rubio se levantó y abrió, preguntándose que quién narices llamaba a aquellas horas de la mañana. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a Sephiroth en la entrada de su habitación, con un papel en la mano.

-Este es el número de Kadaj. Llámale si quieres, pero cállate de una maldita vez, estúpida marioneta.

-No sueles ser tan brusc...

Sephiroth le lanzó una mirada mortal y estuvo tentado de hacer aparecer su amada Masamune y cortar a Cloud en pedacitos diminutos y dárselos a los perros. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue a su habitación, que lamentablemente estaba en frente de la de Squall y Cloud. El rubio cerró la puerta y arrugó el papel, todo ello bajo la atenta mirada del ojiazul.

-Oye, ¿de verdad que vas a tirarlo?

-¿Para qué quiero yo el número de un tipo como Kadaj? Es como la parte claramente homosexual y pedófila de Sephiroth, y encima está empeñado en llamarme ''hermano mayor''.

-¿Parentesco con Sephiroth? Ahora me entero.

-¡¿Pero qué parentesco? ¡Kadaj es un desequilibrado mental!

Cloud volvió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose esta vez con Nube de Oscuridad.

-Mira, enano, o te callas o te callo.

-Que me dejéis tranquilo de una vez.

Le cerró la puerta en las narices. Nubecita empezó a aporrearla y a gritarle como una loca, haciendo que Sephiroth volviese a salir de su cuarto y la liase todavía más. El corredor del hotel se convirtió en menos de cinco segundos en un auténtico gallinero. Squall tragó saliva y esperó a que se calmase, pero como la cosa no fue así, sacó su sable-pistola y salió al pasillo, disparando a todo lo que se movía.

-¡Mierda, vale ya!-gritó-¡Como no os calléis vais a estar cagando balas durante un mes! ¿Ha quedado claro?

Si es que Squall, cuando se cabrea, se cabrea...Y, cuando alguien se enfada de verdad, habla casi peor que la gente de una tasca de puerto (guiño a uno de mis antiguos profesores).

-¡Yo no te he educado así!-exclamó Laguna, apareciendo por una esquina.

-Perd… ¡¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Tú no me has educado!

-Anda, pues es verdad…Es igual. Oye, ¿habéis visto a rayito por aquí?

-¿A quién?

-¡Que no me llames así!-gritó una chica al fondo del pasillo.

-¡Ey, Light, espérame! ¡No es mi culpa que me diese un tirón en la pierna…!

Laguna se fue por ahí, siguiendo a Lightning, que no sé por qué narices estaría en el hotel, pero bueno…

Squall suspiró, alzando una ceja. Luego, se fijó en los demás y, al ver que su acto había empeorado la situación, lanzó un reniego y se fue a su habitación, cabreado. Poco después, aparecieron WoL y Luneth, gritando como locos.

-Oye, por caridad, bajad la voz...-dijo Terra, somnolienta, apareciendo por el corredor y sobándose la nuca-Yuna y yo no podemos dormir con tanto ruido...

La maga se quedó de piedra al ver a Luneth sin camiseta, se dio la media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, con la cara más roja que un tomate cherry.

-Ya habéis oído a la chica, a discutir bajito-dijo Golbez-. Pero yo tengo una idea mejor: dejar de discutir. Nos van a echar del hotel, inconscientes.

-Todos volveréis al Vacío, pero como sigáis así, ese acto se adelantará de manera alarmante...

-Me largo...

Cloud regresó a su habitación, ya que había salido para intentar solucionar el problema. Antes de que cerrase la puerta, Sephiroth le cogió del pelo y le arrastró afuera.

-Todo esto ha empezado por tu culpa, así que soluciónalo tú.

-¿Algún consejo?-preguntó, irónico-Suéltame ahora mismo el pelo, Sephiroth.

El peliplateado se rio con sorna y le soltó de un brusco tirón. Se metió en su cuarto, seguido de Kuja, que se quejaba de que le iban a salir ojeras, y de Kefka, que se reía como un maniaco. ¡Vaya cruz que le había tocado al pobre Sephiroth!

-Mira, niño, déjate de tanto Kadaj y tanta tontería-dijo Artemisa-. Ponte una mordaza, que los demás queremos dormir.

-Que vale. Venga, todos a la cama, que ya me callo. Hala, hasta mañana.

-¡¿Hasta mañana?-gritó Nubecita.

-Cálmate, Nube de Oscuridad-dijo Exdeath, cogiéndola del brazo y llevándosela de allí.

Visto que la cosa se había solucionado, cada uno se fue a su cuarto a intentar dormir algo.

0.0.0

Tidus les miró, perplejo. El ambiente de la cafetería del hotel estaba más alicaído que Kuja tras saber que no le han cogido para representar el papel protagonista de una obra de teatro. Todos tenían ojeras y más que humanos parecían zombis deprimidos. Más de la mitad daban vueltas al café con la cuchara a la vez, como si lo hubiesen ensayado miles de veces, y los demás estaban tan sumamente inmóviles que parecía que alguien había pulsado el botón ''start'' de la PSP.

-Ey, ¿pensáis salir esta noche con esa cara tan mustia?

Cloud miró al deportista.

-He pasado por momentos malos durante mi vida, tan sumamente horribles, que deseé que todo acabase, pero te juro que nunca he sentido algo como lo que siento ahora mismo...-susurró con aire lúgubre.

Todos miraron a Yitán, que se había puesto a roncar. Bartz le tiró de la cola y el chico-mono pegó un grito. Bostezó y miró al deportista con cara de asombro.

-¿No tienes sueño?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Tidus no se enteró de nada, Yitán...-dijo Cecil, bostezando-Dormía a pierna suelta...

-Bufff, qué envidia que me da-murmuró Firion-. No sé cómo narices no se coscó de nada...

-Ey, ¿tiene algo que ver con los otros? Me he cruzado antes con Kefka y parecía que estaba muerto, ni se reía ni nada.

-Más o menos, sí...-Terra se rascó un ojo-La cosa empezó por algo de un tal Kadaj, me parece...

-Sí, Cloud estaba soñando con el hermano de Sephiroth y se puso a gritar su nombre y el del criajo ese con el que vive Tifa, ¿cómo era...? ¿Denzel? El caso es que Sephiroth se cabreó porque no podía dormir, Nube de Oscuridad también y aparecieron todos de repente-explicó Squall-. Así que la culpa es de Cloud.

-A mí me terminó de despertar el ruido de una pistola-dijo Yuna.

-Sí, Squall se lio a tiros-comentó el rubio oxigenado sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Y yo me lo perdí?-gritó Tidus, levantándose y dando un puñetazo a la mesa-¡Cecil, Firion, podríais haberme despertado!

-No grites...-susurró WoL.

-Nunca te había visto así, WoL. Joe, menuda depresión...Pues a mí no me fastidiéis, eh, que yo quiero salir esta noche. Oye, ¿por qué no os vais a dormir? Venga, que el café no os va a despertar, de eso estoy seguro, pero de fijo que si dormís unas horitas esta noche dejaremos Balamb patas arriba.

-Tidus, por favor, no hables de eso ahora-pidió la invocadora-. No estamos de humor...

Yuna se terminó su café y se levantó.

-Me voy a la cama. Terra, ¿vienes?

La rubia asintió con aire taciturno y las dos se fueron a dormir todo lo que no habían podido dormir por la noche por culpa de Cloud y de sus sueños paranormales y desequilibrados. En el camino a su habitación, se cruzaron con Kuja, que andaba al estilo Neanderthal, con los brazos arrastrándolos por el suelo y su tan cuidado pelo totalmente desaliñado. Las dos se asustaron al verle así de descuidado y deprimido y, sobre todo, con unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta los zapatos.

-Mataré a Cloud...Mataré a Cloud...

El mono peliplateado caminó con aire triste y cansino hasta la cafetería con la idea de meterse una sobredosis de cafeína para despertarse; sin embargo, sus planes cambiaron al ver a Cloud, que estaba medio dormido, cabeceando y con la baba a puntito de caérsele. Kuja empezó a hacer ruidos raros con la boca y se encaminó hacia el rubio con los brazos extendidos y las manos como si fuesen pinzas. Hizo chirriar sus dientes y entrecerró los ojos, amenazante. Squall le vio y se dijo que una paliza a Cloud no le vendría nada mal, así que siguió cruzado de brazos y observando a las musarañas.

-¡Cloud, cuidado!-gritó Bartz, echándose sobre el rubio-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

El chico chocobo se había quedado dormido sobre Cloud y este, con el golpe, se había despertado sobresaltado y gritando algo de Kadaj. Se quitó a Bartz de encima y se levantó de un salto, alarmado, girando sobre sí mismo y parándose frente a Kuja.

-Ah, hola... ¿Qué quieres?

-Tú...Por tu culpa parezco un asqueroso zombie...-se señaló las ojeras-¡Ni mi corrector ha podido con esto! ¡Acabaré con tu mísera vida, maldito rubio oxigenado!

-Kuja, ¿y si dejamos el combate para mañana? Ahora mismo no estoy muy por la labor de patearte el culo.

-¿Tú, a mí? ¿En qué mundo vives, querido Cloud? Podría reducirte a mero polvo con tan solo usar el meñiqu...

Kuja se calló al escuchar un grito no muy lejos de la cafetería. El rubio también se quedó en tensión y ladeó la cabeza hacia la entrada, por donde apareció nada más y nada menos que...

Artemisa.

Ah, pero no una Artemisa cualquiera, no, sino una Artemisa con la parte superior del cuerpo de color amarillo chillón.

-¡Kefkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Estúpido payaso, sé que estás aquí escondido! ¡Sal y da la cara, cobarde!

El peliplateado con pluma se rio como un loco al ver a su peor enemiga con todo un cubo de pintura en el cuerpo y gritando como una demente. La risa se le cortó de golpe al notar que algo le golpeaba la espalda. Giró la cabeza y vio que Kefka se había parapetado tras su espalda, riéndose bajito para que la time-traveller no le pillase.

-¿Kefka? ¿Qué la has hecho?

-Jijijijijijijijijijiji...-se tapó la boca con las manos-La veía tan dormidilla que quise despertarla...

-¡¿Tirándole un cubo de pintura encima?

-¿Una idea mejor?

-¡Kefka, te oigo!

-¡Maldita sea, que no grites!-gritó WoL, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia Artemisa.

El espadachín la cogió por la pechera de la chamarra sin importarle el hecho de que se iba a manchar las manos de pintura y la zarandeó, presa de un ataque de furia incontrolable.

-¡Tengo un dolor de cabeza que no te lo puedes ni imaginar, bruja chiflada, así que como vuelva a oírte te juro por Cosmos que te arranco esa cabeza que de tan poquito te sirve, ¿me he expresado con claridad?

WoL la soltó de mala manera y se fue de la cafetería, empujando a todo el mundo que se le ponía por delante. Tidus, Cecil y Firion se miraron en silencio, diciéndose que el insomnio no era nada bueno para su amigo ni, bueno, visto lo visto, para nadie en general. Artemisa anduvo a ciegas por el sitio, dando vueltas y tratando de encontrar al payaso. Se guió con las manos y lanzó un gritito de alegría cuando se topó con algo redondeado y, al parecer, blando. Apretó un par de veces aquellas dos cosas, torciendo la cabeza.

-¿Kefka, seguro que eres tú?

-Artemisa, suéltame ahora mismo-susurró amenazadoramente una voz de marimacho.

-Ah, Nube, eres tú... ¿Has visto a Kefka?

-Si me sueltas, te digo dónde está.

-Ah, claro, lo siento...

Artemisa soltó la única parte visible de Nube de Oscuridad que la permitía diferenciarse de un chico (y aun así…). Nubecita le dio la vuelta a la time-traveller y la situó frente a Kuja.

-Ahí está, detrás del narcisista este.

-No veo, por si no lo sabías. Me he tirado media hora dando vueltas por el hotel hasta llegar a la cafetería, y he llegado porque Golbez me ha traído, que me había dicho que el cobarde de Kefka se había escondido aquí dentro.

-Es verdad... ¿Cuándo has entrado?-preguntó Yitán al payaso-No te he visto.

-Llevo aquí unos diez minutos, monito...Si es que soy un as del camuflaje y del engaño, jiojiojiojiojiajiajiajia...

-No sé ni por qué te hablo...Me das miedo.

-Sí, miedo...Bwijijijijijiji...

Artemisa empezó a dar estacazos a diestro y siniestro, salpicando a todo aquel que tenía cerca. Tidus se levantó, esquivando por los pelos un pegote de pintura amarilla. Squall y Cloud también tuvieron que pegar uno de sus maxi saltos.

-¡Entrégate, bobalicón!

Kuja se apartó de mala leche lanzando un grito desgarrador cuando una gota de pintura le dio de lleno en su camisa de Lacoste, dejando a Kefka en manos de la lunática y cegata de Artemisa, que le metió la punta del tacón en un ojo /dramatización, puede que no ocurriera/.

El chico-mono rubio cogió a Luneth de la muñeca, ya que el pobre chico se había quedado sopa encima de la mesa y, si no se le llevaban de allí, acabaría con la cabeza agujereada por los taconazos de la enfurecida time-traveller, y le llevó casi a rastras por la cafetería, siguiendo a los otros, que habían huido de los desequilibrados de Kuja, Kefka y Artemisa. Nube de Oscuridad se había largado a la barra y ahora mismo estaba introduciendo al cuerpo litros y litros de margaritas...Sí, a esas horas de la mañana (serían sobre las once y media) ya estaba medio borrachilla.

.0.0.0.

-No...¿Por qué...?-murmuró Terra, bostezando-Yuna, llaman a la puerta...

-Ya lo sé... ¿Abres?

-No me apetece, tengo sueño...

-¿Y si es Luneth?

-¿Y para qué iba a llamar? No seas boba, Yuna...

-Vaya, no ha colado...

Yuna se estiró y se tapó con las mantas, reacia a levantarse.

-Chicas, que vamos a comer. ¿Hay alguien?-preguntó una voz DEMASIADO conocida para Terra.

Yuna empezó a emitir una risa ahogada.

-Te lo dije, Territa…

Terra bufó ante el comentario de su amiga y se levantó. Se arregló un poco el pelo y la ropa y, después, abrió la puerta, observando a Luneth e intentando disimular su cara de dormida.

-Ah, hola, Luneth-sonrió, interrumpiendo un bostezo-. O…Oye…Yuna y yo estamos algo cansadas…-murmuró, frotándose un ojo.

-Lo siento, es que pensé que tendríais hambre y...bueno...

-Tranquilo, Luneth, tranquilo. Agradecemos muchísimo tu gesto, pero es que no somos personas en este momento...

-Lleváis desde las once en la cama y ya son las dos y media. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres comer nada?

-Bueno, ahora que me has despertado...Yuna, ¿vienes?

La invocadora hizo un gesto con la mano y se tapó todavía más.

-Os espero aquí.

Terra sonrió y mandó a Luneth esperar fuera. Al cabo de cinco minutos, salió ya arreglada y siguió al chico por los pasillos.

-¿Qué vamos, al hotel o a comer fuera?

-Me parece que han dicho que fuera, no estoy muy seguro. Oye, Terra...-la llamó pasado un rato; tragó saliva, algo inseguro-Yitán me dijo que ayer Yuna comentó que...Bueno...Sé que no es el mejor momento para hablarlo ni nada, pero...Verás, dijo algo de que tú...ya sabes...de que tú tenías novio y eso...

La maga abrió mucho los ojos y se paró en seco, más roja que una cereza. Luneth se giró hacia su amiga y se rascó la frente, algo sonrojado.

-Perdona, no quería incomodarte...Es que dijo que tenías, luego que no...No lo dejó muy claro...

Terra esbozó una sonrisa tímida, tragó saliva y se dobló un poco para poder mirar al chico directamente a los ojos. Posó una mano sobre su hombro, algo temblorosa, dejando de lado la idea de intentar mirarle a los ojos, puesto que le resultó del todo imposible.

-Luneth, voy a serte totalmente sincera porque te considero, junto con Yuna, mi mejor amigo. Verás, es cierto que hay alguien que me gusta, pero no somos novios ni nada del estilo-respiró fuertemente, procurando no sonrojarse más de lo necesario-. Es un secreto, ¿de acuerdo?-le guiñó un ojo-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

El chico asintió.

-¿Puedo saber quién es ese chico?

La rubia miró a los lados y volvió a erguirse, apartando la mano del hombro de su amigo, procurando no ponerse a temblar y gritar a los cuatro vientos: ''¡Tú, maldito bobo, que no te enteras!''.

-Lo siento, Luneth. Este no es el lugar para hablar de eso...

-Claro, es verdad-asintió, cerrando los ojos-. No saldrá nada de mi boca, Terra. Es una promesa, como la que te hice al principio de curso de que te protegería. Nunca falto a mi palabra.

-Lo sé-sonrió abiertamente y comenzó a andar-. Confío plenamente en ti.

-Oooohhh...Con que a la chica le gusta alguien, ¿eh? Jijijijiji... ¿Quién será?-le preguntó Kefka a Kuja, saliendo de su escondrijo.

-Si es del Dissidia, las posibilidades son bastante escasas-se miró las uñas-. Oye, tenías razón con tu idea de quedarnos aquí parados. Mira tú por dónde, nos hemos enterado de algo que a buen seguro esa niña no quería que nos enterásemos. A ver a ver...-se dio golpecitos en el mentón-¿Quién podría ser?

-¿No será el mismo Luneth? Siempre están juntos.

Kuja hizo un gesto con la mano, descartando esa posibilidad (sí, queda patente que es imbécil -¿por qué me meto tanto con los pjs que más me gustan? Al pobre Kuja no dejo de llamarle de todo…-).

-¿WoL?-le preguntó al payaso-Se pasan todas las tardes juntos, por eso del entrenamiento, y se han hecho buenos...amigos.

-No, para que a alguien le guste WoL debe de ser un tipo rarito...Ese chico es bastante desconcertante a veces... ¡Ya lo tengo! Squall o Cloud, uno de los dos.

El peliplateado se quedó pensativo y, luego, asintió.

-Seguro que es uno de esos dos. Son los únicos que merecen la pena de todo el Dissidia que están en su misma rama.

-¿Kuja?

-Ehm...Ya me has entendido, Kefka-dijo, procurando disimular su sonrojo.

-Ajá...

Kuja se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta, ondeando su tan cuidada cabellera plateada, que se había encargado de peinar después de la batalla campal entre Kefka y Artemisa en la cafetería y que había acabado con sus nervios. El payaso le siguió riéndose.

-¿A quién se lo podemos decir?

-No creo que a nadie de los nuestros le interese...Son todos unos aburridos, sobre todo esa Artemisa...

-Hm...-Kefka se metió un dedo a la oreja-Golbez es algo maruja...

-Golbez no es maruja, solo tiene complejo de psicólogo, nada más.

-Ahmmmmm...Joe, es que no se lo podemos decir a nadie.

Kuja le cogió del cogote y le acercó a su cara.

-Guarda el secreto, nos puede venir muy bien.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Kuja?

El peliplateado esbozó una sonrisita pícara y soltó al rubio. Agitó su melena y empezó a andar con aires de grandeza, seguido de Kefka, que iba maquinando planes nada buenos para Terra. Su mente vagó por ahí y su plan de tortura se extendió a todos los miembros de la rama de Cosmos, provocándole un ataque de risa floja que sacó de quicio a Kuja.

-¡Oh, por Shiva, cállate!

-Jijijijijijijijijiji...Estaba pensando en lo bien que me lo pasaría ahogando a Cloud...Seguro que se pondría a dar cabezazos y, como estaría conectado por una cadena con púas al cuello de Squall, pues este se desangraría poco a poco...Todo ello lo estaría observando Terra, que sería la única que podría salvar a esos dos pero que si se mueve un solo milímetro, se activará un mecanismo que hará que una bala se incruste en su ojo si no es rápida de reflejos. Al morirse, Terra dejaría caer su mano y esta caería sobre un botón, que activaría una máquina que estiraría poco a poco las extremidades de Luneth hasta que se desencajasen y saliesen disparadas por ahí...

-Kefka, a veces eres realmente repulsivo.

-¡Soy Kefka, el gran dios Kefka! ¡Bwijijijijijijiji!

-Bah...

.0.0.0.

Terra miró con auténtico pánico la pista que se extendía ante ella, agarrando fuertemente los esquís. Giró la cabeza hacia Luneth, que estaba a su lado.

-¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo? Digo que, bueno, no sé esquiar muy bien y podría dañar a alguien...

-Venga, venga, Terra, no te preocupes. Yo estoy aquí, ¿sí? Si estás en peligro, te rescataré.

La maga asintió, poco convencida, y soltó aire lentamente entre dientes. Aferró los palos, contó hasta tres y se lanzó pista abajo, seguida del chico, que había lanzado un grito divertido al coger impulso con la tabla de snow. Terra emitió un gritito tembloroso y esquivó por los pelos a un chaval que se había quedado parado en mitad de la bajada. Miró hacia atrás, lanzando un suspiro de alivio, y al volver a girar la cara, pegó otro grito, pero esta vez de susto, ya que...se había comido a alguien. Los dos bajaron rodando la cuesta, perdiendo Terra los esquís por el camino. Por fin llegaron a la parte plana de la pista, pero ninguno estaba de humor como para intentar incorporarse. La rubia tosió, se levantó las gafas y se restregó los ojos, divisando por entre la nieve una larga y lisa cabellera plateada.

''Oh oh...Tierra, trágame...''

El chico se puso las gafas sobre la frente, dejando a la vista unos ojos grandes, algo rasgados, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas y de un característico color verde. Parpadeó un par de veces y observó a la chica que tenía encima, estirando parte del labio en una sonrisa cínica.

-Vaya, Terra. Yo también me alegro de verte.

Terra abrió y cerró los labios, sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¡Qué mala idea eso de ir a esquiar! Se acordó de su ''buena amiga'' Yuna, que le había dicho que no pasaba nada, que todo iría bien... ¿Bien? ¡¿Bien? ¿Comerse a Sephiroth, al desquiciado de Sephiroth, significaba que TODO IRÍA BIEN? ¡Bien iría si no acababa muerta en menos de tres segundos! Aunque, bueno, parecía que el peliplata estaba de buen humor aquel día…

Terra quitó las manos de encima del pecho de Sephiroth y las posó a ambos lados de él, intentando levantarse y fallando estrepitosamente, cayendo bruscamente sobre el peliplateado, el cual emitió un ronco suspiro de impaciencia.

-Me parece que me he roto algo...

-No seas exagerada, Terra.

-¡No exagero! El brazo no me responde.

Sephiroth chistó y apretó como buenamente pudo el susodicho brazo, provocando un grito por parte de la rubia.

-No llega ni a esguince, pero es evidente que no lo puedes forzar. Apóyate en el otro brazo-le sugirió, con algo de ironía-. Sería una buena idea, ¿no te parece?

Terra frunció el ceño, clavó el codo sano en la nieve y tomó impulso para poder quitarse de encima del peliplateado, echándose a un lado y cayendo sobre el blanco suelo, entrecerrando los ojos frente al desolador sol. Puso el brazo frente a sus ojos para protegerlos de la fuerte luz y dejó caer la cabeza, reacia a ponerse de pie. Sephiroth se levantó, se sacudió la gabardina y miró a los alrededores, buscando su tabla de snow que había ido a parar vete tú a saber dónde, al igual que los esquís de Terra. El cómo narices los habían perdido era un auténtico misterio.

-¡Terra!-gritó Luneth, acercándose a la maga-¿Qué narices ha pasado, Sephiroth?

-Terra no está hecha para esquiar. ¿Has visto mi tabla?

-Pues no...-dijo mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse-¿Estás bien?

-Tengo el brazo derecho mal.

-¡Menudas vacaciones! A ver, que te llevo a la enfermería. Uhm...Sephiroth, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? ¿Podrías llevar mi tabla a la cafetería mientras llevo a Terra a la enfermería? Anda, solo por hoy. Te prometo solemnemente que no volveré a pedirte nada. Además, es por una buena causa.

-¿Me hablas a mí?

-¡Sephiroth, por favor!

-Tranquilo, Luneth, no hace falta que...

-¡Claro que hace falta! ¡Has bajado rodando toda la pista, por el amor de Shiva!

Terra sonrió, tímida.

-Creo que a veces te preocupas demasiado. ¡Ay!

La maga se llevó una mano a la pierna y se la frotó, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Ves? ¡Tienes que ir a la enfermería inmediatamente!

-Oh, vamos, es un rasguño, Luneth. Lo de la pierna, claro. El brazo me está empezando a doler de verdad-comentó, casi divertida.

-Sephiroth, por favor-le ofreció la tabla.

El peliplateado chasqueó la lengua y le cogió lo que le ofrecía, desapareciendo bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos.

Luneth y Terra fueron hacia…ehm…los sillines esos…cachis, no me acuerdo del nombre…Bueno, ya sabéis a qué me refiero. Sin embargo, en el intento, la maga se tropezó y…se cayó encima del rubio. Terra se puso roja como nunca antes al ver los ojos verdes de Luneth tan sumamente cerca de los suyos que incluso los veía como si fuesen uno solo. Por su parte, el chico hacía todo lo posible por no levantar la cabeza más de lo necesario.

-¿P…Puedes ponerte en pie?-preguntó.

La chica asintió levemente y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró ponerse de pie. Con la ayuda de su amigo, consiguieron llegar al… ¡telesilla! ¡Eso era!

Luneth llevó a Terra a la enfermería, donde le diagnosticaron un levísimo esguince pero que, a pesar de su escasa gravedad, tuvieron que vendar y poner cabestrillo, que tendría que llevar durante una semana y media. ¡Si es que hay que ser torpe...!

.0.0.0

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Yuna cuando Terra le explicó lo sucedido-¡Has caído encima de Luneth y yo me lo he perdido!

-Ah, y de mi brazo, ¿no dices nada?

-Una pena, sí, pero te recuperarás.

-Esta noche no creo que salga, no me apetece mucho. Me he roto medio cuerpo...

-¡Ah, anda ya! Venga, Terra, que hoy es el último día que pasamos aquí. Además, no será a mí a la que tengas que convencer, sino a Tidus...

-¿No puedes decírselo tú?

Yuna negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo.

-Venga, Terra, te recuperarás. Ven aquí, acércame tu brazo-posicionó una mano sobre el brazo dañado de Terra y cerró los ojos, abriéndolos al poco tiempo-. Listo.

La maga se quitó el cabestrillo y las vendas, girando el brazo.

-Gracias, Yuna (sí, esto se parece al hechizo de Harry Potter…o a las técnicas curativas de Sakura-pelo-chicle). Por cierto, tarde o temprano tendré que decirle a Luneth quién me gusta, lo digo por si te comenta algo...-desvió la mirada-No le digas nada, ¿vale?

-¿A Luneth? Ay...-suspiró, al borde de un ataque de risa-No sé cómo se tomará LUNETH el que te guste LUNETH, eh...Casi no me lo creo ni yo. Al fin y al cabo, sois tan sumamente diferentes que nadie se lo esperaría. Eres demasiado... ¿cómo decirlo...? ¿Calmada, tranquila, para él? Él es taaaan travieso que...

-Alto ahí, Yuna, que parece que me vaya a casar. Estamos hablando de atractivo físico, nada más. Es guapo, sí, pero... ¡stop! Hasta ahí.

Yuna esbozó una sonrisa típica de hermana mayor que no fue vista por Terra, ya que ésta estaba jugueteando con su pulsera de bolitas, ajena a todo cuanto le rodeaba. La invocadora colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se levantó. Dio un paseo por la habitación y se situó frente al armarito, abriéndolo y llevándose el puño al mentón, pensativa. Empezó a marcar el tiempo con el pie, sin saber muy bien qué ropa ponerse para salir por la noche. Cogió una camiseta azul oscura con volantitos de color claro, con mangas largas que dejaban a la vista los hombros, y una falda del mismo color (vamos, una pequeña remodelación del traje estrella pop del X-2). Sacó unas medias y buscó unas botas. Luego, sacó una chaqueta negra y un cinturón, lo dejó todo encima de la cama y lo observó, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

-¿Qué te parece?

Terra alzó la cabeza y miró el conjunto, asintiendo.

-Bien, pero, ¿no pasarás frío?

La invocadora hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia (por favor, había estado en Gagazet con ese conjuntito del X-2…-en serio, jamás hubiese esperado ver a Yuna así vestida, con lo mona que estaba con su kimonito…-). Se dio la vuelta y empezó a rebuscar entre la ropa de su amiga, intentando encontrar el vestido.

-¿Dónde lo has metido, eh?

-Ammm...S-se me olvidó guardarle...

-Pero... ¡si te vi yo! ¡Sí que lo guardaste! ¿Dónde lo tienes escondido?

Terra fijó la vista en el techo, mordiéndose el labio.

.0.0.0

-Oye, Luneth, no me gusta prejuzgar a los demás, pero... ¿qué haces con un vestido?-preguntó WoL, sacando un vestido negro del armario-Oye, no tienes mal gusto, la verdad...

-¡No es mío!-exclamó el chico-Terra me pidió que se lo guardara.

WoL alzó una ceja y Luneth se encogió de hombros.

-Cosas de chicas, WoL-miró el reloj-. Son las diez y cuarto, ¿nos vamos vistiendo ya?

El espadachín asintió y fue a buscar su ropa, dejando el vestido sobre la cama. Las razones de que acabase durmiendo en la habitación de Luneth eran las siguientes:

1-Las paredes de ese hotel eran casi de papel.

2-Al lado de su primera habitación había un tipo llamado Dannilo, o algo de eso.

3-Ese tal Dannilo tenía un serio problema con las mujeres.

Y WoL no tenía mucha paciencia con los sonidos generados por una parejita que se demostraba abiertamente su ''amor''.

.0.0.0.

-¡Venga, Territa, anímate!-gritó Tidus, intentando hacerse oír por encima del estruendoso ruido de la discoteca.

El deportista se acercó a la chica, que estaba sentada en una esquina solitaria, apartada de todo el mundo. Cogió su muñeca y tiró de ella, cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola hasta la pista de baile, mientras Terra pataleaba y le gritaba que la bajase.

-¡Tidus, por favor! ¡Sabes de sobra que no me gusta bailar!

El rubio la posó en el suelo y pasó una mano por sus hombros, sonriente.

-Con tan solo una pizquita de Yuna me conformaría, Terra.

-No voy a bailar.

-Anda...

-Que no.

-Por fi...

-Tidusssssssss, ¡que no! ¡Suéltame, no quiero bailar!

Tidus la arrastró hasta el centro de la pista, donde la invocadora daba vueltas y vueltas y algún que otro saltito, bailando a su manera.

-¡No me seas como esos de ahí!-gritó, señalando a Squall, Tidus, Cecil y WoL-¡Menudos rancios que son! Oye, ¿dónde está Firion?

De pronto, apareció Firion, llevando del brazo a una chica algo descocada que le miraba como si fuese un niño de seis años. El chico la arrastró corriendo hacia donde estaba Tidus y se la presentó, entusiasmado.

-¡Se llama Rosita! ¿Podría ser mi rosita encarnada en una preciosidad como ella?

-Eh...Firion, esta chica es...ehm...Discúlpele, señorita, pero es que mi amigo es un poco...niño...y...bueno...

La chica se rio, al parecer encantada y totalmente divertida. Mientras Tidus trataba de explicar a Firion la bochornosa situación, Terra aprovechó para escabullirse de allí. Se topó con una puerta con el seguro sin echar, la abrió y anduvo por un oscuro corredor que terminaba en unas escaleras.

-Bueno, es preferible esto a tener que bailar delante de un montón de personas...

Suspiró y subió las escaleras, agarrándose a la barandilla para no caerse. Al final de las escaleras se encontró con otra puerta y la abrió, empujándola con el hombro. Lanzó una exclamación de asombro al ver dónde se encontraba: una gigantesca azotea desde la que se veía toda Balamb, llena de lucecitas titilantes y de sonidos ahogados. Pero, a pesar de todo su esplendor, su vista no pudo por menos que fijarse en una silueta alta apoyada contra el borde de la pared de la azotea, cuyo único contraste con la oscuridad del cielo era una rubia y brillante cabellera peinada de una forma un tanto extravagante que se agitaba levemente con el vaivén del viento. Demasiado tarde para huir, pensó; el chico había girado su cabeza al oírla.

-Vaya, no esperaba encontrarme a nadie por aquí. Quería escapar del escándalo de ahí abajo…

El joven paseó sus ágiles dedos por el borde de la azotea, sin apartar sus ojos de la rubia, que se había quedado parada en el sitio, sin saber qué hacer. El rubio alzó su labio superior en una bonita sonrisa y colocó su cabeza de perfil, observando la pálida luna.

-No eres muy habladora, ¿eh? Puedes acercarte, no muerdo. Por cierto, mi nombre es Vaan.

Terra se acercó a pasitos cortos y se instaló en el borde, a unos pocos metros del chico, que tenía la vista perdida en un punto situado más allá del cielo nocturno, pensativo. Se quedó absorta en la contemplación de las estrellas y emitió un triste suspiro, colocando las manos tras su espalda y cerrando los ojos, todavía con la cabeza en alto. El viento le revolvió los cabellos e hizo ondear sus amplias mangas al estilo kimono. En efecto, Yuna había encontrado el vestido y la había amenazado con un Eón, así que la maga no había tenido otra opción que ponérselo y chupar frío como una tonta. Abrió los ojos y miró a Vaan, que la observaba a ella con una curiosidad mal disimulada en sus grandes ojos grises y una sonrisa amistosa, esperando, seguramente, a que se presentase.

-Ah, eh…Encantada, Vaan. Mi nombre es Terra.

-¿Terra, uh? Es un placer. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

La maga miró de nuevo el cielo, pensativa.

-Bueno, supongo que lo mismo que tú, salir del barullo que hay ahí abajo…

Vaan se colocó las manos tras la nuca, mirando la ciudad que se extendía bajo ellos. Los minutos fueron pasando y pasando sin que mediase palabra entre ambos, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, hasta que el rubio se separó del borde de la azotea y, de pronto, cogió a Terra del brazo, provocando que ésta pegase un pequeño grito por el susto. Vaan la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, con la duda pintada en sus rasgos.

-Oye, Terra, ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

La maga parpadeó, confusa. Ella no recordaba a un chico llamado Vaan y seguro que si se hubiesen cruzado en algún momento, se acordaría de él.

-No creo, Vaan.

-Qué sí, qué sí, que yo te he visto en algún lugar… ¿A qué instituto vas, Terra?

-Uhm…Al I.F.E Dissidia…

Vaan esbozó una radiante sonrisa, soltando a Terra y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Midgar. Vaya, yo iba a ingresar este año, pero no me cogieron, así que tuve que seguir en el mío. Vivo en Luca.

-¿Luca?

El joven volvió a asentir.

-Exacto. Por cierto, ¿conoces a Yuna?

La maga se rió.

-Desde luego, es una buena amiga.

-Anda, eso es algo que tenemos en común. Ella también es muy buena amiga mía. Lo malo es que, como vive en Midgar, no podemos vernos mucho…Pero solemos hablar por internet o por el móvil. ¿No me digas que está ella aquí?

-S-sí, por supuesto… ¿No estabas tú abajo? ¿Cómo no la has visto?

-Ah, eso…Yo estaba en la sala norte, vosotras estaríais seguramente en la sur, porque de lo contrario os habría visto. Volviendo al tema de antes…Seguro que nos hemos visto en Luca. Tu cara me suena.

-Tendré una cara común.

-No, de eso nada-sonrió-. Tienes una cara muy bonita.

Terra se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, jugueteando con los dedos. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué se sentía ahora de esa forma? Era parecido a lo que experimentaba cuando estaba con Luneth, solo que…tenía un matiz diferente.

-Oh, lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir incómoda.

La maga negó con la cabeza.

-No, tranquilo, Vaan…

-¡Terra, te encontré!

La rubia pegó un bote y se giró hacia aquella voz, sintiéndose culpable sin saber por qué. Luneth se acercó a trompicones hacia los dos, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Vaan.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó bruscamente.

-Vaan, encantado. Por cierto, casi nos matas del susto. ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Un amigo de Terra.

-Vale, Amigo de Terra. ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Así, cómo?

-Pues…así. Tranqui, Amigo de Terra, que no he hecho nada.

-Luneth. Me llamo Luneth.

-De acuerdo. Bien, pues como te iba diciendo, que no he hecho nada de nada a Terra, tranquilo. Solo estábamos charlando, resulta que tenemos una amiga en común. Tú no conocerás también a Yuna, ¿no?

-Sí-contestó Terra por él-. Ven con nosotros, Vaan.

-¡Claro!

A Luneth, por alguna razón, no le pareció buena idea. La relación con aquel tipo no había empezado con buen pie, de ningún modo.

.0.0.0.

T: Bien, torpemente he empezado a introducir el triangulito, pero creedme cuando digo que no sé cómo saldrá, porque a saber cómo narices lo continúo yo ahora xDDDDD

Vaan: Oye, yo no quiero llevarme mal con Luneth.

T: Nah, tranquilo, Vaan, que no va a pasar nada.

V: ¿En serio?

T: Ahmmm…Sí, sí, tú tranquilo…

V: …Bueno…

T *sonríe*: ¡Gracias por los reviews! Y, de nuevo, siento haber tardado, pero es que esta semana ha sido explosiva…No he tenido tiempo casi ni de jugar ni al KH BbS, ni al DDFF TT-TT


	11. Chapter 11

T: Hola, hola, hola…Bueno, en este cap he querido centrarme un poquito en los pobres de Caos, que los tengo marginados…Por cierto, no me tiréis trastos a la cabeza por lo que vayáis a leer xDDD

B: ¡Yo te defenderé, Tasha-chan!

T *llora de emoción*: ¡Bartz, qué haría yo sin ti!

Por cierto, siento mucho el retraso... ¡Pero es que me está costando continuarle! xDDDD Nah, no le voy a dejar a medias, que nadie entre en cólera. ¡Yo nunca dejaré un fanfic a medias! Odio que lo hagan, como para hacerlo yo ¬¬...Bien, sin más dilación, aquí dejo el cap XI.

Cap XI El viaje de vuelta

Cerró de un golpe seco la maleta, más taciturno y hosco de lo habitual. Kefka miró a Kuja con una ceja en alto, y el hermano de Yitán tan solo pudo encogerse de hombros, igual de enterado que su amigo payaso del asunto por el cual Sephiroth estaba con tan mal humor. Aunque no era exactamente mal humor, sino algo más...abstracto para Kuja y Kefka, que la única parte del peliplata que conocían a parte de la egocéntrica era la enfadada, porque Sephiroth no dejaba salir ninguna otra emoción. El móvil del espadachín sonó; lo sacó, leyó el mensaje, emitió un levísimo suspiro sin abrir casi los labios y volvió a guardar el aparato en el bolsillo de su gabardina, con una expresión aun más negativa que la anterior.

-Ey, tú, ¿por qué esos humos?-se atrevió a preguntar Kefka, aunque sin acercarse más de lo estrictamente necesario.

El peliplateado le miró de reojo, y esa mirada bastó para que el payaso se callara y se hiciese el desentendido. Kuja se pasó una mano por un mechón, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar una conversación con Sephiroth que no acabase con trocitos de Kuja a la brasa.

-Oye, Sephiroth, no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero...

-Kuja, no quieras hacerte el amigo del alma conmigo. Sé de sobra que lo único que sientes ahora mismo es curiosidad, así que ya puedes largarte.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarm...?-el chico-mono-plateado se quedó congelado al darse cuenta del aura destructora del espadachín-Kefka, ¿decías...?

-¿Yo? Nada...

Kuja entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, taladrando con la mirada a su amigo. Kefka empezó a reírse y se dedicó a hacer su maleta, procurando no mirar al cabreado Sephiroth, que estaba ya algo harto de las estupideces de esos dos... ¡Menos mal que ya se iban de allí, porque no hubiese aguantado ni un día más durmiendo en la misma habitación que Kefka y Kuja!

Sephiroth dejó la maleta al lado de su cama, sacó el móvil y salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

-Psss...¿Qué mosca le ha picado a este ahora?

-¡Que no lo sé, Kefka!-gritó Kuja, exasperado, llevándose una mano a los ojos-Conozco a Sephiroth desde hace poco tiempo, tú tendrías que decirme qué le pasa.

-Ah, vamos, Kuja, que aunque conozca a Sephiroth desde hace más años que tú no significa que seamos amigos de verdad. Oh...pero sé de alguien que le conoce muy bien...

-¿Quién? No le conoceré yo, desde luego...

Kefka negó con la cabeza.

-Va al Instituto Shin-Ra, así que tan solo le habrás podido ver de fiesta por Midgar y casi ni eso...Un tipo alto, de ojos azules y media melena...Suele salir por ahí con Sephiroth y con otro tipo que siempre va con un libro en la mano.

-¡Ah, sí, sé quién me dices! Bueno, no sé su nombre, pero sé de quienes me estás hablando. ¿A quién te refieres de los dos?

-A Angeal, el del pelo negro. En realidad, Génesis también le conoce bien, así que cualquiera de los dos nos vale. Cuando lleguemos a Midgar, vamos al Shin-Ra y le preguntamos al primero que pillemos.

-¿Y nos dirán algo? Pero, espera... ¿Ellos no tienen puente?

Kefka se quedó pensativo.

-Ah, sí...Pues ya vamos el jueves...

El payaso se calló de golpe en cuanto el peliplata volvió a entrar en la habitación. Sin embargo, a ambos les sorprendió el aire entristecido e impotente que emitía Sephiroth, que ni se molestó en mirarles con mala leche al saberse total e incondicionalmente observado por los otros dos, que cuchicheaban algo sobre él a sus espaldas.

-Dice Golbez que os deis prisa en bajar-murmuró sin girar apenas la cabeza, cogiendo la maleta y saliendo de nuevo de la habitación-. El tren pasa dentro de cuarenta minutos.

Ahora...Ahora sí que los dos estaban acongojaditos perdidos. El peliplateado emanaba un aire depresivo y taciturno como nunca antes hubiese visto ningún ser vivo en alguien como él, como el gran, gran, graaaaaan Sephiroth...

-Oye, pues debe de ser algo gordo para traerle así al pobre.

Kefka asintió, medio riéndose. Qué se le iba a hacer si carecía de... ¿cómo se llama...? Sí, hombre, eso de ponerse en la piel del otro... ¡Empatía! Pues si el payaso carecía de empatía, no había nada que hacer (/Inner: el que tú no te acuerdes de la palabra tampoco dice mucho de ti ¬¬…/ T: Chss, tú a callar).

.0.0.0.

Yitán movió la cola a un lado y a otro, esperando en el borde del andén y sentado en la maleta a que llegase el tren y evitando hacer caso del escándalo que montaban Kefka y Kuja y que taladraba su cabeza. No se acordaba de casi nada de anoche, ni él ni casi ninguno, porque habían pillado la grandísima mayoría una borrachera peor que la Monumental de Midgar, como la había bautizado Tifa. Tidus apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Firion, que la apoyaba en el de Cecil mientras murmuraba entre dientes algo de una rosita.

-Chsssssss-decía Tidus-. Me das dolor de cabeza...

-Rosita me entiende...

-Que te calles...

-Callaos los dos, contra-medio gritaba Cecil con voz ronca.

Con lo dulce y amable que era Cecil y van estos monstruos y me lo destrozan al pobre... (¿pensamientos de Golbez? ...)

Terra, a pesar de no estar con resaca, sí que estaba algo ida, depresiva y agresiva, y apoyaba la cabeza contra el hombro de Yuna, ambas sentadas en un banco situado al lado del de los chicos. La invocadora le daba golpecitos en el hombro, comprensiva, intentando hacer que su amiga recuperase el buen humor.

-Vamos, Terra, que ha sido solo un sueño, nada más...

-Eso es lo que no sé, Yuna.

-Ya verás como sí, bobita. Tú no te preocupes por nada, anda, y sonríe.

La maga lanzó un suspiro triste, ganándose otro apretón por parte de Yuna. Apenas recordaba algo de la noche anterior, no por alguna borrachera, sino por…ni lo sabía. El caso es que tan solo se acordaba de un extraño momento en el que estaba a solas con Vaan y…

-Vaya dos...

-¿Hm?-Terra alzó la cabeza-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sephiroth anda tan alicaído como tú. A lo mejor él ha tenido también una revelación o algo de eso…

-¿Y eso? ¿Le ocurre algo?

Bartz se unió a las dos, ya que no sabía dónde meterse puesto que, dentro de los que tenían resaca, era el que mejor la llevaba.

-¿Habláis de lo raro que está hoy Sephiroth? En el hotel le he oído hablar por el móvil con Angeal. Estaban hablando de algo de una transfusión me parece, no entendí muy bien la conversación. Sephiroth estaba muy enfadado, desde luego. ¿Tendrán que hacerle algo?

-¿Transfusión?-preguntó Terra.

-Ajá-confirmó Squall, sentándose al lado de Bartz-. Bah, no es algo que me preocupe mucho. Estamos hablando, al fin y al cabo, del tipo que asesinó a sangre fría a esa chica, Aerith, ¿no?

-¿Aerith?-volvió a preguntar la rubia, frunciendo el ceño-¿Asesinar a sangre fría? Squall, ¿de qué hablas?

Yuna miró a Squall, enfadada.

-Nada, Terra.

-¿Nada?-preguntó irónico el ojiazul-Sí, eso díselo a Cloud… ¿No eran novios o algo del estilo?

-No, no, había sido novia de Zack, no de Cloud…Además, Squall, tengo que decirte que era un combate para subir de curso, así que…

-Pero eso no le daba motivos para matarla-susurró quedamente Cloud, que también estaba en el banco de los no-resacosos a pesar de no estar muy lúcido.

-Todos sabíamos las reglas, Cloud-dijo calmadamente Yuna.

-Sí, pero te recuerdo que Sephiroth podría haberlo evitado-apuntó Luneth, mirando a la invocadora-. O eso creo, ¿no?

Yuna torció la cabeza.

-Sí, sí que podría haberlo hecho-volvió a decir Cloud con un tono mortífero.

-Me gustaría que, si vais a hablar sobre mí, lo hicieseis delante de mis narices-dijo Sephiroth, que estaba sentado un par de bancos más allá.

-¡Cállate, maldito engendro!-gritó el rubio oxigenado, poniéndose de pie.

Sephiroth lanzó un bufido.

La mayoría se les quedó mirando, extrañados de que ambos estuviesen discutiendo y, sobre todo, del tema que estaban tratando, cuando los dos habían ''pactado'' no volver a hablar sobre ese tema en concreto. La muerte de Aerith era algo prohibido a rajatabla y con más razón si estaba el propio Cloud delante, con lo que resultaba muy raro que hubiese participado en esa conversación.

El rubio miró con odio a Sephiroth, pero al poco se sentó. Era una suerte que Cloud aun tuviese retazos de la borrachera, como los demás, porque de lo contrario se hubiese desatado una contienda de dimensiones catastróficas entre Cloud y Sephiroth, ya que ambos entrarían al trapo.

-¡Bueno, basta ya!-exclamó Terra al ver que Yuna y Cloud seguían hablando sobre Aerith-¿Podríais dejar ya el maldito tema? Está claro que no saca lo mejor de ninguno.

-¡Eso, que me duele la cabeza!-dijo Tidus, sin enterarse de lo que estaban hablando-Vuestros brummbrumm brummbrumm me están haciendo papilla el cerebro.

Sephiroth murmuró algo entre dientes, relajando sus tensos músculos, y se cruzó de brazos. Yuna y Cloud dejaron de discutir, todavía poco calmados.

-Me gustaría que me explicases esto bien, Yuna…Pero de forma objetiva. No he entendido mucho de esta conversación-dijo Terra en un susurro, intentando que el rubio no la escuchase.

El tren llegó a la estación.

-De acuerdo, tendrás un viaje ameno entonces.

Todos se subieron al tren, los de Caos en un vagón y los de Cosmos en otros, pero los dos grupos igual de confusos por la conversación a gritos entre Yuna y Cloud. Terra y la invocadora decidieron sentarse en un vagón neutral entre ambos, con lo que Yuna podría contar la historia sin tapujos, pues tanto Aerith como Sephiroth habían sido amigos suyos y, por lo tanto, podría llegar a ser...objetiva, tal y como su amiga había pedido. Terra la miró, expectante, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante.

-A ver cómo te lo explico...Fue hace unos cuatro o cinco años, más o menos...Sí, cuando Sephiroth tenía dieciséis (sí, ya lo sabéis, pero es evidente que he tenido que cambiar la edad de alguno de los pjs para que cuadrasen xD). En esa época, la mayoría íbamos al Shin-Ra y allí, cuando vas a subir de curso, se hacen exámenes especiales de ascenso, combates entre los que van a subir al mismo curso. Ese año, la promoción de Sephiroth era realmente fuerte: él, Aerith, WoL...y más que tú no conoces, como Angeal y Génesis, que siguen en el Shin-Ra...

-Al grano, Yuna, por favor.

-Sí, por supuesto. Como siempre, los combates se realizan teniendo en cuenta las capacidades de ambos contrincantes, y en esa lucha, se puede infligir cualquier daño, desde un simple rasguño hasta amputar un miembro al otro.

-Pero habéis dicho que Sephiroth asesinó a Aerith.

Yuna torció la cabeza.

-En poquísimas ocasiones se ha llegado a matar al contrario. En toda su historia, el Instituto Shin-Ra habrá registrado seis o siete muertes, ninguna más. Hace cuatro años, lamentablemente apuntó una más, la de Aerith. Ella tenía un grandísimo poder, así que en principio no había inconveniente en que luchase contra Sephiroth. Sin embargo, él sabía bastante bien que ni Aerith ni nadie de su mismo curso eran grandes rivales para él, al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando del gran Sephiroth, que tenía una muy buena reputación por aquel entonces. A pesar de ello, dejó las cosas así.

-Un momento, aquí hay algo que no me cuadra...Cloud nunca ha tenido problemas con Sephiroth. Es más, cada vez que se cruzan por los pasillos, incluso hablan sobre algo.

-Sí, bueno, es algo que decidieron para evitar problemas…Como iba contando, Sephiroth no cambió de rival y…

-Pero si ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno, lo hubiera matado igual-dijo Terra, interrumpiendo a Yuna.

-La relación entre Sephiroth y Aerith no pasaba por uno de sus mejores momentos, la verdad…

-¡Pero es imposible que la matase por algo así de estúpido!-exclamó-Sí, estamos hablando de Sephiroth, pero matar a alguien por esa tontería…

-Desde luego que no fue por eso-dijo el mismo Sephiroth.

El peliplateado miró el móvil, ladeó la cabeza y lo guardó.

-Hm, y yo que había venido a este vagón para hablar tranquilo con Angeal...

-Hola, Sephiroth. Oye, espero que no te importe que...-empezó a decir Yuna.

-¿A mí?-se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de ella-Estoy deseado escuchar una versión medianamente objetiva de aquel combate. Adelante, continúa.

-Bien, Terra, como te iba contando, Sephiroth no cambió de rival, así que tuvo que enfrentarse a Aerith. No puedo darte muchos detalles del combate porque, sinceramente, no me acuerdo, así que te contaré lo...

-No te pierdes nada, Terra-comentó Sephiroth-. Lo verdaderamente importante es el final del combate. Perdón por la interrupción, Yuna.

La invocadora sonrió levemente y retomó el hilo de la historia.

-El caso es que Aerith iba a invocar...algo, que podría dañar de gravedad a Sephiroth...así que él cogió y la mató.

-Pero...Pero entonces te defendiste, sin más-dijo Terra, mirando a Sephiroth con una ceja en alto.

-Lo cierto es que podría haber evitado su muerte-contestó-, pero no lo hice.

-¿Por qué?

El peliplateado se quedó pensativo, mirando por la ventana con un toque triste en sus normalmente fríos ojos verdes (me habéis pillado…el Sephiroth&Aerith me tiene intrigadilla). Terra miró a Yuna y, luego, volvió la vista a Sephiroth.

-Sephiroth...-susurró, insegura.

El espadachín volvió al mundo real y se quedó mirando sus manos.

-A lo mejor antes hubiese podido contestarte, pero ahora...

De pronto, el móvil del peliplata sonó, como llevaba haciendo toda la mañana. Yuna se levantó del asiento y cogió a Terra del brazo para dejar a Sephiroth solo. La maga se le quedó mirando, compasiva, cosa que molestó un poco al ojiverde; sin embargo, no dijo nada, tan sólo contestó a la llamada. La invocadora y Terra entraron en el vagón donde estaban sus amigos y se sentaron alejados de los demás.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Sephiroth así de... ¿vulnerable?

-Bueno, Yuna, al fin y al cabo, Sephiroth es humano.

-Créeme cuando te digo que hoy es el primer día que lo demuestra-apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento-. ¿Qué habrá pasado con Angeal?

-¿Quién es Angeal?

-Él y Génesis son sus dos únicos amigos, pero, aún así, imagínate lo que les debe de haber pasado para que Sephiroth tenga esos aires de depresión, con lo que es él.

-Oye, ¿por qué os cuesta tanto aceptar que Sephiroth no deja de ser humano?

-Ufff...No es muy seguro que lo sea, la verdad...-alzó una ceja, divertida-Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Terra apoyó el mentón en su puño, apoyando a la vez el codo en el posabrazos, y miró por la ventana.

-Por cierto, ¿a qué venía esa mirada tan de amor maternal?-preguntó Yuna-Parecía que le comprendías, en cierta manera. ¿Te ha pasado a ti algo parecido?

La rubia negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, mirando por la ventana.

-Ha sido un gesto de consuelo, nada más. Que yo recuerde, nunca me ha pasado nada parecido-se cruzó de brazos y reprimió un bostezo-. Yuna, me gustaría dormir un poc...

La frase de Terra se interrumpió debido a un brusco parón del tren. Yuna se levantó, preocupada, y se acercó a WoL, el único totalmente lúcido del grupo ya que él apenas había bebido la noche anterior.

-¿Qué pasa?

WoL negó con la cabeza, poniéndose en pie.

-Ni idea. A lo mejor hay algo raro en las vías.

-No te veo muy convencido.

-No lo estoy-confesó-. Siéndote honesto, no creo que sea por algo de las vías, seguro, pero no quería preocuparte. Intenta despertar a los demás, Yuna. Iré por los vagones, a ver qué está pasando. Puede que alguien lo sepa.

De pronto, hubo una especie de explosión en uno de los vagones aledaños que tuvo la virtud de despertar al resto. Cecil se acercó a WoL con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Eso me gustaría averiguar. Vete con un grupo a los vagones de delante, yo iré a esos de ahí. Pregunta a todo aquel que te encuentres y, sobre todo, andaos con cuidado. ¿A quiénes vas a llevarte?

-A estos de aquí-señaló a Tidus y a Firion con el dedo.

-De acuerdo. Luneth, Squall, Cloud, vosotros venid conmigo.

-¿Y nosotros, qué?-protestó Yitán, agitando disgustado la cola-¡También tenemos derecho a ir a investigar!

WoL hizo girar sus ojos.

-Niños...A ver, tú y Yuna os vais con Cecil. Bartz y...

-¡Eh, ¿qué narices andáis haciendo?-preguntó Nube de Oscuridad, entrando en el vagón.

-¿Nosotros? Uhmf, nosotros no somos como vosotros-dijo Luneth-, no somos tan sumamente escandalosos. Además, tendrías que saber que ese ruido era imposible que lo causásemos nosotros. Haz algo útil en tu vida y empieza a buscar la causa de ese sonido.

-Yo no acepto órdenes de un niñato como tú.

-Vámonos, está chalada.

Luneth cogió a Terra de la muñeca, tirando de ella y siguiendo a WoL, que encabezaba la marcha. Pronto se encontraron con algunas personas que, confusas y medio histéricas, gritaban y apartaban a empellones a todo lo que se le ponía por delante, mientras los acomodadores les instaban a que se calmasen. El cano se acercó a uno de ellos y le cogió por el brazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hablar. Vuelva a su asiento y mantenga la calma.

-Discúlpeme, señor, pero de toda la gente que está aquí muerta de miedo, somos los únicos que ya mantenemos la calma y que podemos ser de ayuda. ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

-Nada, señor. Vuelva a su asiento.

-Ha sido, si no me equivoco, el ruido de un arma-frunció el ceño y apretó aun más el brazo de su pobre víctima, que estaba pálida-. Dígame, por favor, dónde tenemos que ir. A diferencia de todos estos paletos, nosotros sabemos diferenciar el sonido de un arma del de un petardo, así que no cuela eso de que no pasa nada de nada.

El acomodador tragó saliva.

-Cr-creo que me dijeron que en el va-vagón restaurante, señor. Siga adelante, s-señor.

WoL sonrió, le soltó y siguió andando, seguido de Luneth, Terra, Bartz, Squall y Cloud, bajo la atónita mirada del chico. Fueron corriendo por los vagones, procurando no sacar las armas antes de tiempo a pesar de estar prácticamente vacíos. Al parecer, habían convocado a todos los pasajeros a uno de los vagones del ala sur, donde estaban Firion y los otros perdiendo el tiempo inútilmente. Cuando entraron en el restaurante, se encontraron con una visión no muy buena, sinceramente. Prácticamente todo el vagón estaba destruido y algún que otro miembro del servicio estaba luchando torpemente contra unas máquinas que doblaban varias veces su tamaño.

-¿Sacamos ya las armas o esperamos un ratito más, WoL?-preguntó Squall, abriendo su mano.

-Cuando queráis.

Todos sacaron a una sus espadas, excepto Terra, que atacaba con su magia.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó Cloud cuando uno de esos extraños artefactos le dio un fuerte golpe.

Habían lanzado al rubio hacia fuera del vagón, haciendo que cayese sobre los cristales de la ventana rota y se clavase algunos en el brazo. Se puso de pie, arrancándose los trozos de cristal y refunfuñando.

-Esto me pasa por pillarme una buena borrachera... ¡Te tengo!-gritó, cogiendo en el aire a Terra.

Sí, también habían mandado a volar a la maga. Cloud tuvo que soltar a Buster Sword para poder cogerla, pero antes de que su enorme espadón rozase el suelo, la había agarrado con la mano derecha mientras pasaba la izquierda bajo las piernas de Terra. Se posó en el suelo de una forma perfecta y dejó suavemente a la chica.

-Creo que nos hace falta ayuda. ¿Puedes llamar a Yuna o algo?

-Claro-sacó el móvil y le envió un escueto mensaje a su amiga-. Ya está. ¡Cloud, cuidado!

La maga creó un escudo protector situándose ante el rubio, haciendo que una parte del robot ese extraño saliese dispara por ahí ante el impacto.

-Vaya, buenos reflejos, Terra. Siempre es un placer luchar a tu lado.

Terra intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. Estaba claro que Cloud no sabía nada de nada, de lo contrario, no lo diría. El ojiazul volvió a la lucha, pero la maga se retrasó. No quería luchar, por seguridad tanto propia como con respecto a sus amigos, pero ellos la necesitaban. ¡Por Ifrit, solo ella, WoL y Luneth tenían plenas sus facultades! Squall, Bartz y Cloud acertaban los golpes pero no andaban muy rápidos de reflejos y los acomodadores habían huido. Estaban solos contra unas cuatro máquinas gigantescas que habían hecho trizas todos los vagones delanteros del tren.

No tuvo más remedio que entrar en la batalla cuando un brazo metálico estuvo a puntito de hacer papilla su cabeza.

''¡Eso te pasa por no estar atenta, boba!'' se increpó.

Dio un salto hacia atrás e invocó unas cuantas esferas de fuego que estrelló contra el robot. Apoyando los tacones contra el tocón de un árbol que antes se alzaba pegadito a la vía, tomó impulso y se lanzó contra la máquina, creando un tornado que destrozó parte de ella y que la envió unos cuantos metros lejos de de la maga.

Por su parte, Luneth se escurría como si fuese agua de entre las garras de metal de su adversario. Cuando veía una oportunidad, le iba lanzando meteoros para después acercarse a él en un visto y no visto y darle golpes con su espada por donde pillaba.

-¡Bartz, a tu espalda!-gritó, lanzando unos cuantos meteoros seguidos hacia un punto situado tras el moreno.

-¡Gracias, Luneth! ¡Bien, bien, a ver de qué estás hecho!

Bartz atacaba según le convenía, utilizando las técnicas de sus compañeros y siendo ayudado por Squall, mientras Cloud se unía a Luneth y WoL a Terra.

-¡Ey, no vale!-exclamó Yitán, apareciendo por el aire con uno de sus saltos y sacando sus dagas-¡Habéis empezado sin nosotros!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...Con el resacón que tengo...-Tidus bostezó-Si es que... ¡No puede tener uno un viaje tranquilito, eh! Por cierto, me parece que estos bichos están atacando también la parte en la que estábamos, pero eso ha sido cuando ya estábamos aquí cerca, así que se los hemos dejado a los de Caos. Estamos rodeados.

-¿Y la gente que estaba en el tren?-preguntó algo alarmado WoL.

-Oye, ¡necesito ayuda!-pidió Terra, estrellando otra bola de fuego contra el mismo robot de antes.

WoL se apresuró a ayudar a la maga, al igual que Tidus. Entre los tres lograron acabar con aquel incordio de metal. El rubio golpeó una de las piezas con su espada y, luego, se la apoyó en el hombro.

-Los que de verdad necesitan ayuda son los de Caos. En esa zona han aparecido unos ocho o nueve, he oído. Y se acercan más, creo. Han llevado a los pasajeros al vagón central, como cabe esperar, así que de momento están a salvo, pero ya os aviso que es solo cuestión de tiempo. La cosa se está poniendo realmente fea, y lo mejor de todo es que nadie sabe el por qué de este ataque.

-¿Dónde estamos parados exactamente?

Nada, que ellos ignoraban a los demás, que seguían luchando contra los cachivaches esos.

-Siéndote sincero, no tengo ni idea. He intentado preguntar a uno de los acomodadores, pero no me ha hecho ni caso. Teniendo en cuenta que llevábamos una media hora de viaje, más o menos, tenemos que estar más cerca de Balamb que de Midgar. Veamos... ¡Ouch!-agachó la cabeza-¡No sabía que lanzaban cosas! ¡Ahora te vas a enterar, estúpido trasto de hojalata!

-¿Dónde está Yuna?-preguntó Terra, poniéndose al lado de Tidus.

-Pues...verás... ¡Toma esto! Yuna está en... ¡Hop! El vagón de pasajeros, curando a...los heridos. Vendrá enseguid... ¡Oh, yeah! ¡Uno menos! ¡Ey, chicos! ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

Squall aterrizó con un salto cool de esos suyos, agitó su espada y se la colocó en el hombro. Cloud y Luneth guardaron sus espadas.

-No hace falta-dijo quedamente el moreno.

El trasto robótico hizo un chasquido raro y se cayó, al igual que el de Bartz, Yitán, Firion y Cecil. Se habían cargado ya a los cuatro, así que en esa zona no tenían más que hacer. Oyeron ruidos nuevos provenientes de los otros vagones, por lo que se apresuraron a ir hacia el lugar donde habían llegado más máquinas.

-Esto es un atentado-dijo Cecil, convencido-. No es normal que hagan un ataque así, por las buenas. Alguien tiene que haberlo planeado...

-¿Puede ser un entrenamiento especial?-preguntó emocionado Tidus-¡A lo mejor a Gabranth se le ha ido la pinza y nos ha mandado estos bichos! Al fin y al cabo, ¿no os resultan vagamente familiares?

Firion se quedó pensativo, diciéndose que, en efecto, el deportista tenía algo de razón. Esos bichejos no le eran desconocidos, desde luego, pero no conseguía saber dónde los había visto. De pronto, el móvil de WoL sonó. El espadachín chistó, pero su cara de enfado cambió cuando vio el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.

-¿Director?-preguntó, no muy seguro.

Luneth se paró en seco, al igual que los demás. Era la primera vez que Gabranth llamaba a alguien que no fuese del profesorado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Shin-Ra?

-¿Shin-Ra?-susurró Cecil mirando a Cloud-¿Qué habrá pasado?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, mirando con un gesto de preocupación (dentro de lo que cabe tratándose de Cloud, claro) a WoL. Éste seguía hablando con el director, andando de un lado a otro.

-De acuerdo, director.

WoL guardó su móvil y miró a los demás, cruzado de brazos.

-Al parecer, los robots que usan los de Shin-Ra en sus entrenamientos se fugaron ayer. Ha debido de haber una especie de problema con su programación y han arrasado el Instituto. Teniendo en cuenta que son bastante rápidos cuando quieren, no es de extrañar que ya estuviesen en la misma Balamb. Por suerte, han alertado a las autoridades de allí, así que nosotros solo nos encargaremos de esta zona.

-¡Ya decía yo!-exclamó Tidus-¡Esas máquinas solo podían ser de Shin-Ra! Os dije que me eran familiares. Algunas veces las hemos usado nosotros para entrenar.

Llegaron al lugar donde estaban los otros robots, pero esta vez no se encontraron con cuatro, sino con el triple. Por suerte, algunos de los de Caos estaban ya allí, así que no tuvieron que luchar solos. Era algo extraño que los dos grupos luchasen del mismo lado, pero claro, ante una amenaza común, no les quedaba otra. Yuna se unió al combate poco después, tras haber terminado con la tarea de curar a los heridos, que no eran pocos precisamente.

-Robots de Shin-Ra, ¿eh?-dijo Sephiroth después de hablar con WoL-Era evidente, siempre tienen el mismo diseño.

-Tenemos que encargarnos de este sitio-miró a ambos lados-. Tú y tu grupo podéis ir por allí, nosotros nos iremos por aquí.

El peliplateado asintió y se fue con los suyos, teniendo que arrastrar a Kefka, ya que se estaba partiendo...la caja, tirado en el suelo.

-¡Destruir, destruir, destruiiiiiiiiiiiir!-gritaba con su voz de pito el payaso-¡Suéltame, Sephirooooooth! ¡Quiero DES-TRU-IIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

El espadachín le dio un golpe de kárate y le dejó echo papilla en mitad de los escombros, que estaban siendo recogidos por algún que otro acomodador que había salido del vagón de pasajeros.

-Destruye, destruye-le dijo con sorna-. Mientras tú acabas con estos trozos de tren, nosotros estaremos destruyendo robots.

Kefka no podía oírle en esos momentos, ya que estaba más para allá que para acá debido a la ''caricia'' de Sephiroth.

.0.0.0.

Firion se pasó una mano por la frente mientras hacía desaparecer todo su arsenal.

-¡Cuántos bichos!-exclamó, cogiendo aire-No quedarán más, ¿verdad? Había aquí todo un contingente de máquinas. Los otros no deben de haber luchado demasiado, estaban todos aquí, seguro.

Ahora mismo, la especie de bosquecillo casi sin árboles que rodeaba la vía del tren hasta llegar casi a Midgar estaba plagada de trozos metálicos y astillas. Cloud miró a los lados con el ceño fruncido.

-Me parece que Tidus se confundió al decirnos el tiempo que habíamos pasado en el tren. Esto está muy cerca de Wutai, y Wutai está a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de Midgar, más o menos. Eso quiere decir que llevábamos alrededor de casi dos horas de viaje, si no me equivoco.

-Correcto-dijo WoL-. Esto son los alrededores de Wutai.

Tidus se rascó la cabeza.

-Lo cierto es que...me quedé dormido en el tren.

Todos se cayeron hacia atrás mientras el deportista esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo, su espléndida sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto vio una cosa de unos cuatro metros y medio de altura, o más, que se acercaba a ellos. Uno de sus brazos era una motosierra y el otro, un trasto que acababa en punta y que, si te pinchaba con ello, seguramente morirías desangrado. Tidus tragó saliva.

-Eh...No quiero alarmaros, pero...-hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el bicho-Me parece que ese no es tan fácil de abatir como los otros...

Los demás se giraron y observaron con pasividad lo que el rubio les había indicado. Tras un momento de tranquilidad, todos se pusieron a gritar como locos y a correr de un lado a otro.

-¡Yo me largo!-gritó Bartz.

Yitán le cogió con la cola por el tobillo, haciendo que el moreno trastabillase y cayera al suelo.

-¡Tú de aquí no te mueves, Bartz! ¡No me seas cobardica!

El chico-chocobo suspiró, se levantó y sacó una copia del sable-pistola de Squall y otra de la Buster Sword.

-Ok, ok. Entre todos lo conseguiremos.

Cloud y Squall le miraron con el ceño fruncido e hicieron aparecer las verdaderas espadas. Yitán se puso a saltar de un lado a otro, agitando la cola.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!-le imitó Bartz.

Los cuatro se lanzaron contra el robot, seguidos del resto. A pesar de ser once contra uno, les costó lo suyo acabar con el maldito bichejo. Después de varios ataques combinados, piruetas, reniegos y demás, lograron reducir a la máquina. Tidus se tiró al suelo de espaldas, lanzando un suspiro, al igual que Yitán y Bartz.

-¡Gabranth TIENE que aprobarme por esto!-exclamó el chico-mono-¿Tú qué opinas, Bartz?

-¿Este curso, solo? ¡Todos los que nos quedan, más bien!

-Lo secundo-dijo Tidus, alzando una mano y cerrando los ojos-. Ahora, si no os importa, me gustaría dormir un ratillo, así que chsssssssssss...

Yuna se tiró al lado del rubio, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y bostezando.

-Sí, una siestecita no vendría nada mal...

-Venga, arriba todos-dijo WoL-. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de ir a Midgar.

-Llamamos a Cosmos y que venga un autobús a buscarnos-sugirió Firion.

-No hay carreteras por aquí-observó Luneth, levantando la cabeza-. Que yo recuerde, por esta zona solo está la vía del tren, nada más. Tendríamos que ir hasta Wutai por el bosque y de allí coger un bus hasta Midgar.

-¿Andando, hasta Wutai?-exclamó Yitán, incorporándose de un salto-¡No hablarás en serio!

-No se me ocurre nada más.

-¿Un helicóptero de Shin-Ra?-preguntó Bartz-Es lo menos que podrían hacer.

-Bartz, somos once sin contar a los de Caos-dijo Cecil.

-Uhm...Cierto, cierto...-volvió a tumbarse-Pues si tenemos que ir andando hasta Wutai, me gustaría descansar un ratillo. Anda, WoL, por favor, que estamos agotad...

WoL levantó un dedo mientras contestaba a la llamada.

-Dime, Sephiroth. Ajá. Vale...A ver-se giró unas cuantas veces-Estamos en una zona muy boscosa...Eh...Creo que al oeste del vagón del que partimos...Oeste, noroeste, no estoy muy seguro-estuvo callado durante unos instantes-. De acuerdo, aquí os esperamos.

El espadachín colgó y se guardó el móvil. Se sentó, apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol.

-Podréis descansar tan solo hasta que lleguen los demás.

-¿Por qué tienen que venir con nosotros?-preguntó Luneth, frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque en estas circunstancias, debemos olvidar nuestras diferencias.

-¡Pero si están del lado de Caos!-siguió protestando el chico, apretando los puños-¡Esos no nos ayudarían ni queriendo!

-Pues no seas tú como ellos, Luneth.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y, con dos zancadas, se situó al lado de Terra y se sentó de mala leche, haciendo que la maga sonriese y le diese unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Vamos, vamos, Luneth. No pienses en eso.

Nada, que el chico seguía enfurruñado. La rubia se echó sobre la hierba, poniendo una mano sobre su tripa, y cerró los ojos. Luneth se tumbó a su lado, durmiéndose en poco tiempo. A pesar de estar en enero, aquel día había amanecido más pronto que de costumbre y el viento era cálido, por lo que se estaba realmente bien al aire libre. Más que invierno, parecía primavera. Una lástima que esos días se pudieran contar con los dedos de una mano (y te sobraban tres o cuatro...).

Al final, todos se quedaron dormidos, excepto WoL. Al cabo de un buen rato -sí, se habían perdido- hicieron su aparición los de la rama de la Oscuridad. Artemisa increpaba contra los árboles y sus ramas que se enganchaban en sus pantalones pijos que rondaban las cinco cifras (sí, pija de narices ¬¬) y en su superhipermegaultra pelo o sea superhipermegaultra chachi...Nubecita, por su parte, se la traía al pairo las ramitas, las astillas y la santa madre que las trajo al mundo...lo que no soportaba era los insectos esos tan pequeñitos y puñeteros que aparecen a mansalva donde menos te lo esperas y no te dejan tranquila (o tranquilo) ni aunque les tires una bomba atómica a la maldita cabeza...Kuja, sin embargo, era un caso gracioso ya que era una mezcla de Artemisa y Nube de Oscuridad: iba saltando si veía un bicho, con lo que su superhipermegaultra pelo superhipermegaultra chachi v.5 (sí, Artemisa, te ha superado… ¡mwajajajajajajajajaja!) se enganchaba a una rama, así que se ponía a gritar como una colegiala desquiciada y, al intentar desenredarse el mechón enganchado, su chaqueta negra de Pull & Bear (adoro esa marca xD) recibía arañazos por otras ramas, con lo que ahora sí que chillaba como una fan eufórica que ve a su ídolo tirarse de un quinto piso así, a lo loco.

Como ya habían llegado, WoL tuvo que despertar a sus amigos a base de patadas y espadazos, excepto a Yuna, a Terra y a Luneth, a los que sacó de su sopor mediante leves zarandeos. Yitán frunció el ceño.

-Eh, ¿por qué a nosotros no nos ha despertado así?-le preguntó a Bartz.

-Pues...Porque ellos son más pequeños.

-Pero Squall, Firion y Tidus van al mismo curso que Terra y Luneth...

-Será entonces porque son chicas...

-Luneth es un chico.

-Es verdad...-se llevó una mano al mentón, mirando al cielo-A ver, a ver...Ah, claro, porque si a ellos les dan una patada parecen que van a romperse. ¡Mírales! Terra y Yuna parecen unas muñequitas y Luneth un nenuco...

-¡Bartz!-exclamó Luneth-¡¿Cómo que nenuco?

-Ooooooops...

-¡Eh, tú, deja ese árbol o te enviaré al Vacío!-gritó Exdeath, horrorizado, señalando a Kuja.

Sí, el pobre Kuji-Kuji estaba todavía enredado entre las ramas de un árbol del que intentaba librarse, retorciéndose y rompiéndolas.

Bartz suspiró, pensando que gracias a Exdeath se había librado de Luneth y su complejo de estatura…

-¡Ahora mismo vas a explicarme eso de nenuco!-gritó el chico.

El moreno intentó huir, pero Luneth le seguía como si fuese su sombra. Gracias a esta persecución, los demás decidieron ponerse en marcha hacia Wutai por los senderos que se encontraban en el bosque. Una vez en la ciudad, se fueron a la parada de autobús y llenaron casi todas las plazas de uno enterito ellos solos. El viajecito hacia Midgar en bus no fue precisamente agradable para el pobre conductor, que tenía que aguantar los insultos y las bromas que se gastaban entre los dos grupos.

-Hazte conductor, dice mi mujer; te lo pasarás bien, dice mi mujer…

Lo que sucedió con el chófer tras ese viaje es mejor que no lo diga aquí…Que cada uno piense lo que quiera.

.0.0.0.

T: Bueno, quisiera pedir disculpas…Sé que ese tema de lo de Aerith y demás me ha quedado un tanto ridiculillo, pero es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa…Además, por alguna parte lo tenía que poner. Bueno, gracias por los reviews ^^ Y repito: siento la tardanza xDDDDD ¡Pero tened por seguro que este fanfic lo terminaré! ¡Vamos, como que me llamo Tasha Burrfoot que lo terminaré!


	12. Chapter 13

¡Holaaaaaaa, he vueltooooooooo! Sí, sí, ya sé que todos me habéis echado de menos, no hace falta que os tiréis encima de mí para demostrarlo...Bueno, basta de tonterías. Aquí dejo el cap XII del I.F.E Dissidia ^^ ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

.0.0.0.

Cap XII ¿Almas caritativas?

-Hola, chicos-saludó Caos al grupo, irónico y desdeñoso-. ¿Qué tal os ha ido con las máquinas de Shin-Ra?

-Caos, por favor-empezó Cosmos-¿Cómo les va a ir a los pobres? ¿Estáis bien, chicos? Descansad, anda. Menudo puente que debéis de haber pasado, la verdad.

El grupo entró en el edificio tras los directores, que les habían estado esperando en la puerta del Dissidia. Los de Caos se fueron con él y los de Cosmos, con ella; unos a las habitaciones de la izquierda y otros a las de la derecha del edificio. Esta división se había llevado a cabo hacía cerca de un año por motivos de seguridad, debido a…Bueno, una serie de cosas no muy buenas. Tan sólo diré que el ala norte del Dissidia estaba todavía reconstruyéndose.

-A las cinco, tendréis que ir al salón de estudios-les informó Cosmos antes de irse a su despacho-. Caos y yo tenemos que daros una noticia.

-¿No puedes decírnoslo ahora, Cosmos?-preguntó Tidus.

-Tenéis que estar todos, lo siento.

El deportista bufó y se cruzó de brazos. La directora sonrió, se despidió y se fue. Los demás se fueron cada uno a su habitación para poder dormir la mona a gusto.

.0.0.0

-Vaya, sólo estamos 4º y los cursos de F.E-observó Luneth, girando la cabeza a ambos lados desde su asiento.

Terra también miraba por todas partes, confusa. ¿Qué era lo que les iban a anunciar Cosmos y Caos?

Una vez terminaron de sentarse todos en sus sitios, hicieron su aparición no sólo los directores de cada rama, sino los demás profesores e incluso también el propio Gabranth. Firion, sentado al lado de Terra, contuvo una exclamación, al igual que los demás. ¡Gabranth, en persona! Su presencia hizo que incluso las propias moscas dejasen de hacer ruido al volar.

El director se subió al estrado, proyectando su imponente sombra sobre los estudiantes. La mayoría se encogieron ante la presencia de Gabranth.

-Bien, alumnos y alumnas del Instituto Dissidia, como ya sabréis, nuestros compañeros del Instituto Shin-Ra han sido atacados por sus propios robots y gran parte del edificio ha sido destrozado. Se ha registrado un pequeño número de heridos, pero, por suerte, las pérdidas humanas han sido nulas puesto que se prevé la recuperación de éstos de aquí a unos meses. Como bien sabéis, Shin-Ra trabaja con mako y…

-¿Vamos a quedarnos sin energía mako?-interrumpió uno de los de 4ºA, un tal Irvine.

-Señor Kinneas, te agradecería que no me interrumpieses en un futuro-dijo Gabranth frunciendo el ceño-. Y no, puesto que es la Compañía Shin-Ra, no uno de sus Institutos, quien controla el monopolio de mako, así que seguirá suministrando energía mako. Lo que quería decir era que ha habido una explosión en el laboratorio del Instituto…

-Ya, pero, ¿qué más nos da?-volvió a preguntar Irvine.

-Señor Kinneas, no lo volveré a repetir. Como iba diciendo, se ha producido una explosión en el laboratorio, por lo que esa zona está totalmente restringida, así que no podréis ir por allí cuando vayáis a ayudarles a reconstruir el edificio.

Se produjo un gran alboroto ante aquello. Cosmos se acercó al borde del escenario.

-Chicos, por favor, mantened la calma. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos, al fin y al cabo, son colegas nuestros. Las clases del jueves y el viernes quedan suspendidas, ya que iréis a ayudar a los de Shin-Ra.

-¡Ah, claro, y vosotros no hacéis nada!-exclamó nuevamente Irvine.

-Nosotros tenemos que tratar asuntos con Rufus Shinra, chico-contestó Jecht-. Debemos de hacer un montón de papeleo, así que no os quejéis.

-Oye, Jecht, si quieres te cambio el puesto-le ofreció.

El padre de Tidus sonrió y alzó la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

-Irvine, me gustaría verte entre tantos papeles y tanto jaleo. Además, piensa, chico…En el Shin-Ra hay chicas muy monas, ya lo sabes.

-Todo por nuestros amigos de Shin-Ra.

-Ah, eso pensaba yo…

Todos se rieron ante el último comentario de Irvine, cuya obsesión por las mujeres NO era nada normal.

Tras un par de consejos por parte de Gabranth, éste les mandó dispersarse y se fue, seguido de los profesores. Cuando éstos abandonaron la sala, los demás salieron de allí. Sí, era siempre igual: les mandaban irse pero hasta que el profesorado no hubiese desaparecido no podían levantarse. ¿Retorcidos? Yo diría más bien estúpidos…

-¡Ah, a ayudar a Shin-Ra!-dijo Tidus cuando estuvieron en el pasillo-¿Qué os parece la idea?

-Bueeeeeno-contestó Yitán-. Se me ocurren cosas mejores que hacer, la verdad, pero nuestros amigos necesitan ayuda.

-¿Qué amigos tenemos en el Shin-Ra?-preguntó Bartz, levantando la cabeza hacia el techo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Tifa, Wakka, Yuffie, Reno, Rude, Lenna, Garnet…-empezó a enumerar Yitán.

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero si no salimos con ninguno! Son conocidos.

-Ya, bueno, pero ese es el tema, que les CONOCEMOS…

-Cierto…

-Tifa y Yuffie son amigas nuestras-dijo quedamente Cloud, remarcando sospechosamente el nombre de Tifa.

-Sí, per…

-Y Wakka también es amigo nuestro-dijo Tidus.

-…Vale, vale… ¡Bueno, pues tendremos que ayudarles, entonces!-exclamó, optimista.

Sin embargo, el optimismo de Bartz no llegó a los otros, que tan sólo de pensar que al día siguiente tenían que cargar con restos de los trastos del Shin-Ra se les venía el mundo encima.

.0.0.0.

-¡Yuna!-exclamó Terra cuando vio a su amiga-¿Tú también vienes a ayudar?

La invocadora asintió, sonriente.

-Tengo amigos aquí, pero si he podido venir es porque los profes de Spira nos han dejado. Los que no han querido ayudar han tenido que quedarse en clase.

La maga asintió y se fue con Yuna al ala oeste del edificio, mezclándose con los otros chavales que habían ido a ayudar. La invocadora consiguió encontrar una esquina poco transitada para poder hablar con Terra sin que nadie las oyese.

-¿Qué sucede, Yuna? ¿Por qué nos paramos?

-Verás, no he visto ni a Angeal, ni a Génesis ni a Sephiroth en todo el rato que llevo aquí, y he estado oyendo hablar a algunos sobre algo de Génesis, sobre su estado y demás…Creo que está en el hospital, que es él quien necesita una transfusión y que no encuentran a la persona indicada. (Sí, ahora nuestra Yuny se dedica al espionaje)

-¿C-cómo?

-A ver, Terra…Génesis es un gran amigo de Sephiroth, y resulta que necesita una transfusión urgente, pero los médicos no encuentran a nadie compatible. Por eso Sephiroth estaba tan malhumorado y con el móvil colgando a todas horas. Angeal le estaba informando sobre el estado de Génesis.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a…? ¿Génesis?

-Ha tenido una pequeña filtración de energía mako en una herida bastante profunda, así que imagínate…Además de eso, necesita una transfusión urgente y, claro, Sephiroth no es compatible, así que el pobre está de los nervios. Pensé que querrías saberlo, por la conversación que tuvimos y demás...Te vi preocupada.

Terra asintió, algo distraída. Yuna la zarandeó del brazo, preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, sólo estaba pensando… ¿No pueden hacer nada?

Yuna negó con la cabeza.

-A este paso, Génesis…-ladeó la cabeza-Ya sabes…

-Vaya...A pesar de ello...Siento no sentir lástima por él, pero es que no le conozco…

La morena la miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿No sientes pena, a pesar de no conocerle? Quiero decir, es una persona y…sabes de su situación…

Terra se encogió de hombros, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Creo que…no siento nada-fue la queda respuesta, casi susurrante.

-¡Anda ya! ¡Claro que sientes cosas!-exclamó Yuna-Supongo que es normal que exista gente que no se entristezca ante cosas como estas, pero eso no quiere decir que estén vacíos por dentro. ¿Acaso no te está dando lástima Sephiroth? Eso significa que tienes sentimientos...Aunque me resulta extraño que alguien se compadezca de Sephiroth-pensó en voz alta (lo raro es que alguien se compadezca del espadachín y siga vivo, pero bueno).

-Oye-les interrumpió amablemente una chica-, ¿podéis ayudarme?

Yuna y Terra la miraron, sobresaltadas. Se habían olvidado de dónde estaban.

-Claro, claro, mujer-contestó Yuna, siguiendo a la joven.

La maga se retrasó un poco, con la cabeza entre los hombros. Decidió quitarle importancia al asunto y centrarse en ayudar a los estudiantes del Shin-Ra, que buena falta les hacía, ya que casi todo el edificio estaba derruido y, para colmo de males, la zona del laboratorio era ''zona peligrosa'' y no se podía pasar por allí.

-Oye, Yuna, ¿antes veníais todos aquí?-preguntó.

-Algunos. Sephiroth, WoL, Cloud, Luneth y yo. Los demás iban al Dissidia.

-¿Por qué os cambiasteis?

-Porque, tras la muerte de Aerith, ninguno de nosotros quería estar en este sitio. Y, mira tú por dónde, Cloud, que quería evitar a Sephiroth, acabó matriculado en el mismo instituto que él. ¿No te resulta irónico?

-¿Por qué no se cambió a otro, como el Spira, por ejemplo?

-¿Qué iba a decir? ''Gabranth, me voy porque Sephiroth me cae mal''. ¿Acaso piensas que le hubiese dejado cambiarse de instituto?

-¿Y por qué no? Vosotros os cambiasteis por lo de esa chica, Aerith.

-No compares el cambiarse de instituto por la muerte de un ser querido que por una mera rivalidad; ten en cuenta que muchos pedimos el traslado tras los combates de ese año. Además, Sephiroth y Cloud ya se llevaban mal desde antes, no fue por la muerte de Aerith.

Terra la miró, confusa.

-Es…raro que no se hayan matado todavía.

-''Pactaron'' una tregua cuando Cloud vio que no podía cambiarse de instituto. Es una suerte que hayan aguantado tanto tiempo sin arrancarse la cabeza el uno al otro-Yuna miró fijamente a su amiga-. Me da que será mejor que Cloud no se atreva a tocar a Sephi, por seguridad propia.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Oh, vamos, Terra! ¡Últimamente te comportas como si fueses la madre de Sephiroth! Pero vamos, que Luneth no debería de sentir celos, ¿verdad?

La maga miró a los lados, miedosa.

-Tranquila, tranquila, me he asegurado de que no haya nadie cerca. No suelto estos comentarios a sabiendas de que alguien está escuchando, no soy así.

-¿Comentarios?-preguntó Kefka, apareciendo de por ahí-Jijijijijijijiji… ¿Qué comentarios, Yuna, querida?

-No pienso abrir la boca, Kefka-se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Oh, vamos, Yuna!-exclamó el rubio con voz de pito.

-Que no, Kefka.

El payaso se rio y se apoyó en Terra, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros.

-¿Y tú, Territa? ¿Se lo contarás a Kefka? Jijijijijijijiji…

Por suerte para la maga, Kuja llegó justo a tiempo.

-¡Kujita, amigo!-exclamó el payaso-Mira, mira, que Territa no quiere decirme qué clase de comentarios no haría Yuna estando con gente…

-Kefka, no te rebajes a su nivel-fue la respuesta del peliplata-. Haz el favor y mantén la dignidad.

-¡Yo conservo mi dignidad, querida! Bwijijijijijiji…

-¡Que no me llames querida! ¡Soy un chico!

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja!-Kefka estalló en carcajadas-Kujita, ¿has pensado en estudiar artes escénicas?

-Por favor, Kefka…A mí no me hace falta una carrera para demostrar mi talentoso talento…

-Ah, pero si lo decía para que te centrases en las comedias…El humor es tu punto fuerte…Jijijijiji…

A Kuja le entró un tick en la ceja izquierda.

-Recuerda que como entres en _Trance_ te vas a arrepentir…Kujita lleno de pelito como si fuese un monito…Igualito igualito que su querido hermanito… ¡Bwijijijijijijijiji!

El tick en la ceja del peliplata aumentó y un aura nada buena empezó a tomar consistencia a su alrededor…

-Y, además, Caos te dará una buena reprimenda…Estamos aquí para ayudar a los de Shin-Ra, no para destruir aun más su edificio.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas TÚ en ayudar a los demás, Kefka?-preguntó Kuja sonriendo, mordaz, y relajándose.

-Ahí tiene razón-susurró Yuna a Terra.

-Desde que Caos me dijo que como no ayudase a estos, me obligaría a hacer trabajos comunitarios durante dos meses…

-Aaaaaaaaah…Sí, algo de eso tenía que ser…

-¡Y, qué quieres, pero prefiero llenarme las botas de arena!

-No hace falta que lo jures, Kefka. Conociéndote, hasta preferirías raparte el pelo.

-No, querida…Hasta tú preferirías raparte el pelo.

-¡Mi pelo ni loca!

-…

Silencio.

Kuja se les quedó mirando con cara rara.

-Le tengo aprecio a mi pelo, es normal.

-Kuja, cielo…-empezó Yuna, temerosa-Has dicho…Que ni loc…ejem…Que ni loca…

El peliplata se quedó estático y luego miró a los lados, buscando algo que le sacase de aquella incómoda situación. Al ver que no pasaba nadie por allí, empezó a rascarse por todas partes, sudando frío. Kefka enseñó los dientes en una gigantesca sonrisa ante el apuro de su amigo.

-Aysss, loca de la vida-dijo, poniendo voz de chica.

-¡Que no! ¡Que he dicho loco, loco!

-¡Locaaaaaaaza!-exclamó Yitán, apareciendo por una esquina, seguido de Luneth-¡Ja, admitiste que eres una auténtica locaza, hermanit…a!

Kuja miró al chico-mono mientras la vena de su cuello se hinchaba de manera alarmante. ¡A la porra las órdenes de Caos! ¡Aquel mono idiota le había tocado demasiado las narices en lo que iba de curso!

-Ya decía yo que estabas muy cómodo con el delantal de florecitas al principio de curso, cuando tenías que servir en el comedor…Claro, era como un vestidito…-sonrió, poniendo las manos entrelazadas tras su nuca y cruzando la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, agitando la cola.

Luneth tragó saliva, mirando algo nervioso al hermano de su amigo, que empezaba a alterarse por momentos. De pronto, Kuja lanzó un grito y, ante la mirada de todos, se transformó. Su ropa dejó paso a una mata de pelo rojo y blanco/gris/plateado y todos pudieron ver aquello que manifestaba su parentesco con Yitán: la cola.

-¡Ey, amigo, te vas a meter en problemas…bwijijijijijiji…!

Pero Kuja ya no oía a nadie. Había perdido totalmente el norte y tan sólo una idea palpitaba en su cabeza: cortar la cabeza a Yitán…Sí, me habéis pillado…Kuja en _Trance _me recuerda a la Reina de Corazones de Alicia, no sé por qué…

Yitán saltó a los lados, divertido, y se preparó para luchar contra su hermano. Sin embargo, Luneth le jaló de la camiseta.

-Yo que tú no lo haría, Yitán. Cosmos te dará una buena reprimend… ¡Ay!

El chico-mono rodeó la cintura de su amigo con la cola y le retiró del sitio, donde Kuja había lanzado sus estúpidas bolitas blancas. Kefka se reía ante el espectáculo que estaba dando el peliplata, pero decidió ayudar a Kuja para que éste no se metiese en problemas. Al fin y al cabo, era el único que le aguantaba.

Yuna, por su parte, estaba pegada a la pared, al igual que Terra. La invocadora dio un salto a un lado para esquivar los ataques de aquel mono desquiciado.

-¡Terra!-gritó Vaan, apareciendo de la nada en plan Superman.

El rubio cogió a la maga de la muñeca, arrastrándola hacia la izquierda. Terra agitó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el lugar donde segundos antes estaba ésta y que ahora no era más que un hueco desmenuzado y chamuscado. Miró a Vaan, sin saber muy bien de dónde había salido.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro…Gracias-sonrió un poco.

-De nada, Terra.

-Bwijijijiji… ¡Así que eras tú!-exclamó Kefka.

-¿Yo?-preguntó Vaan, señalándose.

Sin embargo, el payaso no le dio más explicaciones. Todos observaron el ataque por la espalda de Kefka a Kuja, el cual se desmayó por el golpe y cayó al suelo en su estado normal. Yitán bufó.

-¡Joe, Kefka! Estaba empezando a divertirme.

-Ya, bueno…Jijijijiji…Resulta que el tipejo este me cae bien, y no quiero que le echen la bronca y le castiguen… ¡A ver con quién planeo yo mis estrategias si no está Kujita!

La invocadora se rio ante aquel comentario.

-Kefka, me sorprendes, la verdad… ¡Con lo que eras tú, que no te preocupabas por nadie!-exclamó.

El payaso se encogió de hombros y cargó con su amigo.

-Me llevo a este al hospital improvisado que han montado estos abajo…-dijo, yéndose.

Luneth se colocó bien la camiseta arrugada y se levantó, estirándose.

-Ey, Yitán, gracias por salvarme del ataque de tu hermano.

-Nada, chiquitín.

El chico se sonrojó, enfadado.

-¡No me llames así! ¡No soy un niño!

Yitán se rio. Luneth decidió ignorarle y se giró hacia sus amigas, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Vaan, que estaba atendiendo a Terra a pesar de que a esta no le había sucedido nada.

-¿Venís al ala sur? Esta zona ya está libre de escombros-dijo, intentando sonar amigable.

-Claro, Luneth-asintió Terra-. ¿Quién más está allí?

-Ehm…Creo que Tidus y Firion iban a ir. No sé si habrá más gente.

-¿Vienes, Vaan?

-¡Claro! Oh, pero…Luneth, a ti no te importa, ¿verdad? Es que te noto un poco frío conmigo…

-Imaginaciones tuyas-dijo, sonriendo forzadamente-. Tranquilo, Vaan, que no tengo ningún problema contigo.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro-contestó Terra por él, sonriendo al más chico-, Luneth es muy simpático, nunca se enfada con nadie, ¿verdad?

El espadachín apretó fuertemente los puños, intentando tranquilizarse. Ese Vaan se estaba pasando con Terra, no tenía derecho a mirarla de ese modo ni a cogerle de la mano, de ningún modo. Pero… ¿no había sido Terra el que le había cogido a él? No, su querida Terra… ¿su querida Terra? Bufó. ¡Mujeres!

-Bueno, ¿vamos o qué?

La chica hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y echó a andar junto a Vaan, que movió un poco el brazo para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Terra. El rubio esbozó una amigable (y recalco el **AMIGABLE**, para que nadie me mate) sonrisa que terminó de desquiciar al pobrecito Luneth, lo que resultó la mar de divertido para Yuna y Yitán, que se miraban entre ellos mientras se mordían la lengua para no reírse a mandíbula batiente de la situación. El pequeño espadachín, que de tonto tenía más bien poco, se dio cuenta de lo que los dos estaban haciendo y, cada dos por tres, se daba la vuelta, rabioso, y les increpaba como haría un niño de cinco años.

-¡Yitán, Yuna, ya os vale! ¡Dejad de reíros de mí!

-Luneth, pero si no nos reímos de ti-dijo la invocadora, conteniendo la risa-. Nos reímos contigo.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera sé qué os hace tanta gracia! ¿De qué os reís, eh?

-De nada, de nada, amigo-contestó el chico-mono, aguantándose la risa-. Es solo que…hemos recordado un chiste que…nos recuerda a ti, eso es todo.

-Ya…

El pobre estaba tan sumamente cabreado que no vio la columna semiderruida que tenía en frente y que se estampó contra su cara, haciendo que todos hiciesen lo imposible para no carcajearse de verdad.

-¡Dejadme tranquilo!-gritó, frotándose la nariz.

-Pero si no hemos dicho nada-dijo Vaan, alzando una ceja.

El chico bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Lo que le faltaba, que ese Vaan se riese de él…Terra miró hacia atrás, hacia Yuna y Yitán, y les lanzó una sonrisa divertida ante el gesto de su amigo, procurando que éste no le viese para que su enfado no aumentase. Hm, craso error, amiga mía…Luneth tiene ojos hasta en la nuca…

-¡Terra, tú también! ¡Pues iros todos a…a…a la porra!

-Sí, tú siempre tan finolis, Luneth…-dijo Nube de Oscuridad.

Estos chicos de Caos, siempre apareciendo de la nada…

-Tengo que compensar tu falta de finura, Nubecita-fue la contestación de éste, alzando el mentón-. Eres menos femenina que Seong Mi-na.

-¿Qué quién, cebollino repelente?

-Hmpf, vieja raquítica y boba…

-¡Niñato estúpido!

-¡Vete por ahí, bruja chiflada!

-¡No soy una bruja! Soy una fuerza oscura, niño, así que tenme más respeto.

-Bah…

Luneth pasó por delante de Nubecita, altivo, con la cabeza en alto. La chica le agarró por la coleta y le atrajo hacia ella. Nube de Oscuridad se agachó, con el pelo de Luneth aun retorcido entre sus dedos.

-Más te vale tenerme respeto, Luneth, por tu bien.

-Suéltame ahora mismo.

-Oh… ¿Te hago daño?

Nube tiró más del pelo, pero Luneth no hizo si quiera amago de gritar. La cana lanzó una sonora risotada mientras seguía tirando.

-¡Llora, llora, niñita!

-¡Que me sueltes!

Luneth empezó a retorcerse, intentando soltar su coleta de las manos de Nube de Oscuridad.

-Ey, suéltale, bruja-dijo Yitán, frunciendo el ceño-. Y esto sí que es por tu bien.

-Ah…Vas a amenazarme, tú a mí, Yitán…Esto sí que me hace reír.

Terra frunció el entrecejo, más cabreada de lo normal, y tras desenlazar sus dedos de los de Vaan, dio un fortísimo bofetón a Nube que sonó hasta en Zanarkand, soltando así a su amigo, que se sobaba la cabeza con las lágrimas a puntito de brotarle de sus ojos. ¡Esa Nube era más burra…!

Nubecita se quedó mirando a la maga y la señaló con un dedo.

-¡Te acordarás de esto, niña!

La rubia no contestó. Simplemente, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, ignorando la amenaza de Nube de Oscuridad y seguida por sus amigos, que se medio reían de Nubecita. Yitán le acariciaba la cabecita a Luneth.

-Ya pasó, ya… ¿Te duele mucho?

El chico negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía los labios.

-Venga, chiquitín, que somos amigos.

-…Un poco…

-¿Un poco…?

Luneth se sorbió la nariz y parpadeó un par de veces, quitándose de encima la mano de Yitán.

-Sí, un poco.

Yitán se rio abiertamente.

Llegaron al lugar donde estaban Tidus, Firion y WoL ayudando a quitar escombros y recoger las materias dispersas por aquella zona.

-¿Cómo es que hay tantísimas materias?-preguntó Yuna, cogiendo alguna y dejándola en una caja metálica junto a otras.

-Esta era la habitación de materia al parecer-contestó Tidus, tirando media balda a una bolsa de basura llenita de trozos de madera y metal, entre otros-. Ah, hola… ¿Vaan, verdad?

Vaan asintió, sonriente, y empezó a recoger junto a los demás. Miró una de las materias y, luego, clavó la vista en la caja metálica.

-Ah, pero no hay materias de invocación-dijo.

-Hombre, porque esas están bajo llave-contestó Tidus, cerrando una de aquellas cajas.

-Aunque Kadaj y Génesis siempre salían con una, ¿verdad?-preguntó Firion-Tú lo tienes que saber, Yuna, que venías a este instituto. Yo solo oía algo de pasada.

-¡Yo creo que tenían adicción a las invocaciones, sobre todo Génesis!-exclamó divertida la invocadora.

-Bueno, tú también has ido a preguntar a una que…-le dijo Tidus a Firion, irónico.

-Eh, yo sólo invoco cuando tengo que invocar, no por diversión. ¿Os acordáis de cuando Kadaj soltó a Bahamut por Midgar? ¡La que se armó!

-Sí, es verdad… ¡Me acuerdo que Zack se puso como loco! ¡Le encantaba luchar contra las invocaciones!

-Ah, Zack…-Yuna sonrió con aire triste.

-Este año va a hacer tres años de su…-empezó Luneth, sin saber cómo acabar.

Se instaló un silencio incómodo entre todos, que tan sólo se vio roto por el ruido que hacían al recoger.

-¡Ey, chicos! ¡Hombre, Vaan, tú también estás!-saludó Bartz cuando llegó a donde ellos-¿Qué os pasa? ¡Menudas caras! Venga, venga, anda, que recoger no es tan malo.

Yuna levantó la cabeza, mirando a su amigo. Menos mal que existía alguien como Bartz, ya que con él delante era imposible estar triste.

Yitán y Bartz empezaron una competición para ver quién recogía más cosas en menos tiempo, que mira que hay que ser idi…competitivo para hacer ESA competición en concreto. Pero bueno, gracias al optimismo de estos dos, los demás se alegraron y pudieron sacar de sus mentes el agrio recuerdo de la muerte de Zack Fair. Terra, como no sabía nada de nada, pues no estaba con ese aire entristecido y, por lo tanto, había estado recogiendo las cosas como siempre, estoica, junto a Vaan.

-Hola, chicos.

Yuna alzó la cabeza y miró a la recién llegada, una voluptuosa joven vestida de negro que parecía buscar a alguien (¿misma aparición que en el KH? Qué va...).

-Eh, Tif-la saludó, sonriendo-. No te había visto antes.

-Oye, ¿habéis visto a cabeza de chocobo? No le veo.

-Pues…Ni idea. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Cloud?

-Me parece que estaba con Squall en el piso de arriba, Tifa-contestó Tidus, levantándose y limpiándose las manos en el pantalón-. Pregunta a WoL.

La morena asintió, se despidió y se dio la vuelta, buscando a Cloud por lo que quedaba del Shin-Ra, a saber para qué (uy, como si no nos lo fuésemos todos a imaginar…kukukuku…)

.0.0.0.

-Fiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… ¡Menudo trabajo!-exclamó Tidus, secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camiseta y pegando un trago a su coca-cola-Mañana también tenemos que ir, ¿verdad?

-Sí-contestó WoL-. También el fin de semana.

-¿Cómo? ¡No, el finde no! ¡El finde es sagrado! Intenta convencer a Cosmi, anda, WoL…

-No. Son órdenes de Gabranth, no de Cosmos.

Tidus empezó a dar un discurso sobre el por qué no se tenía que trabajar los fines de semana y demás, mientras que los otros le apoyaban y se reían. Terra, sin embargo, se retorcía uno de los pañuelos de su cintura, nerviosa, mientras que Vaan intentaba tranquilizarla en vano. Tifa, que estaba con ellos, la miró con cara rara, despegando la pajita de sus labios.

-Oye, Terra, ¿qué sucede?

-Nube está ahí detrás y me está mirando con cara de enfado-susurró, tragando saliva-. Me estoy empezando a asustar.

La morena estalló en carcajadas, lo que provocó que los demás se la quedasen mirando sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer.

-¡Ay, Terra! ¡No le tengas miedo a esa boba!-exclamó Yuna, que estaba en el mismo estado que en el de Tifa.

-Si es que ya es casualidad que esté en el mismo bar que nosotros…

-¿Miedo?-preguntó Cecil-¿A quién?

-Nada, nada, Cecil, tranquilo-le calmó la invocadora, intentando dejar de reírse.

-¿Alguno de esos te ha amenazado, Terra?

-Un pequeño rocecillo que ha tenido antes con Nube-le explicó Yitán-. Esa bruja chiflada estaba metiéndose con Luneth y Terra tan sólo le ha ayudado, pero ya sabemos cómo es esa tipa...Más rastrera imposible…

Cecil se rio y le dio unas palmaditas a su amiga en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, Terra. Nube mucho ladra pero poco muerde.

Los demás asintieron.

-Y, si tienes problemas, nos tienes a nosotros para que te ayudemos-dijo Firion-. ¿O no?

La chica sonrió, pero era algo forzado. Se preguntaba que si supiesen la verdad sobre ella la seguirían apreciando tanto. Del grupo, sólo WoL tenía noción de quién era realmente, y la toleraba e incluso la seguía ayudando cuando tenía oportunidad…Pero WoL era WoL, era un tipo que respetaba a todo el mundo, incluso respetaría a un ejército de goblins…Bueno, se los cargaría si quisieran hacer daño a alguien, claro…

-No creo que necesitase de nuestra ayuda-dijo el mismo WoL.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Luneth-Nube, cuando se cabrea de verdad, se transforma en un bicho verde bastante fuerte…

El cano miró a Terra, cuyos ojos se habían abierto, temerosos. El espadachín sonrió y fijó la vista en Luneth.

-Deberías ver cómo ha mejorado con la espada.

A la maga se le escapó la risa, aliviada. Había dudado de su amigo WoL como una tonta. Al ver la cara que éste había puesto, se rio todavía más, cerca de parecer que le había entrado un ataque de histeria. Sin embargo, los otros se contagiaron y todos estallaron en carcajadas, levantando los vasos.

-¡Por nosotros!-brindó Tidus-¡Porque somos mejores que esos esmirriados de los de Caos! ¡Y por nuestro nuevo amigo Vaan!

-¡Eso, eso!-coreó Yitán, moviendo la cola hacia los lados, contento.

Eso era lo importante, se dijo Terra; el tener amigos en los que apoyarse. No sabía por qué, pero ahora estaba segura de que ellos no la darían la espalda si la viesen con su otra forma, en la plenitud de sus poderes. (¡Oh, qué emotivo! ¡Creo que me voy a poner a llorar!)

.0.0.0.

T: Ay, Lunethín, qué mono él…Está celosito perdido…

L: Eso es jugar sucio ¬¬

T: ¿Y eso?

L: Terra estaba predestinada a ser mi novia, no la de Vaan ¬¬ No quiero volver a ver a Vaan cerca de MI Terra.

T: Uhmf…Aquí se hará lo que yo quiera, cebollín. Además, no he dicho nada de novios todavía…

L: Más te vale ¬¬

T: Oh, sí, tendré cuidado con tu súper ejército de cebollas ¬¬

L: Vete por ahí…

Luneth se va, cabreado.

T: ¡No, espera, Lunethín! ¡Que yo te quiero! Bah, es igual, ya se le pasará…Bueno, pues gracias por los reviews^^ Ah, y en cuanto a lo de Génesis, he puesto lo primero que se me ha pasado por la cabeza, porque en realidad no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que le pasó en el Crisis Core, asín que...Lo siento xDDDDD En fin, espero que os haya gustado :) ¡Hasta otra!


	13. Chapter 14

Hi ^^

Bueno, pues aqui vuelvo a la carga con otro cap del I.F.E. Siento muy muy mucho la tardanza, de verdad xDDDDD

.0.0.0.

Cap XIII Y volvemos a la rutina, rutina rutinaria…

Seguramente que aquel fin de semana era el único que había trabajado en su vida, puesto que cuando era niño se los pasaba jugando a pokémon y, cuando se había vuelto algo más mayor, salía con sus amigos por Zanarkand. Después había tenido que trasladarse por el trabajo de su padre en Midgar y había ingresado en el Dissidia, donde había conocido a la gente con la que salía actualmente. Además, su amigo Wakka también había tenido que mudarse a esta ciudad, pero a diferencia de él, el otro jugador de blitzbol iba al Shin-Ra. Aunque él no iba por la rama SOLDADO, como habían ido Cloud o Sephiroth antes de cambiarse. A ellos se les veía claramente que habían escogido aquella rama por los ojos, cuyo color no era para nada normal…Bueno, aunque en el Shin-Ra ya había un buen puñado de personas que tenían esos ojos.

Tidus se quedó pensativo mientras Jecht explicaba las ventajas de hacer deporte para el desarrollo del cuerpo y demás, al igual que una dieta equilibrada y todo ese rollo que suelen meter de vez en cuando los profesores de gimnasia cuando tienen oportunidad.

-Tidus…

El deportista oía de vez en cuando su nombre, pero no prestaba atención. Estaba pensando en aquella rama, SOLDADO, en la que casi nadie era admitido pero que cada vez, paradójicamente, ganaba más adeptos. ¿Y si el año que viene se presentaba en el Shin-Ra y le escogían para ser del grupo SOLDADO? ¿No sería el orgullo de la familia? Aunque, pensándolo mejor…

-Tidus…

No sé, no sé, su padre prefería el blitzbol antes que pertenecer a SOLDADO…Y, además, a él el blitzbol se le daba estupendamente. ¡No en vano había sido la estrella de su equipo, los Zanarkand Abes, antes de cambiarse! Encima, gracias a ese deporte había conocido a su actual novia, Yuna…

-¡Tidus!-vociferó su padre.

-¡Wa!-exclamó, casi cayéndose hacia atrás en la silla-¡¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba hablando sobre las virtudes de hacer deporte diariamente. ¿Podrías repetirlas?

Tidus bajó la vista hacia su libro-cuadernillo, buscando el apartado ''VENTAJAS''. Pasó las páginas, apurado.

-Es en la 43-susurró Luneth.

El rubio asintió, agradecido. Consultó la página 43 y siguió con el dedo las líneas que explicaban cómo se hacía una bebida isotónica. Por fin encontró en negrita la palabra ventajas.

-A ver, a ver…Desarrollo de la capacidad pulmonar…Mejor rendimiento…

-Déjalo, anda-le dijo su padre-. Tú sigue a lo tuyo.

Sí, ese era el tipo de amenaza oculta que usaban los padres/profesores/pareja sentimental. Era una frase trampa…Si hacías lo que querías, ¡ZAS!, bronca al canto. Pero claro, si escuchabas, tenías un 99'99% de probabilidades de dormirte o morirte. Tidus se rascó la cabeza.

-Oye, ¿cuándo vamos a jugar a blitzbol, papá?

-No me llames papá, Tidus. Soy tu profesor, Jecht.

-Anda ya, papá. Contéstame, venga. ¿Cuándo empezamos con el blitzbol?

-Tidus, las clases de entrenamiento de blitz en el Dissidia no pertenecen a clases de gimnasia, parece mentira que no lo sepas.

-Ey, pero si te estoy hablando de entrenamiento fuera del Dissidia.

-Claro, cómo no…Niño llorón, no estamos ahora con eso.

-¡Y-yo no lloro! ¡Me e-entran cosas en los ojos!

-Venga, venga, tengo que terminar de dar la clase teórica. ¿O es que no queréis pasar a la práctica, eh?

-¡Pues rápido, papá! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¿A qué estás esperando?

Jecht se acercó a su hijo y le estampó la cara contra la mesa.

-A que te calles, hijo, a que te calles.

Tidus alzó el dedo gordo de una mano, haciendo el gesto de ''O.K''. Jecht soltó la cabeza del deportista y siguió dando clase. Sin embargo, a pesar de la vedada amenaza, el rubio empezó a cabecear a los pocos segundos.

Sería una superestrella del blitzbol, como lo había sido su padre. Su cara saldría en las portadas de todas las revistas y de todos los periódicos, sonriente y brillante, con el titular de ''Tidus, el mejor deportista de todos los tiempos, lo ha vuelto a conseguir'' y, en grande, ''ZANARKAND ABES VS GUADO GLORIES, GOLEADA POR PARTE DE TIDUS''. Después, años más tarde, saldría él junto a Yuna, cogiendo en brazos a un niño rubito de ojos azul y verde y a una niña morena de ojos grisáceos, junto al título ''Nuevas promesas del blitzbol: el apellido Abes perdura en Auron y Lulu (junto con Rikku, los únicos que merecen la pena del X)''. Sería maravilloso…

Jecht empezó a marcar el tiempo con el pie, posicionado ante el pupitre de su querido hijo que, en esos momentos, se encontraba en Babia. Tidus tenía la boca medio abierta en una sonrisa boba (casi se le caía la baba), la mejilla roja como la grana apoyada en la mano y los ojos brillantes, mirando un punto inexistente para los demás. Su padre se giró, cogió el cuadernillo e hizo un cono con él, que no tardo en estrellar contra el cráneo del rubio de un golpe seco que hizo que la cabeza de Tidus se comiese de lleno la mesa y que su muñeca hiciese un ''crack'' nada halagüeño.

-¡Ayyyyyyy, mi cabeza!-se quejó-¡Mi muñeca! ¡Papá, te has pasado veinte pueblos!

Los ojillos del deportista habían empezado a brillar.

-Llora, llora, llorica de las narices.

-D-duele… ¡Y no voy a llorar! S…S-sniff… ¡Joe, me ha entr-entrado una mota en el o-ojo!

-Toma, Tidus-Firion le dio su rosita-. Te traerá suerte.

-Ah, como la pluma de Bartz…-pensó en voz alta Squall.

-Rosita sí da suerte de verdad.

-Y la pluma de Bartz-dijo el ojiazul, casi indiferente-. Es un buen amuleto.

-¿Para qué te sirvió?-preguntó, curioso, Firion, dándose la vuelta y mirando a Squall.

-Para diversas cosas.

-¿Por qué no te haces profesor?-le aconsejó Tidus mientras se sobaba la muñeca-Serías perfecto.

Squall le miró como si estuviese mirando a su eterna rival, Artemisa, o a aquel pringao que quería ser como él y que iba a 3º…Un tal Kirtash o algo así…El caso es que a esos dos les tenía una manía de aquí te espero.

-No me mires así, anda, que te lo digo desde el cariñ… ¿Qué narices ha sido eso?-exclamó, levantándose.

Jecht miró la puerta con aire amenazador. Soltó el cuaderno y apoyó la mano en la mesa, esperando lo que era evidente que iba a pasar.

-¡Jecht, dile a Artemisa que…!-gritó Yitán, abriendo la puerta.

-¡Cállate, niño!-gritó a su vez la chica, echándose sobre él.

Yitán pegó un mordisco al brazo de la time-traveller. Artemisa esquivó una patada dirigida a su cabeza y tiró al chico-mono de la cola, intentando darle un cabezazo.

-¡Jecht, que Garland no quiere hacernos caso!

-¡Mentira!-exclamó Artemisa-¡Tú le has vuelto a drogar!

-¿Drogar, yo?

Yitán intentó entrar en la clase de los de 4ºB, pero Artemisa se lo impidió cogiéndole de la cintura y tirándole hacia atrás.

-¡Yitán estaba haciendo trampas en el exam…!

El rubio enganchó sus uñas en el marco de la puerta, oponiendo resistencia.

-¡Ayyyyy ayayayayayayayayyyyyyy! ¡Mi colaaaaaaaa! ¡Bruja chiflada, suéltame! ¡Socorroooo!

-¡Admítelo!

-¿Pero que admita el qué?

-¡Que has hecho trampas en el examen de mate!

-¡Y dale!-miró a sus amigos-¡No os quedéis de brazos cruzados, ayudadme!

-¡Como os acerquéis os frío a agujas!

-No te tires un farol, Artemisa-dijo Firion-. No puedes utilizar la magia sin consentimiento de los profesores.

-Cachis, me ha pillao…Bueno, es igual. Como te acerques, le arranco la cola a tu amigo.

-Jecht, haz algo-le apremió al profesor.

El padre de Tidus suspiró y se rascó la oreja. Se acercó a la puerta, donde Artemisa y Yitán se daban de golpes y se insultaban. Cogió al rubio por el pescuezo y le separó de la time-traveller.

-A ver, ¿qué ha pasado?

-¡Esa boba de ahí dice que he copiado!

-¡Es que HAS copiado!

-¿Desde cuándo Yitán trata así a una chica?-preguntó Luneth a Tidus.

-Desde que esa chica es Artemisa-contestó el deportista, divertido.

-Aaaaaaalgo era ello.

Terra suspiró, mirando al techo y procurando ignorar los gritos desafinados de Artemisa y las imprecaciones de Yitán. Jecht lo único que hacía era separarles cada vez que hacían amago de llegar a las manos…Hasta que le tocaron demasiado la moral y pegó cuatro gritos bien dados, haciendo que la cabeza de la maga hiciese ¡ka-bom! y sus restos se esparciesen por la clase…

-Ha sido culpa tuya-murmuró Artemisa entrando en su clase.

Garland les miró por encima del libro que leía mientras los demás seguían haciendo el examen. Les indicó que se sentasen y se estuviesen callados.

-¡Ey! ¿Y mi examen?-preguntó Yitán.

-Retirado.

Artemisa se rio del chico-mono y se fue a su sitio, quedándose estática al ver su mesa vacía. Giró la cabeza hacia Garland.

-Sí, el tuyo también.

-¡Eso es injusto!

Garland alzó una ceja.

-Siéntate en tu sitio sin rechistar, Artemisa.

La bruja bufó. Yitán se aguantó como buenamente pudo la risa mientras sacaba un cuaderno y se ponía a dibujar para pasar el rato.

.0.0.0.

'' –_Que la estela de la Diosa ilumine tu camino-murmuró mientras acariciaba su cabeza-. Mi luz, mi cielo, guiarán tus pasos. Mi azulada agua saciará tu sed siempre que lo necesites. Blandirás el poder de mi fuego en esta espada, alzándola con justicia, y con mi aliento crearé una armadura que protegerá tu frágil cuerpo…''_

Kefka se hurgó la oreja, ganándose un capón por parte de Kuja.

-¡Escucha mi obra, bufón!

-Ya me la has leído veinte veces, Kuja…Me la sé de memoria. Protegerá tu frágil cuerpo de los ataques de un monito pomposo… ¡!

El payaso se cayó hacia atrás con las manos en la tripa, retorciéndose como una gamba. Kuja frunció el ceño y guardó su ''obra de arte'', como él la llamaba.

-Oye, Kujita, esa obra tuya no pega mucho con tu forma de ser…Bwijijijijijijijiji...

-Bah, qué sabrá un bobo como tú del talento…

-Sólo sé lo que tú sabes.

-…Pero si tú no sabes nada.

-¡Bingo!

El peliplata se quedó pensativo y, al pillarlo, empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza, haciendo chirriar sus dientes. Estaba a puntito de entrar en _Trance_…Sin embargo, algo le paró. Se quedó de piedra frente a Kefka, con los brazos por encima de su cabeza y la boca abierta, dispuesta a desgarrar la cabeza del payaso.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó el rubio, mirando tras Kuja.

Una banda de chavales iba cantando algo de ''Noli manere, manere in memoria. Sephiroth, Sephiroth'' a bombo y platillo, mientras que el ojiverde se pavoneaba entre ellos.

-Ah, el séquito de Sephiroth. Ahora le han compuesto una canción…

-¡¿Cómo?-exclamó Kuja-¡¿Ese…ese…patán esquizofrénico tiene una canción?

-Por favor, Kuja, no te compares con Sephiroth…

-¡Yo soy mejor que él!

-Ah, discrepo…A él no se le nota tanto la pluma.

-¿Eh?

Kuja se tanteó el pelo, toqueteándose la pluma con que lo adornaba. Luego, miró a Sephiroth y, después, a Kefka.

-Pero si Sephiroth no tiene plu…

Kefka alzó una ceja. Kuja se calló y miró al payaso con una mirada asesina.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Kujiiiiita, se te nota demasiado la plumita que tienes…Bwijijijijijiji...

El mono plateado zarandeó al payaso.

-¡No soy gay!

-Ohhhhh…Pero si te mueres por ser su uke…uke…-se quedó pensativo-ukelele…

Kuja se sonrojó y le pegó un par de bofetones. Sacó de nuevo su obra, carraspeó, y se puso a leer otra vez, intentando ignorar las risas de Kefka. Tuvo que empezar cuatro veces antes de desistir. Lanzó un suspiro mientras agitaba su plateada melena, con aire teatral.

-Ay, lo que tiene que aguantar uno…

-Uy…Entonces sí que eres ukelele…Jiaaaaaaaaaaajiajiajiajia…

-¡Que te calles, leñe!

-¡Pero si es que me las dejas a huevo!

-¡Bah!

El peliplata se levantó del campo de hierba, cruzado de brazos. Kefka siguió a su amigo sin dejar de reírse del pobre.

-Ey, ey, Kujita, que Sephiroth está en la otra dirección. Yo que tú iría rápido, porque a Cloud le veo bastante…Ya sabes.

-¿Bastante, qué? ¿Idiota? Buf, qué descubrimiento…

-Bastante…bastante.

-¿Bastante?

-Bastante.

-Eso quiere decir que…

Kefka volvió a reírse.

-Eso mismo.

-Pero si yo pensé que Cloud…

-Pues no.

Kuja frunció el ceño.

-¿Alguna vez vas a…?

-No.

-¡Déjame hablar, maldita sea! ¡Te estaba diciendo que pensé que Cloud y Tifa estaban saliendo juntos!

-Y yo ya te he dicho que no, Kujín. Es por mantener las apariencias.

-No me llames Kujín, te lo he dicho veinte millones de veces-murmuró, con las mejillas algo rojizas.

-Bwijijijijiji…Ya pensé que lo tendrías superado…Fue un desliz, Kujita, nada más.

-¿Un desliz?-preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos-Cinco o seis.

-Y sigues saliendo de fiesta conmigo… ¿Eso no te dice nada? ¿No será que en realidad te gusta que te haga más violable para los otros chicos con mi píldora mágica?

-¡Sigo sin saber cómo me las echas en la bebida!

-Que sepas que hubo una vez que no te la eché y tú te lanzaste solito a los brazos de…-dejó la frase en el aire.

-¿De quién? ¡¿De quién?-exclamó, al borde de un ataque de locura.

-Había una vez, tiriririririrí, un circo que alegraba siempre el corazón…

Kuja ladeó la cabeza, lanzando un reniego. Y, cómo no, a Kefka le entró un ataque de risa. Pasaron por delante de Tidus, Firion, Cecil y Luneth, que les miraron con cara rara.

-Mírales, esos dos nunca se aburren-dijo Tidus.

-Tendríamos que estar haciendo el comentario sobre LOVELESS-comentó Firion con desgana.

-Necesitamos a Génesis o a Sephiroth para eso-apuntó Luneth-. Por lo menos, si queremos sacar nota.

-Le tenéis ahí-les dijo Cecil, moviendo la cabeza hacia el grupo de fans de Sephiroth.

-Parece ocupado-volvió a decir Tidus.

-Sí, últimamente sus incondicionales le siguen a todas partes, incluso al baño.

-Al baño le acompaña Cloud-dijo Tidus con picardía.

Firion y Luneth lanzaron una risa sonora, mientras que Cecil tan sólo se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Me dais vergüenza ajena…Hablar así de un superior…Qué poco respeto.

-Es Sephiroth.

-¿Y qué? Sigue siendo un superior.

-…Es Sephiroth.

Cecil lanzó un exasperante suspiro y se tumbó en la hierba.

-¿Dónde están Yitán, Bartz y Squall?-preguntó Luneth cuando se dejó de reír.

-Buah, a saber…

.0.0.0.

-…

-…

-…

Squall miró la hoja en blanco que estaba frente a él mientras daba golpecitos con el boli Bic. Luego, alzó la vista hacia Bartz y Yitán, que le miraban con ojos brillantes.

-Bueno, ¿pensáis hacer algo o qué?-les preguntó.

-Mirarte.

-Eso.

-…

El ojiazul volvió a bajar los ojos. Dejó el boli y cogió el cuaderno, echando un vistazo a los apuntes sobre LOVELESS. Miró de reojo a los otros dos, que le observaban como si fuese una maravilla de la naturaleza.

-No puedo hacer el comentario si estáis vosotros dos molestando.

-¿Molestamos?-preguntó Bartz, entristecido.

-Sí.

-¡Menudo insensible! ¡Encima de que te ayudamos!-protestó Yitán.

-No me ayudáis en absoluto.

-Trae-el chico-mono le quitó el boli y la hoja-. Comentario de LOVELESS, ¿eh? No es tan difícil. Es una obra épica blablabla…Hala, ya está-le devolvió la hoja-¿Qué tal?

Squall cogió el folio y lo miró con una ceja en alto.

-Pone exactamente lo que has dicho.

-Sí.

-Pero tengo que hacer un comentario.

-¿Te han especificado el número de palabras que tienes que usar?-silencio-Pues eso.

-Tsk…

El moreno bajó de nuevo la vista, pensando en qué narices poner en la puñetera hoja sobre la obra de LOVELESS que, por otra parte, no se había leído. En teoría, tendría que habérsela leído en diciembre, en las vacaciones de final de año, pero LOVELESS se había quedado en un rincón de su estantería, acumulando polvo mientras él se dedicaba a otras cosas más errrrhhhh…ejem…importantes e interesantes con Rinoa. ¿Qué miráis así…? Un momento… ¡Ah, malpensados! ¡Lo que estaban haciendo era una página web anti-Artemisa!

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Te vienes a ver el entrenamiento de WoL y Terra?

-Tengo que hacer esto y, además, si estuviese libre, no malgastaría mi tiempo observando algo tan estúpido como eso.

-Aburrido…-murmuró Yitán.

-A mí no me parece estúpido-dijo Bartz-. Siempre se aprenden cosas nuevas en los entrenamientos.

-…Oye, chicos, quisiera hacer el trabajo, así que si no os importa…-hizo un gesto con la mano-aire.

-Chico, en ocasiones eres realmente borde-se quejó el rubio.

-¿Borde? Os estoy pidiendo amablemente que os vayáis. En serio, tengo que hacer este trabajo bien.

-De acueeeeeeerdo. Vámonos, Bartz.

-Oh…Está bien. Que te vaya bien, Squally. Ya sabes, si necesitas ayuda, nos das un toque y nos plantamos aquí en un periquete.

-Sí, sí, lo tengo en cuenta. Venga, hasta luego.

Bartz y Yitán se fueron de la habitación de Squall, dejándole con sus problemas sobre LOVELESS. Fueron saltando por los pasillos del Dissidia, tan contentos como si estuviesen de vacaciones a pesar de acabar de empezar el trimestre.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó el chico-mono a su amigo.

-Ehmmmmm…Creo que las ocho menos veinte.

-Ah, es pronto… ¿Qué hacemos?

-Pues…No sé, podríamos estudiar para el examen de biología del viernes.

Los dos se miraron y se echaron a reír ante la idea.

-¡Tienes que ser cómico cuando salgas de aquí, Bartz!

-¡Sí! Pero, primero, viajaré por toooooooodo el mundo. ¡Iré hasta el mismo Cráter del Norte!

-¿Vas a ir a ese sitio? Pero si por salir no sale ni en el mapa…

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Seré un gran viajero, como…como el viento!

-So epic…-dijo Yitán, divertido.

-Yeah… ¿Y tú, qué? ¿Tienes algo pensado para cuando salgas del Dissidia?

-Nah, nos faltan dos cursos y medio para salir, tengo mucho tiempo para pensarlo. A lo mejor me dedico al teatro.

-¿Como tu hermano?

-¡No, por favor! Yo soy mejor que Kuja. Él se cree un gran artista, pero es más malo que…que…Somos como Góngora y Quevedo; él es el narigudo Gongorilla y yo soy el genial Quevedo.

-¿Eh?

-Ah, cierto, tú eso de poesía no…

-No.

-Ajá.

-A ver, tú te consideras mejor que Kuja, ¿no?

-Exacto. Bueno, he de admitir que mi hermano también es bastante bueno, pero yo soy mejor.

Bartz esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ah, vale…Según mi criterio, os parecéis a Goku y Vegeta.

-¡Nooooooooooooooo, no empieces con Dragon Ball, por favor!

Bartz selló sus labios.

-Cremallera.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Oye, ¿por qué no vas a clases de teatro? Creo que Shantotto las dirige.

-No me apunto al teatro del Dissidia, me apunto al teatro de Midgar; este año, como ya tengo 16, me puedo presentar. Los ensayos empiezan a finales de enero, así que hasta esos días, nada de nada. Aunque…No sé si me habrán cogido…

-Oh… ¿Y este año qué obra se va a representar?

-Oí a Kuja decir algo sobre no sé qué de un sueño. ¿Te apuntas?

-¿Sobre un sueño, hm…?-se llevó una mano a la barbilla-Tal vez, tal vez…No sé, lo pensaré.

-Ok, como quieras. Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?

-¿Chocobos?

Los ojos de Yitán brillaron.

-¡Vamos!

Los dos se embarcaron en una carrera desbocada hacia la granja de chocobos, uniéndoseles en el camino, por algún motivo, Tidus y Firion. Una vez llegaron a la granja, se encontraron con Tifa, que, cómo no, parecía estar buscando a una persona. ¿Nadie ha pensado que lo mejor que se puede hacer es regalarle un catalejo?

-¡Eh, Tif!-saludó Tidus, sonriente-¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en el Shin-Ra?

-No tenemos clase hoy, así que he aprovechado a venir aquí en cuanto se han acabado las vuestras. ¿Sabéis dónde está Cloud? Tengo algo urgente que decirle, pero no le veo por ninguna parte.

-Últimamente te está esquivando, me parece a mí-dijo Firion, meditabundo-. ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?

-No, no, no os preocupéis por eso. Es, simplemente, que me gustaría hablar con él. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarle?

-¿A estas horas? Pues…Puede que esté en la biblioteca. No suele haber nadie a partir de las siete y todos sabemos cómo es Cloud, así que…-contestó Yitán-Prueba suerte.

La morena asintió, les dio las gracias y se fue casi corriendo en busca de su querido chocobo perdido.

.0.0.0.

*Tasha siente una presencia detrás de ella*

T: ¿Quién anda ahí?

¿: Tsk, esto no es...

T: Esa voz... *se le iluminan los ojos* ¡Vinceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent!

*Tasha se tira encima del recién llegado cuando aparece Luneth*

L: Ehm...Mejor me voy...

*Vincent mira a Luneth y se empieza a retorcer y a balbucear cosas incomprensibles. Tasha mira la escena con una ceja en alto*

T: ¿Pero qué...? ¡A los vampiros les afectan los ajos, no las cebollas! ¡Menudo vampiro de pacotilla que eres tú! *se da la vuelta, enfadada* Qué decepción más grande...Bueno, pues gracias por los reviews, y si queréis, podéis pegar a Vincent...Hm, con lo bien que me caías...

*Tasha se va y Vincent sigue retorciéndose ante la presencia de Luneth, que no sabe cómo tomarse eso*


	14. Chapter 15

¡Yep, my friends! Bueno, pues aquí vengo con otro cap… ¡Por fin, el concurso pelo Pantene! (sí, Lyn-chan, lo he hecho) Por cierto, Lord of Fantasy, sí que me leí tu fic y he de decirte que me estuve riendo incluso semanas después de leerlo al acordarme de algunas partes. ¡Me da a mí que la deuda está más que saldada!

Y, sin más dilación, aquí dejo el cap. XIV del fic I.F.E Dissidia, uno de los más sinsentido que os podáis encontrar por todo Fanfiction. ¡Viva la incoherencia literaria! ¡Yuhuuuuuuu!

Cap XIV Pelo Pantene 2011

Kuja apagó de un manotazo la alarma. Suspiró, se quitó el antifaz ese para dormir y lo guardó en un cajón. Dejó caer las mantas a un lado de la cama y se levantó, con cuidado de no arrugar más de lo necesario su pulcro pijama de seda de color crema. Se desenredó con cuidado su cabellera plateada mientras se miraba en el espejo del tocador que había ordenado instalar en su habitación el día que había pisado la academia por primera vez. Se dio golpecitos con las yemas de los dedos alrededor de los ojos, provocando que su amigo Kefka estallase en carcajadas. Y sí, amigos, Kefka se había instalado en su habitación sin previo aviso.

-Kujín, eres realmente ridículo.

-Hm, hoy es el concurso, Kefka. El concurso para elegir al pelo Pantene 2011.

-Pero eso era de chicas, ¿no?

-¡Qué sabrás tú…! Ahora también se presentan chicos, ¿no ves que ya no es ''la chica pelo Pantene'', sino simplemente ''pelo Pantene''? Además, ya te lo dije también el año pasado…Si no, Sephiroth no hubiera sido pelo Pantene, ya que es un chico.

-Cierto, cierto, pero…-lo pensó mejor y se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario- ¿Y si me presento yo?

-¿Tú?-preguntó, con sorna-No seas ridículo, por favor…

-Sí, sería demasiado bueno para ese concurso de pacotilla…Yo tengo más prestigio…Bwijijijijijiji…

Kuja hizo rodar sus ojos. Dejó de toquetearse la cara y se dirigió al armario, sacando una inmaculada camisa y unos pantalones de Dolce & Gabbana.

-Voy a ducharme.

-¿Llamo a Sephiroth para que te acompañe?

-¡Oh, cállate, estúpido bufón!

Kefka se llevó una mano a la cara mientras se partía la caja encima de la cama al ver la cara roja del peliplata, que salió dando un portazo.

Kuja dejó la ropa bien doblada dentro de una taquilla, se desvistió y se metió en las duchas, donde estaba el sex-symbol Sephiroth. El ojiverde miró al peliplata de reojo mientras se masajeaba la cabeza, haciendo que saliese un montón de espuma que olía a flores. Kuja vació parte del contenido de su champú con aroma a vainilla en la palma de su mano tras haberse mojado el pelo. Miró el bote de champú de Sephiroth, que estaba doblado por la mitad y, aparentemente, vacío. ¿Sería un rumor eso de que gastaba un bote entero de champú y acondicionador cada vez que se lavaba la cabeza o…?

-¿Qué miras?-preguntó Sephiroth, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y-yo? Nada, nada…Hm…

Kuja empezó a lavarse la cabeza.

-¿Este año también vas a presentarte, Kuja? (sí, conversaciones profundas en las duchas)

-Sí, y te robaré el puesto, tenlo por seguro-sonrió, confiado-. No sé cómo es que me ganaste el año pasado con ese pelo de fregona que tienes.

Uy…Ahí le tocó la moral a Sephiroth.

El ojiverde se terminó de aclarar el pelo tranquilamente. Luego, se echó todo el bote de acondicionador de florecitas y esperó tres o cuatro minutos antes de aclarárselo (en serio, cuando me enteré de eso, se me cayó el mito… ¿Sephiroth y florecitas? ¡Agh, no pega ni con súper glú! ¡Solo le falta quitarle el puesto a Aerith y ponerse a vender florecitas en Midgar!). Terminado ya el proceso, se giró hacia Kuja.

-Pelo de fregona, dices, ¿ah?-cerró el grifo-Y me lo dices tú, cabezón reprimido. No, cállate. Oye, ¿alguna vez has pensado en cortarte el pelo?

Kuja abrió los ojos, espantado, y se agarró el pelo.

-No te atreverás.

Sephiroth estiró el labio superior y puso una toalla alrededor de su cadera y otra sobre sus hombros (¡He sobrevivido! ¡No he tenido hemorragia nasal! ¡Wiiiii!).

-La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, Kuja. Recuérdalo.

Dicho esto, salió de las duchas. Kuja se quedó bajo el grifo, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Me va a cortar mi preciosísima melena…-susurró, rascándose la cabeza con fuerza, casi arrancándose el cuero cabelludo (y se tiró así una media hora el tío)-No lo puedo permitir…

Cogió el acondicionador y se lo echó todo por el pelo, sin mirar el bote siquiera de lo obsesionado que estaba.

.0.0.0.

Kefka miró a Kuja, mordiéndose el labio. Kuja se dio la vuelta y miró al payaso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ah, no…Ehm…Nada, nada…

-…Payasos…

Kuja se sentó de nuevo en su tocador y volvió a cepillarse el pelo por decimonovena vez en aquella mañana sin mirarse en el espejo. No le hacía falta observar su perfecto y bello reflejo…además, algunos espejos le hacían parecer gordo.

-¿Por qué no te ríes de una vez?

-No me da…No me…da…Pfffffffff…

-Bah…

Kuja miró de refilón su reflejo al dejar el cepillo sobre el tocador. Se quedó quieto, con la mano a medio camino. Su vista le habría fallado, sin duda. Alzó los ojos y se observó a sí mismo. Le devolvió la mirada un chico pálido, algo afeminado tenía que admitir, con rasgos…ligeramente femeninos, cierto, ojos rasgados de color azul y pelo…pelo…No podía ser…Su pelo era…era…

Verde…

Pero no verde bonito, verde esmeralda o verde pelo de Terra cuando le pones el aspecto alternativo, no, era un verde…puré de verduras mohoso de esos que llevan más tiempo del que puedas llegarte a imaginar en un tupper en la nevera, que te hacen preguntarte si no venía ya de fábrica cuando la compraron tus padres.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡MI PELOOOOOOOOOOO!-se llevó las manos a la cabeza-¡SEPHIROTH ME LAS VA A PAGAR!

Sí, no sabía cómo, pero Sephiroth le había cambiado su acondicionador por una especie de…tinte…o algo de eso mientras él se emparanoiaba y vigilaba que no apareciese por ahí con su Masamune y le cortase la melena. Claro, qué mejor que ponerle ese pelo el día del concurso…

-¡El concurso!-exclamó-¡No puedo presentarme así! ¿Qué hago?

-Cómprate un tinte de color plateado.

-No pienso salir por esa puerta con estos pelos. Oye, Kefka… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Nopi.

-Anda…

-Suplica, suplica.

Kuja chistó. Odiaba suplicar, pero era lo que le tocaba. Desvió la vista, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar a Kefka de reojo.

-Vete ahora mismo a comprarme un tinte de color plateado, por favor (sí, ese era su concepto de súplica, decir un simple ''por favor'').

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahmmm…Creo que no.

-¡Kefka, que vayas a comprarme un maldito tinte!

-¿Un tinte?-preguntó, acariciándose la barbilla y estirando los labios-Bueno, si me lo pides así…

-Un tinte plateado-repitió Kuja, frunciendo el ceño-. PLA-TE-A-DO, que nos conocemos.

-Ah, entonces…-hizo un gesto con la mano y volvió a tumbarse-Que te vaya bien…Bwijijijiji…

-Grrrrrrr…-cogió al payaso por la camiseta y le zarandeó-¡Vete a por un puñetero tinte plateado si no quieres morir!

-Ah…Vale, vale. Dame dinero.

Kuja sacó su cartera y le tendió un par de billetes de mala manera.

-Y date prisita.

-A sus órdenes, señor.

El peliplata-peliverde le miró como si quisiera mutilarle la cabeza y se sentó en la cama, tocándose su estropajoso pelo de puré de verduras.

-Sí, ríe, Sephiroth…Dijiste que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, ¿verdad? Hm…Por supuesto que lo voy a recordar…

Kefka hizo su aparición media hora después. Le tiró la bolsa con el tinte al regazo y se tumbó en la cama de un salto.

-Ahí tienes, Kujín.

-…Gracias…Oye, necesito que…

-Ah, que te lo tengo que teñir.

-Si no es molestia…

-No, no, Kujín. Hala, hala, vamos al baño…Pero no te…no te hagas ilusiones…

Kuja apretó el puño y se contuvo para no estrellárselo contra su estúpida cara maquillada, cogió el tinte y salió de la habitación, comprobando siempre que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo. Entró en el baño seguido de Kefka e ideó la manera de atrancar la puerta para que no entrase nadie.

-El resultado es brillante, no te quejarás-comentó el payaso tras terminar con el proceso de teñir el pelo a su amigo.

Kuja se miró en el espejo, girando la cabeza a un lado y a otro.

-Perfecto. Ahora, a ganar el concurso Pantene.

-Ejem…

-¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que te dé las gracias? Por favor, Kefka…

El peliplata se levantó y se quitó la toalla de los hombros. Se quitó la camiseta maxi-grande que había tenido que ponerse para no mancharse su Dolce & Gabbana, la arrugó y la tiró, junto a la toalla, al conducto de la lavandería.

-Esto que no salga de aquí-advirtió Kuja-. Como me entere de que has dicho algo, date por muerto, pero bien muerto.

-Tranquilo, Kujita, que yo no digo nada.

-Sí, por la cuenta que te trae…

.0.0.0.

-¡Hola, Kujita-chan!-saludó alegremente una chica-Este año también vienes, ¿eh?

-Por supuesto, Selphie. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues es que voy a escribir un artículo sobre el concurso para el periódico de Laguna-pestañeó fuertemente-. ¿Puedo hacerte una entrevista?

-N…

-Primera pregunta: Hay ciertos rumores de que eres gay. ¿Es verdad?

-¡Claro que no!

-Ok, eso es que sí…-anotó en su cuaderno-Veamos, según parece, pasas mucho tiempo con Kefka. ¿Eres su uke?

-¿¡Pero qué clase de preguntas son estas! ¡Me niego a contestar a semejante estupidez!

-Oh…Esto huele a sí…A ver, también te he visto revolotear alrededor de Sephi-chan…Mis infiltrados en Midgar me han comentado que vosotros tres formáis un tri…

-¡Me largo!

Kuja se dio la vuelta y se fue a grandes zancadas de allí. Selphie abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué he dicho…? ¿Es que no conoce los triángulos amorosos, o qué…? ¡Eh, Sephi-chaaaaaaan! ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntitas para mi artículo…? (en serio, Selphie es la única persona en todo el mundo que es capaz de ponerle –chan a Sephi y seguir viva)

El peliplata hermafrodita alzó la cabeza, altanero. ¿Uke, él? Mejor dicho, ¿gay, él? Por favor…El que no hubiese ninguna chica que llamase su atención no significaba que fuese gay, sólo que no encontraba a su pareja ideal. Además, el hecho de que Kefka le pareciese particularmente atractivo no significaba nada, tan sólo era que…

¡Demonios!

No, él no era para nada gay. Sólo era que…Bueno, últimamente Kefka le parecía más atractivo, pero eso era porque estaba en unos días del mes que pa qué…Hasta el mismo Exdeath le parecería guapo. Hablando de Exdeath…Hacía tiempo que no le veía el pelo. ¿Dónde andaría metido? Bueno, no es que le importase lo que hiciese ese grandullón pomposo, desde luego, pero sentía curiosidad.

-Un momento…-Kuja entrecerró los ojos-¿Pero ese no es…Kadaj?

En efecto, el hermano pequeño de Sephiroth se encontraba en el concurso, agitando su alisada melena plateada, que ondulaba al viento de los ventiladores. Pestañeó, haciendo revolotear sus largas pestañas, que ni el mismo Kuja conseguía con el rimmel (sí, se echa rimmel…pero eso no era un secreto, ¿no?), y provocando una serie de suspiros en cadena provenientes de unas chicas que pasaban por allí. ¿Qué tendría de especial ese tipo? ¡A él sí que se le notaba que era gay!

-Oh, Kuja, estás aquí. ¿A qué has venido?

-Es evidente, Kadaj-dijo, con desprecio mal disimulado-. A ganar, evidentemente.

-¿Ganar? Pero, Kuja, creí que eras más listo. No puedes ganar si estoy yo aquí, ¿no lo ves?

-Hm, no te eches esos aires de grandeza, Kadaj.

Kadaj emitió una risita, provocando una nueva oleada de suspiros.

-Kuja, Kuja, Kuja…Ah, me diviertes… ¿Has visto a mi hermano?

-¿A cuál de ellos? ¿Al llorica, al pirado o al egocentrismo personificado?

-A Sephiroth.

-El egocentrismo personificado…No le he visto, no.

Kadaj asintió con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el flequillo, colocándose un par de mechones tras la oreja que, en pocos segundos, resbalaron por su mejilla nuevamente. Kuja frunció los labios, conteniendo un suspiro. ¡Era tan sumamente mono…!

Chs, estúpidos días del mes en los que era vulnerable… ¡Pero si hasta el bobo de Kadaj le resultaba atrayente, cómo no se lo iba a parecer Kefka!

Tenía que admitirlo: era gay.

¡Ah, pero no lo admitiría en público! Era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba…Él, y los chicos con los que había cometido pequeños ''deslices'' en esas noches de fiesta en las que Kefka se las apañaba para drogarle…

-Kuja-le llamó una mujer de gafas que sujetaba una carpeta negra con unas manos pálidas de uñas rojas-. Sitúate allí, por favor.

El peliplata miró el sitio que le señaló la mujer. Allí vio a Sephiroth con su cohorte de admiradoras (y algún que otro admirador), claramente molesto, cruzado de brazos. Kuja se puso al lado del ojiverde (que, misteriosamente, no parecía sorprendido por el hecho de que Kuja no tuviese el pelo verde), provocando la huída de todas las chicas en cuanto enseñó su cara de psicópata loco. ¡Sephiroth era SUYO! …Dioses, qué posesivo estaba últimamente…Parecía una perra en celo…Sephiroth era suyo, Kefka era suyo, Kadaj era suyo…Incluso ese chico tan mono que pasaba por allí le pertenecía…

''¡Céntrate, estúpido! Tienes que ganar este concurso'' se dijo.

-Hola, hermanito-saludó Kadaj cuando llegó hasta ellos.

-Hola, Kadaj-le devolvió el saludo, poniéndole una mano sobre su cabeza y revolviéndole el pelo como haría un buen hermano mayor (S: te mataré por esto…)-. No te había visto, ni siquiera me habías dicho que te ibas a presentar.

Kadaj se sonrojó y apartó la mano de su hermano.

-Era un secreto, no quería que te diese un ataque…

-¿Por qué iba a darme un ataque, Kadaj?

El peliplata pequeño sonrió de forma malévola.

-Porque sé que te hubiese entrado un ataque de nervios a saber que tu superior hermano pequeño iba a venir aquí…

Sephiroth hizo oídos sordos a aquella frase. Si su hermano se creía mejor que él, ¡bueno!, ya se daría el golpe al final del concurso.

De pronto, hizo su aparición una chica con una larga, brillante y bien cuidada cabellera, de ojos no muy comunes y un pecho más grande que su cabeza (¿?: … / T: ¿Qué? Ah, ok, sí, vale, la frase ha sonado un poco mal…No te estoy llamando tonta, ¡de verdad! ¡Pero si me caes bien! / ¿?: Vale…). Hablo de… ¡Exacto, Tifa! (¿por qué hago este paripé cada vez que aparece en escena? Si todo el mundo sabe ya quién es…)

-¡Ey!-saludó, alzando una mano.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú también te presentas?-preguntó Kadaj.

Tifa negó con la cabeza.

-Yo acompaño a esas dos-señaló a Yuna y a Terra, la cual intentaba por todos los medios huir de allí, cosa imposible porque la morena no se lo permitía (¡sí, Yuna del X-2 ha vuelto al ataque!)-. Han querido venir para divertirse un rato, pero yo creo que es más divertido ver a los que se apuntan. Me parecéis taaaan…no sé…ridículos…

-¿Que esas dos se presentan?-exclamó Kuja, horrorizado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-¡Este concurso está perdiendo glamour! ¡Sólo falta que aparezcan…!

-¡Eeeeeeeeeh! ¡Hermanitooooooooo! ¡Yo también estoy en el concurso!

Yitán se acercó corriendo. Kuja le miró, sin creérselo muy bien. ¿Qué hacía ese ahí? ¿Qué hacían Yuna y Terra allí? Pero… ¿Por qué venía Kefka corriendo?

-Sabes, Kujín…He decidido venir yo también-informó el payaso-…Bwijijijijijijijiji… ¡Voy a ganarte!

Kuja se llevó una mano a los ojos, suspirando.

-Madre mía…Esto no es un concurso, es una pantomima.

Yitán y Kefka empezaron a jugar a las palmas palmitas, sentados en el suelo.

-¡Perdiste!-gritó el payaso-¡Bwajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Kefka empezó a rodar por el suelo como si estuviese en llamas. Yitán bufó y agitó la cola, disgustado.

-No acepté el trato-le recordó.

-Bwijijijijijiji…Monito, tienes que hacerlo.

-Que no.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, venga, venga!

-No quiero.

-Bwijijijijiji…

Yitán suspiró, cruzándose de brazos y escondiendo la cabeza entre los hombros.

-Da grima y es inhumano-reprochó el chico-mono- ¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga?

Kefka le miró de reojo.

-Ah, claro, para ti es divertido… ¡Pero, para mí, no lo es en absoluto! ¡Me niego!

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Yuna, agachándose junto a los dos chicos.

-Kefka quiere que…-le susurró algo al oído.

La invocadora se tapó la boca para no reírse. Jaló a Terra de la manga y se lo contó, haciendo que a la rubia le empezasen a temblar los hombros y mirase a Yitán con pena. El chico-mono las miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Os parece divertido?

-No, no, ehm…-Yuna se quedó pensativa-Bueno, nos ha recordado a...ahmmm…Una cosa que vimos por internet…

Yitán alzó una ceja, provocando que las dos chicas estallasen en carcajadas, al igual que Kefka. Tifa, por su parte, decidió irse de allí y buscar a Cloud (que sigue la pobre sin encontrarlo y mira que no es tan difícil…) para imaginaros vosotros qué, dejando al grupo con su locura. Kadaj les miró, pasando su vista desde ellos a su hermano.

-¿Son siempre así, hermanito?

-No, ahora están bien.

-Oh… ¿Y cómo lo soportas? Oye, ¿por qué no vuelves al Shin-Ra?

Sephiroth giró la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-Este colegio está…bien.

-Ah, te estás volviendo como ellos…Hm, vaya, vaya, Sephiroth…Y yo que te tenía en un altar…Estás perdiendo puntos, hermanito, tanto a mis ojos como a los de Madre.

El peliplata hizo rodar sus ojos e ignoró a su hermano pequeño. ¿Qué sabría él? Vamos, hombre… ¡Él era el predilecto de Madre! ¡Era su niño mimado! ¡Hmpf, a ver quién fue el que le cortó la cabeza, no te fastidia…!

Media hora después, al ver que no llegaba nadie más aparte de los trescientos millones de adolescentes que ya estaban allí, decidieron empezar con aquella…ehm…bueno, con aquel concurso…

.0.0.

Kuja empezó a darse cabezazos contra la pared cuando proclamaron a los cuatro vientos el pelo Pantene de ese año. El chico en cuestión agitó su alisada melena, que formó un abanico antes de arremolinarse de nuevo en torno a su cráneo. No, no había sido Kadaj. No, tampoco había sido Sephiroth.

Y eso a Kuja le enervaba aun más, porque si hubiese sido uno de esos dos, ¡bueno, ni tan mal! Pero…Pero…

-Gracias, gracias-dijo el ganador, volviendo a agitar su cabellera.

Yuna se acercó al chico con una sonrisa.

-¡Suertudo! Menuda cara.

-Menudo pelo, dirás.

Los dos se rieron ante el comentario, haciendo que a Kuja le entrase un ataque de nervios.

-¡No puede ser!-gritó-¡Este concurso está amañado! ¡Es imposible, IMPOSIBLE, que hayas ganado tú!

-¿Por, hermanito? ¿No te parece que mi pelo es suaaaaaaave, brillante, libre de caspa, natural…etc, etc…?

Kuja hizo chirriar sus dientes.

-Esto no quedará así, Yitán…

-Oye, Kuja, ¿por qué no te miras al espejo?

El peliplata parpadeó, confuso.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-Tu pelo.

-¿Mi…pelo?

Kuja se llevó una mano a su melena, preocupado. Yitán negó con la cabeza.

-No, no. El pelo. El pelo que nos sale en modo _Trance_.

-¡…!

El pisaverde se miró los brazos, el pecho, las piernas y, al girar la cabeza, vio un apéndice rojo que le salía, a la vista de todos, de donde la espalda perdía su bonito nombre…A lo lejos oyó la risa amorfa (pero sexy, tuvo que admitir) de cierto peliplata de ojos verdosos.

Sí, la venganza es un plato que se sirve bien frío…Pero frío de narices.

Oh, sí…Ese Sephiroth se iba a enterar de quién era Kuja…

.0.0.0.

-Mira, mira mi cara en la página web-dijo Yitán, agitando la cola, entusiasmado-¡Soy famoso! Soy el nuevo chico pelo Pantene 2011.

-Sales favorecido-comentó Tidus, revolviéndole el pelo brillante y suave.

-Ey, no me sobes el pelo. Es mi futuro.

Yitán miró al deportista y los dos se echaron a reír.

-Oye, Terra, tienes que empezar a entrenarte duro-dijo Yuna a su amiga, dado que a los dos chicos les había entrado un ataque de risa y no hablaban.

La maga suspiró y miró a la invocadora. ¿Cómo podría entrenar con WoL, entrenar con Yuna, estudiar para los exámenes y preparar los trabajos teniendo el día 24 horas? ¡Si es que no tenía tiempo ni para respirar! A lo mejor, si pedía ayuda a Artemisa, quizá…

-Que no se te pase por la cabeza eso de hablar con Artemisa. Además, no te escuchará.

-No sé de qué me hablas-disimuló Terra, mirando hacia arriba.

-…Ya. Bueno, tranquila, que tan sólo te tendré cuatro días a la semana. Los demás te los dejo libres.

-Oye, ¿cómo te da tiempo a ti? ¿Es que no tienes trabajos ni exámenes ni nada?

Yuna sonrió.

-Claro que tengo, pero me organizo bien el tiempo. Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

-Es que también tengo entrenamiento con WoL…Es imposible organizarse bien-dijo, derrotada.

La invocadora le palmeó el hombro.

-Ya verás cómo sí. Y, si necesitas ayuda en los estudios, no dudes en pedírmela. Además, estate tranquila, que hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses no podrás entrar en el equipo, con lo que todavía tendrás tiempo lib…

-¡Ey, chicas!-exclamó Yitán cuando se recuperó de su ataque de risa-¡Han aceptado mi solicitud para entrar en la obra de teatro de Midgar! ¡Acaban de mandarme un mensaje!

-¡Enhorabuena!-le felicitaron las dos a la vez.

Tidus intentó felicitarle, pero su risa no le dejaba hablar.

-Qué bien, soy Pelo Pantene y, además, actor de categoría…Y luego me dice Kuja que es mejor que yo. ¡Me tiene una envidia que no puede ni con ella!

Tidus y Yitán chocaron sus manos.

-Por cierto, Yuna, también te han cogido a ti.

-¡Qué bien!-exclamó la invocadora, contenta.

-¡Anda!-exclamó el chico-mono-¿Sabéis qué? ¡Resulta que también han cogido para la obra a…!

.0.0.0.

Kuja: Sabes que voy a matarte por esto, ¿verdad?

T: Ya…

K: ¿Cómo que ya? ¡Hablo muy en serio!

*Tasha levanta la vista de Canción de Hielo y Fuego y mira con una ceja en alto a Kuja*

T: Estoy leyendo un capítulo de Tyrion, ¿te importa? Además, voy a dejar que te vengues.

K: En ese caso…

T *suspiro*: Qué pesadito…Bueno, pues gracias por leer y thanks por los reviews^^ Bye! *vuelve la vista al libro* Ah, otra cosa... ¡Lyn-chan, se te echa de menos! ¡Bwaaaaaaaaaaaah!


	15. Chapter 16

T *pensativa*: Tengo que hacer algo romántico para el tema de Luneth, Vaan y Terra…

Cloud: ¿Romántico, tú? Tú no serías capaz de hacer no un fic, ni si quiera un capítulo medianamente romántico relacionado con esta absurdez de…cosa…

T: …Challenge accepted.

Cap XV Porque los nervios nos juegan una mala pasada…A TODOS

Era febrero. Pero no un día cualquiera de febrero, no, ni mucho menos. En ese día, las tiendas estaban a rebosar de corazones y florituras de estas, con tiras de colores rojos y rosas grandes y brillantes. Daba auténtico pánico salir a la calle, porque de la misma te morías al ver a tanta gente besucona por ahí.

-¡Alegra esa cara, hombre, que es San Valentín!-gritaba Yuna a Terra, dando saltitos por la plaza (¡cien puntos para el que consiga darle a la liebre!).

-Oye… ¿Por qué hemos venido a Luca?-preguntó Yitán.

-Pues porque Luca es más alegre que Midgar.

-Ya, pero son las nueve y media de la mañana y es SÁBADO, por Lamú, ahora tendría que estar en la cama y no en Luca…Además, no sé por qué hemos venido todos, si San Valentín tan sólo lo vais a celebrar Tidus y tú. Al fin y al cabo, nadie más tiene pareja. Luneth sigue soltero, Cloud…-dejó la frase en el aire-Squall se ha ido por su cuenta con Rinoa, Cecil y WoL no se han dignado a venir, Terra y Bartz están igual que yo…Sólo estamos ocho.

-Y, con Vaan, nueve, porque te recuerdo que hemos quedado con él. Además, con amigos, mejor, ¿no? Nos lo pasaremos bien, ya verás.

-Sigo pensando que tendríamos que haber ido al Gold Saucer, qué queréis que os diga-dijo, cruzándose de brazos-. Luca lo tenemos muy visto…

-Vamos, Yitán, no seas aguafiestas, va…

El chico-mono bufó.

-Ok-esbozó una gigantesca sonrisa-. Haré como que me divierto.

-¡Eh, que estoy yo aquí!-exclamó Bartz-¿¡Cómo vas a aburrirte, eh!

-Oh…He visto algo más entretenido que un día contigo, Bartz… ¿No es esa Rikku con la imposible Paine (ese maldito bulto que pretende rellenar el hueco que deja Lu)?

Bartz se puso una mano a modo de visera y entrecerró los ojos. Luego, sonrió y asintió fuertemente con la cabeza.

-¡Son Rikku-chan y Paine! ¿Hemos quedado con ellas?

Yuna se giró hacia donde Yitán y Bartz señalaban y, en efecto, allí vio a su prima pequeña y a la rar…ehm…difícil de Paine. Vale, era su amiga, pero difícil era un rato. Además, su vocabulario era igual de extenso que el de Exdeath. Uno decía no sé qué del Vacío y otra, no sé qué de una zurra o cosas que empezaban por zurr. ¡La RAE cualquier día revienta con estos dos, eh!

-¡Yuuuuuuny!-gritó Rikku, acercándose a saltos hacia ellos y abrazando a su prima-¿Cómo estás?-antes de que Yuna contestase, se enganchó a Tidus-¡Tiduuuuuus! ¿Qué tal andamos de salud?

-Bien, Rikku-sonrió-. ¿Qué haces en Luca?

-Aaaaaaaaaahmmm…Pues veamos…Paine quería ir al auditorio y, además, a las dos y media hay entrenamiento de blitz, van a jugar los Luca Goers contra los Kilika Beasts en plan amistoso porque, bueno, es entrenamiento, ya te dije. ¡Han mejorado un montón estos, los de Kilika, eh!

-Sí, eso había oído. Oye, ¿y nosotros podemos ir?

-¡Anda! ¿Y por qué no? Ey, Yuny, no te importa, ¿a qué no? Digo, si Tidus viene con nosotros y…

-¿NosotrOs?-preguntó el rubio, remarcando la o-¿Hermano y Colega vienen? (¡viva la originalidad!)

La albhed asintió. Yuna se quedó pensativa y torció la cabeza hacia los lados.

-De ir, vamos todos ya, ¿no? Comemos juntos y demás, ¿qué os parece a vosotros?

A Yitán se le saltaron los ojos. ¡Por él, no había ningún inconveniente en comer con Rikku-chan! Paine le daba un tanto lo mismo, porque como no era muy participativa que digamos…El chico-mono se preguntó qué pasaría si encerrasen en un cuarto a Cloud, Squall y Paine…Puede que entre ellos se pusieran a hablar en un momento de estos esporádicos y, entonces… ¡Oh, dioses! ¡Dominarían el mundo! ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-¿Yitán?-preguntó Rikku, acercándose al chico-mono y tocándole la frente-¿Estás bien?

El rubio estuvo a punto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal al ver a la albhed tan cerca de su cara. Carraspeó, se apartó la mano de Rikku y sonrió, como siempre.

-¡Claro que estoy bien, preciosidad! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Ey, Bartz, te echo una carrera hasta el auditorio!

-¡Vaaaaaamos, vamos, vamos!

Y los dos echaron a correr.

-¡Ey, esperadme! ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!-gritó Rikku-¡Yo también me uno a la carreraaaaaaaa!

La rubia siguió a los otros dos. Yuna se dio golpecitos con sus dedos en el mentón, indecisa, hasta que pegó un salto al notar la mano de Tidus alrededor de la suya, tirando de ella y, de esta guisa, se fueron corriendo tras Bartz, Yitán y Rikku. Paine, Cloud, Terra, Luneth y Firion se apiñaron con una gota en las sienes mientras veían aparecer por ahí unas bolas de esas del oeste.

-Se han olvidado de nosotros…

Y el viento sopló…Fiiiiuuuuu…

(Todos los pjs se giran hacia la escritora con ojos brillantes y asesinos a puntito de entrar en modo EX…Tasha agacha la cabeza y sigue escribiendo, intentado hacer algo medianamente COHERENTE –que, por otra parte, no lo va a conseguir-)

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto…?

Firion observó la escena, confuso. Luneth hacía lo imposible por no estallar en carcajadas, mientras que Yuna y Terra se miraban de reojo y luego, giraban la vista a los lados, procurando no mirar. Por su parte, Paine no hacía caso de la absurda situación. Yitán, Bartz, Vaan, que había llegado hacía cosa de diez minutos, Tidus y Rikku se habían tirado al suelo, riéndose. Cloud…Bueno…A él no le hacía gracia ninguna…

-¿Qué miráis?

-Ehm…-Rikku se acercó a él y le tocó el pelo-Tampoco…te queda tan mal…

El rubio oxigenado la miró con cara rancia. Sí, habían descubierto lo ÚNICO que podría hacer que el pelo tieso de Cloud se rizase a lo afro…Y es que estar cerca del agua y de un enchufe a la vez no es una buena mezcla, la verdad. Si logras vivir, el resultado es de lo más idiota…Sin embargo, vieron a lo lejos algo que hizo que lo de Cloud fuese normal, dentro de lo que cabe, claro.

-¡Ven aquí, sucio engendro hijo de un orco!-gritaba Sephiroth.

Kuja corría y corría o, más bien, flotaba y flotaba entre sus bolitas blancas.

-¡Tú me enseñaste que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, Sephiroth!

El peliplata agitó el puño mientras se ponía una mano entre los pliegues de la falda para que ésta no revelase nada perturbador…Aunque perturbador, más que eso, era el hecho de verle con un uniforme de chica correteando por Luca, desquiciado. Lo bueno era que Sephiroth podía mantener la dignidad así vestido (en serio, estos tipos del FF VII tienen una tendencia un tanto extraña a vestirse de mujer…).

-¡Ey, Sephi, que se te ven los bóxers por mucho que quieras taparlos! ¿¡A que son de billabong!-gritó Rikku.

Sephiroth se giró y la taladró con la mirada, haciendo aparecer su Masamune. Sí…él podía conservar la dignidad aun con un uniforme de niña… ¡Porque él era el gran Sephiroth! ¡Él era el que iba a convertirse en un dios para deshacerse de los mosquitos, los más mortales enemigos del hombre! ¡Mwajajajajajajajajaja! Sí, Sephi, todos sabemos tu plan… (S: ahora sí que estás muerta… / T: Sonna…TT-TT ¿Por qué todos quieren matarme?)

-Ouch…Ehmm… ¡Que se te escapa Kuja!

El peliplata giró la cabeza hacia el otro peliplata-gris-apagado-estropajoso-pelo-de-niña que utiliza tangas cutres para vestirse (hay que ser o muy hombre o muy transexual para ir así vestido...y creo que ya sabéis lo que pienso xD) y se fue tras él con Masamune en mano. Una vez desaparecieron los dos de la vista del grupo, todos se giraron nuevamente hacia Cloud, su fuente de entretenimiento.

-Oye, por lo menos cambias de peinado-dijo Bartz, intentando ver el lado positivo-. Desde que te conozco llevas el mismo, chico.

-Será por algo, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno, pero ya era hora de cambiar. Resultabas algo repetitivo últimamente… ¡Aunque con ese peinado se nota que eres un amante de los chocobos!

-…Déjame tranquilo.

-¡Oooooooooookey!-exclamó Tidus-¿Y si vamos a comer ya? Es la una y media y el partido de blitzbol es dentro de una hora.

-Vale-dijo Luneth con cierta dificultad-. Pues vamos…vam-vamos a com…pfffff…a comer…

Cloud le lanzó una mirada de loco esquizofrénico que fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El espadachín se tiró al suelo junto a Yitán y Rikku, ya que les había entrado otro ataque de risa. Al rubio le entró un tick en el ojo, luego en el otro, después sacó a Buster Sword y…

-¡No, Cloud, no lo hagas!-gritó Yitán, levantándose-¡No te rebanes el cuello, el mundo sigue a pesar de tu pe…de tu pe…! Bah, déjalo…No me vas a hacer ni caso, así que…

Cloud miró su espada, viéndose reflejado en su filo destellante por la luz de la puesta de sol a pesar de ser la una y media de la tarde, porque claro, para un efecto ''so epic'', tenía que haber puesta de sol, si no, no es so, no es epic y no es nah de nah. Tenía el pelo a lo afro, sí, pero estaba vivo…No como…Zack o…Aerith…Ellos estaban…estaban...Pertenecían a la corriente vital…Miró a sus amigos e hizo desaparecer a Buster Sword. Sí, el mundo seguía…y él…él tenía que vivir por los dos…

-…Da miedo cuando se pone así-susurró Firion a Luneth.

Sí, el rubio emanaba cierto aire épico en mitad de Luca, mirando al cielo y sonriendo como un bobo a la puesta de sol. Paine suspiró, cansada, robó una botella de agua con su súper vestisfera de ladrona y se la tiró al otro por la cabeza, acabando con aquel aire épico y con su peinado afro. Cloud había vuelto al mundo real ante aquello. Lo malo era que no veía, porque el pelo le había caído encima de los ojos y se le había pegado a los párpados.

-¿¡Queréis dejar mi pelo tranquilo de una maldita vez!-gritó, retirándoselo de la cara.

-…Tiene la regla-susurró Luneth a Rosita.

-Te he oído.

-¿A mí?

-Sí.

-Lo dudo. Oye, ¿por qué no vas a un psicólogo o algo? Lo tuyo es grave, Cloud, te lo digo en serio. Oyes voces, te entran ataques de histeria, te quedas ido algunas veces…

-Déjame tranquilo.

-Y ahora te deprimes. ¡Vaya día más alegre, eh! ¡Así da gusto!

Yitán se acercó a los dos.

-Déjame a mí, Luneth, que tú no sabes…-le quitó de en medio y se puso frente a Cloud-Amigo mío, necesitas… ¡Fiestaaaaaaa!

-Ah, claro, ¿qué podríamos esperar de Yitán?-preguntó Yuna, divertida.

-¡Fiesta, fiesta!-coreó Rikku-¡Vámonos de fiesta!

-…Ya estoy bien. Hala, seguid con lo vuestro.

Sí, cualquier cosa con tal de que se callasen…Hasta fingir que no se tiene un trastorno mental…

Cuando se hubo restablecido en cierta medida el ''equilibrio'' en el grupo, decidieron por fin ir a comer. Entraron en un bar, tan tranquilos, sin pensar ni por un momento que algo peor que ver a Cloud a lo afro y a Sephiroth vestido con un uniforme de niña iba a ocurrir…Se equivocaron de cabo a rabo. En cuanto entraron, vieron subido en una mesa y bailando a…

-…-Cloud miró su reloj-Son las dos menos veinte…

-Tiene un problema con la bebida, sin duda-comentó Terra en uno de estos momentos en los que dejaba de hablar con Vaan, Luneth o Yuna o en los que se daba cuenta de que era una persona y, por lo tanto, podía hablar abiertamente en un grupo. ¡Porque todos tenemos nuestros derechos! (no sé de dónde ha salido eso, pero ahí se queda)

-¿Problemas, él? Él es feliz así, no tiene problemas-dijo Paine.

Hombre, supongo que sabréis de quién hablo… ¿Quién es el único que podría hacer el imbécil subido a una mesa con cierto puntillo? Pero…

-No, no está borracho-objetó Yuna-. Es totalmente consciente de lo que hace.

Ahora sí… ¿Quién es el único que podría hacer el imbécil subido a una mesa y SOBRIO? ¡Exacto! ¡Nuestro querido y divertido payaso Kefka!

-Kuuuuuuuja, Kuuuuuuuuja, que es más gay que Cloooooooooooud-canturreaba-…Tralarí, tralará, tralarí, tralaraaaaaaaaaaaaá… ¡Anda, pero si está aquí Cloud!

El payaso se bajó de un salto y se acercó al grupo.

-¿Qué te cuentas, majo?-preguntó Rikku, sonriente.

-¿Que qué me cuento? Veamos…-se empezó a dar golpecitos con un dedo en la barbilla, pensativo-Pues verás, querida…Resulta que Kujín Kuji-Ku ha roto tooooooooooooda la ropa de Sephiroth y le ha vestido con un uniforme de niña, pegándosele a la piel con cola de carpintero…

-¿Y cómo lo ha hecho?

-¡Ah, eso es secreto! ¡Bwijijijijiji, fue idea mía! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Mwaaajajajajajajaja!

Firion cogió a Rikku del brazo.

-Déjale, será lo mejor para todos.

-Pero…Pero…Es divertido… (es inmune al miedo natural que los seres humanos tienen a los payasos…hay que hacer una estatua en su honor –aunque el único payaso que no da miedo es Kefka/Joker, pero bueno-)

Rosita negó con la cabeza.

-Créeme, es mejor que le dejes tranquilo.

Kefka seguía riéndose como un poseso poseído y salió del bar, sin mirar por dónde pisaba, llevándose por delante a una pobre ancianita con cachava y joroba o, más probablemente, al mismo jorobado de Notre Dame que, me diréis vosotros, no le hicieron una buena al pobre, más que con la joroba, poniéndole cara de orco estreñido con más que probable síndrome de Patau o algo de eso. El caso es que aquel ser se giró hacia el payaso, mostrando su verdadera identidad…No era Guachibobo, no, era… ¡Una súper abuela armada con cachava-sable-pistola, el arma definitiva si también tuviese una escoba!

-¡Tú, desvergonzado!

-¡Eso, desvergonzado!-riñó Kefka a un perro-¿Cómo te atreves?

Firion & Co. decidieron ignorar aquella estupidez propia de alguien como Kefka y se metieron en el bar a comer algo.

.0.0.0.

-¡Hagan sus apuestas, señoras y señores! ¡Yo digo que Luca pierde!-exclamó Yitán, mirando alrededor, una vez hubieron llegado al estadio-¡Venga, no sean rezagados! ¡Sé que se mueren por apostar, damas y caballeros!

-Yitán, déjalo ya-dijo Cloud-. Nadie va a hacerte ni caso.

-¡Pero deja al niño!-gritó Hermano-¡Déjale, déjale, déjaleeeeeeeeee!

-Cálmate, Hermano-dijo Rikku-. No te has tomado hoy una tila (o un porrito de marihuana, que viniendo de este, tampoco me extrañaría), ¿eh?

El albhed cogió a su hermana por la cabeza y empezó a revolverle el pelo.

-¡Chitón, Rikku!

-¡Callaos todos ya!

Todos miraron a Cloud, que últimamente estaba DEMASIADO participativo para ser bueno; y con participativo me refiero a borde; y con Cloud borde me refiero a Cloud con cierto trauma por ver a…bueno, mejor me callo que no quiero morir todavía. Yuna miró de reojo a Terra, se acercó a ella y susurró una cosa en su oído. La maga le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, sonriente.

-¡No seas así, Yuna!

-¿Acaso piensas que es mentira?

-¿Sinceramente? …Bueno…No te quito la razón…

-¿Y tú, Vaan? ¿Qué opinas?

-Pues…La verdad es que sí que…

Bartz se acercó a los tres, curioso.

-¿Qué sucede? Esperad… ¡Yitán, ven, corre! ¡Luneth, tú también! ¡Luego te lo decimos, Firion! ¡Ey…!

-Chsss, luego se lo comunicáis a los demás-murmuró la invocadora-. A ver, que digo que la razón de que Cloud esté así podría deberse al trauma de ver a su querido Sephiroth vestido de colegiala (aquí lo tenéis). Ya sabéis, le tiene en un altar, por mucho que diga que no…

-Ah, así que está confirmado-dijo Yitán en el mismo tono-. Sephiroth y Cloud están saliendo entonces, ¿no? (acabo de hacer de vuestro cerebro una papilla mental, ¿verdad? ¡Ya no sabéis si está con Tif o con Sephi, mwajajajajajajajaja!)

-Es alto secreto-la morena guiñó un ojo-, por lo menos, eso es lo que creen. Oye, ¿no notáis una presencia amenazadora?

-Ahora que lo dices…

Vaan, Yitán, Terra, Yuna y Bartz se giraron todos a una hacia atrás, viendo una sombra oscura y tenebrosa con dos focos de luz por posibles ojos. Entre la mala leche de Cloud, el reducido espacio de la zona del estadio en el que se encontraban y la aparición repentina de cierto bichejo del tamaño de King Kong con gigantismo cortesía de Kadaj (exacto, hablo de Bahamut), que había oído la conversación sobre su hermano y el rubio oxigenado, solo Madre sabe cómo narices lograron sobrevivir esos cinco insensatos. El caso es que no volvieron a tocar el tema…estando Cloud o alguno de los hermanos peliplatas presentes, por supuesto (sí, estos van al Fear Factor y lo bordan).

Bueno, pues tras el partido, veíamos a Yitán contando los billetes a la entrada del estadio, sonriente y ya recuperado, y a Vaan, Bartz, Yuna y Terra apiñados, llenos de vendas y con algún que otro diente roto.

-Vaya, al final te ha salido bien la cosa, ¿eh?-le dijo Firion al chico-mono.

-Si es que yo tengo un sexto sentido para las apuestas, chaval… ¡Ja, he ganado más dinero hoy en apuestas que trabajando en El Séptimo Cielo durante tres meses haciendo horas extra! Se lo tengo que comentar a Tifa, la pobre…Que se pierde todos los viernes y los sábados por trabajar en ese bar…

-Pero se lo pasa bien, ¿no ves que vamos nosotros?

-Cierto, cierto…-alzó la cabeza tras guardarse su dinero en una cartera con combinación secreta (1-2-3-4, la que pone todo hijo de vecino, vamos)-Anda, Cloud ya se ha arreglado el pelo.

Firion miró al rubio, cuyo pelo se había vuelto de nuevo tieso y puntiagudo de tal forma que sería capaz de cargarse al mismo Ente Omega con tan sólo clavarle una punta.

-Será mejor no meterse con él-dijo Yitán-. Podría sacarte un ojo así, como si nada.

Cloud se tanteó el pelo, quedándose satisfecho al ver en un dedo una gota de sangre. ¡Sí, puntiagudo y afilado, mejor que su Buster Sword! En serio, este niño da miedo…

-Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Bartz, recompuesto gracias al restaurador/revitalizador/como narices se llame de Rikku.

-Yo me voy-dijo Paine, tan alegre como siempre-. Ya he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer en Luca.

Rikku miró a Paine y al grupo alternativamente, sin saber muy bien con quién quedarse. Por una parte, le daba penita dejar sola a Paine, pero es que Paine era amiga de la tranquilidad y la soledad, con lo que tampoco la afectaría mucho si se quedaba con los otros. De pronto, sonó su móvil, asustando a todos los presentes a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

-¡Hermano, me has vuelto a poner ese asqueroso tono de gaviota!-gritó la albhed-¡Cualquier día me da un infarto, ya te lo aviso!

La rubia refunfuñó un par de veces antes de contestar. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y empezó a retorcerse una trenza mientras saludaba a un tal Gippal… (aunque aquí lo ponga así, mi pareja predilecta del FF X sigue siendo Auron y Rikku –que la niña tiene una extraña obsesión por los chicos con averías en el ojo-)

-Bueno, yo me voy que he quedado. ¡Yuna, no me mires así!-exclamó, cruzándose de brazos-Hala, ahí os dejamos…

Rikku y Paine se fueron, dejando al grupo inicial pues como le habían encontrado, con Cloud con el pelo de cemento y los demás tan tranquilos.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?-Tidus miró su reloj-Son las cuatro y veinte todavía.

Yitán miró a Yuna y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso, Yuna, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

La invocadora le sacó la lengua y le ignoró.

-¿Vamos al cine?-propuso Firion.

-¡Qué buena idea!-exclamó Tidus, palmeando el hombro a su amigo-A ver, ¿cuál vemos?

-…

Sí, he oído que esa película es buenísima, de verdad…

El caso es que se fueron al cine en plan turismo aventura, es decir, sin saber cuál ver. ¡Hala, a lo loco! Entraron en el cine y miraron las películas que echaban a esas horas, no muy convencidos de lo que daban.

-¡Caray! ¿Cómo puede el cine ser tan malo? A ver, a ver… ¿Qué os parece la nueva de Saw? Sangre y asquerosidad por doquier… (esa peli mola)

-Tidus, te vas a acabar pareciendo a Kefka-dijo Luneth.

-Entonces… ¿Enredados? Nos echamos unas risas y, además, va de una princesa y un ladrón, y es San Valentín…

-Bueno, vale.

-¿Qué decís?

A todos les daba lo mismo, así que entraron a ver la de Disney. En cuanto entraron en la sala, se sintieron –algunos- un poco ridículos ya que lo único que veían era a niños pequeños acompañados de padres aburridos.

-Bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás-dijo Cloud-. Somos unos pringaos.

-Dilo por ti-contestó Tidus, sonriente-. Yo me siento como en casa. ¡Hola, niños!

Los pequeños saludaron a aquel rubio amistoso que tenía pinta de deportista vagabundo con aquella camiseta amarillo chillón con una manga rota (que ya hay que tenerlos bien puestos, porque están en invierno) y los pantalones desgastados y raídos.

-Te dije que te pusieras otra ropa-le susurró Yuna.

-¿Y por qué?

-Bueno, porque pareces el típico chico de videojuego que aparece de la nada como si fuese un vagabundo y de pronto, ¡plof!, resulta que es un héroe que tiene que ayudar a derrotar a una ballena alienígena de ochenta y cuatro metros y medio de altura y…

-No juegues más a la play, Yuna. No es sano-le recomendó su novio.

-Ay…Vaya…Creo que tienes…glup…razón…Madre mía, tengo que dejarlo…

Tidus la guió por los asientos y la sentó, dándole golpecitos en el brazo para que se tranquilizase. Al cabo de un rato (unos veinte minutos, más o menos) la película se dignó a hacer su aparición. A mitad de la película, o poco más, se instaló en el grupo un aura pastelosa debido a la escenita esa de la canción cuando están los dos protas en la barquita (sí, me vi la película cuando salió y me encantó, qué pasa xD). Yuna se recostó sobre Tidus, Tidus le pasó una mano por los hombros y, bueno, algunos detallitos más que incomodaron a los demás, sobre todo a Terra, que estaba sentada entre Luneth y Vaan y era un manojo de nervios en aquel momento. Se retorcía el borde del vestido, un mechón de pelo, los dedos, se mordía el labio...Miró hacia la película, intentando no ampliar su campo de visión ya que tenía cerca a Tidus y Yuna, a un lado al ojigris y al otro al ojiverde, que, a diferencia de Vaan, estaba igual de nervioso que ella, aunque lo camuflaba bastante bien. El otro rubio intentaba no dejar que esa incómoda situación le afectase, porque si no ya sí que estaban todos perdidos.

-Tengo sed-dijo de pronto la maga, levantándose y huyendo de aquella situación tan bochornosa.

-Se me ha adelantado-susurró Firion a Cloud-. Me están dando grima.

Cloud adelantó una mano y le pegó una colleja a Tidus.

-Oye, que existen los baños para esas cosas, ¿eh? Que el que estemos en una esquina no significa que no haya nadie más-le dijo al deportista.

-Vale, vale, podrías no haberme golpeado, que ha dolido.

Yuna agachó la cabeza, abochornada. Se había olvidado por completo que había más gente a su alrededor que, probablemente, habían visto parte del espectáculo que habían montado (por si no lo habéis captado, es una clara referencia a eso de que dicen que el X es el primer FF claramente pr0n xDDDD –yo no lo vi tan pr0n como el X-2 ¬¬…o como a Nube de Oscuridad…o también como a Artemisa. Oye, que si te pones a divagar, hay bastante pr0n en FF…-).

-Lo siento…-susurró, juntando las yemas de sus dedos-Un momento… ¿Dónde se ha metido Terra?

-Ha ido a beber agua-contestaron Luneth y Vaan al unísono.

Luneth le dirigió una mirada de odio al otro con la intención de causarle Muerte pero, al ver que el comando no funcionaba, volvió su vista a la pantalla del cine.

-Ahm…Vale, voy a buscarla.

La invocadora se fue corriendo, y no saltó por encima de las butacas porque la echarían la bronca, que si no…

Yuna corrió por el cine hasta llegar a los baños, en la otra punta. Encontró a su amiga apoyada en el lavabo con algunas gotas de agua resbalándole por la barbilla. La invocadora se rio y se acercó a ella.

-Oye, siento lo del cine, de verdad…A Tidus y a mí se nos fue la cabeza un poco. Por cierto, ¿por qué te has venido aquí?-preguntó con malicia (lo más maliciosamente que esta sosainas –no tengo nada en su contra, pero es un poco sosa- puede preguntar, claro, lo cual no es mucho ni siquiera en el X-2 con su nueva personalidad o sea de diva súper guay –creo que tengo que dejar de meterme con ese juego…no se lo merece *cara de Yao Ming*-).

Terra la miró con odio.

-Ya sabes por qué, no te hagas la tonta…

-Vale, vale, quería hacerte pasar un mal rato, lo admito. Ey, pero hoy se lo dirás, ¿verdad? Es el mejor día, ya sabes…

-No pienso decirle nada-miró directamente a Yuna-. Hoy es tan buen día como otro cualquiera… ¡Que no, que no quiero meterme en ese berenjenal! Sé lo que va a decir, y no quiero oírlo. Además…-titubeó-No estoy…

Yuna abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Es por Vaan? ¿No sabes qué es lo que sientes realmente? Tal vez, simple y llanamente, no puedas decidirte por ninguno de los dos. Puede que te sientas atraída por ambos y, entonces…

-Eso es. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Se lo digo a los dos? No seas ridícula, Yuna. No diré nada, no quiero crear conflictos entre los tres. Vaan y Luneth son muy buenos amigos, no quiero perderlos. Entiéndeme.

-¡Oh, venga ya, Terra! ¡Te creía una persona más valiente!-exclamó Yuna con pose heroica al más puro estilo Ash –pokémon- cuando está la voz de narrador de fondo-¡Tienes que admitir que no vas a poder decidirte por ninguno como sigas así! Enseguida me di cuenta de que te gustaba Luneth y, ciertamente, empecé a notar hace poco que estabas sintiendo algo por Vaan, pero no quise decirte nada (bueno, sí, como si Terra fuese tonta y no supiese lo que siente. Una cosa es ignorarlo deliberadamente y otra, no saber de su existencia, leñe -.-). El caso es que debes hablar con ambos, tienes que solucionar el tema. Además, si no pruebas, nunca sabrás sus respuestas, ¿no crees? Sinceramente, y no te lo digo por picarte, le gustas a los dos, en serio. Hazme caso, díselo, yo que tú se lo diría, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque se van a cansar, créeme. No van a esperarte toda la vida. En cuanto hables con ellos, estoy segura de que te aclararás. (Yuna siempre, siempre, siempre igual…no hace más que soltar el rollo para decir todo el rato lo mismo xD)

La maga frunció el ceño, se colocó el flequillo tras la oreja y salió del baño, decidida. Yuna la miró con una ceja en alto.

-Pero, hombre, no pretendía que se lo dijera en el cine…

Meneó la cabeza en actitud negativa y siguió a la rubia, divertida.

Terra entró en la sala de cine, subió los escalones de tres en tres y se plantó al lado de Luneth y Vaan. Ambos chicos alzaron a la vez la cabeza, curiosos.

-¿Terr…?-empezó Luneth.

-¡Luneth, Vaan, vosotros m…! ¡Vosotros me…! Vosotros… ¿me dejáis pasar?

-Oh, claro-contestó Vaan, sonriente, encogiendo las piernas.

Yuna se cayó escaleras abajo (en el más estricto sentido literal del hecho –no termino de pillar la lógica a esta frase…-) y Terra se dio un golpe mental.

''¡Eres tonta, tonta, pero tontaaaaaaa!'' se dijo a sí misma, dándose golpes en la cabeza con los puños.

-Terra, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Luneth al ver aquel acto de autolesión propio de un idiota o un nervio andante.

-No, nada, sí, esto… ¿Qué?

-Que si estás bien.

-Ah, claro, claro, estoy perfectamente, gracias-contestó mirando al frente.

-…Vale…

La invocadora apareció arrastrándose por el suelo y miró a Terra de forma fulminante. Se sentó entre Luneth y Tidus, colocó la cabeza tras la de Luneth y empezó a insultarla moviendo los labios. La conversación fue más o menos así.

-¡Si es que mira que eres tonta!

-¡Te dije que no, te lo dije! ¡La tonta eres tú!

Yuna frunció el ceño, sacó la lengua y le dio un lametazo en la mejilla. Terra se puso blanca como un fantasma.

-¡Argh, maldita loca! ¡Me has chuperreteado el papo!

-¡Me preguntaste que si sabía lo que era un beso de vaca!

-¿¡Qué narices…! ¡Te he dijo que la tonta eres tú! ¿¡Pero es que no sabes leer los labios!

-Pues no…

-¡Chssssssssss! ¡A discutir a la calle!-exclamó un señor que intentaba calmar a su hijo.

-Lo siento-dijeron las dos a la vez, sentándose.

Yuna y Terra se miraron de reojo y se rieron en silencio. Luneth, que no sabía muy bien a qué venía todo eso, decidió hacerse el loco y no preguntar, como Vaan, que intentaba aguantarse la risa. Yuna y Terra a veces daban un miedo realmente gracioso, como las películas de Scream (es coña, esas pelis no dan miedo, solo hacen gracia…sus incoherencias son la leche).

Al cabo de un rato salieron del cine, riéndose pero no de la película. Miraron de reojo a Cloud, que al parecer se las comía todas el pobre. Yitán se reía a mandíbula batiente, como Bartz y Tidus. Los otros se reían pero más disimuladamente.

-Hueles a coca-cola-le dijo Yitán, riéndose.

-Un poco, la verdad-le apoyó Firion, mordiéndose los labios e intentando no hacerse pis encima (sí, tiene que sonar fino).

-Dejadme tranquilo.

-Estás usando mucho esa frase, me da a mí-dijo Bartz, pensativo-. ¿No tienes más repertorio?

-…Bah…

-Mira, tienes el agua cerca, estamos en Luca.

-Chss, Bartz, no la líes más…-susurró Yitán, apartándole del rubio.

Cloud se tocó su pringoso pelo que olía a coca-cola y maldijo al chaval que en el cine le había tirado una por encima.

-Me voy a Midgar, tengo que quitarme esto del pelo.

-Te estás pareciendo a Sep…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritaron los demás echándose encima de Firion-¡No lo digas!

-¿El qué?

-¡Sephiroth! …La liamos.

El grupo se giró hacia Cloud, temeroso. Sin embargo, éste había decidido pasar del tema e ignorar las estupideces que decían sus ''amigos'' acerca de él y de Sephiroth.

-Oh, venga, Cloud, no te vayas, andaaaaaa-dijo Yitán, colgándose de su brazo-Va, venga…

El rubio giró la cabeza, molesto.

-Tengo que lavarme el pelo.

-Bueno, tengo champú-dijo la invocadora, sonriente-. El baño está ahí detrás. Hala, toma, te esperamos aquí.

Cloud miró a Yuna sin creérselo muy bien.

-No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

-O es eso, o es pasear por Luca con eso en la cabeza. No resultas muy atractivo, la verdad.

-No me importa no parecer atractivo, pero el pelo…Está bien, dame ese estúpido champú. Espero que esto acabe cuanto antes. Odioso día, tendría que haberme quedado en la cama…

Yuna sacó su botecito de viaje que llevaba única y exclusivamente para ese tipo de casos especiales de Cloud y se lo dio al rubio. Cloud oía las risas sofocadas de sus amigos a sus espaldas. Menos mal que no estaban los de…

-Ahí va Cloud con un botecito de champú…Juajuajuajuajuajua… ¡Jajajaajaaaajajajajajajaja!

-¡Estúpido día!

-¡Hay que avisar a Sephiroth!-gritó Kefka-¡Venga, Nubecita, avísale, rápido!

-Y yo qué sé dónde narices estará ese gay reprimido…Sigue persiguiendo a Kuja, estarán ya por Junon o por ahí.

-¡Pues déjame tu móvil para sacarle una foto, que se nos va! ¡Se nos fue! ¡Maldita sea, Nube, qué lenta eres!

-Vete a la mierda, payaso de pacotilla.

-¡Como desees! ¡Ya estoy en la mierda!-exclamó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.

Nube de Oscuridad le metió un puñetazo entre los ojos y se fue, mascullando algo entre dientes. Kefka se la quedó mirando, haciéndole burla.

-Amargada… ¡Boooooobaaaaa! ¡Sosa y vieja brujaaaaaaaaa! ¡Jiajiajiajiajaaaaaaaaa! ¡Eres más sosa que Artemisa!

-¡Ya, estoy hasta las narices de ti y de tus estupideces, maldito bufón asqueroso!

Nube se acercó al payaso con dos zancadas y le metió una paliza que le cambió la cara hasta del DNI. Dejó a Kefka tirado en mitad del cine y se fue.

-¡Ciguez ciendo boba, Nubeee!-exclamó, colándosele la lengua entre los agujeros que habían dejado algunos de sus dientes.

-Tú es que nunca aprendes, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Me vaz a pegad otda vez? ¡Juaaaaaaajajajajajajaja! ¡Ezo me guztadía vedlo!

-¡Ya-haaaaaaaaaaaa!

Nube se tiró encima de él, dándole un codazo en el estómago que hizo que los ojos de Kefka saltasen como los de una rana.

-¡Vale, vale, déjame ya, que me vaz a dejad cin cuedpo!

-Oye, Kefka, ¿quieres una castaña?-preguntó amablemente Nube.

-Cado, ¿pod q…? ¡Ah, no, ezped…!

Nubecita le dio un tortazo.

-¿Y una galleta?

-Pod zupuez… ¡Aguazda!

Otra más.

-¿Con leche, cielín?

-…No, deja, deja…No tengo hambde, gaciaz.

Kefka se escabulló de allí, seguido de Nube de Oscuridad, que corría tras él lanzándole lo primero que pillaba del suelo.

Y las horas pasaron y pasaron, y a estos les dieron las once y media más o menos. Se sentaron en un banco en la plaza de Luca y se dedicaron a contemplar las estrellas como bobos. Vaan se había ido hacía una media hora tras haber tenido una extraña charla con Terra, que le dejó algo confuso.

-Bueno, queda media hora para que se acabe San Valentín-dijo Yuna-. ¿Alguien se ha enamorado? ¿No? Pues vaya…

-Yo ya tengo novi…-empezó a decir Cloud-Nada, no tengo nada.

-¡Eso nos lo tienes que contar!-exigió Yitán, acercándose a Cloud-¿Quién es? Para empezar, ¿es chico o chica?

-…

El rubio se levantó y se fue, siendo perseguido por Yitán, Bartz, Firion y Tidus.

-Bueeeeno, esperadnos aquí-dijo Yuna-. Voy a por estos…

Yuna se fue, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener la risa. Cuando llegó a donde estaba el grupo, palmeó la espalda de Cloud.

-Bien hecho, amigo mío. Desde aquí tenemos una vista perfecta de estos dos…

Cloud sonrió, orgulloso. Sí, él era guay, él era…él era…Sí, él… (ya le ha entrado otra vez el trauma)

Por su parte, Terra y Luneth procuraban no mirarse a la cara. La joven estaba dando palmaditas y mirando a la farola, al cielo y al caracol que llevaba una hora y media plantado en el mismo sitio.

-Oye, Terra…-la llamó Luneth.

-¿Hm?

-Eh…Nada, es igual.

-Ok…

Sin embargo, los dos se habían quedado mirándose de reojo, nerviosos. Terra pensó en las palabras de Yuna una y otra vez, indecisa sobre si lanzarse o no. De pronto, se giró hacia el rubio, decidida. Luneth la miró con una ceja en alto y, poco a poco, fue acercando su cabeza a la de la chica. Terra cerró fuertemente los ojos, se adelantó y…

''Ugh…Cagada…'' pensó ella, abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo.

'' ¿¡WTF!'' pensó él, poniendo cara de circunstancias.

'' ¿¡Pero qué demonios…!'' pensaron los que estaban escondidos tras unos bancos, tirándose de los pelos.

Y es que Terra no le había besado en los labios, no; tampoco en la mejilla, ni hablar…Había adelantado su cabeza y le había dado un beso en…la frente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ESTA NIÑA ES TONTAAAAAAAAAAAA!-explotó Yuna, arrancándose mechones de pelo, desquiciada.

La maga se separó del chico, sin mirarle, y se puso firme como un soldado. Luneth estaba en estado de shock. IBA a ser su primer beso…IBA a ser genial…IBA a ser con la chica de sus sueños… ¡Y esa chica le había besado como lo haría su madre (si tuviese)! ¡En la puñetera frente! ¡En San Valentín! ¡Pero a quién se le ocurre!

Yuna apareció de detrás de un banco echando humo por las orejas y se llevó a la estática Terra de allí. Luego, fue Tidus a buscar al traumatizado Luneth, cuyo primer beso se había visto mermado por los nervios de la maga. Bueno, hay que comprender que… ¿¡Pero en la frente! ¡Demonios, Terra, a quién narices se le ocurre semejante subnormalidad tan agilipollada! ¡Es que es para matarte!

Y el día de San Valentín se rompió en mil pedazos…

.0.0.0.

T: …No me mires así…

C: Te dije que no serías capaz.

T: He hecho lo que he podido…

C: Tú no sabes hacer historias humor/romance, Tasha, admítelo.

T: … ¡Que no! ¡Haré algún día un capítulo tan sumamente amoroso que dará más indigestión que la cabeza de Medusa! ¡Mwajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

C: …¬¬… ¿Hacemos otra apuesta?

Tasha mira su cartera vacía y se la guarda.

T: Mejor otro día, hoy me pillas…un poco mal.

C: Ya, como que te he ganado…

T: …Gay asqueroso…Bueno, gracias por los reviews^^ ¡Hasta el próximo cap!


	16. Chapter 17

T: ¡Hola, vengo con un nuevo capítulo de I.F.E Dissidia! Por cierto, siento deciros que de tanto exprimir mi cerebro se me están acabando las ideas…Vamos, que mi querida amiga inspiración ha hecho las maletas y se ha ido a las Canarias una temporadita…Suertuda asquerosa… ¡Claro, como tú no tienes nada que hacer!

Squall: Tasha, ¿con quién hablas?

T: Eh… ¡Contra la pared, castigado!

S: …Pues vale…

Squall se va de allí.

T: Estos pjs, que se piensan que…Tch, vamos hombre…Si es que pasan de mí…*empieza a llorar* ¡Bwaaaaaaaaaaaah, no me quieren! Sniffffffff…

Bartz: ¡Qué no, boba! ¡Qué yo sí te quiero!

Bartz y Tasha se ponen a bailar y a hacer el bobo.

P.D: Siento muuuuuuuuucho el retraso, ¡de verdad! Si es que no tengo tiempo para nada TT-TT

Cap XVI Nervios, ratas y… ¿¡Una pelota de blitzbol!

Yuna miró a Terra, intentando por todos los medios posibles no reírse. Al fin y al cabo, era su amiga, y lo estaba pasando mal en aquel momento. Es más, la habitación entera estaba llena de un aura morada claramente depresiva que revelaba el no tan alegre estado de la maga. Terra se encontraba en la cama, sentada, más blanca que un papel (*Inner: ¿blanco?* T: …Morado, no te jo…ribia ¬¬), con la cara chupada, grandes y visibles ojeras entre moradas y azules y unas cuantas rayas sobre su apagada cabecita, incluso tenía la vista distorsionada. Lo más sorprendente de todo era que había pasado casi un mes desde aquel incidente en Luca, y en ese mes Luneth y Terra no se habían hablado ni una sola vez, ni siquiera en las clases, ya que procuraban evitarse (¿en un internado y yendo a las mismas clases? Hay que ser imbécil…). Por otro lado, la relación entre ella y Vaan era un tanto extraña a pesar de que seguían hablando todos los días.

-La he liado…Luneth me odia...La he liado…Vaan me odia…-repetía una y otra vez como un disco rayado.

-No te odian, bobita-la animó Yuna-. ¿Quieres que hable con alguno de los dos, o con los dos?

La rubia giró la cabeza, sin que ninguna emoción alterase sus inexpresivos rasgos.

-Me da lo mismo…

La invocadora se asustó. Terra no se había puesto roja, ni la había gritado de forma ridícula, ni siquiera había empezado a tartamudear.

-Ehmm…Terra, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres un anti depresivo? No sé si hacen un buen efecto, pero bueno…

-Quiero borrar el último mes de mi vida y evitar que le diese aquel estúpido e infantil beso a Luneth en la frente…Quiero que Vaan olvide la bochornosa e idiota conversación que mantuvimos aquel horrible día…Quiero que llegue el Apocalipsis y nos borre a todos de la faz del mundo…Qu-quiero un bote de o-ocho kilos de helado de chocola-late…

Sí, eso era lo que le bastaba a Yuna para afirmar que, efectivamente, su amiga estaba deprimida.

-No caigas en eso, Terra, no caigas en la tentación del chocolate…A ver, ¿por qué no hablas con ellos sobre el tema?

-Sí, claro, le digo a Luneth: ¡hola, Luneth! Quería comentarte que soy IMBÉCIL por haberte dado un puñetero beso en la FRENTE…Luego, voy a donde Vaan y le comento que, bueno, aquel comentario que hice sobre que sentía algo por él pero que no sabía el qué no era más que una tomadura de pelo-se echó sobre la cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada-¡AAAAAAAAAAGH, SOY IDIOTA!-empezó a darse cabezazos-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

Yuna suspiró. La esperaba tooodo un día de Terra autocompasiva-autodestructiva.

.0.0.0.

Luneth se miró en el espejo, más concretamente, miró su frente. Ahí le había dado Terra un beso, en aquella asquerosa y puñetera frente. Lanzó un reniego y salió del baño, enfadado. ¿Por qué tenía que tener una frente? ¡Si no tuviese frente, Terra le habría besado en la boca, donde tenía que ser! Pero, nooo…Él tenía que tener frente, claro…No podía ser de otra forma, no. Anduvo por los pasillos con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo, frustrado.

-¿Ah?-murmuró cuando notó una fuerza sobre su cabeza que no le dejaba avanzar.

Algo revolvió su pelo. Luneth cerró un ojo y apretó la mandíbula algo cabreado, apartando de su cabeza la mano que le había despeinado su ya de por sí poco peinado flequillo puntiagudo. Alzó la vista y vio a Tidus frente a él, sonriente.

-Ey, Luneth, ¿qué tal? ¿Ya se te ha pasado el último ataque de histeria de ayer? ¡Que ya ha pasado un mes! Pero te veo más relajado, sinceramente.

-Sí, estoy bien, no me trates como a un niño.

-Ok, ok, tranquilo. Y dime, ¿vas a hablar con Terra o lo vas a dejar pasar más tiempo aun?

El más pequeño ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, llevándose una mano a la frente y rascándosela.

-Creo que…voy a dejarlo pasar. Simplemente, no le gusto, punto. No hay nada de malo en ello, no es el fin del mundo ni nada parecido; vamos, hombre, ni que esto fuese como el 2012, con erupciones volcánicas y desastres naturales por doquier...Bueno, o como si fuese una invasión de marcianos a lo Mars Attacks!, no te fastidia. Lo tengo superado, Tidus, no soy un niño de cuatro años que se deja arrastrar por ese tipo de cosas. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué pasó? ¿Terra me dio un beso en la frente como si fuese su hermanito pequeño? ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE LO TENGO SUPERADO!

Tidus hizo rodar sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza. Si el rubio lo tenía superado, entonces él no era una súper estrella del blitzbol y Yuna podría ganarse la vida como súper cantante pop (vaya dos se han ido a juntar).

-Ay, Luneth, Luneth…Pero qué poco inteligente llegas a ser a veces, ¿eh? Fueron los nervios, nada más. Oye, intenta hablar con ella, ¿no? ¿Es que vas a huir, así, sin más?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Es sólo que…Bueno, ya sabes, no le gusto, no le gusto y ya. Hablando no haré más que complicar las cosas y Terra me dejará de hablar. Además, ella y Vaan…

Tidus se contuvo para no darle un capón o cortarle la cabeza. Le cogió por la pechera y le zarandeó, haciendo que al pobre Luneth le castañeasen los dientes.

-¡Hazme caso, bobo!

-E-e-está b-bie-e-en, hab-hablar-ré c-c-on T-Terr-rra.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Q-q-que hab-hab-hablar-ré con T-Terr-a.

-¿Cómo?

-¡N-no me to-tom-mes el p-p-el-o, Ti-d-dus!

El deportista contuvo la risa, dejó a Luneth en el suelo y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza, volviendo a revolverle el pelo como haría con un niño de seis años. El espadachín se apartó, molesto.

-¡Que no me trates como a un niño, joe!

-De acuerdo, lo superaré. Por cierto, ahora vamos a ir Bartz, Yitán y yo a dar una vuelta por Midgar, aunque, bueno, ellos dos ya están por ahí… ¿Te vienes o…?

-Sí, voy, quiero despejarme un poco. Además, también tengo que pensar qué voy a decirle a T…-se calló al ver a Tidus, cuyos ojos se habían abierto de forma desmesurada.

-Hola, Yuna, Terra-saludó el deportista, mirando de reojo a Luneth.

-Ah…Como te iba diciendo, que tengo que pensar lo que le tengo que decir al…al… ¡terapeuta! Sí, eso…-se dio la vuelta-Anda, Yuna, Terra, ¿qué tal?

-Bien, cielo-contestó Yuna, sonriente-¿Y vosotros, qué? ¿Ibais a algún sitio en concreto o deambulabais por ahí sin rumbo fijo?

-Íbamos a ir a dar una vueltecita por el centro. ¿Os venís?-propuso el deportista, adelantándose a Luneth.

Tidus notó la punzante mirada de su amigo justo en mitad de sus ojos. Terra se apresuró a contestar antes de que su amiga abriera la boca para cometer una estupidez.

-Lo siento, Tidus, pero vamos a ir a entrenar un poco… ¿Verdad?

Yuna suspiró.

-Sí, vamos a entrenar…

-¡Ah, pues vamos a veros!

La invocadora y el deportista disimularon la sonrisa que habían esbozado al unísono al ver las caras que se les habían quedado a Luneth y Terra.

-Bueno…Pues…Venid si queréis…

La rubia se giró y siguió andando, seguida de los otros tres. Se instaló un silencio incómodo hasta que, al pasar cerca de la avenida LOVELESS, Tidus saltó.

-¡Ahí va, pero si había quedado con estos!-exclamó, parándose de golpe y sacando su móvil-Disculpadme un segundín, que les voy a llamar para ver si vienen. Si no, me tendré que ir con ellos.

El rubio se alejó dando voces a Bartz a través del móvil y riéndose. Yuna se apoyó en una pared, suspirando y estirando las piernas, mientras que Terra no paraba de pasar el peso de una pierna a la otra, retorciéndose los dedos. Luneth estaba todo el rato toqueteándose el pendiente de la oreja, nervioso, con un brazo cruzado sobre el vientre y una pierna doblada contra la pared.

-Bueno, Yitán y Bartz se vienen con nosotros. Dicen que nos esperan ya en la estación para coger el bus a Luca.

Yuna se aguantó las ganas de estallar en carcajadas y palmeó el hombro de su amiga.

-Vamos, vamos, Terra, a entrenar.

-Sí, entrenar, claro…

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la parada de autobús, donde Bartz y Yitán estaban hablando prácticamente a gritos. Tidus alzó una mano y saludó a sus dos amigos.

-¡Yep!

-¡Hombre, Luneth!-exclamó el chico-mono, ignorando por completo al pobre Tidus-¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

-¿No te dije que venía?-preguntó el deportista a Bartz.

Bartz se rascó la cabeza.

-Pueees…Puede, no lo sé. El caso es que no se lo dije a Yitán.

Yitán pasó un brazo por los hombros de Luneth y, el otro, por los de Terra, estrechándoles contra él.

-¡Bueno, bueno, menudo día que vamos a pasar, ¿eh?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó el chico de forma amenazante.

-Nada, que vamos a pasar un buen día…

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque… ¡estamos nosotros seis, claro! Anda, mirad, ahí viene el bus.

Todos se subieron al trasto que les llevaría a Luca porque, sinceramente, aquella cosa no podía calificarse sino como…trasto. Terra tragó saliva al ver en la puerta un trozo de cinta americana.

-Casi prefiero ir andando…-dijo.

-Venga, venga-la animó Yitán-. No te preocupes por el estado del autobús. Es seguro, créeme, lo sé. ¿Cuántas veces hemos viajado en el monster, eh?

-Ah, que hasta tiene nombre la cosa esta…

-Es nuestro autobús por excelencia. Lo solemos coger casi siempre que nos movemos de Midgar.

-Ay, madre…

Yitán puso las manos en la espalda de Terra y la empujó hacia las escaleras del bus. El conductor les saludó, amistoso.

-A ver, dónde nos sentamos…-pensó Bartz en voz alta-¡Ahí!

El chico se sentó atrás del todo. Yitán se sentó a su lado, y Tidus al lado de éste, y así sucesivamente.

-¡Ahora, preparaos! ¡Empieza la montaña rusa!

-¿¡La montaña rusa!-exclamó Terra.

-Y… ¡Viene!

El conductor pisó el acelerador, empezando el viaje hacia Luca. El autobús dio un tumbo que cualquier otro chófer hubiese calificado de mortal y se puso a 160 km/h en poco tiempo, lo que era insólito en un bus…y más aun en ese, que parecía que tenías que tirar de él para que funcionase.

-¡Yupiiiiiiiiiiii!

Todos levantaron los brazos, preparándose para el siguiente bache…excepto Terra, que estaba aterrada. Iba encogida en su asiento, agarrándose (o, más bien, espachurrando) a la cintura de Yuna.

-¡Socorro! ¡Voy a moriiiiiaaaaaaahhhhhh!

-¡Jajajajajajaja, venga, Terra, anímate!-exclamó Tidus tras pegar un bote-¡Es divertido! ¡Yuhuuuuuuuu!

Divertido o no, lo único que Terra sabía es que su comida tenía ganas de escapar de su interior. Su cara adquirió un no muy buen tono verdoso con el siguiente salto de lo que la gente del Dissidia llamaba alegremente ''autobús''.

-So…socorro…-seguía diciendo.

-¡Wiiiiiiiiiii!-gritó Yuna, dando un bote y arrastrando a Terra con ella, que seguía agarrada a su cintura.

-¡Nooooo, Yuna, para por Valefor, paraaaaaaa!

Terra empezó a removerse como la cola recién cortada de una lagartija, arrastrando a la invocadora al suelo, y Yuna, a Tidus, y Tidus a Yitán, y Yitán a Bartz. Como Luneth iba más bien a su bola y estaba sentado en otro asiento, no sufrió la caída en cadena. El rubio se quitó los cascos y miró hacia atrás, riéndose a mandíbula batiente de sus amigos, que estaban hechos un lío de brazos y piernas. Por suerte, los chicos eran decentes y no aprovechaban para meter mano, porque de lo contrario o bien se llevaban Bartz y Yitán una paliza por parte de Tidus, o bien se llevaban Bartz y Yitán una paliza por parte de Luneth. El rubio confía plenamente en que el deportista no haría nada deplorable, más que nada porque Yuna se lo cargaría si tocaba a su querida amiga Terra...si es que conseguía adelantársele.

Terra, que estaba debajo de todos, salió arrastrándose por el suelo como si fuese un soldado por el barrizal. Sin embargo, algo la engancho por el tobillo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, una rata!-gritó, poniéndose morada-¡Una rata del tamaño de Ifrit!

-¿¡Dónde, dóndeeeeee!-exclamó Yuna, saltando y quitándose a todos de encima, empezando a corretear por el pasillo del bus como una loca.

Exacto, es capaz de enfrentarse a Sinh pero huye de una mísera rata. Esta Yuna es más rara…Bueno, en realidad, como todos los demás…

-¡Toma, toma, tomaaaaa!-exclamó Terra, lanzando bolas de fuego a diestro y siniestro, incinerando algunos asientos.

-¡Pero párate, pedazo de loca!-gritó Tidus-¡Vas a incendiar el autobús! ¡Déjamelo a mí!

El deportista sacó su espada y se puso a perseguir a aquella rata mutante.

-¡Venga, Tidus, dale, dale!-le animaban Yitán y Bartz.

Luneth suspiró y volvió a ponerse los cascos. El autobusero, simplemente, pasaba del tema. Para él, el ver a unos chavales persiguiendo con espadas y lanzando bolas de fuego a una rata era tan normal como ver a un perro azul fosforescente con seis patas (al fin y al cabo, estaban en esos mundos tan…extraños del Final Fantasy…), con lo que de perro tendría más bien poco.

Yuna se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de sí misma, gritando, mientras que Terra se había subido al cabecero de un asiento, con un apoya-brazos que había arrancado en las manos, preparada para dar un buen raquetazo al bicho. Bartz se había unido a Tidus en la persecución y Yitán daba saltos de asiento en asiento, animando a sus dos amigos a que acabasen con aquella abominación de la naturaleza, parecido a aquel ''cucarratón'' de Cómo conocí a vuestra madre. Todos saltaron cuando el autobús pasó por un bache, incluida esa especie de rata, que fue a parar…a la cabeza de Luneth. El pobre, al notar que eso había caído sobre su cabeza, se puso blanco como un fantasma y empezó a agitarse como si tuviese un ataque de epilepsia.

-¡Bicho, bicho! ¡Quitádmelo de la cabeza!

Tidus y Bartz se tiraron al suelo, riéndose, y empezaron a rodar por el pasillo, dándose cabezazos y golpes cuando el conductor aceleró al bajar una cuesta pronunciada que vete tú a saber por qué estaba ahí.

Luneth se puso a corretear como una niña, agitando la cabeza para quitarse a aquella cosa de la cabeza.

-¡Ja, Luneth, no eres capaz de enfrentarte a una rata de nada!-le dijo Yitán.

-¡Esto no es una rata normal y corriente! ¡Es un bichejo mutante que ha salido de la empresa Shin-Ra, seguro! ¡A saber qué tienen esos por ahí escondido! ¡Pero, por todos los dioses, ayudadme, por favor!

-Menuda decepción se va a llevar Terra…-susurró el chico-mono en su oído.

Luneth abrió mucho los ojos, diciéndose que, efectivamente, Yitán tenía razón. ¿Qué imagen le estaba dando a Terra? ¡Por favor, tenerle miedo a una rata! ¡Él era Luneth, no Kuja!

Cogió a aquella cosa extraña, que a simple vista parecía un animal de campo, por el rabo, se la quitó de la cabeza y la estampó contra la ventana. Sin embargo, antes de que la rata se estrellase contra el cristal, hizo algo que asombró a todos…sacó dos alas del lomo.

-¿¡Qué demonios es esoooo!-gritaron todos, abrazándose, sin poder contener las lágrimas de puro terror.

-¡Pero si parece que sonríe!-exclamó Yitán, subiéndose a la cabeza de Bartz con la cola completamente erizada-¡Vamos a morir! ¡Cosmos, socorro, te necesitamos! ¡Cosmooooos!

-¿Qué os pasa, chicos?-preguntó el conductor.

-¡Hay un bicho que no se sabe lo que es!

-Ah, habláis de Cindy.

-¿¡Pero que tiene nombre!

-Sí. Lo encontré en el autobús hará cinco días más o menos y no se va ni con agua ardiendo, así que me la he agenciado y la he puesto nombre. ¡Más os vale no hacer daño a Cindy, eh!

-¿Cómo sabes que es hembra?

-Instinto.

Todos tragaron saliva. No querían saber a qué instinto se refería el conductor, por precaución más que nada.

-Tranquilos, es inofensiva.

-Cualquiera lo diría, me ha dado un tarisco de cuidado-dijo Tidus, señalando su muñeca-. Creo que empiezo a ver borroso…

-Anda, sentaos y dejad de hacer tonterías, que en un par de minutos llegamos a Luca. Cindy, ven aquí.

La bicha esa se fue tan tranquila con el conductor, agitando su cola, tan feliz. Los demás la miraron, desconfiados, sentándose sin perderla de vista, por si las moscas. La especie de rata giró la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados entre los que se escurría un líquido verde y, en apariencia, viscoso.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, bájanos, bájanos aquí mismo!-gritó Bartz, espachurrándose contra la ventana trasera del autobús.

-Que ya llegamos a Luca, tranquilos.

En menos de un minuto, llegaron por fin a la ciudad costera. En cuanto el autobusero abrió la puerta trasera del bus, todos se bajaron de golpe, provocando un atasco.

-¡Pero moveos de una vez!-exclamó Luneth, intentando salir.

-¡Nos hemos quedado atascados, Einstein!-le imprecó Yitán, haciendo fuerza hacia afuera-¡Qué tonto que llegas a resultar a veces!

-¡Tú sí que eres tonto, mono idiota!

-¡Chicos, chicos!-dijo Bartz, mediando entre los dos-¡Que haya paz! Somos amigos, ¿no?

-Hmpf…Vale, vale…Pues eso, Luneth, que hay tapón. No se puede salir.

-Eh…No es por alarmar, pero…Cindy se acerca-dijo Terra, que era la que más metida estaba en el autobús-. C-creo que viene a por mí… ¡Aaaah, por favor, salid, salid, no quiero morir todavía!

La maga empezó a revolverse y a gritar cuando la ''rata'' se enroscó en torno a su tobillo.

-¡Me ha mordido! ¡Es carnívora! ¡Es carnívora y tiene mala leche!

-¡Tranquila, Terra, tranquila!-dijo Tidus-A ver, respira, respira… ¡Aaaaaaaaaah, la tienes en el hombro!

La rubia se puso blanca y miró de reojo su hombro, donde había una cosa de veinte centímetros, peluda, negra, con ojos rosas y cara de murciélago, a pesar de que no era para nada uno de estos adorables bichitos alados y monísimos.

-Ah…Ah…Eh…Ah…

-Tranquila, respira, acuérdate-dijo Yuna, que era la que más alejada estaba de Cindy-. El bicho se irá solo.

-Las…na-narices…-tragó saliva-Ay, madre…

Luneth, en un alarde de valentía, acercó su mano a Cindy y la tiró a la otra punta, alejándola de Terra.

-Ya está. Y, ahora, si no os importa, ¿intentamos salir de aquí?

-Esperad, ya os ayudo yo-se ofreció el conductor, apareciendo con un palo-. A ver, uno, dos… ¡Yeeeeeepa! ¡Hala, todos fuera!

Metió el palo entre la pelota de carne, hizo presión y los sacó a todos, que se cayeron uno encima del otro, apelotonados. Poco después, se levantaron y se alejaron del autobús de los horrores, temerosos de que Cindy saliese de la nada y les inoculase esa especie de electoplasma que le salía por la boca.

-Bueno, ya estamos lejos de ese…bueno, de lo que sea eso-dijo Yitán, animado-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ah, claro, el entrenamiento de blitz. A ver, venga, vamos al estadio.

El grupo se fue hacia el estadio de blitzbol, la mayoría ignorantes de la verdadera situación. Terra fulminó a Yuna con la mirada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-susurró-No hemos pedido el estadio. Estará ocupado, y más ahora, cuando dentro de nada empieza la temporada.

-Reza, Terra, reza.

Llegaron en poco tiempo, haciendo que a Terra se le cayese el alma a los pies.

-Rezar, rezar…

-Pero, ¿no ibais a entrenar?-preguntó Luneth-Aquí pone que están entrenando ahora mismo.

-Es que…Se nos olvidó pedirlo-dijo Yuna, sacando la lengua-. Ya veis, al parecer no vamos a entrenar, Terra…

Tidus miró hacia otro lado para no reírse, como Yuna.

-Bueeeeeno, ¿y qué hacemos?-preguntó Bartz-¿Pasamos la tarde en Luca o nos vamos a otro sitio?

-Vámonos-dijo Terra, dándose la vuelta.

-Sí, será lo mejor-la siguió Luneth.

Ninguno de los dos quería estar en esa ciudad, por lo menos por el momento (y eso que, como ya dije, ha pasado casi un mes… ¡menudos guerreros de Cosmos están hechos!).

-Pues anda que… ¿Y a dónde vamos?-preguntó Yitán.

-Midgar-contestó Tidus-, ¿no?

-Ah, salimos de Midgar y nos volvemos en veinte minutos…eso está bien, sí…

-Bueno, pues dinos tú a dónde quieres que nos vayamos.

-¿Qué tal Gold Saucer?

-Ya, claro…Estará lleno. No, pensemos otra cosa…

Todos se quedaron pensativos, sin saber a dónde ir. Era sábado, estaban en marzo, el tiempo había mejorado un poco…

-¿Wutai?

-Una hora.

-… ¿Bevelle?

-Ni por asomo. A ver si nos vamos a topar con el imbécil de Seymour… (¿qué demonios? ¡Tres veces! ¡TRES P**AS VECES CONTRA EL AMARICONAO ESTE! ¡¿SQUARE-SOFT EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO? ¡Y lo mejor es que dos de ellas estaba muerto! ¡SE SUPONE QUE A UN MUERTO LE LANZAS COLA DE FÉNIX Y SE MUERE! –frase ilógica… ¿cómo se va a morir un muerto? Es igual…El imperio FF no es que sea muy lógico precisamente ¬¬- ¡Es más absurdo que enfrentarse a la maldita representación de los pecados que es esa ballena alienígena que tiene por nombre Sinh! ¿Qué narices se metieron al cuerpo cuando estaban creando el FFX? Eh, que esto no os haga pensar que el juego no me gusta...el FFX está bien xDDDD)

-Joe… ¿Lindblum?

-Ah…No.

-¡Tidus, eres desquiciante! ¡Pues a Midgar, no nos queda otra! Qué rollazo de sábado…. (por lo menos tú no te pasas los sábados escribiendo gilipolleces con el mismo nivel de coherencia que el ver a Riku con una venda en los ojos y que no se choque ni una sola vez ¬¬ Bueno, a Riku o a Vanitas, que no me explico cómo es que no se han caído ya por algún barranco… ¡Pero si no ven! ¡Square-Enix es totalmente incoherente! -o a lo mejor tienen adicción por el juego de la gallinita ciega, quién sabe ¬¬-)

-¡Ey, vamos al campo del Dissidia a jugar a fútbol!-exclamó el deportista, animado-¿Qué os parece?

-…Bueeeeeno…Si no hay más remedio…

-Venga, Yitán-empezó a darle codazos-, que sé que te hace ilusión.

El chico mono y Tidus estallaron en carcajadas.

-Pues a la estación otra vez, ¿no?-dijo Bartz, poniendo las manos tras la nuca.

-¡Exacto!-exclamaron Yitán y Tidus a la vez.

-¡Pues vamos a la estación!

Bartz, Yitán y Tidus se pasaron los brazos por los hombros (sigo sin saber cómo lo hace Yitán, porque no llega) y se fueron saltando y cantando, seguidos de Yuna, Terra y Luneth, que no estaban tan animados, básicamente porque no les hacía mucha gracia el haber hecho el viajecito mortal para volverse a Midgar a la mínima.

-Bueno, hay que mirar el lado positivo del asunto-dijo la invocadora-, en el viaje de vuelta no estaremos con Cindy.

-Cierto-asintió Luneth-, pero…

-Puede que en el autobús de ahora aparezca un bicho…-siguió Terra.

-Peor que el anterior…-terminó Yuna.

Los tres contuvieron un escalofrío. Esperaban no encontrarse una cosa mutante de veinte metros y medio agazapada en los asientos del bus (no le busquéis la lógica a la frase porque no la tiene).

-¡No puede ser, pero si se acaba de ir!-gritó Terra al ver aparecer el mismo autobús que les había dejado en Luca-¡Esto es una completa incoherencia! (ya, bueno, Terra, pero ni que hubiese algo coherente en este fic…)

-¡Yo ahí no me subo!-exclamó Luneth, señalando al ''monster''.

-Ya somos tres-dijo Yuna, cogiendo a Terra y al rubio por los brazos-. Nosotros preferimos ir andando.

-Vale, vale-dijo Yitán, subiéndose al bus-, ya nos veremos dentro de veinte años. ¡Chao!

Tidus cogió al chico-mono por el pescuezo, bajándole del autobús.

-Cogeremos otro.

-¡Jo! ¡Yo quería ir en el monster! ¡Bwaaaaaaaah!

-Yitán, no seas niño-le dijo Bartz-. Venga, ya montaremos en el monster otro día.

-…Vale…A ver, ¿cuándo pasa el siguiente bus a Midgar?

-A las…-Luneth sacó el horario-Siete y diez.

A todos se les vino la cabeza abajo. Eran las seis.

-Tiene que haber uno antes. A ver, trae acá.

Yuna le quitó el papel de las manos.

-Hm…No, porque hoy es sábado…Cachis…Pues hasta las siete y diez, nada. ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

La invocadora no esperó respuesta. Se metió en la primera cafetería que pilló, seguida de los otros.

Y una hora después…

-¿Cómo es posible que hayamos estado metidos en una cafetería una hora?-preguntó Tidus, confuso.

-Cosas de la autora-contestó Yitán.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, nada…

Esperaron al autobús cada uno en su mundo yupi candy-candy, excepto Tidus, Yitán y Bartz, que compartían su propio universo chachi piruleta. En cuanto el cachivache (sí, estos autobuses solo pueden calificarse de cachivaches peligrosos para la salud pública) llegó a la estación, se subieron a él y se pusieron atrás, alejados de las dos únicas personas que había aparte de ellos.

-Bueno, Terra, este es el monster II-presentó Yitán al bicho-. Monster II, Terra.

-¿Cuántos monsters hay en la red de autobuses de este país?-preguntó la maga, sin saber muy bien si quería saber la respuesta.

-Ehm… ¿Diez? ¿Quince?

-¿Y por qué no los retiran de la vía pública?

-¿Y eso?

Terra se le quedó mirando como quien mira a alguien que pretende atravesar una pared.

-Y tengo que contestar a eso…

-Sí.

-Pues…Cualquier día nos matamos…

-Qué no, hombre. Los conductores no estrellan sus autobuses, excepto Jecht (recordemos que hace de chófer en el Dissidia).

-…

La maga suspiró y decidió dejarlo pasar. Era imposible razonar con alguien como Yitán.

-Lo malo de este monster es que no bota tanto como el otro…

-¿Y eso es malo?-preguntó Terra al borde de la histeria.

-Es aburrido, simplemente.

Cierto, el viaje en ese autobús fue de lo más aburrido para todos, excepto para la rubia, que estaba encantada de que sus tripas no huyesen de ella por la boca. Y, además, no había ningún animalillo raro rondando por ahí, aparte de Yitán.

-Estación de Midgar-dijo el autobusero al llegar.

-A ver, a ver…Entonces, ¿vamos a jugar a fútbol?-preguntó Bartz.

-Es un poco triste pasar la tarde en el colegio, pero…-comentó Terra.

-Por lo menos no estamos estu… ¡Ay, madre, el examen de biología del martes!-exclamó Luneth-¡Se me había olvidado!

-Ahí va, es verdad, que tenéis examen-dijo Yitán-. ¿Qué vais a hacer?

-Yo prefiero jugar un ratillo-dijo Tidus-. Luego, si eso, estudiamos. Tenemos que desestresarnos antes de ponernos delante de biología, ¿no?

-Sí, tienes razón. Bien, formemos grupos.

-Esperad a que lleguemos, que estamos en mitad de Midgar. Anda, mirad, Cloud y Squall. ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, chicooooooooooooooos!

Bartz, Yitán y Tidus se fueron corriendo hacia los otros dos y les arrastraron hacia el Dissidia con los demás.

-Cuatro y cuatro-dictaminó Tidus-. A ver, Yitán, Bartz y Squall conmigo. Cloud, Terra, Luneth y Yuna a ese lado. ¡Yo no me la quedo!

-¡Ni yo!-gritaron Bartz y Yitán.

-Hala, Squall, de portero.

-…

El moreno suspiró y se fue hacia lo que sería la portería. En el otro grupo, le había tocado a Cloud (sí, es que estos dos son muy participativos), así que era un Bartz-Yitán-Tidus contra Luneth-Terra-Yuna, lo que no era muy alentador…

-Pelota de blitzbol, ¿no? Claro que sí, sería muy aburrido sino…A ver, que voy a buscar una.

Tidus se esfumó y apareció al poco con una pelota de blitz entre las manos. Se situó en mitad del campo y colocó el balón en el suelo.

-¡Que va!-gritó, dándole una patada.

Estos jugaban como más bien les daba Shiva a entender o, mejor dicho, más que fútbol, jugaban a una especie de blitzbol en tierra (esto también carece de lógica). Tidus dio un salto que ridiculizó a la gravedad e hizo su chut especial, haciendo que los súper golpes de Oliver y Benji que rompían el muro de detrás de la portería resultasen, como poco, flojos.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiií!-gritó al caer al suelo, poniéndose la camiseta sobre la cabeza como hacían los futbolistas y empezando a corretear por ahí-¡Sí, sí, siiiiiiiiií!

-¡Tidus, cuida…!-exclamó Firion, que acababa de aparecer de por ahí-do…

El rubio se tropezó con algo que no vio porque tenía la cara tapada y se esmorró contra el suelo. Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Tidus se rascaba la cara.

-¡Dueledueledueledueleee! Bueno, ya está. ¡A jugar!

-…

-Ey, yo también quiero jugar-dijo Rosita.

-Pues…Ponte con ellos-le dijo el deportista-. Necesitarán más ventaja que nosotros, somos demasiado buenos para ellos.

-…A por él-sentenció Luneth.

-¡Elendiiiiiiil!-gritaron todos, en plan El Señor de los Anillos.

El partido continuó en plan épico, como si fuesen orcos contra rohirrims…aunque, por si acaso, me abstendré de decir quién era quién, por si las moscas. El caso es que aquello era, como ya dije, más blitzbol que otra cosa.

-¡Ay, vaca burra!-gritó Luneth cuando Tidus le hizo un placaje.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja, no me seas Kuja, Luneth!

El mago bufó y se abalanzó sobre Tidus, quitándole la pelota y dándole (a la pelota, claro) una fuerte patada en el aire, lanzándola hacia el lado contrario al que se dirigía el deportista y superando la defensa de Squall.

-¡Bien!

-¡Squall, espabila, tío, que nos han marcado un gol!-exclamó Tidus, zarandeando al moreno.

-…Ponte tú de portero, no te digo…

-Quita, quita, yo paso. Probaré con Bartz. ¡Ey, Bartz, te la quedas!

-¡Joe, no quiero! ¡Tidus, no me seas aguafiestas!

-¿Quieres que perdamos?

-¡Claro que no!

-Pues ya sabes.

El chico-chocobo suspiró, cansino, y relevó a Squall. Éste se puso en mitad del campo y allí se quedó, golpeando de vez en cuando el balón cuando le tenía cerca.

-¡Me sacas de quicio! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Firion, ven!

Squall frunció el ceño y se aguantó las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a Tidus. ¿Cómo osaba echarle del grupo de aquella forma? ¡Él era Squall! Un momento… ¿Qué había sido ese pensamiento? ¿Se había infiltrado Sephiroth en su mente?

''¡Sal, vil canalla!'' pensó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y poniendo cara de sufrimiento/estreñido.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Squally?-preguntó Yitán, acercándose al moreno.

-Ey, Squall, siento lo que te he dicho-se disculpó Tidus-. Anda, juega, no te dejo fuera.

-No…no es eso… ¡Aaaaagh!

Squall se tiró al suelo, gritando como un loco.

-¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡Sal!

-¿Pero de qué habla?

Todos hicieron un corro en torno al moreno, curiosos. Firion entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a él, moviéndole el hombro.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Está en mi cabeza! ¡Me…me pincha!

-¿Pincha?

Rosita cogió la cabeza de Squall y la inspeccionó con ojo crítico, dando un gritito de alegría al poco tiempo.

-¡Es que tienes un escarabajo que te está picando!

Todos se retiraron por temor a la reacción de Squall, que se puso color leche cortada.

-¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!

-Squally…le tiene miedo…a un escarabajo…-murmuró Yitán a Bartz, negando con la cabeza-Tch tch tch…Ha perdido nuestro respeto, ¿verdad, Bartz?

-Sí…

El moreno empezó a mover la cabeza mientras daba vueltas en círculos por el campo de hierba, gritando como un desquiciado.

-Anda, ¿qué le pasa a ese ahora?-preguntó Artemisa, que estaba cerca de allí en ese momento.

Nube, a su lado, se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-A saber, es un tipo raro. Venga, vámonos.

-Espérate, quiero quedarme un rato más.

Nubecita lanzó un suspiro ronco y sacó su estúpida y asquerosa blackberry. ¡Desde aquí quiero lanzar una queja, porque desde que se inventaron las blackberry es IMPOSIBLE hablarle a alguien a la cara!

A ver, continuemos…

-Ey, ¿qué hacéis?

Artemisa giró la cabeza hacia Kefka, que estaba con Kuja y Sephiroth, y alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-Pues lo mismo que vosotras dos, querida…-dijo Kuja, con desdén-Por cierto, ¿qué bicho le ha picado a ese?

-¡QUITADME EL ESCARABAJO DE LA CABEZA!-gritó Squall, contestando a la pregunta del hermano de Yitán.

-Un…escarabajo-dijo Kefka, abriendo los ojos como platos-¡Juajuajuajuajuajuajuajua! ¡Mwajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Boooobo!

-Huir de un bicho de esa forma…-murmuró Sephiroth, sonriendo de forma desdeñosa-Hay que ser cobardica…

-¡A ver tú qué dices!-exclamó Yitán, acercándose a ellos-¡No te metas con Squall, reprimido mariposón lunático!

Sephiroth miró al chico-mono con cara de psicópata pirado. Saltó las vallas, se dirigió al rubio echando humo por las orejas y cogió el balón de blitzbol que Tidus había lanzado al vuelo y que se había desviado de su trayectoria por culpa de un golpe de Squall, que seguía por ahí gritando y agitando los brazos.

-¡Ey, devuélvenos el balón, Seph, que lo necesitamos para jugar! ¡Sephhhhh, ¿me oyes? Este tío no se entera…

Efectivamente, Sephiroth no se estaba enterando de los gritos de Tidus. Tenía el balón entre las manos y un objetivo bien definido en su mente: la cabeza de Yitán. El rubio ya se lo veía venir, así que en cuanto el peliplata le tiró la pelota a la cabeza, la esquivó, rápido. El caso es que la pelota le dio un golpe a cierta persona que estaba hablando con otra cierta persona y que, del impacto, la persona 1 estrelló su cabeza contra la persona 2. Si es que no se puede uno sentar en mitad de un campo tan tranquilo a sabiendas de que hay un balón rondando por ahí…

-¡Ay, que te has cargado a Luneth y Terra!

-Cachis, tenía que esquivarla…

-¡Buaaaaaaaah, Sephiroth ha fallado!-exclamó Kefka.

-¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!-le siguieron todos.

El peliplata se giró hacia sus compañeros y les mató con la mirada uno a uno. Por cierto, cabe destacar que nuestro querido Sephiroth aun tenía las marcas que le dejó el uniforme que le había pegado Kefka el mes anterior…vamos, que tenía un manchón rojo brillante en el pecho del que parecía que iba a salir un bichejo de Alien y que asustaba más que su mirada.

-¿Huimos?-propuso Kefka, metiéndose un dedo en la oreja.

-Venga, va-dijo Nube de Oscuridad.

Todos se dispersaron mientras eran perseguidos por un maniaco y paranoico Sephiroth al que le iba a salir un bichejo de Alien del pecho en cualquier momento.

Y, mientras tanto, en el campo de hierba se había hecho el silencio más absoluto. El balón le había dado un golpe a Luneth en la cabeza, sí. El golpe le había hecho estrellar su cabeza contra la de Terra, vale. Pero el caso es que ese golpe machaca-cabezas había hecho que el chico se cayese encima de la rubia y…bueno…

-¡Oooooooooh, qué monosos!-exclamaron Tidus, Yuna, Yitán, Bartz y Firion girando la cabeza.

Luneth tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba fijamente a los azules de su amiga, que estaban igual o más abiertos que los suyos. Bueno, no era tal y como se lo había imaginado, pero… ¡Qué demonios, era su primer beso! ¡Y con la chica de sus sueños! ¿Qué más podía pedir? Sin embargo, en lugar de dejar que la empalagosidad se adueñase del sitio, el beso dejó paso a un tumulto de risas contenidas por parte de Luneth, sofocadas contra los suaves labios de la chica. No podía dejar de pensar en lo ridículo de la situación, se habían besado porque le habían tirado un balón. El chico no pudo contenerse más, se separó y escondió la cabeza entre los hombros, temblando.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!

Terra le miró con cara rara, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. ¿De qué se reía? ¿De ella, de su cara roja fosforescente o de la situación en general?

Luneth se incorporó y ayudó a la maga a ponerse de pie, todavía riéndose.

-¿Q…qué…ocurre?-preguntó la chica, temerosa-''¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!''

Terra miró a Yuna con el ceño fruncido y la invocadora no pudo por menos que unirse a las carcajadas de Luneth.

-¡Oooooooooooooh, una cámara, una cámaraaaaaaaa!-exclamaron Yitán y Bartz a la vez al ver lo que había hecho el chico.

Luneth, que sujetaba a Terra por la muñeca todavía, había tirado de ella para unir nuevamente sus labios, esta vez de verdad, no por accidente. La rubia cerró los ojos y sonrió. Notó una cálida sensación que la recorría por entero, desde lo más profundo de su corazón hasta las puntas de sus dedos, como un agradable cosquilleo. Era parecido a lo que sentía cuando se encontraba a solas con Vaan…No. No tenía nada que ver. Lo que sentía ahora era algo totalmente nuevo, mucho más intenso de lo que hubiese sentido jamás con nadie.

-¡Bueno, bueno, ya vale!-exclamó Tidus-¡Me estáis dando grima!

-Tú calla, que es su primer beso serio, caray-le dijo Yuna, dándole una colleja (todos la toman a collejas con Tidus).

Tidus se rascó la cabeza, sonriente.

-Cierto, cierto. ¡Así se hace, Romeo!

-¡Métele la lengua hasta la campanilla!

Todos se quedaron estáticos ante ese comentario tan…típico de alguien como Kefka en esa situación. Luneth y Terra abrieron muy mucho los ojos y se separaron, más rojos que el pimentón. Se giraron hacia la persona que había dicho esa cosa y se encontraron con…cómo no, en efecto, Kefka...que había regresado por algún motivo extraño junto con Kuja.

-¡Jiajiajiajiajia, con que eras tú y no Vaan, Lunethín! ¡Te lo dije, Kuja, te lo dije! Y tú ''nooo, qué va a ser Luneth…'' … ¡Juajuajuajua!

Kuja desvió la vista, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Cómo?-exclamó Luneth-¡¿Que vosotros lo sabíais? Un momento…El chico ese…-se giró hacia Terra-El que dijo Yuna cuando estábamos en Balamb, antes de conocer a Vaan… ¿Era yo?

-¿Y lo preguntas?-casi gritó Yuna-¡Por supuesto que eras tú, bobo!

-Pero… ¡Pero si no somos novios!-miró a las dos chicas alternativamente-¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-Porque estoy convencida de que hubieses matado a cualquiera que se acercase a Territa, cielo. Era una…''prueba'', por llamarlo de algún modo. Soy retorcida y perversa, ¡mwajajajaja!

-Pues podrías habérmelo dicho desde el principio-le dijo a Terra.

-¿Y tú?

-¡Yo pensé que te gustaba otro, por eso no te dije nada! ¡Creía que querías estar con Vaan! ¡Pero es que no sé cómo no te diste cuenta antes! ¡Es evidente que yo te…!

Todo se quedó en silencio. Firion se cruzó de brazos, sonriente.

-¿Que tú qué, Luneth?

Luneth se mordió el labio inferior. Luego, pensó que ya que había empezado, ¿por qué no terminarlo?

-Que yo te quiero-dijo, mirando a la chica a los ojos-¡Sí, te quiero! ¡Y sé que puede sonar precipitado porque nos conocimos en septiembre y estamos en marzo, pero es cierto! ¡Sólo me hizo falta un solo día para quererte! ¡Y este último mes me he comportado como un verdadero idiota por lo que pasó en San Valentín!

-Yo también te…quiero-dijo; había sonado algo forzado porque no sabía si era cierto, pero una vez que lo dijo se dio cuenta de que era verdad, de que lo que sentía por Luneth no era una mera amistad sino algo más que había intentado eludir por miedo y, al admitirlo por fin, sonrió-¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero! ¡Y quiero que lo sepa todo el mundo!-gritó, poniéndose las manos en torno a su boca como si fuesen un megáfono-¡Yo quiero a Luneth Knight!

El chico se sonrojó. Terra le miró, sonriendo y encogiendo los hombros; luego, puso las dos manos en las mejillas de Luneth y le besó.

-¡Lo tengo!-exclamó Yitán.

El chico-mono había grabado todo con su móvil y lo miraba con admiración.

-Esto valdrá oro… ¡Terra besando a Luneth! ¡Uy, si valdrá oro…!

Sin embargo, Squall, que seguía a lo suyo correteando y agitando los brazos, se comió al rubio, haciendo que el móvil de este se le escapase de entre sus zarpas y volase hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¡Mi móvil!-gritó, traumatizado-Por suerte, no se ha roto…

¡Crack!

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó WoL, mirando al suelo-¿He pisado algo?

El cano acababa de llegar a la zona y, evidentemente, no se había fijado en lo que había en el suelo.

-Mi…mi…móvil…

-¿Móvil?

El espadachín alzó el pie y miró los trocitos de plástico que su suela había aplastado.

-Eso era…mi…

-Ups, perdón. Pero, Yitán, ¿cómo se te ocurre dejar tu móvil por aquí?

-¡Yo te matooooooooooo!-gritó Yitán, saltando y abalanzándose sobre WoL, estrangulándole y zarandeando su cabeza.

WoL suspiró e hizo rodar sus ojos.

-¿Has terminado ya?-le preguntó cuando hubo pasado un rato.

-Sí, claro. Que sepas que me debes un móvil; más concretamente, un Iphone.

-De acuerdo, ya te lo pagaré. Terra-la llamó cuando se hubo quitado a Yitán de encima-, Cosmos quiere hablar contigo.

-C-claro, WoL…Bueno, chicos, ahora vuelvo.

La maga se despidió de sus amigos y se fue con WoL, todavía pensando en Luneth. Estaba en las nubes, mirando al frente con aire soñador y los cachetes sonrojados, casi cantando. Como no estaba en ese planeta en concreto, no se dio cuenta de que el cano se había parado frente al despacho de Cosmos y se comió de lleno su espalda.

-¿Estás bien, Terra?

-Oh, sí, claro, perdón, WoL…-dijo, frotándose la nariz-Estaba distraída.

-Tranquila. Relájate, respira, y entra.

-¿Tú no entras?

El espadachín negó con la cabeza.

-Yo te esperaré aquí fuera.

-De acuerdo. Oye, ¿sabes más o menos de qué va la cosa?

-Lo siento, pero no.

Terra suspiró, miró la puerta y agarró el pomo, respirando fuertemente. Giró el pomo y entró en el despacho de Cosmos.

.0.0.0.

T: ¡Tralaralará! ¡Por fin se besaron! ¡Oeeeeeee oe oe oeeeeeeeee! Por cierto, thanks por leer ;)

B: Oye, me has dejado con la duda… ¿Qué es eso de Cosmos? ¿Le va a pasar algo a Territa?

T: Tranquilo, Bartz…Ya se sabrá… ¡Mwajajajajajajajaja! ¡Yo también soy perversa y retorcida!

InnerTasha sale de su Inner-ball y se planta frente a los dos.

I: Di la verdad, con Cosmos no va a suceder nada, solo le va a decir que ha mejorado en lo de controlar su... ¿cómo decirlo...? Su parte destructiva, ya sabes…Lo que va a pasar será con Wo…

T: ¡Chhhhhhhhs, vuelve a tu choza, bruja!

I: Oblígame.

Tasha e InnerTasha entablan una lucha encarnizada…al Soul Calibur.

Nota: Sí, sé que en este fic he hecho varias menciones a la lógica y la coherencia y todo ese rollo, pero es que poniéndose una a pensar en estos juegos de Square-Enix se da cuenta de que, de esas dos cosas, tienen más bien poco…Y, claro, esas chorradas acaban arraigando de tal forma en la persona que al final se ven reflejadas en las estupideces que escribe xDDDD Pero, ¡ojo!, es mucho mejor así. ¿Quién quiere leer algo serio? ¡Donde esté el humor…! (Inner: o la ilógica) ¡NO DIGAS MÁS ESA PALABRA, YA HA PASADO EL LÍMITE DE VECES QUE PUEDO SACARLA EN UN SOLO CAPÍTULO, JOE! (Inner: ¿Qué límite…? Eres más ILÓGICA que la lógica ILÓGICA de un Final Fantasy) ¡Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte! (Inner: Y lo mejor de todo es que está peleándose contra ''sí misma'', en cierta medida… ¡Tasha, que no te enteras, tú y yo somos como Vanitas y Ventus!) ¡LAS NARICES! *saca una espada de vete tú a saber dónde* ¡Contempla a Namárië! (Inner: ¿A quién?) …Mi espada, pedazo de imbécil. (Inner: Qué nombre más raro…) Significa ''adiós'' en élfico, por algo la he sacado ¬¬ (Inner: Sí, muy original…Y como esto va a volver a convertirse en un campo de batalla innecesariamente sangriento, será mejor que cierre el cap. ¡Ya nos leemos!) ¡TÚ NO SOBREVIVIRÁS! ¡Y DE CERRAR EL CAP, NADA! Para eso estoy yo... ¡Bueno, pues ya nos leemos!


	17. Chapter 18

T: ¡Hola otra vez! Como podéis comprobar, fui yo la que ganó el com…

Inner: Sí, ya…De eso nada.

T: ¡¿WTF? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

I: Evitar que tu vida sea aun más gilipollas de lo que ya es. Soy la única que tiene un poquito de mente. Además, necesitarás mi presencia para afrontar… (música de tensión) ¡El hecho de que no habrá KH III hasta que seas mayor de edad (literalmente, hasta el 2013 na de da...)! Solo el deseo de acabar conmigo podrá mantenerte con vida...

T: …Vete a la mierda *le da la espalda* Bueno, pues aquí dejó el cap XVII del I.F.E…Y tú, Inner, deja de mirarme que me pones de los nervios ¬¬ Por cierto, ahora con el tema del Bachiller estaré más ausente…Creo que se ha notado BASTANTE...Sorry TT-TT

Cap XVII El terror de los terrores, el terror más inhumano, es… ¡tan tan taaaaaaan!

WoL miró la lista que tenía entre las manos mientras algunos alumnos (la gran, gran, graaaaan mayoría) del I.F.E Dissidia pasaban ante él.

-Kinneas, Irvine.

-¡Seeeeeeñor!

-…Que tengas unas buenas fiestas, Irvine-dijo WoL tras tachar su nombre.

-Igualmente, majete. ¡Hala, hasta otra!

-…

El cano negó con la cabeza y siguió pasando lista hasta detenerse en un nombre que no sabía muy bien por qué estaba ahí.

-Palamecia, Mateus… ¿Mateus?

El Emperador apareció con sus estúpidos aires de grandeza y se puso frente a WoL, mirándole como quien mira a una pulga.

-¿Tú te vas?

-No, estoy en esa lista por tocar las narices-dijo, serio-… ¡Mwajajajajajajajajaja!

Sí, amigos, esa era la verdadera cara de Mateus…Está completamente loco, aunque no es un secreto para nadie, en realidad.

-De acuerdo…Bueno, felices fiestas, Mateus.

-… ¡Mwajajajajajajajaja!... ¡Silencio!

WoL se le quedó mirando con una gran gota en la cabeza y tachó su nombre. Volvió a pasar lista y siguió así durante un buen rato. Después de que la grandísima mayoría de alumnos del Dissidia se fueran con sus maletitas a pasar aquel puente a sus casas o a Ifrit sabe dónde, el cano se fue del salón de estudios y se dirigió a la zona de habitaciones de los guerreros de Cosmos. Por suerte, sus amigos (¿pero este tipo denomina a los otros ''amigos''?) no se habían ido, vete tú a saber por qué. El caso es que se pasarían aquellos tres días de fiesta encerrados en el colegio sin profesores, porque incluso ellos se habían esfumado. Menos mal que Gabranth confiaba en él, por lo que le había dejado las llaves del Instituto y el cuidado de los que habían sido tan sumamente imbéciles como para no escapar de aquel infierno. Aunque…También estaban Sephiroth, Kuja y Kefka. De los tres, tan sólo podía mantener una conversación propiamente dicha con Sephiroth, porque era el único que estaba medianamente cuerdo…cuando le daba, claro.

-¡WoL, my friend, menudo puente que vamos a pasar, eh!-exclamó Tidus, que estaba andando por el pasillo junto a Yitán y Luneth-Lástima que estén esos tres bobos de Caos…

-Bueno, no te creas, Tidus-dijo Yitán-. Podemos…Hm…-alzó la cabeza y miró al techo-No sé…Algo se nos ocurrirá para tomarles el pelo.

-¡Cierto! Planearemos algo esta noche… ¿Qué me dices, WoL? … ¿WoL?

Sin embargo, WoL había desaparecido misteriosamente. Tidus se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.

-¿Dónde diablos se ha metido este tipo?

-Eh…Se fue por allá-dijo Luneth, señalando el camino contrario al que iba a iniciar el deportista.

Tidus, con la pierna en alto todavía, se giró y fue a buscar a su buen amigo WoL para decirle que si podían reunirse todos en la misma habitación aquella noche para poder planear el ataque a Sephi, Kujín y Kefkita.

-¡Laralaralá…!-se paró en seco-¿Habéis oído eso?

-¿El qué?-preguntó Yitán, mirando a Tidus.

-… ¡Eso!

El chico-mono miró a Luneth, alzando una ceja. El espadachín se encogió de hombros y se llevó un dedo a la cabeza, poniendo cara de loco. Yitán asintió. Tidus estaba como una cabra.

-¡Ey, chicos, que no os estoy tomando el pelo!-exclamó el deportista-De verdad, ¿no lo habéis oído? Era…No sé, una…una especie de vocecilla de niña pequeña (¡vivan los estereotipos! Qué haríamos sin ellos…). ¿Alguien más se ha quedado aquí, aparte de nosotros? ¿Algún crio de primero o algo? No, pero…Los de primero no tienen esa voz. Era de una mocosa, de una niña de seis años como mucho.

-Tidus, ¿te estás auto medicando o algo de eso?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué?

Yitán se le quedó mirando con cara de circunstancias. Luneth negó con la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro. Los tres se fueron por el camino que el más chico había indicado para poder hablar con WoL.

.0.0.0.

Terra bostezó, aburrida, y pasó las páginas de LOVELESS sin siquiera mirarlas. Cerró el libro, lo dejó en la mesita y se estiró, bostezando de nuevo. Su reloj marcaba tan sólo las ocho y media, aún era pronto. Se levantó de la silla, cogió su móvil y tecleó el número de Yuna. Esperó impaciente a que su amiga contestase, dando vueltas por la habitación.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó-Oye, Yuna, puedes venirte ya si quieres. Todos se han ido y WoL ya está al tanto, así que cuando quieras, quedamos.

-¡Ya mismo!-se oyó.

Terra se apartó el móvil de la oreja con un gesto molesto y, luego, se empezó a reír.

-Vale, de acuerdo, ya mismo…Vete yendo al teatro, ahora voy yo. Por cierto, ¿habrás avisado también a Tifa, no? Bien. Bueno, hasta ahora.

La maga se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón tras colgar, cogió la chaqueta y salió de la habitación. Mientras iba por los pasillos, notó una presencia tras ella. Se giró y, para seguir siendo fiel a los estereotipos de las pelis de terror, no vio a nadie.

-Yitán, no me gastes bromas de este tipo, que sabes que enseguida me asusto-dijo, buscando al rubio.

Oyó una risa a sus espaldas y volvió a girarse, para encontrarse con…nada. Terra frunció el ceño, enfadada.

-Yitán, no tiene gracia.

-¿Con quién hablas?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡C-C-C-Cloud! ¡Qué susto me has dado! ¿Eras tú el que se estaba riendo?

-¿Riendo? ¿Yo? Acababa de salir de los aseos cuando te he visto dar vueltas como un ratón encerrado y decir algo de Yitán, pero a pesar de ello no me he reído, no. Para tu información, Yitán está con Tidus y Luneth, o por lo menos lo estaba cuando le vi hace unos diez minutos.

-Entonces… ¿Quién ha sido?

-¿Quién?-preguntó Cloud, alzando una ceja-¿De qué hablas?

-La risa. Esa risa. ¿No la has oído?

-Terra, no se ha reído nadie. Estás sola, bueno, estamos solos en el pasillo. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-¡Claro que no! Sé lo que he oído. Era una risa, te lo aseguro. Es imposible que no lo hayas oído, Cloud. Anda ya, tú sí que me estás tomando el pelo. Dile a Yitán que salga.

El rubio puso cara extraña.

-Ya te he dicho que estamos solos.

La maga contuvo un escalofrío. A lo mejor su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y nada más.

-Lo siento, Cloud. Será que estoy algo cansada por todos los trabajos y los exámenes…-negó con la cabeza-Bueno, me voy a buscar a Yuna y Tifa-dijo, consultando su reloj de muñeca-. Si ves a WoL, dile que venimos en media hora a más tardar, ¿vale?

-Claro, cuenta con ello. Y relájate, Terra-la recomendó, esbozando una ligera sonrisa (mentira, este tipo no sonríe ni aunque con ello pudiese devolver a Aerith a la vida…o sí, es un tanto raro)-. Me estabas empezando a asustar de verdad.

La maga se rio.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Hasta luego, Cloud.

El rubio se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y siguió andando hacia…hacia ninguna parte, en verdad. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba WoL. Suspiró, llevándose una mano a los ojos y frotándoselos. Tenía que buscar a WoL para informarle de lo que le había dicho Terra.

Anduvo por los pasillos, encontrándose con Squall, que andaba, cómo no, taciturno, sin hacer caso de la cháchara de Bartz, que estaba hablando sobre el cuidado de chocobos o algo de eso.

-¿Habéis visto a WoL?-preguntó, con la pequeña esperanza de que su respuesta fuese positiva.

-…-Squall se quedó pensativo-Creo que estaba con Yitán, Luneth y Tidus. Si mal no recuerdo, se encontraban cerca de la biblioteca.

-Gracias. Bueno, hasta luego.

-¡Ey, Cloud!-le llamó Bartz-¿Verdad que los chocobos son criaturas fascinantes?

-Eh…Sí, Bartz…

-¿¡Lo ves, Squall! ¡Y tú pasando del tema! ¡Mira que eres raro a veces, eh! No se puede, es que así no se puede…

Cloud se fue, dejando a aquellos dos con sus problemas matrimoniales acerca de chocobos. Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, pensativo. El caso es que los chocobos sí que eran bichos guays… ¡Agggh, estúpido Bartz!

-Anda, ahí está WoL-se dijo.

Entró en la biblioteca sin hacer apenas ruido y se acercó al cano por detrás. El caso es que del tremendo susto que le dio, Cloud estuvo a puntito de quedarse sin cabeza. WoL bajó su espada y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No aparezcas así, de la nada, tan de repente-le dijo, procurando calmarse-. La próxima vez puede que te rebane el cuello sin querer.

Sí, nuestro querido guerrero por excelencia era así de claro y contundente cuando abría la boca.

-De acuerdo-asintió el otro, aceptando su destino (qué trágico…)-. Verás, iba a decirte que Terra ha ido a buscar a Yuna y Tifa y que vienen para aquí en media hora como mucho.

-Vale.

-Pues eso.

-Ok, puedes irte si quieres.

-…

Cloud se fue de allí, dejando a WoL con sus paranoias raras de WoL, sospechosamente parecidas a las de Squall. El espadachín cerró la puerta que el rubio había dejado entreabierta, suspirando y pensando que Cloud no servía ni para hacer de mísero botones siquiera. Se sentó de nuevo y revisó las hojas que tenía enfrente.

-Todo en orden-dijo al poco tiempo, guardando los archivos en una carpeta-. Los dejaré en el despacho de Cosmos para que los lea cuando llegue.

WoL cogió la carpeta y salió de la biblioteca, dirigiéndose al despacho de la directora. Sin embargo, en mitad de camino tuvo que pararse, en guardia. Había notado la presencia de alguien o de algo que le era totalmente desconocida.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos, sal de una vez, seas quien seas.

Oyó algo extraño a sus espaldas, una especie de chirrido y, luego, un ruido raro proveniente de una garganta seguramente irritada. WoL bufó, molesto. Si aquella cosa pretendía asustarle, lo estaba haciendo de pena.

-Mira…cosa, bicho o lo que seas, será mejor que des la cara. Mi paciencia tiene un límite bien definido, aunque no lo parezca.

Fue entonces cuando pensó que, a lo mejor, aquella cosa no quería aparecer delante de él y que, bueno, tampoco era tan grave el que no lo hiciese. Básicamente porque una de sus extremidades le había tocado el hombro y mucha gracia no le había hecho. Aquella…mano, por llamarla de alguna forma, era asquerosa hasta lo impensable, tenía tiras de piel sueltas por ahí de cualquier manera y los dedos chamuscados, de un rancio color marrón oscuro casi negro…por no hablar de su espantoso olor, peor que el interior de la armadura de Golbez. Lo que sí que puso los pelos de punta a nuestro estoico caballero –que ya es decir- fue el hecho de que aquella piel quemada le había recordado que tenían que hacer ellos la comida y que, seguramente, no saldrían vivos de eso. ¡Por Cosmos, Yitán y Bartz en la cocina! ¡La intoxicación estaba más que asegurada!

-¡Tengo que impedirlo!-exclamó, quitándose de encima aquella extremidad abominable y corriendo hacia la cocina para cerrarla con candado y ponerle trampas para que nadie entrase.

Entró a trompicones a la cocina, espantándose al ver allí a…

.0.0.0.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tal os va a Lunethín y a ti?-preguntó Yuna.

-¡Eso, eso!-exclamó Tifa.

-Oh, vamos, ya lo sabéis…Yuna, tú estás siempre con nosotros y tú, Tifa, aunque no salgas muy a menudo, también estás al tanto. Además, solo llevamos…-jugueteó con los dedos-Un mes y medio saliendo, nada más…

-Oye, eso es todo un logro. No cualquiera aguanta más de dos semanas con la misma persona-dijo la invocadora.

-…Tú llevas con Tidus sólo Shiva sabe cuánto…

-Casi dos años-dijo, haciendo el signo de la victoria.

-¿Lo ves?

-Por cierto, Terra…Aun no nos has contado qué pasó entre WoL y tú después de hablar con Cosmos-dejó caer el tema Tifa, que a saber cómo se había enterado.

-¿WoL y yo? ¿Cosmos?

-Sí, cuando lo de Luneth, mujer. ¿No te acuerdas?

-Ah, eso…-negó con la cabeza, procurando no reírse-Nada importante.

Yuna infló sus cachetes al oír su contestación.

-¡Siempre dices lo mismo!-la señaló con un dedo-Será mejor que me lo cuentes, Terra Branford, o llamaré a Vaan para que te lo saque.

Terra la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien, os lo contaré. Pero más tarde.

-Chachi.

Terra negó con la cabeza, suspirando. Llegaron al Dissidia y buscaron a WoL para decirle que Yuna y Tifa ya había llegado.

-Anda, mírale, está ahí-dijo Yuna, señalando una esquina.

-No parece que esté muy…bien.

-Cierto…

Las tres se acercaron al cano, que estaba en una esquina dejada de la mano de Ifrit, algo trastocado. Terra le tocó un hombro para ver si reaccionaba, pero no.

-Ey, WoL, despierta-giró la cabeza hacia las otras dos con gesto negativo.

-Vamos, WoL, que alguien tiene que poner orden por aquí-dijo Tifa, agachándose junto a él-. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

WoL movió la cabeza hacia Terra, Yuna y Tifa, como si fuese un zombie.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-gritaron las tres al verle.

.0.0.0.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Yitán, rascándose la oreja.

-Creo que han sido Tifa, Yuna y Terra-contestó Tidus, cruzándose de brazos, pensativo.

-¿Terra?-casi gritó Luneth-¡Voy a ver qué ha pasado!

-Dioses, qué sobreprotector que está este… ¿Tú eras igual cuando empezaste con Yuna?

-…No me acuerdo.

El chico-mono miró a Tidus como si fuese tonto y siguió a Luneth.

-¿Qué he dicho?

-¡Vamos, tiida!-exclamó Yitán, saltando-¡Tenemos que ir a ver qué ha pasado!

-Voy, voy.

El deportista se rascó la cabeza y siguió al otro. Alcanzaron a Luneth y consiguieron cogerle por donde pillaron para pararle.

-Traaaaanquilo, Luneth, no corras tanto que te vas a matar-le dijo Tidus, pasando una mano por sus hombros-. Yuna, Tifa y Terra no se moverán del sitio, sobre todo si les ha pasado algo.

-¿¡Si les ha pasado algo!

-Tú también, Tidus…-le susurró el chico-mono.

Luneth se soltó y se fue corriendo por los pasillos como un coche de F1, dando vueltas como un bobo porque no encontraba el lugar donde estaba su querida Terra. Cuando Tidus y Yitán le volvieron a encontrar, le vieron dando vueltas con las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Se va a morir, se va a moriiiiiir! ¡Terraaaaaaaaaaa!

-… ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-le susurró Tidus a Yitán.

-Es un paranoico-contestó el chico-mono, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Eh, Luneth, si sigues así no vas a encontrarla nunca.

-Y, si no la encuentras, vete tú a saber lo que pasará.

Tidus miró a Yitán, cogiéndole del pescuezo y alzándole casi por encima de su cabeza.

-¡No digas esas cosas!

-¿Qué…pasará…?-balbuceó el más chico, que se había quedado de piedra al oír a Yitán-Terra…Le…a Terra le…pasará…algo grave… ¡NOOOO, TERRAAAA!

Y volvió a correr como un poseso. Tidus suspiró, soltó a Yitán tras dirigirle una mirada de ''eres más tonto que las piedras'' y siguió a su amigo. El chico-mono se aguantó la risa y corrió tras Tidus y Luneth, topándose en mitad de camino con Squall y Bartz. Se paró para saludarles y, al final, se quedó con ellos.

-Oye, Yitán, Squall dice que los chocobos son aburridos. ¿A que no?

-¡Ni por asomo! Squall, tú sí que eres un aburrido, eh…

-Por cierto, acabamos de ver a Luneth correteando como un loco, seguido de Tidus. ¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó Squall, ignorando el hecho de que le considerasen aburrido, soso, antisocial y todo eso que le habían dejado caer en todo lo que llevaban de curso.

-Pues no lo sé, sólo sabemos que Terra, Tifa y Yuna se han puesto a gritar por algo y Luneth se ha ido corriendo para ver qué pasaba.

-Más que su novio, parece su madre.

-¡Exacto! Como Luneth siga así de sobreprotector, Terra se va a acabar cansando y van a acabar los dos muy mal.

-Pues habrá que hacer algo-dijo Bartz, pensativo-… ¿Qué ha sido eso? Oye, Squall, Yitán, ¿estáis bien?

El semi-chocobo agitó una mano en frente de los ojos de sus amigos, que se habían quedado congelados, literalmente. De pronto, Bartz sufrió el mismo destino que sus dos queridos compañeros. Había algo…un…ser extraño, horroroso, que emitía ruidos desagradables y se acercaba a ellos. Era tan sumamente horrible que había paralizado a los tres ipso facto, nada más aparecer por la esquina (y no, no hablo de Kuja recién levantado).

-¿Qué se supone que hacéis ahí parados?-preguntó Cloud, apareciendo de por ahí y mirando el lugar en el que sus amigos habían clavado la vista-¿Habéis visto a Kefka en calzoncillos o qué?

-No, eso les hubiera matado-dijo Firion, que estaba con el rubio.

-¿Entonces?

-A saber, estos están más raros últimamente…Por cierto, ¿habéis visto a WoL?

-Firion, que no hablan.

Rosita se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

-Tampoco hemos visto a Tifa, Yuna, Terra, Luneth y Tidus.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Mira, si lo llegas a decir antes…Ese ha sido Luneth, ¿verdad?

-Eso parece. Bueno, ¿vamos a buscarles?

-…Qué remedio.

Firion y Cloud dejaron a los tres paralizados ahí en medio y se fueron a buscar a los otros. Anduvieron tan tranquilos por los pasillos, ignorando las vocecillas fantasmales y las sombras que aparecían de la nada propias de Cuarto Milenio. De pronto, se encontraron a Iker Jiménez por ahí, sin saber muy bien por qué (le reconocieron porque siempre tiene la misma cara de pasmao). Le ignoraron, dejando que el tipejo este hiciese lo que quisiera que estuviese haciendo.

-¿De dónde venía la voz? ¿Izquierda o derecha?-preguntó Cloud, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Izquierda, me parece. Aunque pienso que será mejor separarnos, por si es algo grave. Yo me iré por allá, tú vete por la derecha.

-De acuerdo.

Firion asintió y se fue por la izquierda, tan tranquilo. Estuvo andando por el pasillo, tarareando una cancioncilla sobre una rosita o algo así.

-¡Me he quedado ciego!-exclamó-Un momento…No, se ha ido la luz. ¿Por qué se ha ido la luz? ¡No se ve nada de nada!

Extendió los brazos y anduvo a tientas por la zona. Se tropezó unas cuantas veces y, para no caerse en la última, hizo amago de agarrarse, a ver si tenía suerte y había algo cerca para que no se comiese el suelo. En efecto, algo había, algo rancio, duro y seco, que se desmenuzó entre los dedos de Firion, por lo que el pobre se esmorró contra la alfombra que tapizaba el pasillo.

-¡Ay, mi cara! ¡Qué daño! Pero… ¿qué ha sido eso? Nunca me he fijado en lo deteriorado que puede llegar a estar este edificio… ¿Cuántos años tendrá?

Firion selló los labios y aguzó el oído, pues había escuchado algo no muy lejos de allí. Se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo, cruzando las piernas.

-A lo mejor Cloud me ha seguido… ¿Cloud? Ven despacio, que estoy en el suelo.

Sin embargo, no hubo contestación, tan solo un extraño ruidito parecido al gorjeo de los pájaros. A la mente de Rosita llegó una idea un tanto rara… ¿Se había colado una paloma en el Dissidia?

-¡WAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó al ver una especie de cara mortecina, cuarteada, deforme, con los ojos cosidos y todo ese estereotipo de bicho del más allá que no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que venirse al más acá para hacernos compañía con su…encantadora presencia (lo mejor es regalarles un monopoli para que se vayan a jugar con sus amigos fantasmales/zombies/o lo que sea…con lo lentos que suelen ser, tardarán años en terminar una partida –se tarda ya años de por sí, no te quiero ni contar yo un zombie-)-¡MAMÁ, SOCORRO!

Firion se levantó y se fue en dirección contraria, llorando de terror, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás para comprobar que esa cosa no le seguía…algo que no era verdad, porque el bichejo ese parecía su sombra. Aumentó el ritmo, chocándose con todas las esquinas (recordemos que no hay luz y, por algún motivo, las ventanas están tapadas), gritando cada vez que lo hacía, porque pensaba que cada esquina era la cosa esa…que era más fea y más terrorífica que los mutantes esos de Silent Hill.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAA, SUÉLTAMEEEEEEE!

Firion se revolvió en cuanto notó que algo le cogía por los hombros, gritando como un loco y creando el Firion's River en mitad del Dissidia debido al desmesurado tamaño y la gigantesca cantidad de lágrimas por segundo que salían de sus ojos.

-¡Firion, Firion, soy yo, Cecil!

-¡Que me…! ¿Cecil? ¡Cecil, huye! ¡Hay un bicho que me está persiguiendo y es más feo que Kefka sin maquillaje! (discrepo, Kefka estaría más guapo sin maquillaje…creo. Lo cierto es que tampoco le queda tan mal...)

-¿Qué?-exclamó, incrédulo-Anda ya, Firion, tienes demasiada imaginación. Toma-le alargó una linterna-. La necesitarás hasta que se solucione el tema este de la luz.

-¡Las ventanas, por Ifrit, abrid las ventanas!

-Da lo mismo, no se ve nada allá afuera. Ya es de noche.

-¡Pero si son las nueve! ¡Las nueveeeeeeee!

Cecil le dio un par de tortazos que tuvieron la virtud de devolver parte de su cordura perdida a Firion. Éste se frotó la mejilla, poniendo cara de dolor.

-Au, eso ha dolido, majo. Con lo nena que pareces…

Cecil frunció el ceño. Le dio con la linterna en la cabeza y bufó.

-Venga, vamos a buscar los contadores.

-Ah, pero que no sabes dónde están. Menudo cuidador estás tú hecho.

-El tema ese lo maneja WoL, no yo. Yo me encargo de parte del papeleo y ese tipo de cosas, no sé dónde se localizan con exactitud los contadores ni nada de eso.

Firion se frotó el chichón de la cabeza, mirando con odio a Cecil. Por suerte, eran amigos desde hacía muuuucho tiempo, que si no se lo cargaba.

-¿Has visto a Cloud? Tendría que estar por aquí.

-No, ni a Luneth, ni a Yitán ni a ninguno de estos. Les estaba buscando cuando, ¡plof!, se ha ido la luz.

-Como se queden las linternas sin pilas, nos reímos.

Cecil miró a Firion de reojo y esbozó una sonrisa. Sí, si se quedaban sin pilas, las iban a pasar canutas, porque no se veía un pijo.

Tras un rato, la luz de las linternas empezó a titilar.

-No puede ser, es mucha casualidad que las dos se vayan a quedar sin pilas-dijo Firion, alzando el objeto y dándole de golpes contra la pared-¡Funciona, cacharro, funciona!

-¡Pero párate, loco, que te la vas a cargar! Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos? Llevamos un buen rato dando vueltas y no hemos encontrado a nada ni a nadie. Si me preguntasen, juraría que ni estábamos en el Dissidia.

-Oye, Cecil… ¿No había una zona restringida en el Instituto?

-Sí, está en el último piso.

-¿Cuántas escaleras hemos subido?

-Pues…-Cecil se quedó pensativo-Unas cuantas, la verdad. Pero ese sitio está cerrado con llave, y esa llave sólo la tiene Gabranth. Dudo mucho que se la haya dejado a WoL, no le hace falta.

-¿Y si Gabranth está aquí?

-Chss…

Firion se calló a la orden de su amigo, que se había quedado estático.

-¿Has oído eso, Firion?

-No.

-Escucha bien.

-Cecil, antes me ha estado persiguiendo un bicho salido de vete tú a saber dónde, te pido por favor que no me asustes.

-No es mi intención asustarte, Firion, pero…Será mejor que nos demos media vuelta.

-Pero si no sabemos dónde estamos, ¿por dónde nos vamos a ir?

Cecil se giró varias veces sobre sí mismo, alumbrando todos los rincones de aquel sitio. De repente, la linterna se le resbaló de las manos. Firion le miró y se asustó al ver que su amigo se había quedado pálido completamente.

-¿Cecil? Eo, Cecil… ¡Ay, por Ifrit, vamos a morir! ¡Rosita, protégenos!

Cecil se recompuso enseguida, hizo aparecer su lanza y le hizo frente a la…criatura…que tenía delante de sus narices. Alzó el arma y arremetió contra esa cosa, dispuesto a cercenarle la cresta, pero…

-Ese bicho tiene la piel más dura que la cabeza de Cloud…

Dejó caer las dos partes de la lanza, que se había partido al entrar en contacto con ese bicho. La criatura en cuestión esbozó una terrible y deforme sonrisa de la que se escurrieron un par de regueros de color rojo oscuro y que tuvo la virtud de paralizar aun más a los otros dos. Se abrazaron en un espasmo involuntario, como si eso fuese suficiente para que el bichejo no les abriese en canal y se bebiese su sangre.

.0.0.0.

-Bueno, ahora que se ha ido la luz, parece que todo ha pasado-dijo quedamente WoL-. Suena irónico, pero cierto.

-Eh… ¿Tenéis alguna linternita a mano?-preguntó Terra.

-Bueno, yo tengo el móvil-contestó Yuna, sacando el aparato y alumbrando a Terra y WoL-. Oye, Tidus, Luneth, ¿dónde os habéis metido?

-Aquí-sonó un poco más lejos.

Terra gateó y tanteó el suelo hasta toparse con una mano en la que había una pulsera de bolitas, reconociéndola enseguida. Solo Luneth tenía esa pulsera, que había sido de la maga. Simplemente, se la había adjudicado así, sin más.

-¡Te pillé!-exclamó Terra.

Yuna alumbró a la parejita (sí, podría haberlo hecho antes, pero bueno…) aunque no mucho, teniendo en cuenta que no tienen linterna, sino móvil.

-Venid aquí, tenemos que ir a donde narices estén los contadores-dijo Tifa-. Yuna, alumbra a WoL, que no le veo-Yuna así hizo y una vez que la cara del cano se pudo ver, Tifa se dispuso a hablar con él-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos?

-Yuna, me vas a dejar ciego-fue la seria contestación.

La invocadora bajó el objeto, diciéndose que ese tipo cada vez era más raro –ciego, un móvil…a no ser que sea un drow, chungo lo veo- y se puso de pie, instando a los demás a que la imitasen.

-WoL, tú delante. Toma-le alargó el aparato-. Tidus, tú detrás de él. Ahora yo, luego Terra, después Luneth y tú, Tifa, cierras la comitiva. Venga, vamos, un, dos, un dos…

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Tidus, intentando mirar por dónde pisaba para no comerse a nadie.

-A buscar el contador. ¿Dónde está?

WoL se quedó pensativo mientras giraba la cabeza hacia la izquierda y la derecha. Torció al final hacia la izquierda, decidido. El cuartucho tendría que estar por allí cerca.

-WoL, me parece que nos hemos perdido-dijo Tifa.

-No seas ridícula, Tifa. Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, es imposible que me pierda. Estamos cerca del aula de pruebas mágicas, me parece. Nos hemos desviado, pero… ¿cómo lo habremos hecho? Estaba seguro de que…

Los demás se miraron con cara de circunstancias. Si WoL no sabía por dónde ir, ya se veían sin luz durante esos tres días.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están Sephiroth, Kuja y Kefka? No les he visto en lo que llevo aquí.

-A saber-contestó Luneth, encogiéndose de hombros-¡Auch!

El espadachín se había chocado con la espalda de Terra, que se había quedado paralizada. El rubio la zarandeó por el brazo, preocupado.

-¡Terra, contesta! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Me he dejado las llaves en la habitación… ¡Me he dejado las llaves en la habitación! ¿¡Cómo voy a entrar ahora!

-Tengo yo-dijo WoL, algo molesto-. Ahora, por favor, callaos, necesito silencio para concentrarme.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando expectantes al cano, que se había llevado una mano al mentón y miraba un punto indefinido de la pantalla del móvil de Yuna.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritaron.

El dichoso móvil había empezado a pitar porque se había quedado sin batería y, al estar todo tan tranquilito y silencioso, se habían llevado un susto que casi les había provocado una parada cardio-respiratoria que podría combatirse con un sencillo RCP…perdón, me estoy desviando. Sigamos.

-¡Yuna, revisa tu móvil antes de dejárselo a alguien, leñe!-exclamó Tifa, llevándose una mano al pecho-¡Casi me muero!

-Pero si es que tenía batería, culpa mía no es…Claro, es que no se puede tener todo el rato la pantalla encendida, así normal… ¿Quién más tiene aquí su móvil?

WoL rebuscó en sus pantalones y sacó las llaves. Cogió el llavero, que era nada más y nada menos que…una linternita. Todos se cayeron hacia atrás por la impresión.

-¿¡Que tenías una linterna y la sacas ahora!-le gritó Luneth, histérico.

-Sí.

Vale, con esa contestación (¿acaso pensabais que le iba a contestar gritando?) WoL había tumbado al pequeño. No había nada peor que gritarle a una persona y que ésta te contestase de forma calmada. Luneth se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

-Oye, no quiero alarmar a nadie, pero he visto una cosa deforme por ahí-dijo Terra.

-Sería Kefka-dijo Tidus, riéndose.

-No, algo MÁS deforme que Kefka.

A Tidus le cambió la cara. ¿Algo más deforme que ese payaso? Estaban, hablando mal, JODIDOS (¡mi primera palabrota sin censurar en el fic! Un momento, esto es K+… ¿Se podían poner palabrotas? Bah, qué más dará…).

-Se está…se está acercando. ¡Se está acercando! Pero… ¿Qué demonios…?

No, no era un bicho deforme. Solo eran Yitán, Bartz y Squall; Yitán estaba encima de Bartz, que estaba encima de Squall…de ahí el aspecto deforme que presentaban a la escasa luz de la linternita.

-Socorro…

Squall se derrumbó, por lo que los otros dos también se cayeron…encima de él. Pobre Squally…

-A-ayudadme, por favor…No puedo respirar.

Tidus y WoL cogieron a Yitán y Bartz, dejando libre al moreno, que respiró fuertemente y se arrastró hasta los otros tres.

-Nos ha perseguido…algo-dijo quedamente, poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, últimamente están pasando cosas un tanto extrañas.

-¿Qué os ha pasado a vosotros?

-Será mejor que no preguntes.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Bueno, ¿qué, buscamos los contadores?-preguntó Tidus-Esto de estar sin electricidad es algo molesto, la verdad…sobre todo porque la play funciona con electricidad.

-¡La play!-gritó Luneth, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-¡Se me había olvidado! ¡Venga, WoL, corre, corre, tenemos que encontrar los contadores ya!

WoL bufó.

-Está bien, vamos. Todos en fila de uno, pegados a la pared.

-¡Señor, sí, señor!-gritaron Bartz y Yitán, llevándose las manos a la frente.

Todos se pusieron pegaditos a la pared y siguieron al cano por los pasillos, subiendo escaleras y girando hacia los lados. La fila de uno se rompió a los cinco minutos, poniéndose en grupos de dos o tres. WoL giró levemente la cabeza, mirando con ojos brillantes y asesinos a los grupillos, haciendo que cada uno volviera a ponerse en fila, uno detrás de otro.

-Creo que es esta habitación-dijo WoL, alumbrando una puerta vieja.

El espadachín rebuscó en el matojo de llaves una en concreto, una desgastada y cobriza…cosa no muy difícil de encontrar (toma esa, estúpida ley de Murphy). El cano metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró, sonriendo (o haciendo amago) al oír un ''click'' que indicaba que la puerta se había abierto.

-Esperad aquí fuera.

WoL entró en el cuartucho y fue alumbrando cada rincón con la linterna, empezando a toser. La verdad es que había mucho polvo en esa habitación, mucho polvo y muchos trastos inútiles que parecían aparatos de tortura de la época de la Inquisición (no me quiero ni imaginar para qué era ese edificio antes de que fuese un Instituto…). El espadachín vio al fondo el dichoso contador, activó los plomos y… ¡tachán! Se hizo la luz en el Dissidia. Apagó la linterna, salió y cerró con llave.

-Solucionado. Por cierto, ¿habéis visto a los tres de Caos?-preguntó mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-N… ¿¡Pero qué demonios!-exclamó Yitán-¡WoL, dijiste que ya estaba! ¿Por qué se ha vuelto a ir la luz?

-Este edificio se cae a pedazos…-murmuró Squall.

-Por cierto… ¿Cloud?-preguntó Bartz-¿Y Cecil, y Firion?

-Ahora sí que no les vamos a ver-dijo Tifa-. A ver, WoL, vuelve a entrar y sube otra vez los plomos, anda…

El espadachín bufó, se metió otra vez en el cuartucho y salió, sin que la luz se hubiese encendido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No han saltado los plomos.

-¿En…en…tonces…?-tartamudeó Yuna, apachurrándose contra Tidus y mirando alrededor (algo un poco estúpido, pero bueno…no se puede decir que la niña esta sea muy lista tampoco).

-No lo sé…

Todos se hicieron una piña y se quedaron parados en mitad de aquel abandonado pasillo, sin saber qué hacer. WoL, en un alarde de inteligencia suprema, encendió la linternita y, sin deshacer el bulto, empezó a andar hacia alguna parte del Dissidia, con la esperanza de encontrar el pasillo de Cosmos.

-Dormiremos todos en la misma habitación, ¿verdad?-preguntó Luneth.

-¿Doce personas en un cuarto?-preguntó Yitán-Estaremos MUY apachurrados, pero mejor que estar solos…

-¿Doce?

-¡Claro! Cloud, Firion y Cecil… ¿No os habréis olvidado de ellos, verdad?

-Hombre, no, pero paso de ir a buscarles. Por una noche que pasen solitos no se van a morir. Mañana, cuando sea de día, los buscamos y ya está. Pensad por un momento de forma fría… ¿qué ganaríamos yendo por los pasillos, a oscuras, dependiendo de una linternita y sin saber dónde buscar?

-Visto así…Pero me dan una pena…

-Son mayores, no necesitan que estemos detrás de ellos.

-Ya hemos llegado al pasillo de las habitaciones-informó WoL-. ¿Dónde os vais a quedar?

-¿Y tú?-preguntó Bartz-¿Vas a irte por ahí a dar vueltas a sabiendas de todas las cosas raras que están pasando?

-Voy a ir a buscar a Cloud, Firion y Cecil. También haré una visita a los de Caos-dijo, frunciendo el ceño-. Puede que sepan algo.

-Voy contigo-dijo Squall.

-¡No, Squally!-gritaron Yitán y Bartz al unísono-¿Y si te pasa algo?

Squall suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un gesto a WoL con la cabeza para que se marchasen cuanto antes.

-A ver, ¿dónde os vais a quedar?

-Pues…La tuya es la más grande, ¿no, WoL?-preguntó Tidus, sin darse cuenta de que aquel comentario había sonado MUY mal (mi mente adolescente me hace pasar malos ratos…).

-De acuerdo.

Y, otra vez, se pusieron a andar, ya que la habitación del cano estaba al fondo del pasillo. WoL abrió la puerta y esperó a que todos se metiesen.

-Tengo una linterna en ese cajón-lo alumbró con la linternita-. ¿Os cierro?

-No, mejor no. Por si alguno quiere ir al baño, digo.

-Como queráis. Vamos, Squall.

WoL cerró la puerta sin echar la llave.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Yuna, jugando con la linterna.

-¡Juguemos a la botella!-propuso Yitán.

-¡NI HABLAR!-gritaron Luneth y Tidus a coro.

-Aburridos…

Se sentaron en el suelo o en la cama, sin saber qué hacer. De pronto, Terra alzó la cabeza, asustando a Yuna y haciendo que soltase la linterna, que fue a caer a la cabeza de Bartz.

-¡Au!-se frotó la cabeza, miró hacia arriba, donde estaban las dos chicas encima de una litera, y le cedió la linterna a Terra-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pregúntale a Terra, que me ha dado un susto.

-He visto algo ahí, en esa pared.

-No, por favor, dime que aquí no hay nada-suplicó Tidus.

-No lo sé con seguridad…

Los demás miraron hacia donde Terra señalaba con la linterna, pero no vieron nada raro, solo una pared alumbrada por la amarillenta luz de un aparato.

-No nos asustes de esa manera-dijo Bartz, cruzado de brazos.

-Lo siento, pero juraría que…Es igual.

-Si queréis, puedo echar la pared abajo-propuso Tifa-. Así estaríamos más tranquilos.

-No, deja, deja…

Yuna rodó por la cama, empujando a la maga y echándose a reír.

-Vamos, anima esa carita, Terra, que no ha sido nada. A lo mejor es que estás cansada.

-Puede ser.

De repente se oyó un ruido fuera de la habitación, como unos pasos pesados y algo que se arrastraba. A Bartz se le pusieron los pelos de punta al notar una fría respiración en su nuca acompañado de una susurrante y escalofriante voz. El chico chocobo se quedó de piedra, sin atreverse a girar la cara para ver qué narices sería aquello.

-¿WoL?-llamó Yitán, acercándose a la puerta-Eres tú, ¿a que sí? ¿Cloud, Firion, Cecil? ¿Sois vosotros? ¿Squally? Chicos, contestad si sois vosotros.

No se oyó nada más que una respiración gangosa e irritada. Yitán escondió el rabo entre las piernas y se apretujó contra Bartz, que seguía paralizado. Al entrar en contacto con su amigo, éste pegó un grito que dejó sordo a medio mundo.

-¡No hagas eso, Yitán!

-¡No hagas eso tú!

-¿El qué?

-¡Y yo qué sé, pero me has asustado!

Los dos se pusieron a llorar y se abrazaron. Los demás seguían mirando con temor el pomo de la puerta, esperando el momento en que éste comenzase a girar de un momento a otro, abriendo así la puerta y mostrando a un monstruo espantoso típico de Crónicas Mutantes o Resident Evil o, tal vez, a la niña de The Ring. O, peor aún...A Cindy.

Al poco rato, el pomo se giró poco a poco, haciendo que todos se apiñasen en una esquina cercana a la ventana por si tenían que tirarse por ella. La puerta hizo un chirrido como si estuviese oxidada, abriéndose lentamente. Se oyó un grito seguido de una corriente de aire congelado que abrió la puerta de golpe, dejando ver…

Nada.

Pero nada, nada, nada.

-¿Qu-qu-q-qu-q-q-quién c-c-c-cie-cierr-rra l-la p-p-p-p-puert-t-t-ta...?-preguntó Bartz.

-Y-Y-Yo n-no…-contestaron todos a la vez, apachurrándose más si era posible.

-Pues la…la p-puerta no se va a c-cerrar…sola…-dijo Luneth, intentando sonar seguro y confiado.

-Ve-ve-vete t-t-t-tú…

-Hm, no tengo…-tragó saliva-inconveniente…

El chico se levantó, decidido, y se dirigió a la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo.

-¿Veis? Solo es una estúpida puerta, nada más.

-Ya, y por eso tiemblas…

-Yo no tiemblo.

Los chicos, Tifa y Yuna le miraron con cara de circunstancias. Terra, por su parte, seguía mirando la pared con el ceño fruncido. Juraría haber visto…No, no podía ser. Era absurdo.

-¡Ay, mi madre!-gritaron al escuchar el sonido de un móvil.

-Perdón-dijo Terra tímidamente, sacando el aparato-. Es el mío.

Yuna miró con curiosidad y de forma mal disimulada la pantalla, para ver quién sería. Su cara cambió drásticamente y miró a Luneth de reojo.

''Espero que no se arme…'' pensó, recostándose en la cama.

-Hola, Vaan. ¿Qué tal?-empezó a asentir y a emitir alguna que otra pequeña risita nerviosa-Bueno, nosotros estamos aquí, todos en una habitación…-le contó la historia-¡Ey, es verdad! ¡No te rías, es cierto! ¿Te paso con Yuna para que te lo diga?

-¡Vaan, holaaaaa!-gritó Bartz, saltando.

-Sí, hola…-susurró mortíferamente Luneth, cruzándose de brazos.

Terra se fijó en la actitud del rubio y frunció el ceño. Tras pasar el móvil a Bartz para que hablase con Vaan (más bien, Bartz se lo arrancó de las manos), le dio un toquecito en el hombro. Luneth alzó la cabeza y la miró, cambiando un poco su cara de enfado.

-¿Qué pasa, Luneth?

-Nada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás así? ¿Te molesta que hable con Vaan?

-No es eso…-negó con la cabeza-Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Vamos, Luneth, no te pongas así. Vaan es un amigo, sabes que no es nada más. Te comportas como un niño.

-Ya, claro…

Terra bufó.

-Muy bien, piensa lo que te dé la gana.

Dicho esto, volvió a ponerse bien en la cama y esperó a que le pasaran el móvil para seguir hablando con Vaan. Sin embargo, lejos de estar enfadada, estaba triste. No sabía por qué Luneth tenía que desconfiar de aquella manera, no le había dado motivos para sospechar nada. Además, ella ya se había aclarado, ya sabía que lo que sentía por Vaan era amistad y nada más. La conversación que tuvo con él dos semanas atrás la ayudó bastante a darse cuenta (y no, no habéis leído dicha conversación porque no la he puesto en ningún cap, kukukuku…tampoco es la que comenté en el cap anterior…).

-O-oye…-Tidus tragó saliva-No es por alarmar, pero me parece que…Terra tenía razón. He visto algo en esa pared…

Todos miraron al deportista, excepto Bartz y Yitán, que estaban hablando casi a voces con Vaan.

-¿Qué se supone que has visto?-le preguntó Yuna, bajando de la cama e inspeccionando la pared-Aquí no se ve nada, Tidus.

-Por un momento me recordó…-negó con la cabeza-Es una tontería, pero…No sé, creí ver la cara de Kefka.

-¿¡Cómo!-exclamó Terra, asomándose-¡Eso fue exactamente lo que vi! A mí también me pareció estúpido, pero…

Tidus alzó la cabeza, chocando sus manos. Su cara irradiaba felicidad por doquier.

-¡Claro, ya lo tengo! ¡Seguro que todo esto lo han montado Kuja y Kefka! Pensadlo bien…

-Hombre, no te diría yo que no-dijo Luneth-. Son muy retorcidos. Aunque, ¿no os parece excesivo? Además, todos esos ruidos, sombras, apariciones extrañas… ¿Cómo lo podrían haber hecho?

Tidus se palmeó el mentón, pensativo.

-Veamos…-se calló de golpe, quedándose de piedra-Decidme…que…que no tengo…nada de-detrás…

El silencio fue lo suficientemente revelador como para que Tidus estuviese a punto de tirarse por la ventana. Evitó mirar hacia atrás, por si se ponía a llorar como una nena…aunque casi no le hacía falta girarse para ello.

-M-mami…

Tidus tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, esperando que todo pasase. Los demás se habían apachurrado unos contra otros en la litera de arriba, temblando de pies a cabeza. Lo que había detrás del deportista era…

.0.0.0.

WoL miró al suelo con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto. Sus amigos la estaban liando como nadie, gritando y correteando por el piso de abajo.

-No puedo encargarme de ellos mientras busco a Firion, Cecil y Cloud…Squall, ve tú a ver qué les sucede.

-Tsk…

El moreno se dio la vuelta, cabreado. Tenía que hacer de niñera, cómo no…Volvió a bufar, cruzándose de brazos mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Esta vez no me asustarás-dijo al notar una presencia algo conocida-. No te tengo miedo, sé que no eres real…No eres más que un títere de Kefka y Kuja.

-¿Me llamas títere, tú, a mí?-preguntó una etérea voz tras soltar una carcajada-Qué gracioso resultas a veces, leoncito…

-¿Artemisa? ¿Qué narices haces tú aquí?

No, no era Artemisa la que apareció delante de Squall. Era una réplica exacta de ella, pero de color morado. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estupidez ha hecho ese Kefka ahora? ¿Qué se supone que eres tú?

-Soy… ¡Una taza, una tetera, una cuchara, un cucharón!

Squall se cayó escaleras abajo al ver a la copia de su peor enemiga bailando y cantando aquella cancioncita absurda. Tras caerse, siguió rodando y rodando (a saber por qué…la gravedad no hace bien su trabajo, ahora tira al frente y hacia arriba también), hasta que se chocó contra unos tobillos. El dueño de esos tobillos se puso a gritar y a patearle antes de caer sobre él, haciendo que sus compañeros también gritasen y empezasen a dar puñetazos al aire, dando más de una vez a los que tenían al lado (y Tifa está incluida…).

-¡Alguien me ha golpeado!-exclamó Yitán.

-He sido yo, lo siento-se disculpó Luneth-. ¡Chicos, dejad ya de lanzar puñetazos! Creo que Bartz se ha tropezado con Squall, ¿me equivoco?

-Hmpf, de ningún modo, niño…-respondió Squally.

-¡Pero que no soy un niñoooo!

-Ya.

Luneth miró con odio a Squall, pero no con un odio como el que le dirigía a Vaan, aquel incordio con patas y nombre (T: Luneth, no te pases, que me cae bien ¬¬… ¡Buuuh, qué demonios, el mejor era Balthier y con diferencia! xDDD).

Squall se puso de pie en cuanto Bartz tuvo la genialidad de levantarse. El chico-chocobo le tendió una mano a su amigo, sonriendo. El otro bufó y se vio obligado a aceptarla para no hacerle un feo.

-Bien, WoL y yo creemos que esto se trata de una treta…-tuvo que callar por la risa de Yitán-Como iba diciendo…Pensamos que es por Kefka y Kuja.

-Sí, eso pensaba Tidus también, pero…-Yuna contuvo un escalofrío mientras negaba con la cabeza-Nos parece imposible. Dos personas solas no pueden hacer todo esto.

-Oye, ¿por qué no decís nada de Sephiroth?-preguntó Tifa, de repente.

Todos se quedaron pensativos.

-No le vemos tan infantil…-contestó Yitán-Vamos, creo yo.

Igualmente, todos volvieron a quedarse pensativos. ¿Y si a Sephiroth se le había ido la olla? Pero…

-Oye, vosotros, parad ya-dijo alguien apareciendo por el corredor con una linternita-. No sé qué pretendéis, pero empieza a resultar pesado y repetitivo.

-¿Kuja? ¿Qué…? No, no puede ser… ¿No sois vosotros?-preguntó Tidus, incrédulo.

Kuja hizo un ruido raro con la garganta, como si estuviese conteniendo la risa.

-Por favor, no somos unos niños.

-Pero si…hemos visto la cara de Kefka en la habitación…

-¿La cara de Kefka? ¡Uy, si se entera…! Un momento, ¿estáis diciéndome que no tenéis nada que ver con las apariciones y todo ese rollo? Venga ya, no me toméis el pelo. Son las dos de la mañana y no puedo dormir porque están apareciendo esos bichejos asquerosos.

-Que no somos nosotro…

Yitán no pudo terminar su frase. Todos, incluido el mismo Kuja, se hicieron una piña tras ver aparecer un montón de…cosas sin brazos, chorreando sangre y otras cosas indescifrables, con agujas en los ojos, el cráneo abierto y todas esas estupideces estereotipadas que les ponen a los monstruos para que parezcan bichejos horripilantes (yo pienso que son unos incomprendidos y que por eso van por ahí cargándose a la peña, pero…que cada uno piense lo que quiera. Yo estoy de parte de los bichos). El caso es que se acercaban a ellos de forma lenta, como si tuviesen artrosis. Media hora después, estaban a puntito de llegar al grupo, cuando…

¡Zas! Un salto, un cegador haz de luz y un ruido de carne cortada con cuchillo de carnicero seguido por gritos infernales provenientes de las profundidades del averno…o, en otras palabras, WoL hizo su aparición triunfal.

Los bichejos desaparecieron, dejando ver a WoL y, más atrás, a Cecil, Firion y Cloud.

-¡WooooooooooooL!-gritaron todos, abalanzándose sobre él-¡Te queremos!

-Quitaos de encima-ordenó el cano-. No puedo respirar.

-Lo sentimos.

-Eso está mejor.

WoL se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, a pesar de no tener polvo en absoluto. Todos saltaron en círculos alrededor de él, contentos. Pero, sin duda, la más contenta era Terra, ya que gracias a aquel incidente, Yuna y Tifa se habían olvidado de que les tenía que contar lo que pasó entre ella y el espadachín, que era bastante ridículo (no pienso contarlo…este tipo de cosas es mejor que os las imaginéis vosotros. Pero ya os aviso que es de lo más estúpido).

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ya está? ¿Se ha terminado todo?

-Nada. Sí y sí.

-¡Explícate!-exigió Tidus.

-Simplemente, había un niño en el ático del colegio. Ya sabéis, lo típico, un niño en plan Insidious que estaba resentido con el mundo.

-¿No sería Sephiroth?

-No. Por un momento pensé que sí, pero él tenía los ojos más bien azules y era más bajo (*clara referencia a Riku*…Ignorad eso ¬¬). Da lo mismo, está muerto. Bueno, muerto ya estaba, sólo está rematado, más bien (sí, con una cola de fénix…).

-Pero…-empezó Yuna-Si ya está, ¿qué es eso?

Todos a una se giraron hacia donde la invocadora señalaba. WoL resopló, cansado ya de tanta tontería y de tanto bicho diabólico suelto por el Dissidia.

-¡Me cagüen San Valefor de Besaid!-gritó el tan tranquilo y estoico WoL en un estado no tan tranquilo ni estoico-¡Como no desaparezcáis de una puñetera vez me cargo a patadas el estúpido edificio con todos vosotros dentro, malditas abominaciones abominables!

El caso es que esas cosas decidieron irse de allí para no aparecer nunca jamás. De pronto, aparecieron Sephiroth y Kefka por una esquina, riéndose de ellos. Kuja miró a su ''amigo'' el payaso con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Con que no sabías nada, eh?

-¡Si es que eras súper divertido, Kujín! ¡Tendrías que haberte visto! ¡Juaaaajajajajajajaja!

-¡Agh, maldito bufón! ¡No vuelvas a utilizarme de esa manera!

-Un momento-dijo WoL, alzando la voz-. Entonces, habéis sido vosotros. ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? ¿En qué estabais pensando?

-En pasar un buen rato-contestó Kefka, haciendo uno de sus gestos tan ridículos-¿Verdad, Sephiroth?

-En un principio, no tenía nada que ver-dijo el peliplata, esbozando una cínica sonrisa-. Pero…No ha estado del todo mal, la verdad. Respecto a cómo lo hemos hecho…

-¡Una sesión de espiritismo! (creo que esto se pasa del límite de incoherencia que existe en este fic…)-gritó el payaso, saltando alrededor de Sephiroth.

-¡No seas ridículo!-exclamó Kuja-¡Hemos estado juntos todo el tiempo!

-Sí, sí, sí, sí…Pero cuando he decidido jugar un ratillo con los espíritus, te dormí.

-El…el… ¡El dichoso tequila!

-Ajá.

-¡Grrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaag! ¡Yo te mato!

Kefka se dio a la fuga cuando Kuja empezó a perseguirle por todo el instituto.

-Pero eso no explica lo de la luz-dijo Cloud, mirando a Sephiroth.

Sephiroth esbozó de nuevo una sonrisita de superioridad (bueno, como si en algún momento esta se borrase de su cara).

-Las bromas o se gastan bien, o no se gastan.

Y volvió a aparecer Kefka por ahí, gritando algo de zapp-o y haciendo que las luces se encendiesen o se apagasen.

-Los que tenemos magia-empezó a canturrear-podemos controlar la… ¡E-L-E-C-T-R-I-C-I-D-A-D!-esto último lo dijo como si fuese una animadora.

WoL se dio un zape mental. Se había olvidado de activar el dispositivo antimagia que, por alguna absurda razón, estaba desactivado.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se encendieron, emitiendo un peligroso brillo rojo sangre.

-¡Te mataré!-gritó Yitán, empezando la persecución.

El cano fue el único que se quedó atrás, mirando al techo, pensativo.

-Entonces el bicho parecido a Ente Omega que nos estaba persiguiendo antes no era más que una ilusión…Hm…Me parece que no tendría que haber puesto la bomba en el ala este… ¿Me dará tiempo a desactivarla?

.0.0.0.

T: Y aquí está el cap de terror (si se puede llamar así), después de tanto tiempo desde que Lord of Fantasy me lo comentó…

Cloud: T…

T: No te atrevas a abrir la boca. Estoy enfadada contigo.

C: ¿Por qué?

T: Psss…Y yo qué sé…Hoy me apetece enfadarme contigo. (Inner: está cabreada con el mundo en general porque sigo viva *epic win*)

C: Pues vale, vete por ahí.

T: ¬¬…Bueno, gracias por los reviews ^^ *se gira hacia Cloud, que le da la espalda* Maldito imbécil…Me deja aquí hablando sola…

Inner *apareciendo de por ahí*: Me tienes a mí que, al ser una especie de tú, significa que te tendrías a ti misma en cierta medida, lo cual nos lleva a…

T: Lo cual nos lleva a que me deja aquí hablando sola…

Inner: … *gota estilo anime* Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza…

Por cierto, tengo una mala noticia para vosotros...Resulta que, como con el bachiller ya casi no tengo tiempo para escribir, he decidido poner fin al fic. Así que el siguiente capítulo será el capítulo final. Tengo dos opciones: una con final triste y otra con final feliz chachi piruleta. Vosotros decidiréis cuál subo, pero también podéis decirme que suba los dos, no tengo inconveniente ^^

Y de verdad que lo siento, pero creo que es hora de terminar con este fic. Ha sido muy divertido, ¡de verdad! ¡Y os agradezco muchísimo que me hayáis animado! Peeeeeeeeeero todo tiene que tener un final (lamentablemente)...

Espero vuestros reviews ^^


	18. Chapter 19

*Tasha se encuentra sentada en un escritorio frente a unos papeles, con el ceño fruncido y gesto pensativo. En esas que se acerca…WoL, mismamente*

W: Eh, tú, ¿qué haces?

T: Estoy investigando…

W: Ah… ¿Y sobre qué?

T: Estoy intentando sacar algún personaje masculino de Square que no sea homosexual pero, ¿sabes?, creo que es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Ups, olvidé que tú eras hombre…No pretendía ofenderte…

W *mirando un punto indefinido del infinito*: Ya…

*Tasha se gira en su silla y le enseña dos pósters*

T: Por cierto, ¿sabrías decirme la diferencia entre estas dos?

W: ¿Nube y Artemisa? Hm… ¿Una tiene pinta de prostituta y otra, de prostituta de lujo?

T: Interesante teoría… *anota unas cosas* Bien, vale, puedes seguir con tu camino si te apetece…Vaya, los malos o son homosexuales, o travestis, o prostitutas…O, bueno, incluso todo a la vez…Bien, vamos progresando…

W: Como esta tipa no está muy por la labor de presentar…

Prishe *abalanzándose sobre WoL desde el cielo –a saber por qué está aquí-*: ¡Ya eres mío!

*WoL se tropieza y se cae encima de la cámara, haciendo que ésta se caiga encima del tío que la maneja, arrastrando también al del micrófono. Tasha se levanta y observa el panorama con una gotita en la cabeza*

T: ¿Qué hacían estos dos tipejos aquí…? Es igual *de pronto, se acuerda de algo* ¡Ah, sí, que estaban grabando en directo porque este cap es tan importante que es de ámbito mundial! *saca una minicadena de algún lugar y le da al play, haciendo que suenen bombos y platillos* ¡Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, alienígenos y alienígenas…aquí presento el último cap del I.F.E Dissidia!

*Todos los pjs lloran…de emoción*

T: ¡Eh, malditos imbéciles, ni que os hubiese tratado mal, sucia escoria! *les tira la minicadena, que le da a Cloud en la cabeza, por lo que rebota y cae encima de Vaan, que muere aplastado –dramatización-* ¡Con el respeto que os tengo! Ejem…Bueno, aquí dejo el último cap CHACHI PIRULETA xD ¡A ver qué tal!

Cap XVIII Se cierra el telón

-¡Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, bienvenidos, un año más, al teatro de Midgar! ¡Este año se representará…!

Yitán respiró profundamente al oír la voz de Rufus presentando la obra. Estaba atacadito perdido, era su primer año en aquel gran teatro al que no solo iba la gente de Midgar, sino también de lugares tan lejanos como Daguerreo y más, mucho más lejos todavía. Y, además, se realizaba tras las actuaciones de los Institutos y su posterior entrega de notas, por lo que todos los directores, profesores y alumnos de todos y cada uno de los Institutos de Midgar estaban allí sentaditos en las butacas, tan tranquilos, sin saber que detrás de las cortinas de terciopelo, los actores estaban casi a base de calmantes.

-Yitán, deja de rascarte la peluca-le dijo Tifa-. Se te va a estropear.

-¡Es que no sé por qué tengo que llevar peluca! ¡Mi personaje también es rubio, como yo!

-Ya, pero recuerda que tu personaje tiene el pelo corto, no una coleta, como tú. A ver, respira, relájate, y vuelve a respirar. Todo saldrá bien, Yitán.

-¡Claro, lo dice una que solo sale durante cinco minutos, nada más! ¡Yo soy uno de los protagonistas!

Un aura maligna apareció tras ellos.

-Ah, no como mi hermanito Kuja…

-Cállate, mono estúpido. Ese papel tendría que haber sido mío…

Yitán no pudo evitar reírse de su hermano al verle disfrazado con esas pintas tan sumamente ridículas.

-En esta obra-se oyó la voz de Rufus-se hará un pequeño guiño a un alumno del Instituto Shin-Ra de Midgar muy querido por todos y ya fallecido, lamentablemente…

-A ver cuándo empezamos, estoy empezando a impacientarme.

-Yitán, no te alteres. Piensa que esto es como las obras que has hecho en el Dissidia, solo que con un par de personas más.

-Sí, un par de miles-dijo maliciosamente Kuja.

Yitán agitó la cola dentro de su pantalón, incómodo. Entre la mala leche de Kuja, los nervios de la obra y el hecho de que tenía que esconder su querido apéndice peludo, nuestro pobre chico-mono no sabía qué hacer. Estaba al borde mismo de la histeria, y eso no podía ser, de ningún modo.

-Vamos, vamos, llevas mucho tiempo ensayando, te lo sabes-respiró-. Tú puedes…

-Yitán, dentro de nada salimos-informó Yuna-. Tifa, ¿tengo bien puesta la peluca?

-Sí, espera…Sí, sí está bien. Estáis los dos estupendos. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Squall?

-No sé cómo narices me dejé convencer para esto…-comentó, apareciendo de… ¡sí, de la nada!-Tsk, a mí esto del teatro no me va.

-¡Pero si te escogieron para ser uno de los protas!-exclamó Yitán-Me debes una bien gorda.

Squall frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, incómodo.

-Además, el hakama es incómodo.

-No te quejes tanto, que mírame a mí-dijo Tifa-. Estoy ridícula, pero es lo que hay…

Los focos se apagaron tras la charla de Rufus. Luego, una diáfana luz blanquecina hizo su aparición, seguido de la dulce y clara voz de una joven llamada… ¿Garnet? ¿O tal vez Daga? Bueno, daba lo mismo. El caso es que le habían encasquetado el papel de narradora a esa chica que hacía que Yitán se pusiese a babear, literalmente.

''_Una noche de tormenta, la oscuridad más insondable se cernirá sobre las Islas del Destino y cambiará la vida de al menos uno de sus habitantes, un chico llamado Sora, para siempre. Justo antes de que la oscuridad le separe de sus mejores amigos, Sora recibirá un extraño don: una espada con forma de llave._

_Obligado a iniciar un viaje…_''

-Vamos, Daga (¿pero no era Garnet?), date un poco más de vida-susurró Yitán, rascándose de nuevo la peluca.

-¡Que te estés quieto!-le reprendió Tifa, dándole un golpetazo en la mano.

-¡Pero si es que tarda mucho!

-Es que lo tiene que decir así, para crear ambiente. Parece mentira que hayas hecho más obras antes.

-Calla, que ya empieza lo bueno.

''_Pero mucho antes de que Sora fuera elegido por su llave espada, el equilibrio de los mundos ya era salvaguardado por los Maestros de la llave espada._

_Bajo la tutela de uno de ellos, el maestro Eraqus, tres jóvenes discípulos se entrenaban duramente con el fin de demostrar que eran dignos merecedores de ser llamados Maestros: Terra, Ventus y Aqua._

_Sin embargo, los tres discípulos no tardaron mucho en verse envueltos en una crisis que afectaría a todos los mundos conocidos…coincidiendo con la desaparición de otro de los grandes Maestros de la llave espada, Xehanort._

_Tres amigos, tres sueños…y un aciago destino hacia el que ignorantes se encaminaron. ''_

Sí, son tan sumamente frikis que incluso hacen una obra de teatro sobre un videojuego. Por Jenova, ¿alguien puede decirle a estos subnormales que esto no es una Convención manga?

-¡Ost**, un cosplay de Gackt! ¿Estamos en el EXPOmanga?-gritó Bartz, levantándose de su asiento y señalando a alguien sentado al lado de Sephiroth.

…

¡Agh, DIMITO! ¡Así no se puede trabajar! ¡Anda y que os den a todos por…!

*fallos técnicos, por favor esperen sentados*

*iolerei iolerei iolerei hi hu lerei hi hu lerei hi hu abuelito dime túúúú...*

*volvemos con I.F.E Dissidia. Disculpen las molestias y gracias por esperar*

-Ah, no-dijo el semi-chocobo-, pero si es Génesis…

…

¡Pañun pañun! ¡Ratatatatatatatatatata! ¡PUM! *sonidos de armas de fuego y gritos*

*fallos técnicos…otra vez. Enseguida volvemos con I.F.E Dissidia*

*Aparecen Kadaj y Sephiroth (WTF?) cantando: touch me, touch me now…Touch me, touch me now… / Se ve a un Kadaj muerto en el suelo y a su lado, a un Sephiroth muy cabreado limpiando la sangre de Masamune contra el cadáver de su hermano/*

*Ahora sí que sí, VOLVEMOS con I.F.E Dissidia*

La luz volvió a apagarse mientras la gente aplaudía. Garnet fue a sentarse tan tranquila y Terra, que había tenido que encargarse de apagar y encender las luces durante esa introducción (sí, andan escasos de presupuesto), se escabulló y, agachada para que nadie la viese, llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigos sentados, en las butacas de uno de los palcos. Cómo es que pudo llegar hasta allí sin que nadie la viese es algo inexplicable pero, tratándose del Final Fantasy, cualquier cosa es posible…

-¡Muy bien, Terra, has sabido encender y apagar las luces en el momento justo!-la felicitó sinceramente Tidus (sí, este tipo se emociona por cualquier cosa)-Ahora, a ver cómo lo hacen los demás. ¡Anda, ya salen! ¡Eeeeeeeh, Sq…!

-Chsss, calla, Tidus-dijo WoL, enfadado-. Esto es un teatro, no una verbena, ni las fiestas de Luca (aunque no lo parezca). Aquí hay que estar en…

-Oiga, joven, hemos venido a ver la obra-le reprochó una señora mayor-. Si es tan amable de callarse, le estaría muy agradecida.

-Discúlpenos, no volveremos a hablar.

Tidus sofocó la risa a duras penas, mordiéndose los labios para no desternillarse.

-Quién lo hubiera dicho de Squally, ¿eh? Ey, Bartz, y yo que pensaba que serías tú el que actuase y no él…Qué de vueltas da la vida, ¿verdad?

-¡Y que lo digas!-exclamó el semichocobo, a punto de caerse del palco-¡Pero he de admitir que le sienta bien ese look! ¡Ay, ay, ayayayayayayayyy que me caigoooooooo!

Bartz empezó a agitar los brazos, tal vez con el fin de ponerse a volar como un chocobo (clara ironía, la gran mayoría de chocobos no vuelan) para evitar comerse el suelo que estaba a un par de metros (o tres, o cuatro, vete tú a saber). WoL bufó mientras cogía a Bartz de un brazo como buenamente pudo y lo dejaba de nuevo en su sitio. La señora de al lado les miró con cara de amargada, sacó un abanico y empezó a abanicarse con aires de grandeza. Todos desviaron la vista disimuladamente hacia ella e incluso a Cloud le entró la duda de si aquella mujer no sería la abuela de Kuja o algún familiar cercano.

-Oye, me estoy aburriendo-susurró Tidus al cabo de un rato a Cloud-. ¿Tú no? Es que, joe, no pasa nada interesante.

-La obra ha empezado hace media hora, es normal que ahora te aburras-contestó el emo cabeza de chocobo-. Aun no ha dado tiempo de que pase algo que despierte curiosidad.

-¡Oh, una nave!-gritó Bartz-¡Lo que tenía Squally, digo, Terra en la mano se ha transformado en una nave! ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno de esos?

Cloud miró a Bartz como si fuese Luneth y suspiró, cruzándose de brazos. Le esperaba un largo día por delante…y no sabía si podría aguantar.

-¡Yo también quiero viajar por el espacio y visitar otros mundos!

-Esta juventud de hoy en día…-volvió a murmurar la señora.

-Cállese de una vez, señora-le dijo Cloud-. Molesta más usted que mi amigo.

-¡Uy, qué modales!

Cloud farfulló algo de ''caerse del palco'' y se cruzó de brazos, enfadado. Sí, sí que se le iba a hacer largo el día.

-¡Oh, el mundo de Blancanieves! ¡Ey, Yitán! ¡Holaaaa!

Yitán miró a Bartz con ganas de estrangularle. Su amigo le estaba poniendo de los nervios y, si se ponía aun más nervioso, acabaría por mandar a tomar viento fresco a los enanitos que acababan de entrar en escena.

Squall observó el escenario, sin cambiar su cara de póquer y cruzado de brazos. Le tocaba salir en breve, tras Yuna, o eso creía. Ya ni se acordaba de cuándo tenía que salir.

-¿Nervioso, Squall?

-…

Yuna sonrió, alzando levemente los hombros. Sí, su amigo estaba nervioso de narices por mucho que tratase de negarlo. Y la invocadora estaba segura de que le gustaba la obra, lo único era que Squall tenía que mantener su imagen de persona fría y solitaria, por eso hacía como que le molestaba actuar. Además… ¡Estaban haciendo cosplay! ¡Hacer cosplay le gustaba a todo el mundo, incluso al mismo Squall! (a ver, ¿alguien puede aclararme cómo es posible que un personaje del Final Fantasy se cosplayee de uno del Kingdom Hearts? Y TODAVÍA MÁS, SQUALL-LEÓN Y YUNA…Yuna…en hada-Yuna del FF X-2…ehm…Sí, continuemos…)

-Vamos, tranquilo. Saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Además, recuerda que tenemos un descanso de treinta minutos dentro de una hora y media, así que podrás repasar la segunda parte, que es la que llevamos más verde.

-Hm…Sí, bueno…

-Venga, Squall. A mí no puedes engañarme, sé que te gusta esto.

Squall giró la cara, molesto. Sí, Yuna le había pillado.

Dentro de Squall palpitaba una locaza Kuja…Digo, un locazo, un locazo, que Kuja es chico *cara de Yao Ming*.

El caso es que tenía que admitirlo: eso de actuar no estaba tan mal como pensó en un principio. Lo más raro del asunto era que no sabía cuándo ni cómo le habían metido en esa obra…Si ni se había presentado.

O quizá sí, quién sabe. El tipo este es bastante rarito…

-Bueno, ahora salgo yo. Ven ha terminado su parte.

Yuna salió al escenario y se acercó a los siete enanitos, que se encontraban alrededor de un ataúd (porque eso no es una vitrina, es un ataúd) de cristal, en el que dormitaba Blancanieves, interpretada por…

Nuestra querida Tifa, que además de trabajar en El Séptimo Cielo y actuar, hacía horas extra en una agencia de viajes a base de patadas y puñetazos (a lo mejor es cosa mía, pero de la que te da te manda a volar a la otra punta del mundo).

Cloud seguía estando en estado de shock. Se había quedado para allá al ver aparecer a su querida novia (¿¡WTF! ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso?) en la escena de Yitán, vestida con un vestidito azul y amarillo y aquel ridículo peinado sujeto con una tiara roja. No le pegaba para nada. Además, el corpiño estaba a puntito de saltársele. Tifa tenía demasiada delantera para ser una mujer humana normal y corriente…A lo mejor es que Loz le había pagado un implante…

Estúpida mente desequilibrada que le hacía pensar cosas raras…

-Ey, Tifa está monísima-dijo Luneth, asomándose-. No la había visto antes.

-Es lo que tiene el ser pequeño-le dijo Bartz, sonriente, poniendo una mano en su hombro-, que no ves.

-…No ha le visto antes porque acabo de llegar, imbécil.

-Ya, ya, tú pon excusas.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se deshizo de la mano de Bartz, molesto. Odiaba que le tratasen como a un niño, ya estaba cansado de decirlo. ¡Y es que encima se metían con él todos aquellos que no tenían todavía novia!

-No le hagas caso, Luneth, que estaba bromeando-dijo Terra, sonriendo-. Así estás muy bien.

El chico se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Vale, Terra era su novia, pero todavía le daba vergüenza ese tipo de cosas. Al pensarlo, se sonrojó todavía más. Luego, cuando se le pasó la vergüenza, miró el reloj de su muñeca y suspiró.

-¿Qué te pasa, Luneth?-le preguntó Cecil-Te veo preocupado.

-Es solo que…-negó con la cabeza-Nada importante. Me tengo que ir dentro de media hora.

-¿Y por qué has venido si te tienes que ir otra vez?-siguió, perplejo.

-Quería ver parte de la actuación.

Cecil asintió, mirando hacia otro lado. Creía saber la razón de por qué su amigo tenía que irse, pero, por si acaso, no diría nada. Además, si Luneth no lo había comentado todavía, sería por algo. Luego, se dio cuenta de que estaba Terra allí.

Claro, Terra no podía saberlo.

Si es que era medio gilipollas…

-¡Squ…!

WoL le dio un capón a Bartz en cuanto éste comenzó de nuevo a gritar. El chico-chocobo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, quejándose de que el espadachín era demasiado burro.

-Te estoy avisando. Si no quieres hacerme caso, no es culpa mía.

-Vale, vale…

WoL negó con la cabeza, bufando. Sabía que volvería a pasar. Con Bartz, siempre volvía a pasar. ¡Tsk, pero si era peor que Luneth!

Hablando de Luneth…

-Quita, estás comiéndote mi espacio vital. Aunque dudo que sepas lo que es.

-Oye, Luneth, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo?

Terra hizo rodar sus ojos. Estaba algo hartita ya de la relación entre Luneth y Vaan, a pesar de que había quedado bastante claro que entre Vaan y ella no iba a pasar nada de nada. Ya no sabía cómo metérselo a Luneth en la cabeza y, aunque lo entendiese en algún momento de su vida, la maga dudaba de que el trato que le daría a Vaan cambiase.

-¿A mí? A mí no me pasa nada, solo te estoy diciendo que me estás quitando sitio. ¿Por qué no te pones con Cloud y Firion? Allí hay espacio de sobra.

-Pues porque también quiero estar con Terra.

Lo que le faltaba a Luneth para tirar a Vaan palco abajo e inflarle a ataques de Bleach. Sin duda, había malinterpretado su frase inofensiva. ¡Él no quería estar con Terra por eso, por favor! ¡Pero si el tío este era idiota y un completo inútil! (en serio, ¿quién narices metía a Vaan en el grupo? Si era peor que Yuna en el X, que tan solo se utilizaba para hacer cura e invocar algún eón en las luchas chungas ¬¬…por lo menos yo solo la sacaba para eso –y cuando la sacaba- XD)

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Ah, eh…No es eso, Luneth. Solo digo que Terra es mi amiga y que quiero estar con ella, nada más.

-¡Apártate ahora mismo de Terra o te juro que te mato!-gritó, levantándose de la butaca de un salto.

Vaan alzó las manos.

-¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! ¿Sabes? Eres demasiado posesivo.

-¿Posesivo yo? ¡Las narices!

-¡Que os calléis!-exclamó la anciana-posible-abuela-de-Kuja.

-¡Que te calles tú, señora!-le gritó Luneth, fuera de sus casillas.

-¡Seguridad!

-¡Hala, venga!

Terra farfulló algo, se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a WoL. El cano le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para ver si así se tranquilizaba la pobre, pero no consiguió nada de nada.

De mientras, en el escenario, Squall luchaba por no cargarse a todos sus queridos amigos. Por otra parte, Yuna y Yitán sentían vergüenza ajena. Todo aquel pollo que se había montado por culpa de los celos de Luneth era excesivo.

Además, ¿cómo era posible que tantísimos celos entrasen en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el del espadachín? ¡Era ridículo!

-¡Yo también me quiero unir a la fiesta!

-Lo que nos faltaba-murmuró Cloud.

Kefka había llegado donde ellos, saltando de butaca en butaca mientras iba diciendo algo de ''zapp-o'' o algo así a la gente, como si fuese a lanzarles un ataque o algo de eso…

En fin, que me desvío del tema.

El caso es que Kefka se unió a la batalla campal entre Vaan y Luneth, que estaban prácticamente liados a puñetazos, mientras que la más que posible abuela de Kuja iba gritando por ahí ''¡seguridad!''.

-¡Luneth, que yo no quiero nada con Terra!-gritaba Vaan cuando lograba deshacerse del otro-¡Me parece que Penelo estaba intentando ligar conmigo el otro día!

-¡Ya, seguro! ¡Nadie quiere ligar contigo! ¡Y, en cuanto a lo de Terra, no se lo cree ni Bartz!

-¡Que te lo digo en serio! ¿Es que no ves que ella no quiere estar conmigo, pedazo de bobo? ¡Parece mentira que te comportes de esta manera tan infantil!

-¡Quiero que te alejes de ella, ¿me oyes?

-¡Ni pensarlo, es mi amiga!-le dio un fuerte golpe y se le quitó de encima. Se puso de pie y le miró con el ceño fruncido-No te la mereces, no te digo más.

Luneth apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y se puso de pie. Se acercó a Vaan, cerró el puño…y se fue tras darle un empujón.

Terra se situó al lado de Vaan, interrogándole con la mirada. El rubio se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz y se limpió la sangre en la camiseta, molesto (un niño le ha dado una paliza…por Jenova, qué patético es este tío).

-¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Por qué habéis tenido que llegar a las manos? ¡Sois los dos unos críos!

La maga también se fue, enfadada.

Vaan le dio una patada a la butaca antes de sentarse. Sí, el asunto se le había ido de las manos.

Pero lo mejor de todo era que la obra no se había parado…Y que, tras un rato, salió a escena cierta malvada patilarga vestida de negro interpretada por…

-¡Kuji-Kuuuuuji!-exclamó Kefka.

¡Exacto! Maléfica, la toca narices de Maléfica, estaba siendo interpretada por nuestro querido monito plateado.

-Qué degradante…-susurró Kuja-Tener que hacer este papel tan insignificante…Si esto fuese Kingdom Hearts, y no Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, ni tan mal…Y aun así… ¡Yo no soy una chica, leñe!

Kefka empezó a reírse como un bobo, cayéndose del palco y llevándose por delante a unos cuantos espectadores.

Y los cuerpos de seguridad seguían sin aparecer a pesar de los desquiciados gritos de aquella señora familiar de Kuja.

Pero, si era familia de Kuja, por ende era de Yitán…y no le había saludado. Tampoco sería raro, teniendo en cuenta que Yitán no era muy aceptado por la parte de la familia a la que había salido su hermana, digo, hermano, pero bueno…Eran todos como copias, no había dos que no odiasen, por algún motivo, al pobre mono rubio (le odian precisamente por eso, porque es rubio…).

Después de unos cuarenta minutos, más o menos, terminó el primer acto, por lo que les concedieron media hora de descanso a todos, así que todos salieron de allí, la gran mayoría corriendo.

-¿Dónde se han metido ahora Luneth y Terra?-preguntó Tidus, rascándose la cabeza.

-A Luneth no creo que le vayas a ver-dijo Cecil-. En cuanto a Terra, no lo sé, pero no andará lejos.

-Voy a buscarla-dijo Vaan.

El rubio se fue, sin hacer caso de los comentarios que había levantado su propuesta. Vale, sabía que si se cruzaba con Luneth la iba a liar, pero dudaba de que se le encontrase.

Anduvo por Midgar todo lo rápido que pudo, sabiendo que solo disponía de treinta minutos para encontrar a su amiga, hacer que entrase en razón y llevársela al teatro para que terminase de ver la obra. Por suerte, la fortuna le sonreía ya que la vio al poco tiempo de empezar a buscar, paseando por una de las calles cercanas a la estación de tren. Tal vez quería bajar a los suburbios.

-Ey, Terra-la llamó, acercándose a ella.

-Mira, Vaan, no estoy ahora de hum…

-Oh, venga ya, Terra. ¿Te has enfadado por lo que ha pasado? Vale, sé que ha sido una reacción infantil y lo siento, de verdad, pero es…Vale, vale, no tengo excusa.

-No es eso. Estoy harta de que Luneth y tú siempre entréis al trapo. No sé cómo demonios explicarle que entre tú y yo no hay nada.

-Él lo sabe, pero sigue sin tragarme. Ya sabes que…-desvió la vista-Bueno, ya lo sabes.

Terra también movió sus ojos hacia otro lado. Sí, ya sabía que le gustaba a Vaan, pero había quedado todo claro, ¿o no? ¿No lo habían solucionado ya?

-Pero Luneth no…

-Luneth no es tonto, Terra-le cortó Vaan-. Él también lo sabe perfectamente, por eso es precisamente por lo que no consigue llevarse bien conmigo. Tiene miedo de perderte. Por cierto, será mejor que nos vayamos ya de aquí porque Luneth puede aparecer en cualquier momento. No hace más que pasearse por los suburbios desde hace un par de días, ya sabes.

-¿Que ya sé? ¿El qué?

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes?

-Eh…Pues no. ¿Qué tengo que saber?

-¿Luneth no te ha dicho nada?

Terra frunció el ceño. ¿Vaan era tonto o se estaba quedando sordo?

-No. ¿Qué tiene que decirme?

Vaan abrió mucho los ojos. Todos sabían lo de Luneth, era imposible que su novia no lo supiese. Un momento…

Ah, cierto. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo Terra? ¡Era la única que no podía saberlo!

Mierda…Ya la había liado.

-Olvídalo, no es nada.

-Vaan, ¿qué sucede?

El rubio se dio un zape mental. ¿Cómo solucionarlo ahora? Terra no pararía de acosarle hasta que se lo dijese, y no sabía si podría aguantar. Tenía una paciencia parecida a su inteligencia: tirando a nula.

-Vamos a terminar de ver la obra.

-Pero…

-Terra, no te lo voy a decir. Quiero decir… ¡Que no hay nada que decir! No me hagas caso, es que se me ha ido la pinza…No pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Hala, venga, vamos al teatro!

La maga empezó a tener un extraño tick en el ojo derecho. Tenía ganas de sodomizar y violar a aquel imbécil…Se sorprendió al pensar algo así. ¡Esa no era ella! Pero si era muy casta y muy pura… ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido eso?

Sería la edad…

-Venga, vamos.

Terra siguió a Vaan hasta el teatro de Midgar, preocupada. En el camino hasta allí, su mente había estado barajando miles de posibilidades, y ninguna era buena. No quería pensar más en ello, pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

¿Qué pasaba con Luneth?

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo…!-empezó a decir Rufus, presentando el segundo acto.

Los minutos fueron pasando, lentos como si no quisieran que se acabase nunca la obra. Terra miraba cada dos por tres el reloj del móvil, preguntándose si no se había estropeado. El tiempo pasaba demasiado despacio como para ser real.

-Deja el móvil-susurró Vaan, quitándoselo-, y presta atención a la obra. Te vendrá bien no pensar en eso ahora.

La maga asintió, a pesar de no haber hecho mucho caso.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!

Todos pegaron un brinco al oír el grito desquiciado de Bartz, que señalaba el escenario con un dedo acusador mientras dirigía una mirada de odio de chocobo al que hacía del Maestro No Heart, digo Other, digo Xehanort. Malditos anagramas del KH…

-¿¡Cómo osas, maldito bastardo! ¡Te arrepentirás de haber utilizado de esa manera tan rastrera a Sq, digo, a Terra!

WoL ya lo había dado por perdido, así que se reclinó en el asiento, pasando total y olímpicamente de su amigo. Que pusiera orden quien lo tenía que poner, no él.

-Cómo me avergüenzan tus alumnos, Cosmos…-dijo Caos, que estaba sentado en el palco casi central junto al resto del profesorado.

De pronto, hubo un gigantesco estruendo en mitad de la sala. Kefka había vuelto a caerse de uno de los palcos, arrastrando a Nube de Oscuridad consigo, que empezó a perseguirle mientras ordenaba a sus queridos Flotsam y Jetsam, digo, a sus dos extremidades bífidas, que le mordiesen el culo al payaso por idiota. Kefka, por su parte, huía mientras bailaba algo parecido al cha cha cha.

-¿Decías, querido?

-…

-Eh, los chavales están un poco alterados, ¿no creéis?-dijo Jecht.

-Será mejor que alguien ponga un poco de orden en todo este jaleo.

-Shantotto, sigo pensando que eres una niña.

-¡Que me dejes tranquila, pesado de las narices! Soy más mayor que tú, así que tenme más respeto, Jecht, o te vuelo la tapa de los sesos.

-Bueno, bueno, el derecho a opinar sigue estando vigente, ¿cierto?

Shantotto farfulló algo, algo que no era nada bueno y que hizo que Jecht alejase su butaca de ella, por si las moscas. A pesar de su apariencia de niña, la taru tenía un lado oscuro y retorcido que solo Jecht era capaz de hacer aflorar.

-Garland, acércate a ellos y diles que se estén quietos-dijo Caos.

-No me da la gana.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Hm, ni el profesorado te respeta-dijo Cosmos.

-Tú calla.

-Como que te voy a hacer caso.

-Vuelve a tu capullo, estabas mejor cuando parecías emo.

Cosmos frunció el ceño, cogió el bolso y empezó a aporrear a Caos con él sin ninguna consideración. Shantotto les miró de reojo, se ajustó las lentes y volvió su vista al escenario. Por su parte, Garland decidió ir a donde sus alumnos, ya que era preferible eso que estar en peligro ante los golpes casi mortales de Cosmos.

-Vaya par…-murmuró Jecht, rascándose la tripa y bostezando-Por lo menos no se aburren.

-¿Y para qué has venido si sabías que te ibas a aburrir?-preguntó Shantotto-Esto no es obligatorio.

-Eso díselo a mi mujer…

-¿Qué dices de mí?

-Nada, cielo.

Shantotto negó con la cabeza. Luego, miró hacia donde estaba Garland echando la bronca a sus alumnos, que pasaban de él. El profesor cogió a Tidus del pescuezo y empezó a zarandearle como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.

-¡El niño!-exclamó la madre de Tidus (por fin ha superado esa codependencia hacia Jecht)-¡Ese tipejo no es nadie para tratar así a mi niño!

Jecht hizo rodar sus ojos, se levantó tras frenar a su mujer y se fue donde Garland. Tras una pequeña charla que casi acaba con cabeza de Garland al pilpil (hay que admitir que el tío es un poco toca narices y más repetitivo que las películas de Scream), Jecht volvió con el resto de profesores y con su mujer seguido de Caos, digo, Garland...o quien demonios sea ese imbécil.

-Que sea la última vez que tratas así a mi hijo.

-Lo siento, señora.

-Hm, la próxima vez te corto la cabeza.

Garland hizo caso omiso de este último comentario y se dedicó a observar la obra, sin hacer caso tampoco de todas las quejas que había levantado entre los demás espectadores, que estaban un poquito hastiados de ellos.

-Eh, ya han llegado a la última parte-dijo Bartz, que se había visto obligado a sentarse con los profesores.

-Dentro de nada se enfrentan con los dos malos, ¿no?-preguntó Jecht.

Mala idea eso de haberse llevado al chico-chocobo con ellos.

-Vuelve a tu sitio-le dijo Caos.

-Pero si Garland me ha dicho que…

-Me importa más bien tirando a poco lo que Garland te dijera. Ahora, vete a tu sitio.

-Vamos, Caos, deja al chaval. Es la única compañía buena que tengo ahora mismo…Aparte de ti, cariño, cómo no.

Sí, Jecht salvaba el pellejo por los pelos.

-¿Qué hago?

-Vete.

-Quédate.

-…

-Que se quede-dijo Jecht, dando la conversación por terminada.

Caos bufó y se cruzó de brazos, esperando una burla que nunca llegó. A Cosmos le daba demasiada pena como para reírse. Pero…

-Calla-le dijo Caos a la otra directora.

-Querido…

-No, calla.

-Pero si no…

-Que te calles.

-Como quieras.

Cosmos evitó reírse y se dedicó totalmente a ver y escuchar la obra de teatro, que estaba más o menos a la mitad, o tal vez casi al final…aunque no se había enterado muy bien del tema. Había estado demasiado ocupada escuchando las interesantes conversaciones entre Jecht y Shantotto.

-Oye, ¿y el año que viene?-preguntó Jecht-No hemos recibido todavía ninguna matrícula nueva.

-Tardarán un poco en llegar-dijo Caos-, así que tranquilos, que seguiremos teniendo nuevos alumnos.

-Ajá…Bueno, pues a seguir jugando con los chavales un año más-se acomodó-. A ver si pasa algo interesante el siguiente curso.

-Como si este hubiese sido normal-dijo Shantotto-. Entre lo de Shin-Ra y los líos que han tenido los de Caos y los de Cosmos…Ha sido divertido, ¿no creéis?

Los profesores sonrieron. Ciertamente, aquel curso había sido algo…peculiar.

-¡Teeeeeeeeeeerra! ¡Teeeeeeeeeeeeeerra!-exclamó Bartz, haciendo la ola-¡Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentus! ¡! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaqua! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaqua!

-Madre mía…-susurró Garland, llevándose una mano a los ojos-Yo me retiro de la enseñanza, lo juro…

-Qué no, hombre-le animó Jecht-. Mírale qué contento está, como si fuese un niño de seis años. Esto te anima.

-¿Que te anima? ¿A qué, a suicidarte?

-No-sonrió-, a quitarle esos ánimos infantiles.

Garland se le quedó mirando y empezó a asentir.

-Cierto…El próximo curso será casi mejor que este. Cuanto más mayores, más problemáticos…y más podremos hundirles. ¡Mwajajajajaja!

-Qué fácil es animar a este tipo…

Garland siguió riéndose como un imbécil, asustando a todos los que tenía alrededor y molestando al resto de la sospechosa familia de Kuja. Porque claro, no estaba solo aquella señora que sería su abuela…también estaban los tíos, los primos...O eso, o, de verdad lo digo, eran casi clones, porque no era muy normal. Pero es igual, eso no importa.

Poco después, cuando la obra ya estaba casi acabando y se encontraban los tres protagonistas en Necrópolis de Llaves Espada, cuando todo estaba a punto de acabar, cuando la cosa ya se ponía interesante…sonó un móvil.

-¡Me cagüen…! ¿De quién es?-preguntó Tidus, mirando hacia los lados.

-Es el mío-dijo quedamente Terra, sacando el aparato-. Lo siento, es un mensaje.

La maga se extrañó al ver que el mensaje era de su novio y se quedó aun más confusa al leerlo. Parecía que no iba dirigido a ella, básicamente por la última frase.

''Como se entere Terra te mato''

Se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

-Chicos, me tengo que ir. Luneth…Bueno, da lo mismo. Ya me contaréis.

Terra se fue lo más rápido que pudo de allí, salió del teatro y recorrió las calles de Midgar hasta llegar a la estación de tren. Entró en ella a lo súper espía, para que no la viese. Al fin y al cabo, el mensaje que la había enviado era en plan confidencial, así que…

Se acercó lentamente, como si estuviese andando en cámara lenta, hasta que a Luneth le dio por girarse. El rubio parpadeó, mirándola con cara rara, y luego dio un grito.

-¡Terra! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¿Que qué hago aquí? ¡Vas a explicarme ahora mismo a qué viene tanto secretito con todo el mundo menos conmigo! ¡Por favor, que lo sabe hasta Vaan!

-¿Vaan?-frunció el ceño-¿Y quién narices se lo ha dicho a ese tío? Bueno, da lo mismo. Por cierto, hablando de Vaan, quería pedirte perdón por lo de antes, por la pelea.

-¡No me cambies ahora de tema! ¿Qué pasa, Luneth? ¿Es que acaso…te vas?

El rubio puso cara rara y, luego, desvió la vista.

-Verás, Terra…Mi tutor legal quería que fuese a una escuela privada…

La rubia se quedó estática al oír aquellas palabras. ¿A qué venía eso ahora?

-El I.F.E es una escuela privada-dijo Terra, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, por eso me metió hace años. El caso es que últimamente ha recibido peticiones de otros centros solicitando mi ingreso, ya sabes, por esto-se dio unos toquecitos en la cabeza.

Terra parpadeó, confusa. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Que le habían matriculado en otro colegio? ¡Eso era imposible! No, no podía ser…Estaban hablando de Luneth, de SU Luneth. Él no podía irse a otro sitio.

-Y me ha matriculado en una escuela privada en Alexandría. Hoy me han dado el permiso para entrar, los billetes…

-¿Alexandría?-se rio, nerviosa-Pero si…Pero si eso está en…en otro país…

-Sí.

-No…-negó con la cabeza, todavía riéndose-No puede ser…

El rubio bajó la cabeza y le empezaron a temblar los hombros. De pronto, se echó a reír como un loco. Terra se quedó todavía más confundida que antes. ¿Le habría entrado un ataque de histeria?

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja, ay, Terra, tendrías que verte la cara ahora mismo! ¡Joe, pensé que no ibas a caer! ¡Jaaaaaajajajajajajajaja!

A la joven le volvió a entrar el tick en el ojo.

-Esas cosas no se hacen, Luneth.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que se me acababa de ocurrir…En serio, estaba convencido de que no ibas a picar en eso, de verdad te lo digo…

Terra empezó a dar toquecitos en el suelo con el pie, cruzándose de brazos. Sin embargo, se acordó de la razón de que estuviese allí.

-Un momento, ¿esto me lo dices porque estás de los nervios o porque no quieres que me entere de lo que estás haciendo aquí?

-Eh…

Luneth se rascó la cabeza. Lo cierto era que se estaba poniendo nervioso. El tren no llegaba, Terra estaba allí…Todo lo que había intentado hacer iba a echarse a perder. Pero…

-Espera, respóndeme. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Estoy aquí porque eres un torpe-sacó el móvil y le enseñó el mensaje-. ¡Me lo has enviado a mí!

-Ay la virgen…Ya decía yo que Cecil estaba tardando demasiado en venir.

-¿Y para qué quieres tú ahora a Cecil?

El chico sonrió.

-No te lo voy a decir.

-Pero si estoy aquí, lo voy a saber de todas formas…

-Anda, pues es verdad. ¡Pero no pienso decirte nada! Es un secreto. Ahora, si eres tan amable, me gustaría que te fueses de la estación.

Terra no cambió su expresión ni un ápice. Se plantó firmemente allí, como si fuese una estatua, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-No.

-Anda, Terra, venga…

La maga negó con la cabeza fuertemente.

-Que no.

-¡Mira que eres cabezona!

-¡Eh, Luneth!-gritó Tidus, llegando adonde ellos a todo correr-Anda, Terra, ¿qué…? ¿Pero no iba a ser una sorpresa? Ya decía yo que no la veía por ninguna parte…Bueno, que ya vienen todos para aquí.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa, asintiendo. Sonrió aún más al ver allí a todos sus amigos, incluidos Tifa, Squall, Yuna y Yitán, que estaban todavía con la ropa del teatro ya que no habían tenido tiempo de cambiarse. Aunque, pensándolo detenidamente, ¿qué más daba? Estaban en la Sede del Frikismo; en Midgar había cosplays de Gackt permanentes, men in black (los Turcos, vamos), el tío de Matrix albino y sin gafas (WTF? Bueno…A mí, Sephiroth me recuerda a Neo por la ropa XD) y muchas más cosas desconocidas.

-¿Qué hacéis así vestidos? ¡Precisamente he venido aquí antes que vosotros para decirle al conductor que esperase diez minutos más! Por cierto…-miró a Cecil-Pensé que te había dicho que no dejases que viniese Terra.

Cecil se rascó la nuca.

-Sí, pero como dijo que le habías mandado un mensaje, pensé que ya se lo habías dicho. Me pareció un poco raro, pero bueno…

Tidus sonrió y cogió al espadachín por el cuello, dándole unas palmaditas en la nuca.

-Eres un desastre, chaval. ¿No iba a ser una sorpresa? ¿Para qué se lo dices antes de tiempo?

-¡Claro que no se lo he dicho! Es solo que me equivoqué y le mandé el mensaje a Terra en lugar de a Cecil…

-¿Ves como eres un desastre?

Luneth torció la cabeza.

-¡Me equivoqué, estas cosas pasan! ¡Pero se supone que Cecil tenía que mantenerla lejos de la estación!

-Lo siento, Luneth-se disculpó.

-Nada, es igual, ya da lo mismo. Además, pensándolo detenidamente, no es culpa tuya. Por cierto… ¿qué haces tú aquí, Vaan?

Vaan se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

-Ahm…Supongo que para despedirme de vosotros. Por cierto, quería disculparme por mi comportamiento. Prometo que no volverá a pasar y que no te daré razones para desconfiar de mi conducta con respecto a Terra.

Todos sonrieron, pero Luneth no sabía si confiar o no en sus palabras. Finalmente, optó por sacudir la cabeza y ofrecerle una mano.

-De acuerdo-sonrió-. Como te acerques a ella más de lo necesario, te mato.

Vaan asintió.

-Conforme.

Nadie se creía la amenaza de Luneth, eso estaba claro…A pesar de que Vaan era un maldito paquete, pero bueno.

La voz de una mujer sonó por los altavoces, anunciando que el tren con destino a Junon (sí, ahora el tren de Midgar también lleva a Junon, qué pasa XD Además, ¿no fue también a Balamb?) llegaría en menos de diez minutos.

-¿Pero dónde están los demás?-preguntó Firion.

-Me dijeron-empezó Tifa-que se habían ido por su cuenta a Junon. Nos estarán esperando allí.

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Terra, que estaba cada vez más y más confusa.

-Verás, Terra…Luneth quería darte una sorpresita-dijo Yuna-, pero como le pillamos, nos apuntamos también a la sorpresa-guiñó un ojo-. Lo cierto es que tenía una idea muy buena.

La maga suspiró. ¿Es que no iban a decirle qué sorpresa era?

-Pero…

-El tren con destino a Junon está a punto de efectuar su salida. Pasajeros, suban al tren-anunció un guardia de seguridad cuando el tren llegó a la estación.

-Pero si acaba de entrar…Es igual-susurró Luneth-. Bueno, venga, vámonos todos. Vaan, si te das prisa, puede que consigas llegar a Junon a tiempo-le dijo, sonriente-, porque el tren ya no lo coges, pero el avión…Quién sabe.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Voy a buscar a Balthier para que me lleve!-gritó, echando a correr hacia algún lugar de Midgar, preferiblemente un bar, el lugar preferido de su amigo.

-¿Avión? ¿Qué…?

-Venga, Terra-dijo Tifa, arrastrándola hasta el tren-. No preguntes y sube.

La joven se llevó una mano a la frente mientras lanzaba un bufido. Ya lo daba por perdido. ¡Que la llevasen a donde les diesen a todos la realísima gana!

-Bueno, pues vale…

Todos se subieron al tren. Terra se sentó con Luneth, todavía enfurruñada porque nadie le quería decir nada de nada.

-Vámonos, Terra, no te enfades.

-No estoy enfadada.

-Ya, claro-dijo Yitán, acercándose a ellos-. Vamos, que es una sorpresa. ¡O sonríes o…!

-¡No te regalo un chocobo!-terminó Bartz.

Los tres se quedaron mirando al moreno con cara rara, pero Bartz tan solo se limitó a ignorarlos y a mirar fijamente a Terra, señalándola con el dedo.

-¡Tú verás, amiga mía!

-¿Sabéis qué?-empezó la joven-No me importa. Quiero decir, ¡venga, es una sorpresa! Da lo mismo lo mucho que pregunte, no me lo vais a decir.

-Exacto-asintió Tifa-. Oye, ¿dónde se ha metido Cloud? Ha subido al tren, pero no lo veo.

-Creo que se ha ido a llorar a otro vagón. Este tren le recuerda mucho a Zack, ya sabéis, por la entrada triunfal que siempre hacía subido a él-dijo Tidus.

-Nenaza…-murmuró Squall, cruzándose de brazos-Menudo gay.

Tifa se giró hacia el moreno y le metió un puñetazo que casi le incrustó la cabeza al techo del tren.

-¡No vuelvas a insultar a mi novio! ¡Hablo aquí don soyuntipoduroymuymacho, no te jode! ¡Por favor, si dejaste que el imbécil de Seifer te metiese un tajazo en toda la cara, pedazo de idiota!

-Déjame en paz. Además, yo también le hice un corte a él. A ver si antes de hablar juegas más a mi juego...Por favor, pero si sale al principio...

-¡Aaaaagh, mira que todavía te mato!

Squall se dio la media vuelta y se fue a cortarse las venas o algo del estilo, porque era más emo que el mismo Cloud.

Qué no, que es coña. Nadie es más emo que Cloud.

-Nota mental, no hablar nunca jamás mal de Cloud delante de Tifa-dijeron todos al unísono, apartándose de la morena.

-Voy a buscar a Cloud-anunció Tifa, echando a andar.

Una vez llegaron a Junon (ni Cloud, ni Tifa, ni Squall habían vuelto a aparecer en ese vagón), todos se bajaron en tropel y tiraron hacia el aeropuerto. Allí les esperaba ya Vaan junto a Yuffie, Rikku, Selphie y todos los personajes secundarios adolescentes de todos los Final Fantasy.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Ey, chicos!-gritó Yuffie, pegando un salto y agitando fuertemente la mano-¡Venga, vamos! ¡Vaan ya ha sacado su billete, y por los pelos!

-Ahora que ya estamos aquí… ¿me podéis decir a dónde vamos? ¿Y sin maletas?

-Las maletas las han traído ellos-le explicó Luneth-. Llevábamos varios días planeándolo. Como nosotros no tenemos viaje de fin de curso, decidimos hacer uno nosotros por nuestra cuenta con todos nuestros amigos de los otros centros. Y aquí estamos…

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque quería darte una sorpresa. En principio íbamos a irnos tú y yo solos, pero me pillaron y al final optamos por ir todos juntos. ¡Mejor, más divertido!

-Habla por ti…No sé cómo narices me convencisteis-dijo Squall.

-Vamos, Squall, nos lo pasaremos bien.

El moreno miró a WoL con cara extraña. Ese no era un comentario típico de WoL…Y si WoL pensaba de verdad que se lo iban a pasar bien, entonces era cierto.

-O, por lo menos, es de lo que trato de convencerme.

Ah…Eso ya era otra cosa.

-¡Bueno, vamos!-exclamó Tidus-¡A Costa del Sol!

Terra se empezó a reír. ¡Tanto misterio para ir a Costa del Sol! Pero lo cierto era que había acabado siendo una sorpresa bastante buena.

-¡Venga, que la primera noche invita Yuffie!-gritó Rikku.

Ya, claro, como que la ninja iba a soltar dinero así por así…Esta Rikku es más ingenua…

-¿Cómo que invito yo?-se ofendió Yuffie, echando a correr tras Rikku-¡La que invita es Tifa, que seguro que tiene más dinero que yo!

La morena soltó una carcajada y giró la cabeza para mirar a Cloud.

-No, el que invitaría en todo caso serías tú, ¿verdad?

-…

Cloud suspiró. ¿A quién iba a pasarle él el marrón? Bueno, daba lo mismo. Lo cierto era que en su maleta llevaba bastante dinero, pero no tenía pensado gastárselo en copas…Bueno, sí, pero no en copas ajenas, más bien.

Tifa sonrió y sacó algo de su bolsillo, mostrándoselo a su novio.

-Como te niegues, te quedas sin Fenrir.

-¿Pretendes rallarme mi moto?

-No. Verás, estas son las llaves del todoterreno que me ha prestado Cid. Si no quieres invitarnos, lo paso por encima de tu querida Fenrir. Tú verás.

El rubio se dio un zape mental. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse echado novia? Con lo bien que se estaba siendo acosado por Sephiroth…

-¡Bwijijijijiji, pero mira a quiénes tenemos aquí!

Los guerreros de Cosmos & CO. miraron hacia la dirección de la cual provenía aquella voz aguda.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-gritaron todos.

El elenco de antagonistas al completo (no faltaba ni Sephiroth), exceptuando a Jecht y a Garland, porque esos ya eran mayorcitos, se encontraba en la cola para embarcar en el avión que llevaba a…Costa del Sol.

Iban a tener todos unas vacaciones moviditas…Pero eso es algo que no nos compete, porque este fic trata sobre la vida escolar de nuestros queridos guerreros y, como ya no hay vida escolar, pues nada.

En otras palabras, el I.F.E Dissidia cierra el telón…Solo me resta desearles unas buenas vacaciones, a ver si alguno de ellos logra sobrevivir.

**FIN**

Bueno, pues este ha sido mi último capítulo del I.F.E Dissidia. Espero que os haya gustado la historia entera, y que no haya decepcionado a nadie. La verdad es que Lord of Fantasy tiene toda la razón; eso de hacer dos finales para una misma historia suele estropearla de lo lindo y volverla una auténtica porquería. Un claro ejemplo es el FF X-2…ah, no, que ese es una porquería de por sí xD

En fin, pues este es el final de esta historia tan…extraña, rara, interesante, ridícula, buena, mala, original, evidente, o todo lo que queráis pensar. Quisiera agradecer todos los reviews que me habéis ido dejando, animándome a continuar y dándome alguna que otra idea. Muchas gracias a Lord of Fantasy y a Sorita-Lyn por haber sido los primeros en comentarla y por haber sido tan pacientes (aguantasteis hasta el final, ¡toma ya!), y a todos los que les siguieron, y lo digo de corazón, no por cumplir, ¡en serio! ¡Sin vosotros, no lo hubiera conseguido, y no os hagáis los desentendidos que sabéis que es verdad!

Por cierto, si alguno quiere subir algún one-shot o lo que vea imaginándose algún día de las vacaciones de estos, no prob ;) Así que si se os ocurre algo, tenéis mi pleno consentimiento para publicarlo ^^ ¡Espero que os animéis! (y recordad que es Cloud el que tiene que correr con todos los gastos…kukukukuku)

Bueno, pues ciertamente me da un poco de pena haber terminado esto, pero algún día tenía que llegar este momento. ¿Sabéis? No es tan triste cerrarlo al pensar que he conseguido arrancar alguna que otra risotada a los que lo habéis leído.

Reitero, muchas gracias a todos vosotros. Seguramente que si no hubiese tenido vuestro apoyo, esto no hubiera cuajado tan bien (mentira, no hubiera cuajado, ni bien ni mal, y estaría por ahí olvidadito xD). Y, aunque este algo ausente –el bachiller es un amante exigente xD-, no voy a abandonar mi cuenta, ni mucho menos. ¡Algún día volveré con más fics, aunque no sean del I.F.E (las segundas partes nunca son buenas –o casi nunca-, así que no me la pidáis, por favor)! ¡Vosotros tampoco os libraréis de mí tan fácilmente! ¡Mwajajajajajajajaja!

Sayooooooo! ¡Y a pasarlo bien, nenos!


End file.
